Not another HS Fic
by DaemonDeDevil
Summary: <html><head></head>FemNaruxSasuke. Bad at summaries. Kyuubi and his Sister Akuma-Naruto- attend HS. Drama, idiots, and freaky teachers, what could go wrong? Note: Do not take the name 'Akuma' seriously; it is a part of the story and not given by the parents. STORY ON HOLD: Story is currently undergoing a rewrite, Please stand by.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is one of the few High school stories, Akuma is a female Naruto... all that Jazz... you'd understand the names and stuff if you have read my Namikaze(Uzumaki) Akuma story. I do not own Naruto, and I hate school! LOL! (No criticism/flammers all that junk)

†

I jumped awake at the sound of thunder. I sighed, looking over towards the clock and growled. 'Well great, first day of high school and it storms. What a way to start off freshman year.' I pulled the blankets off and jumped off the bed. I walked out of my bedroom and peered into Kyuubi's room. "Kyuubi wake up, you need to take a shower and get ready for class." At the sound of my shouting, Kyuubi fell out of his bed, tangled in his own sheets. I walked out of his bedroom laughing, and headed towards the bathroom to take a quick shower. It took Kyuubi a while to get up and untangled to begin with so it gave me a chance.

I walked out of the bathroom in a towel, and headed to my room. 'Jiraiya said that the school had no uniforms. He also mentioned that Tsunade was the principal.' I grabbed my undergarment and put it on then looked around my room for my clothes. I finally found them, and grabbed them tossing on the pair of black baggy cargo pants. Tossing more clothing I found my large shirt with the fox printed on it, and tossed it on, pulling it over my head. I grabbed my orange and black jacket from the end of my bed and tossed it on, nodding in satisfaction, and walked out of my room to make us some bentos. I noticed Kyuubi had just got done his shower and was walking down the hall to go to his room.

He stopped and examined my clothing I was wearing, and he nodded, approving what I was wearing. "Thank god my Akuma is a tomboy, or I'd have to beat up every male there is to end all perverted thoughts." He said this while holding his fist in the air; I snickered and walked off to the kitchen. "Only you Kyuu, only you." After I was done making the bentos, I placed them into our bags. I stretched, yawning, and then put my bag onto my back. Kyuubi walked in and grabbed his bag and nodded to me, as we bolted out of the apartment, hoping to god we won't get too soaked.

We made it to the school, practically rolling on the floor as we were soaking wet from the storm that suddenly chose to pick up on the rain. We stood up and shook off the water, just like a wet animal would, which most weren't surprised when we were compared to fox twins. We looked up at the time and sighed in relief, we had enough time to dry off before the first class. We walked to the office and entered in, trying not to get the floor on the way too wet and slippery. Tsunade had wanted to see us before we went to class, since she had my updated schedule. Shizune immediately spotted us, nodding for us to go in the office. Tsunade looked up from her paper work when we entered and gasped. "You two are soaked! Did Jiraiya not pick you two up?" we shook our heads. She sighed and reached into her desk and pulled out two towels, not too surprised that Jiraiya had not even bothered to get us. "Well Akuma, you will have the same classes as Kyuubi, we wanted to get you into the junior courses, but the board drew the line at advanced sophomore classes." She said as she tossed us the towels.

We started drying ourselves off with the towel, Kyuubi using it to scratch his head as he spoke. "Is it because they still think she is an idiot and all that junk?" Tsunade nodded and sighed, while Kyuubi snorted. "Which teachers do we have then, maybe that will be better than knowing the board still hates us." Tsunade nodded and shuffled through the papers for my schedule and pulled it up to her face. "Let's see for the first semester you have Iruka for English, Kakashi for Gym, and Jiraiya for Sex Ed." She nearly banged her head on the desk after saying that. It was a requirement to have some form of 'activities' that is related to real life. "For your second semester you have Kakashi once again but for Chemistry, Mizuki for Math, then Shizune and I for health and first aid. You get a free period too for your second semester." She raised her brow and laughed. "It looks like even though Akuma couldn't get those junior courses, she still made out like a bandit just like you Kyuubi." Kyuubi laughed and gave me a high five, which I returned. We were happy that we managed to get all the teachers we knew, though Mizuki did still cause us problems it was nice to have him rather than any of the other teachers out there.

Only the adults knew that Kyuubi and I were orphans. Jiraiya watches over us like a grandfather, while Tsunade like a grandmother. The person who was our god mother was Uchiha Mikoto, who only Kyuubi had met, while I had less of fortune, all I knew was Mikoto was our mother's greatest friend. We never knew what exactly happened to our parents but we were always told to always regard them as heroes and take the scares we have as that proof. Kyuubi had got all the features from our mother, while I got most of our father's features. Kyuubi had red hair, which was semi short, while mine was blonde with red tips, that was as long as our mothers.

I looked up at the clock and sighed, it was almost time for class. Tsunade handed me my schedule and took the towels from us and let us be dismissed from her office. "We have Gym with Kakashi for first period, so we have to go to the café to get the attendance part done. He will be giving us a quick lecture and stuff." Kyuubi said, I nodded as we made our way down the hall that started to get crowded slowly. We sat down at a table far from all the others. Soon to join our table was Uchiha Itachi, who was Kyuubi's close friend. He spotted me sitting next to Kyuubi "Ah Akuma, you got sophomore classes too?" he asked, placing a notebook and a folder down next to Kyuubi and sat down. I nodded while Kyuubi chose to elaborate to Itachi about the board and my courses. I chose to look around the room noticing that there were more people in the room, but not a lot.

"Dobe." I heard, causing me to jump and turned to look at where the voice came from. I groaned when I saw Sasuke sitting next to me. "Oh that's why you said 'too'" I said to Itachi then faced Sasuke again. "Hi teme." Itachi laughed at the nicknames we called each other and nodded to my comment. Sasuke was the pretty boy, smart ass, bastard of my graduating class. Sasuke reached his hand over and grabbed my schedule and looked over it. "Great, I share the shame classes as the dobe." I snatched my schedule back and stuck my tongue out. "You share it with both Kyuubi and me so ha!" Sasuke groaned and slammed his head on the table. I smiled and said, "Well, at least it isn't with all those fan girls, ne?" Sasuke perked up at the comment and agreed.

Kakashi entered the café, looking around at us; he was still wearing the mask like he always did. We were never sure if he was sick or was just really not willing to get a cold. "This year is a little different than most of you are use to, for we have two freshmen in our sophomore class. Oh and don't try to do anything to them, their brothers share the same courses as them. Now let's go around the room and start with introductions. State your names, likes, dislikes and dreams. Let's start with…you" he said, pointing to a random table. "We will go around the room by tables."

After the introductions, Kakashi handed out papers about the class and began to explain what was on the paper. "Gym is a two period class; it will last from September until January, which is when classes switch to second semester. December is when we will take our midterm. You are required to change into a uniform. A simple plain shirt, white blue or black, will work and shorts that can be blue or black. I don't really care if the uniform is proper, as long as you attend and change into different clothes. Now let's head to the gym, you will meet there after changing every morning." Kakashi said, leading us to the gym. He went over squads of four, which made the Uchiha's and us put together, making Sasuke groan. Kakashi went over a few more rules before leaving the class to do whatever until it hit third period.

-AN-

Ok so I won't know when Chapter 2 will be up, since I don't have my laptop anymore as it is still in the shop. I will try to keep the profile updated on what is up, but I still am hand writing out all the chapters to all my stories, and when I can get my hands on this laptop I will type them up and post them, most of the chapters are typed on my phone... don't as why... or what even provoked me to LOL! As I always say, I don't bond well with criticism flammers or any of that junk so... no thanks! LOL

P.S. Im also hyper

Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I don't own Naruto or the characters, except Akuma the name, but heres Chapter2, and yes i realize i forgot to put the disclaimer in the first chapter, i already deleted the file it was on though so i could upload Whiskers and chapter18 of my other story. I will be putting the easter story up the next time i have the laptop since it already is past midnight and my mom always falls asleep around this time.

†

After Gym we headed to our third period. "So Itachi, what classes do you have?" Kyuubi asked. "1st with Kakashi for gym, 3rd with Iruka for English, 4th is lunch and 5th is Chemistry with Orochimaru." Itachi said, sighing slightly as Kyuubi snapped his fingers and pouted. "One class off of having same courses. What sucks more is that you got that creepy bastard for your last class." Itachi cringed as Sasuke grinned at his brother's misfortune. It was known that they both enjoyed when the other was suffering.

We entered our English class and sat down together, Kyuubi sat next to Itachi, while I sat behind Kyuubi, and Sasuke behind Itachi. We were seated in the way back, far from everyone. Just like in grade school, all the sophomore girls flew over to Sasuke, nearly knocking me out of my chair in order to sit next to him. The same thing nearly happened with Itachi but Kyuubi 'convinced' them otherwise.

Iruka walked in and saw the huge group around Sasuke and cleared his throat. "Girls sit down, and don't push Akuma out of her seat." The girls groaned and sat in the open seats that were a little close to the Uchiha brothers. I snickered, which gained a glare from both of them. "Ok I am Umino Iruka I am your English teacher for this semester. We have two freshmen in this class; don't even try to do anything to them. Their brothers are in this class and don't bond well with people injuring their little sibling. Now let us go around the room, get introductions out of the way before I get into details on this class."

I hated introductions, people always seemed to top each other on their likes and dislikes. When it reached Itachi and Sasuke it was funny to listen to all the girls groan at only learning their names and nothing else but that.

When introductions were done, Iruka cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. "We will be going over some stories and be reading some books for the class. We will have a quiz on each book we read, along with a test at the end of the book itself. The quizzes are for each chapter, it will help keep the book fresh in your head for the end test."

Iruka walked over to sit behind the desk and looked over at us. "We will have a vocabulary book for all of you every Friday will be the test. We will start on doing vocabulary next week so keep the books in your lockers. How Vocabulary will go will be by sections. By Thursday I want all the sections done, Monday we will go over the words. Friday is the test obviously as I stated before."

I started to play with my pen clicking it and unclicking it as Iruka spoke about the boring way English will be. Sasuke turned his head slowly to me; I snickered at how Sasuke was glaring at me. I felt more heated glares from the other side of Sasuke and noticed the girls of the class glaring at me for having 'their Sasuke-kun's attention'.

"Now I will pass out papers and the vocabulary books. The papers will have information on what is planned for this class." Iruka walked around the class passing out the papers and the vocabulary books. When he reached to me he grabbed my pen out of my hand and put it on my desk. I pouted, which caused Iruka to smile at me, knowing I was annoyed that he took my entertainment away.

He walked to the front of the class and sat down. "Now on the first page it explains what items you will need for this class. On the following page it explains where you can see me if you need help or anything. Then on the next few pages is the outline of what is planned for this class." A lot of the class groaned when they flicked through all of what was planned.

"Now since this is the first day of school, we won't do anything yet, but tomorrow we will start up, so at least have a notebook and a folder."

After English class ended we went to the café for lunch, which the room wasn't as crowded as we thought it would be. We grabbed a table and sat down with our bentos, which Itachi and Sasuke eyed what was in our bentos. "So Akuma did you make the bentos or did Kyuubi?" I snorted and laughed "I wanted to live so I made the bentos this time." Itachi sighed with relief and stole an onigiri from Kyuubi's bento. "Hey what is wrong with my cooking? I'm a very good cook!" we all stared at Kyuubi with a horrified look. "Hey! I didn't know squid didn't go into marinade that only happened once, ONCE!" he shouted and pouted and then glared at Itachi when he realized he was missing an Onigiri.

Sasuke snaked his hand over to my bento and stole a piece of chicken and munched on it. I glared at him and hid my bento, which he managed to take an onigiri from also. I looked over into Sasuke's bento and saw the cherry tomatoes with normal tomatoes on a salad and grinned. I grabbed a cherry tomato and tossed it into my mouth, knowing full well that Sasuke adored tomatoes. "Damn it dobe that was my tomato!"

I laughed at Sasuke "You stole an Onigiri and a chicken from me, it's only fair! Though I should steal something else from you… since you took two things, and I only took one…" I grinned when his face paled and he turned to his lunch and ate in silence.

"How about I make lunch for all of us tomorrow, how does that sound for you two?" Itachi and Sasuke quickly looked over to me, with very hopeful and delighted looks. "I will take that as a yes." I smiled at them as they both turned red and looked down at their own food again.

After lunch we went our separate ways from Itachi, who was a room away from our 5th period class. We entered and noticed that instead of solo seating it was long tables that seated four people. We agreed to sit together again, Sasuke picking a seat next to a window so he could be against it so no girls would try and rape him to sit next to him.

I laughed as he shuddered at his own comment then sat next to him, while Kyuubi sat next to me, putting his books down at the end so no one could sit there. I looked around the room and noticed how… detailed… the room was. 'Yep this is definitely Jiraiya's class…' I thought to myself at all the women related items in the room.

Jiraiya walked in and gave us all a hard stare then smiled. "I am Jiraiya and this is sex ed. There is not much for me to go over today to elaborate what we will be doing since the name itself is obvious." He studied all our faces as some turned red and others were grinning.

"Now, I don't feel like sitting here for introductions or that junk but I will say a few things before you guys are free to talk. One, there is freshmen in this class, some of you already probably know this, however don't touch them or I will come hunt you down and skin you alive and give the rest to their brothers to take care of." Jiraiya said while smiling.

"Second, I will need you guys to have folders for this class along with a notebook. There are books in this class we will be using, however it stays in this class for the most part. If it is needed outside of this classroom, which I highly doubt, you have to sign it out." Some of the class groaned, which means they had planned to skim through it for their own sick pleasure.

"Now you all are free to talk to each other. The bell will ring in 70 minutes; please don't be too loud though." Jiraiya sat down and pulled out his laptop and stared writing. "Looks like Jiraiya is still writing those books Kyuubi." I said which made Kyuubi hit his head on the table.

"Great, Jiraiya is going to kill my poor innocent little sister with those books." Sasuke leaned over on the desk to look at Kyuubi. "Innocent?" I quickly turned to Sasuke and glared at him. "Just for that Kyuubi will make your bento." Sasuke's face quickly paled.

-AN-

Not much of a chapter here either but we all know the first day of school is so long winded with teachers talking, being annoying and stuff and things continually being repeated. When I was a sophomore in junior classes it kept being pointed out in all of the classes i wanted to hit my head on the table. "We have a Sophomore in this class, don't do anything to her" ugh lol so I was doing what happened from my experience. Technically alot of my fics will be based on how I felt at certain times, like Kyuubi would be my older bro who took care of me, we had lunch and access together. We are close and are always looking out for each other, he currently is in Japan so... lol my sister is like Itachi, I've called her Itachi for years, recently i shortened it to `tachi but my sis even has those lines at the eyes thing, long hair, ya shes my RL Itachi xD.

But the other few fanfics for HS i will be doing will more than likely be from events that happened to me when I was going, like you saw how they only have 5 classes for each semester, my one school did that, gym was a 2 period class, each period is 80 minutes. For my sophomore school it was like 40 or 45 minutes and 9 periods, 3 periods being for shop, and 2 for gym/health.

Anyway Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

Here is Chapter3 for people reading this. Yeah this is no better... like i said... hs is a drag and there is so many realizations... so many-_-

†

Sasuke kept glancing over at me during Jiraiya's class; he didn't say anything to us but kept staring at me. It kept making me uneasy, but I ignored it and continued to draw all over my book bag, since I filled up my schedule with drawing. Kyuubi noticed Sasuke glancing at me and grinned at Sasuke. "So Sasuke I see you have an interest in watching my innocent sister."

I turned over to Sasuke, who seemed to of choked on his saliva and quickly looked away, face bright red. I nudged Sasuke in his side and laughed when his face turned an even darker shade of red. All the girls nearby glared at me for touching Sasuke and I snorted and went back to drawing. Just as my pen hit the paper the bell rang signaling the class is over.

I quickly packed my bag and watched as Sasuke stared at Kyuubi annoyed because he was taking his sweet `ol time packing his bag. I knew that he was doing it on purpose because of Sasuke staring at me during the class.

I snickered as Sasuke started to tap his foot, making Kyuubi turn to him. "What's wrong Sasuke-chan? I thought you wanted to spend more time by my innocent little girl." Sasuke growled and tossed his bag at Kyuubi, hitting him smack dab in the face. We heard laughing and looked in the front to see Jiraiya watching us. "I knew I was going to get some laughs when I read your names on my attendance list when it was given to me."

We all glared at him and piled out of his room, not even bothering to listen to anything else he had to say. Kyuubi was the first one out, in which he crashed right into Itachi who was about to enter the room. "Ugh Kyuubi you idiot watch where you're going!" Itachi shouted to him, rubbing his head. Kyuubi laughed "Why were you even coming in anyway?"

"Because you guys weren't out yet I thought you got in trouble and had to stay after." Itachi stated then stared at Sasuke and me. "More of you getting into trouble and Akuma getting stuck to stay with you since you two walk home and my little brother staying because he can't seem to be too far away from Akuma." Sasuke choked and glared at Itachi growling.

I busted out laughing as Kyuubi hit Itachi on the top of his head and then helped him up. Sasuke snorted and walked past us, to go to his locker, in which we followed after him. I looked down at my schedule to see where my locker was.

We reached the hall wing 300, which was where all our lockers were. I turned to the others and laughed "Is it just me or did they set it up to where us four are stuck together everywhere we go?" Kyuubi laughed and agreed while Sasuke snorted while Itachi nodded.

Kyuubi was originally to share the locker with me but after talking, Itachi made excuses to why he can't share a locker with Sasuke and pleaded for me to switch with him. After listening to all the random made up excuses I finally gave in and agreed, it wasn't like Sasuke or I would have many books to put in the locker anyway. With Itachi having Chemistry instead of Sex Ed with us it would put Itachi at having more books but it wouldn't have made a difference since Kyuubi shared the same classes as us too.

I opened up my book bag and pulled out the notebooks and folders that Tsunade and Jiraiya had gotten us before school started. I looked up at Sasuke "Top or bottom?" I asked him, Sasuke turned bright red and started coughing and looked away. Itachi hit him on his back to stop him from choking on his own saliva for the hundredth time. I laughed and slapped Sasuke in the head. "Pervert, do you want the top shelves or bottom shelves?"

Itachi leaned down and whispered into my ear "I think Sasuke prefers you on bottom." I punched Itachi in his arm as he laughed "God you Uchiha's are perverts." I put my books on the middle shelf and put my book bag back on me, making sure that the papers I got still were in the bag so that I knew what I still needed.

Itachi cleared his throat, as Sasuke put his notebooks in the locker. "Would you two like to come over? Our mother is picking us up today and she hasn't seen you guys in ages and has been asking us about you." I looked over to Kyuubi who was looking down at me. "Well we'd need to stop off at the office and talk to Tsunade about the rest of our books we need before we can leave. Jiraiya was supposed to pick us up so he could give us money for the books but never did, so we need to ask Tsunade."

Sasuke looked between me and Kyuubi and raised a brow, but lost it when Itachi hit him in the back of the head and shook his head at him. "That is fine, I'm sure mother doesn't mind, she needs to take us to get books too so we can kill two birds with one stone." Itachi said smiling at us.

I looked back up to Kyuubi who smiled and nodded and grabbed my arm and dragged me to the office. We got to the office and Kyuubi entered and went in to talk to Tsunade, while I stayed with the Uchiha brothers. "So… Itachi how was Chemistry?" I asked him, trying to break the silence.

He shuddered "It… was hell I won't lie, that man stared at me the entire time." I laughed and pat him on the back. "Well you got until January with him." He groaned and hit the back of his head against the wall. "That doesn't make it any better, I rather it of just been a one day ordeal." Sasuke grinned.

"Don't worry; Kyuubi is making sure Sasuke suffers in Jiraiya's class." Itachi grinned and laughed at his brother, who glared at me.

Kyuubi walked out of the office, pocketing a small amount of money and looked at us raising his brow. "Why am I afraid to know what I missed?" I laughed and shook my head. "Don't worry Kyuubi; Itachi just adores you even more because you make Sasuke suffer." Kyuubi scratched his head, laughing.

We walked out of the building, Itachi and Sasuke ahead of us leading us to where their mother said she would be. We got to a big black car; Itachi leaned over to the open passenger window. "Hey Mom, is it alright if Kyuubi and Akuma come hitch a ride with us as we get our books and stuff?" The woman in the driver seat leaned over and peered out the window towards us. She smiled brightly "Kyuu-chan! I haven't seen you since you were crawling on the floor with a pink blanket." I started laughing as Kyuubi turned red.

"And you must be Akuma" she said, looking at me. "This is the first time I've seen you since you were born; I remember your birth all too well… Sasuke here kept trying to get out of my hands to get to you. And he was only two to three months older than you."

Sasuke turned bright red and jumped into the car, looking out the window. "Come on in you two this would be a great time to catch up. You are more than welcome to have dinner with us tonight." We smiled and entered the car.

She turned around to make sure we were all buckled in. "You two can call me Mikoto, I wish I could have been there for you when… you were left alone without anyone there to take care of you." She looked away, sadness present in her eyes.

"It's ok Mikoto; we didn't turn up as bad rebellious children so that is a good thing right?" Mikoto looked back at us smiling. "Yeah you're right. Now let's see we will go pick up those books and then head right back home so you guys can hang out."

She turned the car on and took off, asking us questions while focusing on the road to the store. She asked us about our dreams, likes, everything she could think of, even asking if we liked anyone.

-AN-

For the end with Mikoto it was like a part with me and my brother, it kinda was the same ordeal that happened to us one day when we asked for a ride home from someone we've known since ... well... Kindergarden... yeah that long lol the one kept asking us how we were and all, it was known that we grew up with our mother mainly trying to always be there for us as she worked because our father was never home... when my mom wasnt home it was our grandmother who took care of us and gave us money for books, so my grandmother would be like Tsunade. With just having those two watch over us three kids, we came out to be great kids, and dont rebell against our mom. Though all three of us have no respect for our father who feels a laptop costs more than our life...

Ya... some info on the auther, random isnt it? lol but having stuff like this happen in ones life does help give something to write about. So thank you everyone who reviewed all my stories so far, I was happy to get the easter story up today along with chapter 19 of N.U.A. and chapter3 of this... I love all my readers and am trying hard to get my stories to stay updated as frequent as possible and to have alot of stories for you guys to go through.

-DaemonDeDevil

Ja ne


	4. Chapter 4

And yet another chapter to the high school fic xD My mom was going to take the laptop early but never did lol...

†

I felt something nudging my side, opening my eyes slightly I noticed I was leaning on someone. I lift my head and saw Sasuke with a red face, hand raised meaning he was the one who woke me. I never even remember ever falling asleep. I rubbed my eyes and yawned and looked around. "How long was I out for?" I asked.

"Well after we got done at the store and got into the car you fell asleep a few minutes after we drove off… so you've been out for… 20 minutes." I blushed, not even knowing I was out that long.

"Okay guys come on into the house." Mikoto said, motioning us to come in with her. Sasuke opened the door side he was on and exited and helped me out, as I was still half asleep. We went inside, taking off our shoes and placing them down at the door. Mikoto disappeared into the one room and then appeared back with a man.

"Father" Itachi said, nodding his head, which the man nodded in return. "Fugaku, this is Kyuubi and Akuma." He looked over both of us and nodded, smiling. "Kyuubi, my my you have grown to look much like your father, you have your mothers hair color." Kyuubi blushed and bowed to Fugaku, who then looked at me. "Now this is a face I have always wanted to meet. Akuma right?" I nodded in response, blushing slightly.

"So much like your father, your hair is as long as your mothers. I heard so much from Jiraiya who has stopped by every now and then to talk to us." He ruffled both of our heads. "You two are always welcomed here, and always will be. Now… go right ahead and hang with Itachi and Sasuke." He said as he left to where he was before we came in.

We headed upstairs, and went into Sasuke's room. I plopped down on his bed and watched the boys fighting over the game system. Itachi and Kyuubi wanted to play Call of Duty, calling Sasuke a wimp for not wanting to play it, while Sasuke wanted to play left 4 dead 2. I shook my head snickering as they kept fighting over what game.

"If you two want to play Call of Duty then go to Itachi's room! He has his own 360 and his own game!" Sasuke shouted pointing out his room, Itachi snickered as did Kyuubi. "Oh we bet you only say that so you can be alone with Akuma." I coughed while Sasuke went bright red and drove them out of the room shouting at them.

After they left, I waved my hands to Sasuke who stared at me confused. "I'll play Left 4 dead 2 with you as long as I'm not Rachelle or Coach." He busted out laughing and tossed me a controller. He picked Nick while I picked Elis, we played a few co-op rounds before we went to do online survival mode.

"Man we are kicking their asses!" I said to Sasuke while laughing, Sasuke was a tank, while I was a smoker. I would drag in the players while he would beat them down, which always had us have highest points in the end.

While we were waiting for people to join in the online mode for survival, I chose to start a conversation. "Ne Sasuke, why do you blush so much around me and not any of the other girls." Sasuke choked on the drink he had and turned to me slowly. "What kind of question is that?" I scratched the back of my head and laughed.

"Well you always seem to get heated up around me, is it because I am doing something wrong? Or do I make you sick or something?" I puffed out my cheeks as he stared at me. He snorted "Well…" he was cut off by Mikoto shouting up the stairs. "Itachi, Kyuubi, Sasuke, Akuma come on down, dinner is done!" Sasuke sighed with relief and turned the 360 off and headed out of the room.

I followed after him down the stairs; we ate in slight silence, with a few pranks pulled between Itachi and Sasuke. After dinner we played a few more rounds of left 4 dead 2, conversation forgotten.

After a while Kyuubi came in and said "Akuma, we should probably head home so we can be rested for tomorrow's torment session for Itachi and Sasuke. After all I am making Sasuke's bento right? You know how much time I need to make such a perfect lunch!" Sasuke's face paled and he looked over at me.

"What? You asked for it!" I said, crossing my arms over my chest, pouting. I jumped off the bed and headed after Kyuubi, who went downstairs. I felt a hand grab me and looked down and saw Sasuke had grabbed my hand.

"Please Akuma, for the love of god, don't let Kyuubi make me anything, PLEASE." I laughed, which made Sasuke scowl at me. "Fine, I'll be nice just this once, but next time I won't stop Kyuubi!" I smiled as Sasuke sighed in relief. I ran downstairs and put my shoes on, after saying my goodbyes to the Uchiha's.

We decided to walk home, since Kyuubi wanted to walk off some of the dinner we had ate not too long ago. We made it home about 40minutes later, since Kyuubi wanted to stop off at some places to look inside.

I tossed my bag down on the chair in the kitchen and pulled out the empty bento box and cleaned it. Kyuubi handed me his, which I cleaned and put in the rack for it to dry over night. I went into my room, tossing my jacket on the end of the bed and grabbed my nightgown that was left forgotten on the floor. I quickly switched into it and left my room and peered into Kyuubi's.

I watched as he pulled out the laptop that Jiraiya gave him for his 12th birthday and logged in. I heard the sound of messenger go off and decided to intrude. I jumped onto Kyuubi's bed, nearly scaring him since he didn't hear me enter.

"Ne, Ne who are you talking to Kyuu-chan?" I asked and peered down from above the laptop and saw him talking to _Raveneyes_ "Ohhh you're talking to your boyfriend!" I shouted, making Kyuubi slam his laptop shut, blushing endlessly. "OUT Akuma!" I busted out laughing and hugged Kyuubi.

I bolted out of his room as he threw small objects at me. I walked into my room and sat down on my bed I looked around my room and decided to go to bed.

-AN-

With the whole left 4 dead 2 bit that was a memory of me and KioniYuki when we played online together, we were kicking everyone's ass and were laughing like crazy over it. When we played online, for story mode, two people had joined with us, they had left Kioni to die, I ran all the way back and saved her, when we got to the boat part where we needed to get on it and start it up, the two got attacked by a zombie horde. Well Kioni ran on the boat, she turned around and said to me "Oh they are getting attacked" she was getting ready to to help them, and i hit the engine and the boat started moving, she busted out laughing. I was like "Yep... hey look they are dead. Teaches them to leave us to die." and the two left the game, lol i was mean but it isnt right to look down at someone who is being attacked by a hunter run around them and run to boat to leave us behind. I hit the hunter off her and killed it and killed the horde healing her then that whole boat episode. Then one of our friends logged in and we did survival mode... god we kicked ass lol no matter if we were infected or not we won xD.

Oh if you guys like random crack stories, Boosterseat3 is my friend who does Assassin's Creed stories, and KioniYuki is my long time friend who has done a supernatural story and a few Resident Evil stories. Yeah... Weird way for me to suddenly suggest them I know xD But we all crazy here :D

-Your crazy writer

Ja Ne


	5. Chapter 5

Here is another chapter for the HS fic... managed to do this too, though i was less focused on finishing it since i kept watching TV lol

†

I startled away to the sound of a huge thump. I jumped out of bed and ran to Kyuubi's room. I peered in and saw Kyuubi had fallen from his bed, laptop still on the bed, sliding down slowly. I walked over and moved the laptop and noticed that Kyuubi had fallen asleep while talking to Itachi. I closed the lid and moved it to the nightstand by his bed. I leaned down and shook Kyuubi who jumped up, almost hitting me.

"Kyuu, you fell out of your bed…again, are you ok? Itachi was asking for you on msn for a while." He rubbed his head and sighed, getting up and getting back onto his bed. "Thanks Aku." He yawned and fell asleep without saying anything else. I smirked and looked at the time. Kyuubi still had an hour to sleep before he had to be woken up for school.

Knowing I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep I took a shower and put on another pair of baggy black pants and a shirt. I went into the kitchen and started to make bentos for four people. I sighed finishing all four bentos and looked up at the time once again and noticed that it was time to wake Kyuubi. I stood outside of his door, took a deep breath…

"KYUUBI KYUUBI THE BARN IS ON FIRE THE BARN IS ON FIRE!" Kyuubi jumped up, hit his head on the headboard of the bed, and fell on the floor, hitting his head on the nightstand. "GOD DAMN IT AKUMA!" he shouted as I fell to the floor laughing. "Least I know you will shower faster—EEP!" I bolted out of his room, being chased by Kyuubi.

"Kyuubiiiiii take a shower! You don't want to miss a day of being with Itachi~ do you!" Kyuubi tripped in embarrassment and growled. "Just you wait Akuma, I will get my revenge, and just you wait!" Kyuubi shook his fist at me as I laughed at him.

I went back to the kitchen and made a quick small breakfast for us to eat on the way to school. I put Sasuke's and my bentos into my bag and Itachi's and Kyuubi's into Kyuubi's bag. I nodded in approval as Kyuubi walked in and grabbed his bag, putting it on, I grabbed mine and our breakfast and gave Kyuubi his.

We took our time getting to school; we met up with the Uchiha brothers at the lockers. "Here Kyuubi." Itachi said handing him two bags, which he peered into then handed me one of them. "Hopefully those fit you guys for gym." I peered inside and saw plan clothes inside, a white shirt and blue pants.

"We managed to find some clothes of Sasuke's that shrunk and should hopefully fit you Akuma." I bowed my head, saying a thank you. I waited until Sasuke opened our locker, then handed him his Bento, he lifted his brow. "No Kyuubi didn't make it." I reassured him, which he sighed in relief and put it on the top of the locker.

I grabbed out my notebooks for English, and put all the books we got yesterday on the shelf. I tossed my bag on the bottom next to Sasuke's then realized I forgot my coat. "Oh my god…" I said, hitting my forehead with my hand. The others looked at me with curiosity "What's wrong Akuma?" I looked over to them slowly "I forgot my jacket; I ALWAYS wear a jacket… doesn't feel right when I don't have it on. I thought I had put it on before making the bentos."

I closed our locker and headed to the gym, knowing the others would trail behind, as Kyuubi and Itachi were laughing at me forgetting my jacket. I felt something hit my shoulders and turned around. Sasuke has placed his jacket on my shoulders for me to wear; I blushed and smiled at him. "Thank you Sasuke!" I hugged him and slid my hands into the sleeves. The jacket was a little baggy but that was how I liked my clothes.

We reached the locker rooms, the boys headed into the boy's locker room while I continued to the other side of the gym to the girl's locker room. I entered hearing girls going back and forth with each other, some laughing, some complaining about the uniform, some gossiping. 'I just remembered why I hate females.' I thought, looking for a spot where there was no one.

I saw a girl with blue hair and lavender eyes, recognizing who it was I walked up next to her, opening the locker that was beside the one she had opened. I placed my books inside and smiled at the girl. "Hi Hinata-chan!" she jumped and looked over to me blushing. "A-Akuma-sama!" she quickly hugged me and I smiled even more.

"Which class are you in?" I asked her, she looked down and shuffled through her bag for her schedule. "I-I have Ka-Kakashi-sensei… I-I w-wasn't able to s-show to my cl-classes yesterday…" I cocked my head to the side. "M-my schedule h-had to b-be changed. T-They messed u-up on it…" I smiled; happy I had a female friend I knew.

We quickly got changed and headed into the gym room for Kakashi's class. The old original gym was full of freshmen classes, taught by Gai-sensei. Hinata gave me a quick hug before waiting at the door for Kakashi-sensei to exit the gym office. I sat down behind Sasuke and nudged him. He turned around and raised his brow "Your nightmares are in the other gym room, all of them." He groaned but at same time sighed in relief.

"They were gossiping about you all in the locker room, wondering where you were, claiming you as theirs, you know the normal." I giggled as Sasuke tried to hit his head on the floor. I comforted him as Kakashi walked in, talked with Hinata, who sat behind Kyuubi. He took attendance and checked our clothes and nodded, pulling out basketballs. "We will get the basketball part of this out of the way."

Since we were a small class, he separated us by our squad groups and put each at a hoop. We taught Hinata how to shoot so she could practice to pass her test just in case it dealt with shooting hoops. She was thankful for our help and we all played, slowly getting competitive. After the first half of class, Kakashi motioned for us to play knock out.

After beating the boys for three rounds of knock out we went into the locker rooms and changed into our normal clothes. When the bell rang, we went to English class, Hinata following us. I snuck next to Hinata and grabbed her schedule and looked over it. "Oi, Hinata you poor soul, you are stuck with Kyuubi, Sasuke and myself."

I could see the slight hint of joy pass through her eyes, knowing that there is someone she knows in each of her classes. We sat down in English, making sure Hinata was able to be close to us, which made the original girl sitting in that seat get annoyed, but instantly back off when she had 4 people glaring at her.

The rest of the school day seemed to go by fast, until Jiraiya's class, which he gave me a laptop saying how he meant to give me it yesterday but because of not picking us up he forgot it in the car. After getting Sex Ed, Itachi noticed the laptop in my arms and grinned, he grabbed out a small piece of paper, scribbled on it and handed me the paper. I looked down and saw Itachi's and Sasuke's MSN accounts for me to add I nodded and smiled at Itachi.

Reaching our apartment, I turned on the laptop and added all the programs I wanted, and then added Sasuke's and Itachi's usernames to my MSN. I scratched my head then added Kyuubi's user, in which he shouted out to me. "Akuma is 'Foxdemon' you?" I laughed then saw Kyuubi appear online.

I saw Sasuke's name show up on my friends list and decided to send him a message.

**Foxdemon**: Hi `Suke

**Darkavenger**: Who is this?

**Foxdemon**: Why so formal teme!

**Darkavenger**: Oh hi Akuma, how did you get my email?

**Foxdemon**: `Tachi gave me it!

There was a long silence after telling Sasuke who gave me his email. I started playing with my pen that I had pulled out for my homework, not really focusing on it.

**Darkavenger**: Sorry had to go do something.

I raised my brow and snickered, knowing it had to then involve beating up Itachi.

**Foxdemon**: So you also didn't want your name showing up on MSN?

**Darkavenger**: Dobe, it's called Display Name, it is your choice if you want it to say your name or something else.

**Foxdemon**: hey this is my first laptop! Give me a break!

We talked through most of the night, some about the homework, and some about random stuff. Itachi eventually logged in and had us all in a chatroom while Sasuke and I talked every now and then in our own chat.

When it had hit 9PM I jumped in shock, I hadn't realized how much time flies when you are talking with people you know. I told Kyuubi to go to bed in the chat, making Itachi tease him, which he shouted an "I Hate you" to me, making me laugh.

I told them good night then closed my laptop, putting it away and went to bed.

-AN-

Hinata reminds me of someone I knew in grade school, really nice and shy hispanic who was still learning English. I was one of the few people who would help her understand what was going on, in grade school my friend kioniyuki would talk to her in spanish, Freshman year she was a little better but very very shy, then my Junior year, the year I left hs for GED, she had very good english and wasnt that afraid to talk, but still was shy, so she reminded me alot of Hinata and I wanted to add her in as Hinata:3

uh... Yeah... The display names i used for Sasuke and Akuma I might use as Character names for the FFXI story thing

Ja ne


	6. Chapter 6

Wow a really long chapter, but it was because it was planned to keep the whole school day in one chapter. I wonder if i will ever have a chapter for N.U.A that would be longer than 1.5k words... Enjoy

†

I woke up early in the morning again, I had promised everyone bentos again. This was possibly the 5th time I had made the group some bentos. It was October 8th, on a Thursday, which means tomorrow we'd have a vocabulary test, and would be going over the words today and depending on Iruka-sensei's mood, he'd possibly go over the work from that week.

I got up out of bed taking a quick shower and getting dressed quickly, and putting my jacket on. I walked into the kitchen and rubbed my chin, debating what to do for bentos. 'Itachi loves chicken and Onigiri… so I'll make him some teriyaki chicken with konbo onigiri. Kyuubi loves salmon onigiri, with ramen noodles.' I rubbed my chin again 'But I want to make them something els… oh! I got an idea!' I grinned to myself.

I went around the kitchen, quickly preparing the bento boxes before Kyuubi would have to be awoken for a shower. I heard Kyuubi's alarm go off and a loud bang, meaning Kyuubi fell out of bed cursing. I closed the bento boxes and put them in our bags, happy that I managed to finish them while Kyuubi was cursing.

He walked out and went into the shower, not even glancing at me, knowing I would just laugh at him. Itachi had gotten Kyuubi the alarm clock two weeks ago because I was ill and was told to stay home. Without me, Kyuubi was unable to get up on time, so Itachi went out and got Kyuubi a fox clock, while Kyuubi was in detention for god knows what. I had let Itachi in, so he could put it in Kyuubi's room and had me set the alarm.

Sasuke had given me some cold medicine and some heated food for me to get better. I snickered, remembering the morning after when the alarm went off, the destruction Kyuubi had caused in his room, he at first accused me of doing it but realized I don't leave the house when I am really sick, if I had a light sickness I would wear a mask and go out.

I never found out what exactly Kyuubi had done to Itachi but I know Sasuke put Kyuubi up in the chart of "cool".

Kyuubi appeared in the kitchen not too long after and grabbed a poptart pack from the cabinet that Itachi had brought over. For the past month it became a ritual for the weekends that we crash at each other's place, we would never know whose place it would be until the Friday when we first hung out. Hinata would join us every now and then, when it was our place we would all have our laptops, while Itachi would bring his 360, Sasuke would bring his as back up for when the two eldest boys would call him a pussy over certain games.

Last week Mikoto insisted on Itachi and Sasuke bringing some food over to fill up our cabinets for the weekends. For the most part though, we ended up spending out time at the Uchiha's mansion since everything was already there.

I yawned and grabbed two tomatoes from the fridge, making Kyuubi cringe and I grinned. I grabbed my bag, and started heading out, Kyuubi behind me, locking the door. We headed to the school, Kyuubi still eating the too sweet of pop tarts, and me eating the one tomato like it was an apple.

We reached our lockers, meeting the Uchiha brothers there again, I gave Sasuke the other tomato, grinning. He blushed and ate it, while I put my stuff into the locker, and pulling out my gym clothes and English books.

I headed into the girls locker room, looking for Hinata, but noticed she wasn't here today and frowned. I was shocked that Hinata was absent, she never missed a day, even when she is really sick. I put my books into the locker and began to change. I noticed that the other girls were eyeing me like something was going to go down, causing me to frown.

It was known that because of Hinata's family, that if she witnessed something, she could easily win. So without Hinata here, I was just a sitting duck between a field of hungry lions. I sighed and hit my head on the locker lightly.

I felt an arm grip my shoulder and turned around and found myself against the lockers. I held a hand to my face, realizing I had just been punched by a girl. "Stay away from my Sasuke-kun, you are always flaunting your slutty ass around him, you disgust him!" I raised my brow and looked up at the girls surrounding me. "Bubblegum, if I disgusted him, he would of walked away from me, but you know what, he didn't, he walks away from you." She growled again, not just because of what I called her, but because of what I was saying.

"You are asking me to avoid Sasuke when I can't, since his mother is my godmother and she always invites us over." I looked around at the girls again. Ino, Sakura, Karin, and several others of Sasuke's fan girls surrounded me. I knew I had no chance and was in for good pain, since I wasn't willing to fight back and get in trouble. 'This… is going to hurt.' I thought, waiting for what was to come.

A teacher held my arm dragging me into the Gym where Kakashi was holding our class; Kakashi looked up from his clipboard and dropped it at seeing me. Everyone turned around and gasped at seeing me. "I found her passed out in the closed off shower area of the locker room." The teacher said, in a firm voice. Kyuubi bolted up from his spot and ran to me looking over me.

The teacher looked down at him "Shouldn't you be seated?" she said, Kyuubi stopped and glared at her. "This is my sister you are holding that is bleeding still, she should be in the nurse's office NOT in here!" the teacher was slightly taken aback by the fact of seeing we were siblings then looked over at Kakashi. He came over to me and looked at my wounds. I had been cut by a knife that Karin had hidden in her purse, she had carved out words on my skin, while the other fan girls held me down, Ino and Sakura had beat me up then left for their gym class, never being a part of what happened after.

I couldn't see out of my one eye, due to being beat with some bar or possibly a book, what it was is still unknown to me as I was holding my eyes shut from being carved into. I had passed out from pain and slight bloodless, and had woken to staring into the red eyes of a concerned teacher who thought I was skipping class.

I can't even remember what she said her name was, or even register what was going on around me. I knew I had a concussion from what had happened, but I didn't want to go home because I'd be alone, and the fan girls would win.

I noticed I was being dragged to the nurse's office and nearly groaned. On the way there we crashed into Tsunade, who instantly started taking care of me, having a past degree for the Medical field. She kept asking me something, but I couldn't even register what she was saying.

I opened my eyes to find I was in the nurse's office and groaned. I leaned up and stared around, the nurse was out of the office but I could hear Tsunade talking to Kakashi and the female gym teacher.

"So neither of you know what happened?" I heard Tsunade ask them. "Kurenai had entered my gym room with Akuma; I thought something was wrong when the Uchiha's and Kyuubi kept asking me to go to the girls' locker room. It didn't register that it was because Akuma still hadn't entered." Oh Kurenai yes that's right that was her name….

"I was walking around the girls' locker room like I normally do to make sure there is no one skipping class, since there are three doors to the girls' locker room. Two are never monitored while the main one is locked during the time the girls are in gym. I saw her laying in the closed off shower, I thought she was skipping, I didn't bother to see if she had any injuries." I heard Kurenai sigh, feeling bad for accusing me of skipping.

"Knowing Akuma, she won't tell any of us who did it to her, she always feels that she deserves what she gets." I heard Tsunade growl out. I pushed myself off the cot that I was put on and looked around for my shirt, seeing the gym shirt I grabbed it and put it on and went to the door.

I opened it up and peered out "Ne… Tsunade-sama can I go back to class now?" all three teachers jumped at hearing a voice and looked down at me. Tsunade looked at the watch on her hand and sighed. "English is almost over now, and knowing you, you'll be hungry soon and lunch is next for you. Go with Kurenai to change and get your stuff." I nodded and hugged Tsunade tightly.

After changing I went to my locker, putting my English book away and pulling out the bento boxes for Sasuke and me. I knew I couldn't carry much, but I still grabbed the bento boxes and my Sex Ed books. The bell rang, making me jump and groan as the injuries started to burn. "Shouldn't you be resting?" I jumped again and turned around to see Sasuke giving me a firm glare. I smiled "It's almost lunch time; my stomach alarm clock woke me telling me it was almost lunch. Tsunade dismissed me from the nurses office so Niya." I stuck my tongue out.

He snorted then put his books into the locker, grabbing his out, soon after he was done, Itachi and Kyuubi had finally showed up. "Oi Akuma, how are you doing? Sasuke had grabbed your homework from the locker to show Iruka that you had done it." I looked down and blushed realizing that I would have went to my English class without my proper books. "Uh… Thank you Sasuke, and I am doing fine, I'm just starving!" I said, smiling.

Kyuubi hit me on the top of my head, I quickly covered it. "What was that for!" I glared at him as he hugged me tightly. "You idiot, you had me worried all through English! Tsunade had came to Iruka's class and had to explain to him that you had passed out in the hallway while she was trying to see what was wrong. She was really close to calling the hospital and sending you there you know!" I knew I should have been sent to the hospital but always would sneak out, which is why Jiraiya and Tsunade had both stopped bothering a long time ago to sending me there.

I hit Kyuubi on his back and smiled. "I'm fine, can we go to lunch? Please! I'm really hungry and I want you guys to see your lunches." I looked behind Sasuke and noticed Hinata and blinked. "Hina-chan? Where were you this morning?" Hinata came up and hugged me tightly.

"One of the g-girls in the l-locker room had to-told me that T-Tsunade was looking for me, so I spent most of my time l-looking fo-for her." She looked down, upset with herself. I smiled at her "How were you to know that it wasn't the truth? I made you a bento box though Hina-chan, I am happy it isn't going to go to waste now!" I smiled, reaching into my bag for the last bento and handing her it.

Sasuke had grabbed our bentos from me, and my books, not letting me carry anything to the lunch room. We reached the lunchroom and were happy to see a table was still open. I sat down, still feeling the pain course through me but said nothing as I opened my bento and smiled down into it, eating. The others opened their bento boxes and stared in awe at the artist designs that each bento had.

Kyuubi had all his favorite foods formed together into the shape of a fox, an animal we shared qualities and favorites in. Itachi's was in the form of a raven, holding a rose. Hinata's was in shapes of flowers, mainly tinted in purple color to lavender. The one I had the hardest time on doing was Sasuke's, not sure on what to do with his, I had a fox holding a black rose. They all looked over at me in shock, while I ate mine quickly.

"Man now I feel bad for wanting to eat this…" Itachi and Kyuubi said in unison. I giggled and waved my hand at them. "I had managed to take pictures of each bento for you guys, knowing you wouldn't want to disturb it, I had the feeling." I giggled as they sighed in relief and dug into the food, enjoying the flavor. "Oh wow you made the raven out of chicken?" I nodded "I used black food coloring to get it right." I smiled as each of them realized I had used food coloring on their food to do the art.

I could feel heated glares on me; I turned my gaze to around me and noticed all the girls who had attacked me were staring right at me. I sighed, making it appear that it was due to finishing my food. I stretched, feeling pain radiating off my body.

We left the café, putting the bento boxes into the locker, before heading to our last class of the day. I slid into the table we normally sat at, Sasuke sliding in after me followed by Hinata and Kyuubi. I leaned my head on the desk and dozed off.

I opened my eyes to the sound of something slamming a book by my head. I lifted my head up and noticed a girl glaring in my face, while Sasuke, Kyuubi, and Jiraiya gave her a deadly glare. She turned to Jiraya, putting up an innocent look. "I'm sorry Jiraiya-sensei I couldn't hear you with her sleeping and thought it was rude for even her to miss the class." I raised my brow and remembered that she was one of the girls who had restrained me down in the girls' locker room. "Thank you for your concern on her learning…" Jiraiya started, making the girl feel happy and like she had done something really good and credit worth.

"However you are failing this class due to constantly watching the Uchiha, you never pay attention, even though those 4 goofs off and disrupt me and constantly pick good fights with me, and they have the highest grades in this non-sense class. I would very much appreciate if you didn't take out your jealousy on my granddaughter." The girl gasped and sunk down in her seat, feeling like an idiot.

He narrowed his gaze at her then noticed something in my eyes as I stared at her. "If you harm my Akuma again, you will get the punishment you deserve." Her eyes went wide, while Sasuke, Hinata and Kyuubi turned their gaze to me. I said nothing, not feeling safe at all with a class full of females that I would see every day.

When the class ended, we slowly exited the class and headed to our lockers; I tossed my books in and grabbed my bag, putting the bento boxes into my bag. I looked up to Sasuke "Ne, was there anything in English for homework?" he looked down and shook his head, zipping his bag up and tossing it on his back. I sighed in relief and grabbed the bag of gym clothes and put it in my bag, zipping it up. I leaned back as Sasuke closed the locker.

I knew everyone was going to pester me all weekend and even tonight, on what happened and who did it. Tsunade was right though, I never would tell anyone who did it, even though they almost killed me by writing with a knife all over my skin. They had washed the blood and dirt off of me in the closed shower, making the blood leave the gym clothes I had from Sasuke. It was to appear as though I was skipping class to possibly use drugs or whatever the teacher wanted to believe I was doing.

The Uchiha brothers had followed us home, wanting to make triple sure that I was safe in getting home, and they headed off to their home. I laid down on my bed and instantly fell asleep; I knew Kyuubi had walked in my room several times to make sure I was ok and still alive.

I eventually woke up fully when Kyuubi had walked in with a bowl of ramen, the only item he knew how to properly cook. I smiled at him and ate in silence. After I was done I pulled my laptop onto the bed and opened it, seeing messages from Sasuke and Itachi, both trying to see if I was ok. I noticed a chatroom bar opened and pulled it up, skimming through it and saw how Kyuubi would make comments of checking on me to them every 15-20 minutes.

I pulled up Sasuke's chat and stared at it for a few.

**Foxdemon**: Hey Sasuke, I am sorry, when we got home I fell asleep, I am going back to sleep though so I'll see you tomorrow in school.

**Darkavenger**: I'm glad you said something before going back to sleep, night Aku.

I smiled and closed the laptop after saying a night to him, and fell right back asleep. I heard Kyuubi enter 10 minutes later, grabbing the bowl out of my room and taking it to the kitchen. When he was done he once again checked on me before going to his room.

-AN-

This is roughly something that happened to me too, my one friend wasn't in the locker room with me I got picked on and bullied bad. I never liked going to gym after all that the girls had did to me but i loved gym, so i sucked it up, told no one to who hurt me. Verbal abuse after that had became harder on me, since they found that physical damage didn't slow me down, while their Verbal abuse had sent me into the hospital due to a heart stress attack. Coz of them I have a problem with dealing with these things -_-... it is funny, you can actually learn alot about me from these hs fics because it is like my hs experience.

Now posting this up and going to talk to my little brother again since I missed talking to him today to type up these chapters. I wish he would read my stories D: Yeah Dickie I am talking about you! (He is actually older than me but because of the difference in our mentality we agree I am older, lol makes no sense right?)

ja ne


	7. Chapter 7

Ok today it is only this chapter, nothing for NUA this time since I was busy outside, cutting the grass with the new lawn mower. BOTH of my hands are bruised in the palm due to the vibrations, i have ALWAYS had a problem with them. Also... Finally a POV in this chapter too

†

I stirred awake to the sound of voices. I looked over to my clock and read 12:30am. I got up from my bed and snuck out of my room to see what the voices were. I peered around the corner to the kitchen and saw Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kyuubi sitting at the table talking. "I don't want Akuma going to school tomorrow Kyuubi." Kyuubi sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"We all know that she won't miss school, hell we all know there is an English test tomorrow for vocabulary. She wouldn't miss that, even if she is passing the class currently, she would never skip a day of school for no reason."

"Kyuubi, I already stated to Iruka about not wanting Akuma to come to school, Iruka was the one who suggested it. I was coming to him to tell him about it, Akuma is cut up all over her body, she is going to be sleeping a lot." She sighed then looked over to where I was hiding.

"Her absence is excused and Iruka had already planned to cancel the vocabulary test for tomorrow. He wanted more time to go over the book for this month." I noticed her gaze never leaving to where I am, sliding away, I headed into my room and sat down on the bed.

I heard the doors close and Kyuubi heading to his bedroom. I yawned, sliding under my covers, and fell right back asleep.

I woke up to the sun hitting my face, heating it up. I looked over to my clock and groaned "Tsunade won this round…" it was 935, meaning it was already halfway through gym class, and I was still tired. She was right; I would end up sleeping a lot due to the blood loss. I pulled myself out from my bed and strolled over to the kitchen, noticing a note.

_Akuma,_

_I know you will be mad at me for not waking you up for school, but I couldn't bring myself to wake you up. I asked Itachi if Mikoto would be willing to watch over you today, so if you hear someone coming into the house it is her. She might take you back to the Uchiha mansion, please don't give her such a hassle over it._

_Love Kyuu_

I stared at the letter, then heard the door unlock and Mikoto walked in. "Oh it looks like you are already awake! You hungry dear?" she asked, walking up towards the stove. "A little… ne Mikoto, can you take me with you when school ends to pick up the boys?" she peered down at me and smiled. "I had a feeling you'd ask me, so I was going to come here make you something to eat while you slept."

She looked up and down over me and sighed, pulling out a box from a bag she brought with her, she placed it on the table. "Aku go ahead and take a shower, don't get dressed right away though, I need to treat those wounds." I nodded and went into the shower, while Mikoto made lunch.

I hissed as the water ran over my cuts and sore muscles. I looked over my skin reading each thing carved on me and sighed. There was barely a spot on my body that didn't have bruising or a cut, no wonder I kept falling asleep.

I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around me, and walked out to Mikoto. She turned around hearing light footsteps and smiled, motioning for me to sit at the table. I nodded and sat down, while she pulled the box close to me, then had me pull the towel off my shoulders. She gasped but said nothing and started treating the wounds. I felt like I was going to be in a full body cast, due to the cuts being everywhere, even on my head and neck. The carving on my forehead was easily able to be covered by my bangs, but Mikoto still wanted to cover it up.

After she was done I went into my room and grabbed clothes and put it on, walking right back out afterwards and sat right back down in same chair. She put a bowl of rice in front of me along with chicken and onigiri.

"Wow you made so much even when I said I was a little hungry." I said, embarrassed. She smiled and sat down next to me, same plates in front of her. We ate in silence until she chose to strike a conversation. "After you're done eating go pack up some clothes and your laptop to stay over. Make sure you pack clothes for the whole week, that is if you can." I looked over to Mikoto, cocking head to side. "Why so many days worth?"

She smiled "Kyuubi thought it would be better for you to recover around someone with some medical training and a household that has food and everything. He said he would talk to Tsunade today about this apartment."

I raised my brow, finishing my food. "I wonder what Kyuubi could be talking to Tsunade over…" Mikoto smiled and hugged me. "Nothing bad dear, I'm sure." She looked over to the clock and gasped. "Oh wow time flies by so fast, since you are done eating go ahead and pack what you want, school will be letting out soon." I nodded and went to my room, quickly packing my laptop then some clothes for school and my only nightgown.

I zipped up my bag and put it on my back, cringing from the slight weight on the wounds. I walked out of my room to Mikoto and nodded to her. She smiled and led me to her car, opening the passenger side, telling me to get in. I nodded, placing my bag on the floor, sitting down. Mikoto leaned in and buckled me in, then headed to the driver seat, taking off for the school.

While we were waiting, Mikoto talked to me about my parents, then about her childhood, then about Sasuke and Itachi. We didn't even notice the boys staring in horror as their mother exploited their most embarrassing situations to me.

I heard a growl from my right and turned to see Sasuke and Itachi glaring at their mother, at the same time pleading for her to stop. She laughed and motioned for the boys to enter, which they did, mentioning that Kyuubi was still talking with Tsunade.

I turned around, feeling a gaze on me, and saw Sasuke staring at me, with slight hurt. "Kyuubi was a meanie and wouldn't let me come to school, refused to wake me." I said, remembering I had told Sasuke I'd see him in school today, but ended up not doing so.

Kyuubi came out 15 minutes after the afterschool activities bell went off, sliding into the car next to Itachi he sighed. "Aku, you can't come back to the apartment for a while, so if there is anything you need there I will go back to get it." I turned around in the seat, as Mikoto took off. "Why did you need to see Tsunade?"

Kyuubi scratched his head and laughed. "Well I asked her for help on the apartment, after all those years of declining the help, so she said you had to avoid entering due to your wounds. Since I am currently healthy I can go in to get anything you need." I nodded slowly, still not knowing what was going to happen to the apartment.

We reached the Uchiha's place, exiting the car, and entered the house. Fugaku saw us enter, nodding to us in recognition, then turned back to his paper. Mikoto told us she'd make dinner at 5pm, to expect it between 6-7pm.

I followed Sasuke into his room, placing my bag on the floor by his door, and sat on his bed. Sasuke said nothing but opened up his laptop and started it up. I watched Sasuke as he blocked his laptop screen, typing continually. I could hear the sound of messenger going off, a part of me was curious to whom it was but at the same time I knew Sasuke was reserved.

I leaned down against Sasuke's pillow, curling into a ball, knowing I'd fall asleep. I yawned once again and drifted off into a light sleep.

**Sasuke's POV** {Surprise!}

**Darkavenger**: How are we going to do this with Akuma being here?

**Raveneyes**: Easy, because of all her injuries she is sleeping more, which saves us having to worry about her not being gone while we set this up.

**Darkavenger**: How about Kyuubi?

**Raveneyes**: Well Kyuubi suspected us already, remember? So this is more of a surprise for Akuma.

**_Kyuubi has joined the chat._**

**Kyuubi**: Ok so, Hinata should be joining the chat with us soon right?

**Raveneyes**: Yeah, her MSN is currently up but she hasn't accepted the invite yet.

**_Hinata has joined the chat._**

**Kyuubi**: Hinata! Now that is everyone, Sasuke what is Akuma doing?

I turned around in my seat, looking on the bed and noticed Akuma lying down. I got up from my chair and got closer, noticing that she was breathing slow, meaning she was asleep. Her lips were slightly parted; I was memorized by how firmed they looked. I shook my head then watched her sleep; she was lying on her side, hands under my pillow. Her body rose slowly, but a little shaky due to the injuries she sustained yesterday.

I leaned down, and kissed her cheek, then sat down again, facing the laptop.

**Darkavenger**: She's asleep.

**Raveneyes**: Why did it take you so long just to find out this?

I blushed, not even realizing I was watching her for 7 minutes.

**Hinata**: So, the party will be at your two's house right?

**Raveneyes**: Yeah, our mother knows and has stuff in the fridge ready in order to make for tomorrow.

**Kyuubi**: So what did you guys get me?

There was a long silence in the chat. I could hear Kyuubi shout from Itachi's room, and smiled. I heard Akuma stir slightly, and turned around. Her eyes were opening as she looked around; trying to find what was making the noise.

**Darkavenger**: Kyuubi you just woke up your sister.

**Kyuubi**: Damn it, if she stays up, keep her amused for us, we will keep planning, and you already know what will be going on anyway.

**Darkavenger**: ok.

I looked back behind me and saw Akuma sitting up, rubbing her eyes. She looked around the room, possibly not remembering that she even fell asleep on my bed. She looked over to me and her eyes seemed to glow. "I was afraid I did something wrong and you were ignoring me, so I chose to go sleep since I was really tired." She said, looking down, sadness present on her face.

I looked over at the chat and saw everyone planning the event, I closed the chat and shut the laptop and got up and sat next to Akuma. I ruffled her hair, which caused her to look up at me. "You did nothing wrong, yes I was originally hurt you didn't go to school, but I didn't believe Kyuubi at first when he said he that he refused to wake you up. I am use to you being awake before Kyuubi, and being the one to wake him up." She nodded as I spoke.

"But when you confirmed what he said in the car I was happy, I thought you were avoiding school because of me or something." She shook her head really fast and hugged me tight. My heart skipped a beat, as I held down the urge to pull her into a kiss. I settled for returning the hug, with slight hesitation, and then pointed to the game system.

"We could play this until dinner if you want Aku." She followed my hand and nodded smiling. I got up and went over to the 360, turning it on and motioned for Akuma to sit down next to me to pick out a game.

She plopped down, eyes scanning over the games. She pulled out left 4 dead 2 and stared up at me, holding it out at me. I smirked and took the CD out and put it into the system, letting it load. I grabbed a controller, giving her the other, and sat next to her, on the bed.

We played left 4 dead 2, and then switched to Halo Reach, since Akuma wanted to try it. I was surprised at how well she was playing for it being her first time. We played campaign mode until my mother walked in saying dinner was done. I turned off the 360, and helped Akuma down the stairs to the table.

My father kept asking Akuma what happened to her, and who did it, but she stayed quiet, saying she couldn't remember. I could tell she was lying but didn't say anything. After dinner, Akuma followed me back into my room and sat back on my bed. I looked over at her then walked over to her bag, tossing it next to her, she raised her brow, cocking her head. God how she looked so cute…. I nearly slapped myself over thinking that.

"Change into your nightgown, since you might end up falling asleep." She nodded, going into her bag and pulled out her nightgown. I sat down in the chair and stared at my laptop, I knew Akuma wouldn't leave the room, so I didn't want to chance turning around and seeing her change.

My eyes glanced over to the side to see Akuma was standing next to me, already in her night clothes. 'Wow she is faster at changing then I thought.' She yawned, leaned over and hugged me mumbling a night. 'I knew it; the food is weighing her stomach, making her sleepy.' She lay on top off the bedding that was laid out on the floor.

Making sure Akuma was asleep, I picked her up and put her under my sheets, tucking her in. I stayed up for a bit longer, rejoining the chat for the party that was being planned. I looked over at the clock and red off the bright red digits. It was 215am; my eyes went wide, not realizing how late we were up. I mentioned to them the time then said night, closing chat then the laptop, changing into night clothes and sat on the bed. I stared down at Akuma, debating to sleep in my bed with her, or on the bedding on the floor.

'Well she is covered in injuries, if I hugged her when we are asleep, she would feel pain. But… if I don't then I might not have this chance ever again.' I sighed but chose to not hurt Akuma and lay in the bedding on the floor, falling asleep myself.

Later today we were holding a party for Kyuubi's and Akuma's birthday, Kyuubi was turning 17, while Akuma was turning 16. They shared the same birthday, but were born a year apart, which odd to most, but at the same time was interesting.

-AN-

NUA hit 8.3k in hits, I wanted to get the chapter up for it but with me being out most of the day I only typed up this alone. So... yeah, I'm hungry lol but my palms hurt and typing doesn't make it any betterxD ugh!

Ja ne


	8. Chapter 8

Here is another chapter for this HS fic... uh its short and simple, not much seeing as it is 135am and I found out I have poison ivy all on my right side... grr lol. I know I haven't put a chapter up for NUA yet but trust me, there will be postings up for it soon. I'm not neglecting it or anything, next time I get on this laptop, I will be posting up the next chapter to it.

†

I yawned, waking up feeling nice and warm and safe. I opened my eyes and noticed I was on Sasuke's bed, rather than the bedding on the floor. I rubbed my eyes and looked down to my side. My eyes went wide; Sasuke lay next to me, sleeping peacefully, with his arms wrapped around me, keeping me close.

'How did I not feel his arms when I sat up?' I gripped onto Sasuke's arm and tried to pull them apart and off of me. I noticed the grip tighten around me then looked back to Sasuke to see onyx eyes staring into mine. "Teme what am I doing in your bed?" he stared at me for a bit then smirked. "After you drifted off to sleep I put you in my bed to sleep."

I cocked my head to the side, confused. "Then why are you in the bed too? There is bedding on the floor for one of us to sleep on." His grip around me loosened as he pulled it away to stretch. "It's my bed you know, so I have a right to sleep in it." I narrowed my eyes at him "Then why put me in it if you're going to sleep in it too should have left me in the bedding!" I crossed my arms, pouting.

"During the night I woke up to you whimpering and crying for help." I could feel my cheeks heating up in embarrassment "But how did you get up here uh holding me if you were down on the bedding." I asked, pointing down at the bedding on the floor. "Because we all know when you are upset or any of that, you like to cuddle, so I sat up here and held onto you, but after you calmed down in your sleeping, you never let go and I eventually fell asleep."

I nodded slowly, embarrassed over the fact that they all knew I liked to cuddle when upset. To make matters worse, my stomach chose that moment to growl loud, furthering my embarrassment. "Guess it looks like its breakfast time." Sasuke said, sliding out of his bed, pulling me with him out of his room. We went down the stairs, into the kitchen, where Sasuke sat me. Mikoto walked in smiling "Good morning you two, I heard our little Akuma's stomach growl so I figured it was time to start up breakfast."

I hid my face in my arms, groaning at my luck. Mikoto began cooking, Sasuke helping her to get it done a little faster, while she tried to spike a conversation with me. "Good morning mother." Itachi said, walking into the kitchen and taking his seat across from me, Kyuubi sitting next to him. "Oh good morning you two, I was just about to send Sasuke to go wake you guys." Itachi looked around then over to Mikoto. "Mother, where is father at?"

She walked over to the table, placing a plate of pancakes down in the middle of the table, smiling. "Well he had to go out earlier, work called him in, so he won't be home for a bit." Itachi said an 'Oh' then grabbed pancakes for himself and Kyuubi, while Sasuke placed some on a plate for me and himself. I said a quick thank you, and then ate.

**Sasuke's POV**

After breakfast I led Akuma back into my room, where she pulled out her laptop and sat on my bed. She didn't start using it immediately, but instead took in staring at me. I went to ask her what was wrong, but she shook her head, and then started typing on her laptop. I raised my brow, and pulled my laptop from the desk, sitting next to her.

I peered at her laptop and noticed her typing in word; assuming instantly it was either a poem or a story. I opened my laptop and pulled up messenger and saw that Akuma had it up and grinned.

**Darkavenger**: What are you doing?

Akuma jumped at the sound of messenger going off and pulled it up then stared at me.

**Foxdemon**: Typing to a teme who is silent on moving to his bed.

I couldn't help but snicker at her admitting that she never heard me move.

**Darkavenger**: Well before this 'teme' scared you into typing, what were you doing?

**Foxdemon**: Writing stuff with words

I blinked at her saying that then leaned over to her laptop.

**Darkavenger**: That looks more like a story to me.

She hit my shoulder, as I started to laugh at her. "Teme!" My smirk immediately left me when I noticed that Akuma had cringed slightly in pain.

"Akuma, who did that to you?" she looked over to me, confused at first then realized what I was talking about. "No one!" I sighed and shook my head. "Don't lie to me Akuma, I deserve to know, I have a feeling I play a part in you getting hurt." She looked away, avoiding my gaze. I gripped her chin, making her face me "Please Aku, tell me please." She sighed.

"It was the fan girls…" she said, after debating what to say. "Who Akuma, give me names." She looked me straight in the eyes. "Sakura and Ino only did beatings but left the gym, while the rest of the girls stayed." She began 'Well I got two names, and I at least know it was most of the girls of the gym class in the morning.'

I pulled her close, and rubbed circles in her back, trying to comfort her. "Karin… she…. Was the one who pulled out the knife… the other girls held me down… the one who sits in front of us in Jiraiya's class… she held me down too…" she said slowly then looked over to me quickly. "Please don't tell, please Sasuke." She begged me, making me sigh, and hug her.

"Aw how cute, Sasuke is making his move of love finally." My head bolted towards the door, seeing Itachi and Kyuubi snickering as they peered in. I growled and snorted "What do you guys mean by that?" Akuma asked, making the two almost fall. I sighed, shaking my head but said nothing.

"We were walking by, but mom had asked me if I would go to the store for her, so if you wonder where Kyuubi and I are, you know we are out. We will be back in about 30 minutes, we can probably do a co-op in Left 4 dead 2 when we get back." I looked over to Akuma who nodded while smiling. "That would be so much fun!" she said, excited for when the two would get home. She looked down at her laptop and began typing; I looked over to the two who nodded to me.

-AN-

As stated before, expect chapter 22 for it up this week, the story broke 8.4k views also, which makes me happy. Also I would like to point out that I found out word keeps autocorrecting my words and changing it to something that doesn't make sense. My hands are still bruised bad, as is my back, but hey it is slowly healing already, so yay lol...

Not much to say but until next time, Ja ne


	9. Chapter 9

Ok another chapter to HS fic, I am finishing my typing on NUA for chapter 22 so I can get that up like promised. So... my arm is swollen slightly at my upper arm and it is constantly burning and craving me to scratch itxD... which made it swell up more LOL i tried to resist it but... nope... i cant, so i found out that its apparently Heat rash, rather than poison ivy, which to me is worse in my opinion since i can easily get rid of poison ivy, whereas Heat rash can become a hospital treatment case-_-

†

After our third round of online Left 4 dead 2, we decided to call it since it was lunch time, and we wanted to see if there was anything set out yet. Turning off the 360, we headed downstairs towards the kitchen. We stopped when we heard noises in the living room that was across from the kitchen, so we entered, being the curious teenagers we were.

"Happy Birthday Kyuubi and Akuma!" a small group of people shouted, making us jump, not expecting the yelling. Mikoto walked over to us, holding a cake that said _Happy Birthday Akuma & Kyuubi_ with the candles burning, as the small group sang happy birthday, including Sasuke and Itachi.

Our faces turned red as they continued to sing, I turned to Sasuke and Itachi and gave them a hard long glare, knowing full well that they knew this was going to happen. Once they were done singing, Mikoto told us to make a wish and blow out the candles. We nodded, thought for a second, and then blew out the candles together, the room of small people cheering.

They put the cake down on the coffee table, and started cutting pieces of the cake, asking Kyuubi and me what piece we wanted. I shook my head, saying how cake is very sweet to me and asked if there was ice cream, which she nodded and smiled saying that that was all Sasuke would eat to.

We sat down on the floor, surrounded by some of Kyuubi's friends, who were also Itachi's, Hinata, Mikoto, and Fugaku. There were a few other members of the Uchiha clan there that I have never seen before.

They all start handing us gifts for us to open up, starting with Deidara, who quickly gave us our gifts, all too excited. We both opened out gifts; Kyuubi pulled out a drawing of a fox, while I pulled out a stuffed fox, which made Kyuubi go on a rant to Deidara on how he should have got a stuffed plush too.

Hinata had given me cookbooks, while she got Kyuubi comic books. Mikoto and Fugaku had gotten us our own game systems, which we desperately tried to give back, saying it was way too much, but from the hidden look in Mikoto's eyes we quickly shut up.

Itachi slid a box over to Kyuubi, while Sasuke slid one to me. Kyuubi opened up the gift from Itachi and laughed, not even pulling out what was in the box, making everyone but Itachi afraid and curious. I saw Itachi grinning like crazy and found it best that I didn't question the item in the box, and then looked down at the box Sasuke slid to me.

I opened the package slowly, making Sasuke twitch at me purposely opening his gift slowly. I snickered then opened it the rest of the way and peered inside of the box. My eyes went wide then I closed the box, and moved it away from Kyuubi, who turned to me and raised a brow. "What's in the box?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Mine, if I see you go after what is in it I will break off all your fingers and shove it so far up your…" Mikoto clapped her hands, cutting me off, and gaining everyone's attention. "Okay everyone, in the kitchen is some snacks so help yourselves to it. I laid it all out on the table, drinks are on the counter, and there is a trashcan right outside of the kitchen door that is set there for your trash."

Everyone nodded to what she said, some heading to the kitchen, and others saying how they had to head home, some due to events that take place the following day. After about 30 minutes, Kyuubi gave up on trying to get to the box, and went to Itachi's room to hide his gifts. While I took mine to Sasuke's room, doing the same.

I reopened the box of what Sasuke had gotten me, and pulled out the custom made looking jacket, and put it on. It was huge, really huge, as the sleeves covered my hands, and the jacket itself fell to mid thigh. I put the hood on my head and knew I was smiling like crazy, as it had ears on the top of it, and the jacket had a tail on the back. I hugged it close to me, loving everything about it. It was a reversible jacket; it could be a black fox jacket or a maroon fox jacket.

Sasuke walked into his bedroom, bringing up the other small things that I didn't grab. I jumped him, causing him to grunt, then smile at seeing me wear what he got me. "`Suke! I love it so much, it's so baggy and big!" I hugged him tightly, knowing that his face was getting red. I got up off of him then helped him up, and pointed downstairs.

**Sasuke's POV**

I was confused at first on why she was pointing downstairs but then remembered that she possibly wanted snacks, and to tease Kyuubi. I nodded and let her drag me downstairs to the group; happy that she enjoyed her gift.

We reached the kitchen, where Kyuubi turned his head, then turned it back to Itachi, but quickly turned back to Akuma, jaw dropped, and jealousy leaking out at her. "That's not fair! Why does she get an adorable kitsune jacket, it's even bigger than her!" he said, fuming, while she giggled then bounced to look at the snacks that was left out.

"Because Akuma is an adorable fox, unlike you." I stated, making Kyuubi gap at me, and Itachi laugh and comfort him, which he then turned to Itachi. "Why didn't you get me it? I'm starting to like Sasuke more than you because of his accuracy on what to get people." I snickered as Itachi sent a glare at me.

I couldn't help but watch Akuma run around the house wearing the jacket. A smile kept pulling at the corner of my mouth, which I kept trying to hold down. After another hour, everyone said their goodbyes. We helped put away the food, and then headed back upstairs. Kyuubi made an attempt to take the jacket from Akuma, who kicked him really hard in his privates, making Kyuubi instantly give up his attempts and cower away.

Akuma bolted into my room and plopped onto my bed, watching me close the door to my room. I stared at her, biting my bottom lip. Akuma has always struck up as cute to me, but in that outfit, she was irresistible. I walked over to the bed, leaning down really close to her face. She stared up at me, straight into my eyes; I could see different emotions run through her eyes.

I tilted my head slightly and pressed my lips against hers, slowly pushing her down onto my bed to where she was laying down. I watched as her face turn into a shade of pink, and grinned against her lips. I ran my tongue over her lips, making her gasp, and then snuck my tongue into her mouth. I expected to taste ramen, but was surprised to find the taste of strawberries and crème. I explored her mouth until I realized the need of air and pulled back, panting.

She stared at me with wide eyes, face red as a tomato, while panting for air. I leaned back in, capturing her lips once more, this time getting a response from Akuma, which made me smile against her lips. I slide my hand under her shirt, running it against her skin which caused her to moan softly against my lips. I gripped her breast, and started to message it, causing her to arch against me. "Ah… `Suke… Please…wait…" she moaned out softly, grabbing my wrist to try to make me stop. I stared down at her straight in her eyes.

"Yes Ku-chan?" I asked, kissing her softly on her cheek. "I… I'm not r-ready yet `Suke…." She said, hiding her face in my chest. I smiled softly, and slid down to kiss her on her lips. "It's alright Ku-chan, I will stop until you wish me to go on." I watched as love and joy flickered through her eyes, before she closed them in a huge smile. I could tell she was relieved that I wasn't going to pressure her into doing anything with me.

I pushed myself off from above her, and stood up, letting her sit up. I turned my head quickly, hearing my door slammed opened. 'Thank god we didn't go past that kiss…' I thought to myself, happy that we weren't caught doing anything.

"Sasuke, Itachi and myself have been calling for you! Are you deaf or ignoring us?" I raised my brow. "Hn. You say something?" Kyuubi groaned and hit his head on the doorframe. Akuma giggled and stood up from the bed "Sorry Kyuu-chan, I kept bugging `Suke so he probably didn't hear you." Kyuubi sighed, taking in what Akuma said as the truth.

I decided to go see what my idiot of a brother wanted that was so important that Kyuubi almost broke my door over.

**Akuma's POV**

I watched Sasuke and Kyuubi leave the room, and fell back down on Sasuke's bed, sighing in relief. I lifted my hand to my chest, holding where my heart was. My heart was pounding so fast, it had started when Sasuke had been just inches away from my face. When he had started doing all that he had, it had sent a weird feeling through my body that I had never felt before.

I lifted my hand up to my lips and blushed, recalling how Sasuke had kissed me. It had felt so right, which seemed odd to me. I have always known Sasuke as a close friend even if we fought, which made us closer. It made me wonder if all this time the feelings I had towards Sasuke was more than just friendship. I shook my head, tossing that feeling off then looked at the door to see Sasuke storm in, slamming his door shut and locking it. I heard Itachi and Kyuubi laughing while calling Sasuke to come back, I almost went to ask Sasuke what happened but chose against it by the look on his face.

Sasuke looked over to me, and then sighed, slowly gaining his composure back. He sat down on his chair, turning it to face me, and sat there just staring at me. I began to feel uncomfortable in the silence with a very silent Sasuke staring at me. I cleared my throat and looked around the room then realized that my nightgown wasn't where I had it. "Ne, `Suke, where is my nightgown?" he jumped at the sound of my voice, meaning he was deep in thought. He stood up from his chair and walked over to the box where my jacket came from. He stuck his hand in there, shuffling around, and then pulled out a set of clothes, tossing it at me. "That jacket wasn't all I got you, but I didn't expect you to actually go through the rest of the box when seeing the jacket at the top." He sat down on his chair again and stared at me.

I looked down at the nightgown and grinned; the nightgown was yet another fox item. It was pure black, with orange foxes patterned all on the pants, while the top had a fox printed on it alone, as it nibbled on a rose. "Hey! This is the same design of the thing I did to your bento the other day!" he laughed, which made me jump due to the fact that Sasuke NEVER laughed, snickered, giggle, maybe a low laugh yes, but not a huge laugh.

"After I got home, I called in for an immediate custom order on that, sending in the picture you had given me as the reference of it. It came in today, which is what Itachi had gone to get, because my mom told him it was done and needed to be picked up." I smiled at him; I was touched that he would go through all the efforts to get me what he did. I looked over to the box "What else is in there that I don't know about?"

He snorted "Dobe, why not just get up and check." I glared at him and pouted "Because I want to change into this before I get up to check, I just thought I'd ask, hoping you'd answer." I went to start changing into the nightgown but stopped when I saw Sasuke staring at me with interest.

"Do you mind teme?" he crossed his arms and propped his legs onto his bed. "No I don't mind at all." He grinned as my face turned red. "Turn teme!" he shook his head and continued to watch. I turned around to face the wall, keeping my jacket on, I pulled off my shirt I had on under it, then grabbed the nightshirt and slid it on through the top of the jacket, pulling it on from under it. I could hear Sasuke grunt in disapproval, which I turned and stuck my tongue out at him.

"I can find a good use for that tongue." He said, instantly making me retract it and grumble. I made sure that the jacket covered my bottom then took off the pants I was wearing, then slid on the night pants, then faced Sasuke. "Ha no show for you Mr. meanieduckheadman!" he raised his brow then grinned. "There is still sleeping time that will give me a good show." My eyes went wide before becoming a hard glare at him.

I jumped off the bed then sat next to the box and peered inside. I pulled out some small items, all fox related. "I know how much you love foxes, it has always been something you drew when we were growing up." I smiled, facing him "You went all out, it looks like you tried to get any fox item you could find." He nodded and took his legs off from his bed and strolled over to me, sitting next to me.

He pulled out a set of ears and a tail "You love cosplaying, so while surfing the net last month I saw these and got them knowing it was going to be your birthday soon. You can be a fox for Halloween now." He put them in my hands, and grinned. I hugged him tightly "It's a surprise to know you actually even watched what I did and even listened to everything I said, you always seem like you aren't listening."

He snorted then kissed my cheek "I'm always listening to you, Kyuubi, and Hinata. You three have become the only friends I ever had, and then some for a certain fox." He said staring at me "Uh…. Ano…" I could feel my cheeks heat up, as I was unable to say anything. He smiled softly and looked over to his clock. "Want to play a few rounds of Tekken?" my eyes went wide as I nodded fast, wanting to kick his ass in his own game.

-AN-

If you have read my A Kitsune Birthday, you will notice that Akuma got almost the same gifts, just in this she got more than in that story. I kind of like the jacket design anyway xD I am a hardcore cosplayer btw, LOVE it, lol I've cosplayed as Sasuke, a neko/fox Sasuke... a Fox... a FFXI Relic Thf, Lucy from ... Elfen Lied, Pride Edward Elric from the blue bird game, FFXI Monk... lol... ya alot... anyway... :D cosplaying is fun! so Akuma cosplays too! xD _ Yes Sasuke gets to suffer without getting Akuma.. kekeke

Other then my arm swelling, my laptop still hasn't had any news given to us... _ though I don't care... for now... long as I can steal this laptop at random... This Thursday I'm going to see Thor :D! My sister and her BF offered me a chance to see it with them, so i get to see the 1201 showing:3 kekekeke... -coughs- anyway... off to NUA to get that done for you guys who read it xD.

Ja ne


	10. Chapter 10

Okay... here is the 10th chapter -points towards her bed- and there is my bed... -slides towards it- Enjoy the chapter... while i enjoy my 'bed' (I sleep on a chair...because I'm weird... that and I seem to fall asleep better in a chair then a bed.)

†

I opened my eyes, groaning 'God I hate mornings…' I peered down to my side and saw a blonde bundle against my chest. I lifted my arm and began running my fingers in her hair.

"Nng…" I heard her grumble, as she snuggled closer into me before lifting her head slowly. I watched as she yawned, rubbing her eyes, then stared down at me. I stared into her maroon colored orbs, in slight shock.

"Mornin `Suke." She yawned again then raised her brow. "What's wrong?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. "Your eyes…. They are maroon, not the sapphire that they normally are." Her eyes widened as she got up from the bed to find the mirror to look into.

Instead she crashed into Kyuubi, who also stared into her eyes in shock. 'Least now I know it isn't normal for her eyes….'

I watched as Kyuubi gripped Akuma's face and forced her to look at him. "Akuma… why is the color of your eyes different?" she growled "I don't know? Kyuu-chan you are hurting me can you please let go." Kyuubi quickly let go of her face saying sorry.

"I have a theory." I stated from the bed, making the two look at me. "Akuma got hit pretty hard and cut up pretty hard…" I started before Kyuubi cut me off. "Yes that is an obvious theory Sasuke, however Akuma's eyes were this color at birth and they changed to sapphire, now that they are maroon again… it is weird."

"Oh good morning you guys, I'm heading down to make breakfast now." I saw my mother say, smiling at us as she headed for the stairs. I looked over to Akuma and Kyuubi, who turned back to me, we all shrugged.

Akuma turned back into the room and looked around for her clothes and pouted when she couldn't find them. "Oh yes Akuma, Mikoto told me last night that she grabbed your clothes to wash it and touch up some of it… She saw how ruined your small set of clothes was." Kyuubi laughed as Akuma turned pale. I raised my brow.

"Akuma has only 2 sets of clothes, she tends to borrow some from me since I have a lot due to Jiraiya always tossing me his old clothes along with Itachi. Akuma is so small and such, she can't fit into any women's clothing, and refuses to."

I looked over to Akuma who was glaring at him. "Now Mikoto will probably try to drag me to get more clothes!" she said through gritted teeth. I raised my brow and walked over to my dresser, opening it and pulling out some clothes. I walked over to Akuma and plopped the clothes on her head.

She reached her hand up to her head and pulled the clothes off it then turned to me blushing. "Ah… thank you teme." I grinned then went back to the dresser for a set of clothes for myself. Kyuubi raised his brow and smiled "That's right, Akuma can fit in a lot of your old clothing, I forgot that she can fit in your clothes since they are baggy and that's how she normally wears them."

Kyuubi stared down at Akuma's jacket then grinned, getting ready to grab it. Akuma noticed his gaze and kicked him out, quickly closing and locking the door. "Aw common Aku-chan!" Akuma snorted "It's mine Kyuu-chan! So niya." She pushed herself off the door and sat on the floor, placing the clothes in front of her.

"Crap…. Now I can't go into the bathroom and change like I planned." I grinned and sat down on my bed, watching as Akuma decided on how she was going to change out of her nightgown. She puffed out her cheeks and stared at me. "Turn around." She demanded; I grinned and rested my head on my hand, staring right back at her. "No."

"Damn it teme I want to change out of my nightgown!" she growled, glaring at me. "And? You can change perfectly fine." I grinned slightly as her mouth dropped. "Teme! You're watching me!"

"So? I see nothing wrong…. Nor with the idea of me watching." I watched as she choked on her saliva and turned beat red. "Why are you so mean?" she pouted, crossing her arms. "Well would you rather me help you get dressed?" she stared at me, turning even more red. "Fine!"

She took off her shirt and grabbed the one I gave her, quickly putting it on. She stood up and kicked off the pants and pulled on the ones I gave her then she hunted around my room for her jacket. "Teme where is my jacket?" I leaned back, grinning.

She looked over to me and growled, stomping over and leaning over to grab the jacket from behind me. I smirked and grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her into a kiss.

"Sasuke, Akuma, breakfast is done! Come on down before Itachi and Kyuubi eat it all!" I groaned against Akuma's lips and reluctantly let her go. I quickly changed while Akuma was still in the state of shock. I leaned over to the bed and picked up her jacket.

I looked at Akuma who still hadn't moved, and put her jacket on her. I leaned down and kissed her again then pulled her downstairs with me.

"Ah there you two are, I almost sent Itachi and Kyuubi up to find you guys." I pulled Akuma in the kitchen further and forced her to sit down. I sat down next to her and began eating.

"Akuma, are you alright hun? You seem out of it and your eyes are maroon and no longer sapphire." My mother put her hand on Akuma's shoulder, looking concerned. "Ah what? I'm sorry I zoned out earlier… um… we aren't sure why they are maroon again rather than sapphire." Kyuubi nodded then explained to my mother about Akuma's eyes.

**Akuma's POV**

'I can't believe Sasuke kissed me twice! Oh my god, what does this mean… this is so confusing…' I wanted to hit my head on something to get my thoughts straight. "Oh Akuma dear, you need more clothing. I saw how you had practically nothing for clothes so I want to get you some more clothing." I groaned, causing Kyuubi and Itachi to laugh.

"I have some old clothes she can have. According to Kyuubi my clothes would fit her nicely since she prefers baggy boys clothes." I looked over at Sasuke as he put out the fact of giving me some of his clothes onto the table.

I looked back over to Mikoto who rubbed her chin then nodded. "Being around a boy all her life, I guess killed all her feminine side." Mikoto said laughing slightly.

After breakfast, Sasuke led me back to his room where he started pulling out a lot of clothes that he wanted me to have. "Your clothes are so plan!" I grumbled, making Sasuke laugh. I scratched my head and stared at Sasuke.

"Hey teme." I said. Sasuke turned to face me "Hn?" I scrunched up my nose but ignored his short answer. "There is a song that reminds me of you." He raised his brow "Oh?" I nodded and grinned "Frozen…"

He narrowed his eyes at me "How am I even related to that song?" I laughed "Well duh, your nickname in grade school was the ice prince! With you being such a teme… Frozen matches you pretty nicely." He growled then tossed the pile of clothes on top of me.

"H-Hey!" I shouted, trying to untangle myself from the pile. Finally making it out of the pile I glared at him "What was that for?" he smirked and sat down in his chair. "Hey! God you are so mean!" I crossed my arms pouting.

I looked down at the clothes and folded them up and put them into the box that held the stuff Sasuke had gotten me.

I sat down on the bed and watched Sasuke play a spider solitaire on his laptop. "Ne Sasuke, is Kyuubi going back to our apartment after school tomorrow or is he staying here?" Sasuke turned around in his chair and propped his legs up, pulling the laptop around and setting it on his lap.

"He is going back to the apartment, while you of course are staying here due to your wounds. How do you feel by the way?" I stared down at my cuts and sighed. "They hurt a lot… I know I can't like around you because you will force it out of me since you are mean. I've managed to stay awake for a long period of time though!" I watched as Sasuke glared at me.

"So you have been forcing yourself to stay awake… Akuma yesterday might have been your birthday but no one would have minded you going to sleep. Everyone knew you got attacked during gym, they were expecting you to fall asleep." He rubbed his hand on his forehead and sighed.

I looked away, frowning "Sorry… it was just… I was having so much fun; I didn't want to fall asleep… so I forced myself to stay awake as long as everyone else." Sasuke lifted up his laptop and placed it on his desk, getting up from his chair and sat down next to me.

"You're tired now, I can tell, so stop pushing yourself. Go to sleep now, when you wake up we will have to renew your bandages." I nodded slowly. Sasuke sighed once more and pushed me down to his pillow. "Bed, now." He commanded.

I blushed and closed my eyes, slowly drifting off into sleep. I heard Sasuke sigh again and mumble something before leaving his room.

-AN-

I am really thinking of doing BOTH versions of the online rookie 9 thing that I mentioned in NUA C23... well on a side note I haven't head a single word on my laptop... it will be a month since i got word on it in about a week or so... bleh... my luck right? lol... -wavy arms towards her chair- Sleep~... also... Thor is very much of awesome sauce... :O Oh and again this laptop's word keeps auto correcting random words that are correct so... don't mind the mistakes... now i go sleepie

-Ja ne


	11. Chapter 11

Updating the HS fic, while letting NUA take its time before I start the first posting on the exam fighting. Uh... Head and unicorns... i need asprin_ and more to drink... enjoy

†

I jumped awake, looking around and saw a concerned look from Mikoto with the boys all around her, staring down at me. "Are you alright hun?" she asked, I raised my brow and nodded. "You wouldn't wake up for any of us." I blinked and blushed "I'm sorry… I was using up a lot of energy to stay awake, I must of really been pushing myself hard that I couldn't wake up easy." I scratched the back of my head. Mikoto grabbed my arm and pulled me into a tight hug. "I was really worried, we almost called the hospital, but Kyuubi kept saying to wait it out."

I turned bright red and hugged Mikoto back. "I'm sorry for making you worry so much." My stomach growled, breaking the moment of worry. Mikoto let go of me, laughing "I guess it's time for you to eat." She grabbed my arm and pulled me downstairs to eat. She put chicken and rice on my plate, saying that after I was done eating to go back to sleep since it was a school night. I nodded, eating quickly, before returning to Sasuke's room.

I closed the door and faced Sasuke's bed; he was still awake, waiting for me to come back. He moved over in his bed for me to lie down next to him. I hesitated at first but complied and laid next to him, falling asleep instantly.

I woke up to shuffling; opening my eyes I saw Sasuke leaning forward, getting ready to wake me. "That was easier than I thought…" he mumbled and pulled back, walking away to take a shower. I leaned up and stretched, wincing in pain. 'Damn I forgot about those injuries… I didn't get the bandages renewed last night like Sasuke told me to…' I slid out of the bed, over to the box full of the clothes that Sasuke was giving me. I shifted through them and pulled out the black pants and shirt, placing them on my lap. I looked around the room and saw my bag by the door and grabbed it, pulling out my undergarment.

"Mom says that after you take a shower, she will change your bandages." Sasuke said, walking in with a towel around him. "Why didn't you get dressed in the bathroom?" I asked, slightly embarrassed. His face pinkened a bit "I forgot to grab my boxers…and stuff…" he said, trailing off. I giggled, which got a glare from him.

I grabbed my pile of clothes and headed to the bathroom, quickly taking a shower before Mikoto walked in with the bandages. She looked over my wounds, frowning, and bandaged them up quickly. "Akuma, you can't see out of your one eye yet, can you?" I jumped slightly and frowned. "Is it that noticeable?" she shook her head. "No, it's just I know it wouldn't heal that fast, so I was curious to why you didn't have it covered anymore."

I looked off to the side "I thought that if I lost some bandages that everyone would be less worried about me… I just want to get through the rest of my freshmen year without having anymore problems…" Mikoto sighed and hugged me "Hun we will always be worried about you, 100% health, or not we will always be worried. Now please let me cover it." I sighed and nodded, letting her cover my eye then cover my forehead. She nodded to my clothes, making it known I could get dressed. I bowed and quickly got dressed. I went to put the jacket on but was stopped by Mikoto pulling a brush on my hair.

"I-I can do that Mikoto." I said, she shook her head "Just let me do this Akuma, please?" I sighed and let her brush my hair. She let my bangs cover the bandages on my forehead, and then fixed my long hair into two doggy tails. I turned around to face her when she was done. She hugged me tightly "You are so adorable!" she shouted. I blushed and escaped her grasp, putting on my jacket and bolting to Sasuke's room, who was fixing my book bag and his.

He looked over to me and dropped everything in his hands. His mouth was wide open, letting a "So cute…" escape his lips. He shook his head and picked up everything from the floor and placed them into our bags. He zipped them closed and handed me mine. "Everything is in there, I think Iruka-sensei said we were doing the vocabulary test today since we missed it for going over a new book." I put my book bag on his back and nodded.

I put the hood over my head so I wouldn't get stared at by anyone. I normally kept my hair up in a bun or a long pony tail, sometimes I would let Kyuubi braid it, but that is if I felt like I wanted to deal with the pain. We hit our lockers, heading to the gym locker rooms, where Kakashi stopped me and dragged me away to change in the new gyms locker rooms, which wasn't used for gym, but for afterschool sports. Hinata was in there, already getting changed. She looked over to me and smiled brightly "Akuma! Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-sama agreed for us to get changed in here so both of us are out of harms w-way!" I stared at Hinata in slight shock.

"Hinata! You're barely stuttering now!" she smiled and nodded happily. "Seeing you being strong like that… y-you gave me s-some confidence… t-though it's only around y-you that I can get this far without st-stuttering." I smiled and hugged her tightly.

After we finished changing we entered the gym and sat down, waiting for the boys to sit with us. Gym went better than normal, we did a basketball quiz and a football quiz then started on volleyball. The boys managed to convince the team that picked them to get me, they at first regretted picking me until they found out why the boys said to. If there was one sport I could play well, it was volleyball; even with all the injuries on me I can burn a good spike ball.

After gym we tossed our clothes into the locker and headed to English, which Sasuke was right on for the vocabulary test. After the vocabulary test we read two chapters of the book in class before the period ended. We were given papers on the two chapters to do for homework. We went back to our locker and grabbed the bento boxes that Mikoto made us.

I was happy that I had made it through most of the day being able to have my jacket's hood up. It covered up the bandages better and made it easier for me to see with my one eye. None of the teachers questioned me as we headed to the lunch room, making it easier on me.

We sat down at our normal table, where Hinata soon joined us after saying she had to get something from her cousin, Neji. We ate, talking about random stuff before a girl decided to push my head against the table, fawning over Sasuke. I was happy I had moved my food before she did that, but was pissed that I could feel some of my cuts reopening.

"Sasuke-kun! Why don't you ditch this bitch and come sit with me?" she leaned more onto me, digging her elbow in the back of my neck. I felt the weight leave suddenly and quickly put my hands on my neck and turned to see what happened. Kyuubi stood there, holding a red head by her shirt, while Itachi was getting a teacher to come over.

Sasuke leaned over to me and lifted my hood slightly to see my wounds. I knew he saw the blood covering my bandages on my forehead, due to the sudden change in the emotion in his eyes. I grabbed his arm and shook my head "No `Suke, I want to finish lunch and go to my last block please, Jiraiya can send me to Tsunade if he wants but otherwise he can fix it up." He stared at me before his eyes softened.

I turned back around to see the teacher escorting the girl out of the lunchroom, while Itachi and Kyuubi sat back down. "I'm thankful that I'm a guy, I don't know how I would fair with women doing that to me just for being by Itachi." Kyuubi said, laughing. "Akuma grew up around boys; of course she is built strong." Itachi said, getting an agreement from everyone. I puffed out my cheeks but ate the rest of my bento.

After lunch we put the bentos into our bags, and grabbed our last block's books. We sat down, me once again by the window so I had the wall to lean on incase I wanted to fall asleep. Jiraiya walked over to me with a first aid kit, lifted my hood, and renewed the bandages, nodding to Sasuke and went to the front of the class before the bell rang.

I put my hood back up, positioning it to cover the bandages again so I could see better again. Jiraiya explained how he wanted each of us to create a story, a love story to be exact, for homework. He then started with the lesson, which I quickly toned out, too embarrassed over learning anything from the books.

"Jiraiya-sensei, why is Akuma able to wear her hood up but we can't?" I heard a girl ask. I looked around trying to find who asked that. "Because she has a valid medical reason unlike any of you girls, now shut up and listen to my lesson." Jiraiya slammed his hand against his desk to prove a point, making the class go silent and stop any other questions.

After class we quickly put away our things and headed out of the room. "Akuma" I stopped and turned around and saw Jiraiya motioning for me to come over. I complied and waited for him to start, which he was waiting until the class was empty.

"Akuma, Tsunade and I have agreed that you need to go to the hospital for your checkup, you haven't had one in years. We need to make sure your health is fine, we don't want to one day wake up to a call about you." I looked away, not liking the fact that I was getting lectured on my health.

"Akuma we are serious this time, we asked Mikoto to take you to the doctors. She agreed saying that something seemed odd about your health." I frowned and turned to him then sighed. "But Jiraiya…" I started but was immediately interrupted "Don't 'But Jiraiya' me; we all know you have a fear of hospitals, you hate it, and have past trauma from it. However, you need the hospital, it no longer is the normal cold doctors that we go to, no you need the hospital." I sighed and looked away again. I didn't know what to say to him so I simply nodded and headed out of the class.

I saw everyone waiting, with confused looks. "Why was Jiraiya screaming?" Itachi asked; I stayed silent. "Did you do something wrong?" he asked again. I shook my head then stopped "Technically no, but in a sense yes." I mumbled, as we reached the lockers, I tossed my books in and grabbed out my homework and the rest of what I wanted then backed away.

Itachi decided I didn't want to talk about it so didn't press me further. We headed outside where we saw Mikoto waiting. "I thought she said she wouldn't be picking you guys up today." Kyuubi said. Sasuke and Itachi looked at each other then at Kyuubi "We thought so too." I walked over to the car and slid in the back. "Kyuubi you can get a rid since we will be going past the apartment." Mikoto shouted out the window. He nodded and sat in the back, while Itachi sat in the front.

After we were all buckled in, Mikoto drove off to drop Kyuubi off. "Say, Mikoto, didn't you say you wouldn't be able to pick Itachi, Sasuke, and Akuma up today?" Mikoto nodded then said "But I got a call today that changed my agenda." I looked out the window, knowing that meant that Mikoto had wasted no time to try to get me to the hospital.

"I would bring you with us Kyuubi, but I was told not to because of something about going super hulk the last time…" Kyuubi raised his brow then his eyes went wide "Wait you mean you're taking her to…" he stopped, not finishing his statement but nodded in understanding. Mikoto dropped off Kyuubi, who gave me a hug and waved everyone else off, telling us he'd talk to us later on MSN.

Mikoto then continued her journey to the hospital. "Mom, where are we going exactly?" Itachi asked. I could see Mikoto looking at me through the rear view mirror. "You will find out soon." She said, before she pulled into the parking lot for the hospital. I got out of the car, after she parked, and just stood there, not wanting to go inside.

"It's ok dear." Mikoto said, giving me a slight nudge. "Mom why are we at the hospital?" Itachi asked, after getting out of the car. Mikoto nodded down to me "Today, Jiraiya and Tsunade called me we all agreed that Akuma needed a check up." Itachi nodded in understanding, and then started walking to the doors.

Mikoto talked to the nurse at the desk while we sat down in the chairs. She soon joined us, which not long after did a nurse call for my name. Mikoto told the boys to stay out, since it was a checkup. I could see Sasuke wanted to come anyway, but was forced to sit back down by Itachi.

"Alright Ms. Uzumaki… I see you got beat up pretty bad." The doctor said, as she walked in, setting down her stuff. She looked over to Mikoto "Are you her mother?" Mikoto blushed and laughed "I'm her god mother. Her mother…. Isn't around." Mikoto looked off to the side. The doctor nodded then walked over to me, telling me to take off my heavy clothes. She did simple things, like taking my weight and height. She then took my blood pressure then listened to my heart. I saw a frown hit her face as she listened to my heart.

She pulled back and sighed. "Ms. Uzumaki… it seems you have a heart condition, we will need to do more tests to be sure… but from what I hear, it sounds like your heart is over flowing with blood, and it is filling into your lungs." My face paled, suddenly remembering why I declined the hospital so many times.

-AN-

I hate hospitals too Akuma, don't worry! Though... if i didn't go, my brother would drag my butt there lol i wouldnt have a say at all. School isnt school without alot of drama! so... drama with more girls and then drama in the health, yay!... Iza might know what Akuma hasxD :P if not then shh dont ask and wait! lol well Akuma is so not gonna like me either anyway_ anyway... um... oh ya gonna fix up my pole, FemNaru wins for what Naruto's sex will be for my short drabbles, now I'm putting up the vote about the story of them meeting online and that... uh... oh NUA hit 10.2k views i think, or 10.3k something around there, pretty nice i think^^ anyway, uh hope you guys enjoyed the 2nd round of the average boring day of Hs... lol... btw yes, Akuma pretended to be able to see out of her one eye since Chapter 7, i think was when she got beat up bad... anyways, night pplz!

-Ja ne


	12. Chapter 12

Uh `Nother chapter for HS fic, not much to say here... but um... enjoy:D?

†

I sat on Sasuke's bed, his pillow close to my chest. I could hear everyone talking downstairs. After the trip to the hospital, Mikoto had called Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kyuubi. They were all talking downstairs in the living room possibly about my medical report.

I heard it become silent, and then heard footsteps leading to the door; which then opened up. Everyone but Fugaku and Jiraiya came in. I looked up slightly from the pillow but turned my gaze back down. Tsunade strolled over and sat down next to me, sighing.

"Akuma, you are going to get treatment this time. You will be sent to a proper hospital this time. You will get full treatment." I kept my gaze on the bed top, not wanting to do anything. "I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, but what do you mean by 'this time'?" Itachi asked.

"Many years ago, Akuma got treatment for her heart disease. Due to her last name, she wasn't given proper treatment. Her eyes change colors at random due to this. It also caused her to fear hospitals and refuse any help." I felt someone sit next to me. I looked to my side and saw that Sasuke had taken a seat.

"So Akuma's heart problem is a pre-known condition?" Tsunade nodded "She never lost it. She has VSD, Ventricular Septal Defect. It is located in her left ventrical of her heart."

Tsunade looked down at her watch and sighed. "I have to get back to my place, Kyuubi do you need a ride back to the apartment?" Kyuubi nodded, giving me a hug then saying bye to everyone.

Everyone but Sasuke left the room as Kyuubi was leaving. Sasuke watched as the door was shut then sighed. He pulled me close to him as he began to start the question game.

"Akuma, why didn't you say anything about your condition?" I stayed silent, not really wanting to answer. "Akuma, the faster you answer the faster we end the question game, so please start answering." I gripped on his pillow, pulling it in closer to me. He sighed then sat up, getting ready to leave the room.

"D...don't leave…" I said, my hand gripping his arm. He sighed again and sat next to me once again. "Then start talking please Ku-chan." I loosened my grip from his pillow and shifted my gaze. "I… didn't want anyone to worry more than they have to but… your mother proved that people will worry no matter what, because they really care for you." Sasuke sighed and leaned down, pulling me to face him. "What you have is something you don't want to keep hidden. What if we did activities that pumped the blood too much and filled your lungs faster?"

I turned my gaze away, not liking the lecture one bit. "Please teme… I don't want a lecture…" he sighed but nodded and kissed my cheek. "Why is it that when people see your last name, they treat you bad?" I stared at Sasuke then sighed. "To be honest… I have no clue. Kyuubi and I were told to see our parents as heroes and that we should take our scars as proof of them being heroes." Sasuke raised his brow but nodded.

"You aren't going to resist the treatment… are you?" I looked away from Sasuke, then turned back to him. "I should get it done and over with… just… can you be there for me…?" I began blushing, while Sasuke was taken aback by me asking for him to be there.

He smiled and hugged me tightly, whispering in my ear "I will be more than happy to be there for you for your treatment and after." I blushed more but hugged him back.

"See mom I told you Sasuke did have feelings for Akuma." We both looked at the door, glaring at Itachi. "So cute!" Mikoto said, coming in the room.

"Mom! Why didn't you guys knock before entering?" Sasuke groaned out, letting go of me. Mikoto walked over to us and hugged us both tightly. "You two are just too adorable together! I can only imagine the children you two will have!" I could feel my face turning bright red.

"Mom! You walk in on us hugging and you're already talking about children! Just because someone hugs another doesn't automatically mean they are together, hugging can be used for comforting!" Mikoto giggled and let us go.

"I wanted to come back in to tell you that I made a quick snack for everyone. I also wanted to talk to Akuma about the treatment." She said, turning her gaze to me. "If Sasuke is there, I will do the treatment… I don't like hospitals, and if Kyuubi is there he might hulk a doctor… or two… or 9…" Mikoto giggled and hugged me.

"While you guys are at school tomorrow I will call in for the treatment then." I nodded but stopped "But if they see my last name… wouldn't it be a repeat of what happened last time?" Mikoto shook her head.

"I know these doctors and nurses; they will see your treatment is proper. Some of them went to school with your parents too so they will definitely take good care of you." She smiled and kissed me on my forehead. "Tomorrow I want to fix your bandages again after your shower." I nodded slowly.

Mikoto pulled back and left the room saying goodnight, while glaring at Itachi and Sasuke for picking a fight on the floor. Itachi snorted before sticking his tongue out at Sasuke and left the room. Sasuke bolted to the door and locked it, flipping the finger. "Sasuke I know you are giving me the bird, now put that hand down." Sasuke choked on his saliva and growled. "Leave me alone dick!"

Sasuke kicked the door "OUCH! Mom Sasuke kicked the door I was leaning on!" I sighed and went back to being in my ball-hugging-pillow form. Sasuke soon sat next to me, pulling me down to lay on his chest.

I looked up at him then made myself comfy, still hugging his one pillow. "You are lucky I have two pillows Akuma…" he said smirking. "Well if you only had one I still wouldn't give it up, you can sleep against the bed board." Sasuke glared but smiled. "Go to bed Akuma, or do I have to make you…?" my eyes went wide.

"NOPE!" I hid my face in his pillow. He laughed; pulling me closer to him then kissed me on my head. "Night Ku-chan." He ran his fingers through my hair, making me feel calmer than I was all day. I yawned and mumbled a night to him.

-AN-

Well mothers day was yesterday and all, we pulled best thing ever on Mama-chan xD my sis and her bf took me to game stop to get her microsoft points and a zelda walletxD my mom was at walmart while we were at gamestop... we went over to walmart to get the bag and card for her... well my sis's bf walked off so we had to go find him, on the way to the electronics we went through the baby isle to get there... we almost crashed into our mom (Me and sis) so we bolted back and hid behind the in-between while she walked down the music isle in electronics, so we tried to sneak away but my sis decided to send her a text going 'I see you' well... after that i bolted away to the home area, where my sis kept sending me txts to take my cat hat off (Ya i wear hats D: they cool man i got so many i collect them! and wear them... got a Nobody hat{Kingdom Hearts} an otakon cat hat, a cat hat my mom made, and a cat hat from spencers... anyway) i didnt tho since i was far away from her line of sight so we bolted to the front of the store and i was like "Pst `Tachi... are we gonna do that whole thing with the temp spray paint like they do for the graduations and that?" she looked around and was like "Midget do you have your pens and paper on you still?" well i didnt bring it that time... normally i always have it on me so i suggested sticky notes, and she was like mom is back there, and i said well im just gonna have to ninja it. xD so i went all ninja like to the back of the store got stared at by a worker and explained im trying to stay out of sight from my mom that she doesnt know im here with my sis and her bf for mothersday card and bag... the worker laughed but after getting a pack of colorful notes and pens i ninjad to the front... we sticky noted my moms car with random stuff xD My sis's bf wrote the Green lanterns thing on green sticky notes lmao... it was the best thing ever...

Anyway word on my laptop... its busted... -_- my dad managed to kill off laptop #2 so... my mom ordered a gamer pc for me since i play FFXI lol that and i still needed a pc for my FFXIV... welp its suppose to arrive between the 17th-23rd... so just got to hold out a bit longer for me guys xD just a bit longer... I will still be borrowing this laptop at random between that time dont worry...

-Ja ne


	13. Chapter 13

It's been a while since I even tried to update this story, just like all my other ones. I just haven't been motivated enough to toss up the chapters. It's how I get when people don't listen to my comments lol. Like in my NUA fic, Akuma doesn't use chakra, I had stated that during a chapter and in an AN but they ignored it and told me I was doing it wrong. How am I doing my own character wrong? xD Well some of you know that I now have my PC, which is a sexy gaming PC, let me tell you... the monitor DOES matter. I just grabbed my old monitor from my birthday like... 3 years ago or 4, and hooked it to this PC. The monitor is huge so everything is sooo weird when I go to read thing and play games. I actually have more than enough space to dual screen characters while surfing the net. On my laptop the screen was small, two character screens took up most of the space lol.

Anyway on with the story, more in the Bottom AN, and also a few 'important' things

†

I sighed as I kicked my feet back and forth. It was currently gym and guess who couldn't do anything during it? Kyuubi of course! Nah… me; Tsunade had excused me from my gym for the entire year! Gym has to be one of the greatest periods in the day for someone like me. I wanted to do stuff but Kakashi warned me that Tsunade had her eye extremely close on me through the cameras.

I stared at my classmates as they laughed while playing whatever they chose to do for free activity day. Hinata got dragged into doing tennis with some of the females of the class, while Sasuke, Itachi and Kyuu-chan were doing a round of basketball at the hoop near me. Normally it was Sasuke and me versus Itachi and Kyuubi but now they are taking turns on who is against whom.

I knew I was jealous of everyone; they could play during the period I loved the most, and I had to sit on the bench watching them do my favorite stuff. I know it was for the safety of my health but come on now, the doctor didn't say I couldn't do any of this stuff, all he said was I needed to rest more because of my injuries I got and because I still couldn't see out of my eye. I know that after my surgery I'll have a year off of doing any form of sports and gym, which I will probably ignore anyway.

I growled and pulled the hood of my fox jacket over my eyes, preventing me from seeing what's going on around me. This was torture to me; Tsunade knows I can't sit still for long, so why would she put me in this situation.

"_Uzumaki Akuma, please come to the office now. Again Uzumaki Akuma please come to the office."_ I pulled my hood down and looked around. Some of the class was making comments of "Ohhh you're in trouble." I groaned and jumped off the bleachers and headed for the office. Why was I being called down to the office, I haven't pulled any pranks this year…yet.

I sighed and opened the door to the office and walked in. I noticed Mikoto sitting in the chair on the other side of the office and raised my brow. The worker behind the desk motioned for me to come over and slid a slip to me. _Early dismissal slip_

Wait what.

"Do you have all your things with you presently?" I shook my head, how could I? I didn't even know why I was being called to the office. "Is there anyone you can trust to bring your things to you?" I nodded "Uchiha Sasuke. We share classes together and he's my locker partner." She nodded and walked over to the phone, talking in it. She hung up the phone then walked back to where I was. "Sasuke will be here soon, go ahead and sign that slip, then I will let you walk through so you can sit with Ms. Uchiha."

I quickly looked over the form and signed it, putting in the information that I could. It was funny how only Kyuubi and I could sign our own slips, being as we have no guardians but ourselves. I gave the woman the slip then sat myself by the doors to the exit of the building, which was by Mikoto. She looked down at me and smiled slightly.

"You're being dismissed for surgery… I called the doctors today and they said they can do the camera scan today; it was their only free time for that area. They will then give us the time for your actual surgery to the heart. I'm sorry there wasn't really any warning to this for you to prepare yourself." I simply smiled and nodded, I couldn't say anything really. I was already forced away from doing gym, this just means I can save myself from seeing those fangirls of Sasuke's a bit longer.

"Ah thank you Mr. Uchiha, you may go through to give her her stuff." I looked over to the other side of the office. Sasuke was carrying my bag along with my clothes I wore before I changed for gym. He placed them down next to his mother. Mikoto smiled at Sasuke "Hun I know you promised Akuma to be with her for all of this but I could only sign out Akuma today. Your father will be picking up you and Itachi and bringing you home. Tsunade said she was taking Kyuubi with her for stuff today, so if you could inform your brother and Kyuubi that would be great."

Sasuke nodded and looked over to me. I could see the emotions fighting in his eyes, uncertain to which would become dominate. He sighed and walked over to me, hugging me, which caused me to gasp. I blushed brightly; this was the first time he had showed any form of compassion in a public area. I hugged Sasuke back and smiled at him. "I'll be fine `Suke, just be back at your house for me when I come back!" he smirked and patted me on my head. He nodded to his mother then went back to gym.

I walked to the car with Mikoto, which was parked right in the pick up/drop off right outside of the office. She placed my bags in on the passenger side then helped me sit down then went to the driver's seat and started the car. I pulled my back closer to me and opened it, making sure Sasuke had grabbed out the lunches for everyone. I smiled when I noticed all but mine were taken out, along with a note from everyone that said thank you.

I stared in horror at what was about to happen. In the nurses hand was a needle; she wanted a pint of blood. My blood! Oh god I hate needles, like what sick sadistic bastard invented needles anyway? Man someone should teach them never to make such a thing ever again! Like really, who even likes needles? Hmm Sasuke maybe… he is a sadistic sick bastard…

~Somewhere in the off distance~

_Ahchoo_ I wiped my nose with a tissue and growled. Someone is talking about me and I have this funny feeling…. 'Akuma…'

I stared down at the ground, glaring. Mikoto had spent her time laughing at my reaction to the needles over helping me out. The nurse eventually won by distracting me, damn my cursed ADD. Of course I blamed everything on Sasuke, it's the least I can do.

I sighed and rubbed my sore arm. I was lightheaded and hungry, but I wasn't allowed to eat because they were taking me into the surgery room soon. Least I can say one good thing about this place, the people are really nice. The nurse had put my bento in the fridge and said I could eat once I woke up from the surgery. That gives me something to look forward to for waking up, food. The greatest thing to ever of been made!

I know there was something I wanted to tell the doctors before they started the surgery but I couldn't remember what it was. It probably wasn't anything important then if I can't remember what it was. I sighed as the nurses and the doctor pushed the medical stretcher I was on into the operating room. I didn't like the place at all, way too dark in here. They wanted to set me up on a weird looking stretcher… god I'm suddenly tired.

Wait how the… when did they get this mask on my face? Sneaky little bastards, I see what you did there. Screw this I'm going to beat them up after a good nap.

I growled as pain surged through my body. I knew I was screaming and crying, due to nurses holding me down from trying to stop the doctors. I had finally remembered what it was that I needed to tell the doctors. I am very resistant to most, if not all, medical treatment gases and liquids. They tried pain killers, they even tried to put me back to sleep, but I was already at the max dosage. They kept telling me that they were almost done but it felt like ages. They had to slide the small camera through my leg, up to my heart. Yeah, this definitely hurts and I want my damn food!

I opened my eyes slowly and saw Mikoto staring down at me, smiling. I must have fallen back asleep from crying as much as I did. Crying has always made me drowsy, and damn if someone teases me over that…

Mikoto got up, talked to the nurse, and came back with my bento and chopsticks. "Eat up hun, after that the doctor is going to check on you then you will be released and we can head back home." I simply nodded, taking the bento from her, and ate quickly.

I finished my bento just as the doctor walked in the recovery room. He looked over to me and smiled, doing a quick check up and nodded. "She won't be able to walk right away so try to keep her in a bed resting. We will do the surgery in 2 weeks roughly, we will give you a call when we are ready and when we are done looking over her." Mikoto nodded to everything the doctor said, asking a few questions.

A nurse walked over with a wheelchair and smiled at me. She told me to prop my arms around her and Mikoto, which I did, and they both helped me up out of the medical stretcher bed into the wheelchair. Mikoto had laughed and made a comment about how light I was even though I eat so much. I didn't know if that was a compliment or what… she did say I ate a lot, which I won't deny.

The nurse pushed me out of the room to the outside of the building, where Mikoto continued to walk to bring up the car. Both women helped me up and into the car, putting my seatbelt on and making sure I was secure. The nurse handed me my empty bento box and waved a goodbye to me, smiling as Mikoto drove off.

It was odd, having people being nice to you, after all these years of them wanting nothing more than you to die. I didn't know there were still sane people alive in this world. Then again, the Uchiha's were never sane to begin with… what an odd family.

I slid my good eye opened and noticed I had drifted off into a sleep. We were just pulling up to the house of the loopy Uchiha's house. Sasuke was standing outside, as if waiting all the long hours for us to come back.

Mikoto turned off the car and went around to my side, opening the door. "Sasuke, come help me get Akuma." Sasuke nodded, walking over to the passenger side. He waited for his mother to give him orders which she did by giving us both orders. She wanted me to wrap my arms around Sasuke, for a piggy-back-ride. We both groaned, which caused her to giggle but we all worked together to get me onto Sasuke's back.

Sasuke moved away, with me on his back, and watched his mother grab my stuff. She closed the door and held the house door open for Sasuke to get me in. Itachi was in the kitchen, the instant he saw Sasuke carrying me on his back, he dropped what he had in his hands and bolted over. "So what did the doctors say?"

Mikoto giggled "She goes into surgery in roughly two weeks; the doctor said they would call when they are all ready for her to come in. They wanted me to excuse Akuma from school for two months." I watched Sasuke's jaw drop, along with Itachi's. I giggled; I didn't even know I was going to gone from school for that long.

Sasuke took me to his room and placed me on his bed and smirked. "What are you smirking at teme?" he snorted "I have a handicap in my bed…" I stared at him. 'Handicap….' I felt my eye begin twitching. "Just coz I'm blind in one eye, injured all over, and unable to move does not make me a handicap you…you bastard! Ugh you are so mean!" I crossed my arms over my chest, looking away from him so he didn't see that I had started to cry.

Sasuke sighed and hugged me "Dobe. I was only trying to get a rise out of you, not trying to hurt you." I looked up at the sincere look in his eyes and pouted. "You're so mean! Ne… `Suke… when I go into my surgery, are you going to be there…?" he stared down at me, unsure if his answer would be right or wrong.

"He will be." We both turned to see Mikoto at the door with a tray holding two bowls. "I just got off the phone with Tsunade, Itachi, Kyuubi and Sasuke will all be excused to be at the hospital for you. For now, you rest up; Tsunade doesn't want you going to school at all until everything is one with. So even though the doctor said you can go back to school once you can walk, Tsunade says you can't."

Sasuke stared in horror as I laughed. "Yay I get Sasuke-_kun_s room all to myself during the day!" Sasuke quickly turned his head, shooting me a deadly glare. I started laughing even harder; Sasuke was sensitive about leaving anyone in his room without him. He was especially worried this time because it's me. Everyone knows how the Uzumaki's can't give up a chance at a prank, it's in our blood! No really it is, apparently our mother was this crazy strong woman who loved to pull pranks, while our dad was apparently… a flaky girl. What does that even mean? Oh crap I must have been asked something. I coughed and looked away blushing.

"S-sorry I got lost in my thoughts." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You better not be coming up with pranks missy." I laughed and shook my head. "Would I do such a thing?"

"Yes" I looked over and noticed that Itachi, Mikoto, Sasuke and even Fugaku had all said yes at the same time. Talk about creepy.

"Eh...heh...heh… I'm not that bad! I haven't pulled a prank in school…yet." I scratched the back of my head. "Keyword, 'Yet' now eat up Akuma." Sasuke said, holding out a bowl that Mikoto had brought into his room. I nodded and ate the chicken and rice slowly, knowing if I ate too fast I'll choke on the rice.

-AN-

Yeah so this screen helped me realize that some of my chapters look so small, where as my laptop made it look a little bigger. I will try to start making my stories a bit longer but no promises there since I normally figure most people can read about 1.5k amount of words for a story without falling asleep or loosing interest. I took this data from how people I knew and even myself are. Sage takes way too long to read a chapter on its own. He still is on around chapter 5 of NUA while NUA is already on what, chapter 26? 27? I can't even remember now lol.

Aside from that, I am taking another story under my wing. It's a co-op story with Izanagi9999. It will be very different then what everyone is used to with my stories, xD heck I'm not even use to it and I haven't even had a chance to start on it.

**Now info for the next chapter**, It will be a huge time skip, it will be the tale end of Akuma's heart surgery since... man let me tell you, the process for VSD surgery felt like it would never end to me. When they had to put the camera up my leg, man was I in tears, I was only 7 years old so... pain instantly woke me up, all chances of gases and those creepy needles of painkillers and that had no effect on me. I'm sure many of you guys share the fear of a needle, I don't care if it is only a bee sting, that thing is creepy like... do something to it that will make it... less scary like...Idk man but something!

So yeah I'm skipping the huge chunk of days and most of the surgery because of how longwinded it can be on its own. I woke up during my heart surgery, freaked out my doctor and the nurses. But at least I didn't feel pain that time, I woke up just because I had "Slept enough" xD I did fall back asleep though out of boredum. Creepy right? Yeah well I love being creepy, it's who I am.

I want to say thank you to everyone who waited patiently for me to update, I will try to be less lazy but... man I like hand wrote those chapters... and typing them from the papers... always a pain... ughhh LOL anyway

-Ja ne


	14. Chapter 14

Present! Early update on NHS... I had to retype this 3 times now because my PC decided oh hey I'm gonna freeze in your spell check then crash LOLsucksfujuu and of course the saved file refused to open up, go go sucky hour. So I tried to retype it from what I could remember. Yeah I have a horrible case of short term memory and it doesn't help coz originally this chapter was even longer than 2.5k words. But anyway, enjoy the chapter

†

I huffed; crossing my arms as I waited for the Uchiha's to pick me up from the hospital. I was being released early due to fast recovery. Normally the release date is 9 weeks, but for me it was roughly 9 days of being in the hospital. This caused trouble being as the Uchiha's didn't expect me to get out for a month and were my only ride. I was glad that the nurses were nice enough to sit near me and keep me company as I waited for them to come.

I purposely tried to recover fast from my surgery; after all who really wants to stay in a hospital for a long time? That and I really did not want to use those bed pans, who really would want to use them, they are the worst and most embarrassing way to go to the bathroom. As for my fast recovery; the first thing I asked for after waking up was soda but I had to be declined right away seeing as I had a tube down my throat. They later took it out but said because my throat was still recovering I couldn't have that soda. Try me nurses try me, I will get that soda.

I was moved to my own room the next day, which is when they told me I had to use a bedpan to go to the bathroom, I shot up and said hell no I'm using the bathroom. They had to let me or I'd reopen my surgical wounds. After that I was considered recovering fast, the fastest they have ever seen someone recover and said even though I was fully recovered by the 3rd day they still had to keep me for a total of 9 days.

I gripped the stuffed fox that was in my arm tightly. This fox came from the gift store that was in the bottom of the hospital. Just before my surgery I was allowed to roam around the hospital, and that was the store I entered. It was full of candy, gift packages and a lot of stuffed animals. Yeah, my weakness is stuffed animals, I won't deny it. The instant I saw this fox I fell in love with it but, I had to leave all my stuff in Sasuke's room that way they weren't taken or anything while I was recovering from surgery. When I woke up from my surgery I had found the fox right next to me, in my one arm, with a note tied to its neck. _Get well soon – Sasuke_ was what it said. Yeah when he came into my own room the following day after my surgery, he got a huge hug. Sometimes I'm glad he stalks me on things that I peak an interest in.

I couldn't deny it, I missed everyone. The last time I saw Sasuke was 3 days after my surgery, so I missed him the most. Mikoto tried to stop by everyday, which had Itachi come with Kyuubi too. Kyuubi was there almost every day but missed two days because he had detention for stupid reasons. So I was pretty excited to be going back to the Uchiha's house to see everyone.

I looked out the glass doors and saw Mikoto and Fugaku walking into the building, I smiled brightly at them as they returned the smile. They talked to the nurses then brought me out to the car and helped me in the back. Mikoto made sure I was fastened then closed the door and entered the passenger seat. I cuddled into the back seat and drifted off into a sleep.

I sighed as I sat waiting in Sasuke's chair. Mikoto had left a while back to go pick up the boys, including Kyuubi. I really couldn't wait for them to get back. I heard the front door open along with talking and laughing that came up the stairs. Soon after the door to Sasuke's room opened, as Sasuke entered, tossing his bag to the ground.

I smiled at him "Hi Sasuke!" he looked over to me and grabbed books out of his bag and tossed them on his bed. "Sasuke?" I became concerned at the lack of response. I stood up from the chair and walked over to him, tugging on his arm "Sasuke are you ok?" he quickly turned and swatted my arm away.

"Don't touch me. All you ever do is grab me and cling to me; you can't do anything on your own. You are an annoying useless life form that shouldn't have been born. I don't ever want to see your face again, get out of my sight!" I stared at Sasuke in shock. My arms fell to my sides, my head soon fell limp. I gained my composure quickly "Fine." I walked out of his room and into Itachi's, slamming the door wide open.

"Kyuubi I want to go home." Kyuubi and Itachi jumped and quickly turned their heads to me. "Akuma you're out of the hospital!" I stared at Kyuubi directly. "Kyuubi I want to go home now." He turned his head in confusion until he possibly saw the hurt leaking into my eyes and nodded. He turned to Itachi and whispered something to him, which gained a nod, as Kyuubi gathered his books and set it into his book bag. He put it on my back and bent down for me to get on.

He carried me down the stairs and almost crashed into Mikoto who stared at us in confusion. "Where are you two going?" Kyuubi looked over to Mikoto "We are going to go back to the apartment, Akuma wants to go home." She nodded slowly and let Kyuubi head to the door to leave.

"Akuma wait!" Kyuubi turned around slowly, glaring at the young Uchiha. "I don't know what you said or did to my little sister but you hurt her and broke her. I will not allow you near her ever again you had your chance and you blew it." Kyuubi left the building and began walking to our apartment. "You know you are going to have to tell me what he said and did right?" I nodded in his shoulder. "Thank you Kyuu…" he looked up at me and nodded. I hid my face in his back, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly.

Kyuubi set me down on my bed and made sure I was comfy. The doorbell rang, causing Kyuubi to go answer it. Soon after Itachi walked in with Kyuubi, carrying a few of my things and placed it down on my floor. "That should be everything I think." Kyuubi nodded to Itachi. Both boys then sat down on my bed, and stared at me, as if waiting for me to say something. "Akuma, what did Sasuke do or say?"

I looked down at my hands "Well… I greeted him when he entered his room; he didn't really respond so I tugged on his arm and asked him if he was ok. He then swatted my arm away and yelled at me not to touch him, that all I do is grab and cling at him and all that stuff, that I can't do anything without him… he told me I was an annoying and useless life form…" I looked up "…that he never wanted to see me again, to get out of his sight."

Itachi sighed as Kyuubi slapped his forehead. "That is not how you talk to the person you love, stupid little brother." Itachi looked over to me "Sasuke has been more I don't know, stressed I guess, lately ever since this girl… Sakura started bothering him." I stared blankly for a couple of minutes… Sakura, she was one of those girls that had attacked me right? Pink hair… yeah I think that was her name.

"Sakura… she was one of the few who attacked me, along with Ino, but they weren't the ones that cut me like crazy. Karin's group of fan girls cut me up and left me in the closed shower area to die." Both boys stared at me in shock. "I didn't expect you to actually tell us who did that to you at all." Kyuubi said, pulling me into a hug. Itachi gained his composure and stared at me. "Well those girls are going to pay for what they did, and Sasuke will too."

Kyuubi looked over to Itachi "You do know I can't forgive your brother right?" Itachi nodded "I can't forgive him either, hurting Akuma like he did, that is not something he should have done. Akuma has to be one of the nicest people I know, Hinata being another, and you Kyuubi… well there are no words to describe you." Kyuubi narrowed his eyes at Itachi as he continued. "What the idiot said doesn't even describe the Akuma I know; she isn't annoying nor is she a useless life form. If it wasn't for Akuma, I would have never met you, Kyuubi. He has to pay for what he did to our innocent little Aku-chan." Kyuubi nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean exactly?" I asked Itachi who grinned deviously followed by Kyuubi. Itachi looked down at his watch and sighed "I better get going, Akuma if I missed anything of yours you have my MSN as does Kyuubi. Can send me a message whenever, I always keep my MSN up even with screensaver on." he stood up from the bed and looked over to Kyuubi. "I will see you at school then Kyuubi." Kyuubi nodded, walking out with Itachi to show him out.

I took this time to examine my room for the first time in over a month. It was a pure fox themed room; they had gone all out making the walls tiled with foxes and all the items were a form of a fox. The sheets and blanket to my bed was a fox and the pillow cases were too. One of the pillows was even in the shape of a fox. They definitely went crazy on foxes for me, but I love how my room came out anyway. I looked down at the floor and saw my laptop and pouted. It took me all my energy just to get from Sasuke's room to Itachi's, considering I couldn't walk just yet.

I felt a weight at my legs and looked up to see Kyuubi holding my bag as he was sitting down. He handed me the bag and smiled. "I bet you're hungry, do you want some ramen? I know they didn't give you any while you were at your stay in the hospital." I nodded quickly, causing Kyuubi to laugh. He stood up and ruffled my hair as he left to go to the kitchen to make the ramen. I pulled out my laptop from my bag and opened it up, causing a piece of paper to fly out. I quickly caught it before it fell to the ground.

I opened it up and read the paper. _Akuma I'm sorry I didn't mean wha-_ no I couldn't read what Sasuke said, not yet. He broke me bad; I was in a lot of pain and I needed time to heal. I tossed the paper into my desk and began working on my homework that I would have Kyuubi turn in for me.

Kyuubi walked in with a bowl of ramen and placed it on a dinner table. I stared at the table "When did we get these?" he looked down at the table and laughed "After Tsunade found out that we ate in our rooms she fought over how we should eat in the kitchen. She eventually gave up and bought a huge amount of dinner tables." I smiled "When will Tsunade learn that she won't win a fight against us Uzumaki's?" Kyuubi laughed "Never, of course, you know Tsunade."

He ruffled my hair and walked out of my room, carrying his bowl of ramen into his room, closing the door behind him. I grabbed the bowl of ramen and gulfed it down, like I hadn't had a bite to eat in a long time. I sighed in relief when I was done; placing the bowl back on the table then looked down at my laptop again.

I wanted to prove to Sasuke that I didn't need him like he thought I did. I wanted to prove to him my worth but how would I do that exactly? As far as I cared he could think of me dead, since he did say he never wanted to see my face ever again. I wouldn't be in school for a few weeks anyway so there's a good amount of days to avoid Sasuke but they will be boring days. There is nothing to do here other than play 360, which Sasuke can see me log on, and then there's homework. I sighed heavily.

Trying to avoid him will be harder than I thought. Once I get back to school, I will have to see him since we share the same classes and even the same locker. Then again I could talk to Tsunade about coming in after school and doing my work then since I already know all the stuff that is being taught in my classes. Then again she might kill Sasuke for what he did, and even though he hurt me bad I don't want him dead.

I laid my head down on my pillows, pushing my laptop off me and putting it up. There was nothing that I could really do was there? Of course not, but I do have a month to think over what I could do to avoid Sasuke. I sighed as the tears finally fell from my eyes. High school was too much for me to handle. First the board refuses to admit my intelligence, then I get brutally attacked by Sasuke's fan girls then I had to go through the surgery that I been avoiding. Now? Now Sasuke wants me gone, out of his life. I thought Sasuke cared for me, but to find out that I am just another annoying girl to him, that hurt.

I endured through all the pain so I could be there by him. He was my first friend in grade school; always was there for me though I didn't want him to be. Now he is gone because of something I did, yet I don't know what I did. I sighed and shook my head, wiping the tears from my eyes.

I rolled over and hugged the pillows closely to me. 'I guess I can catch up more on my sleep before I have to fully work on all this homework… since that is all I will be doing this whole month.' I closed my eyes, instantly falling asleep.-

-AN-  
>Sasuke you dick, how could you do that to our innocent Akuma! All she wanted to do was show you that she healed up fine! _ Sorry I couldn't resist the random drama between the two... it has to happen sometime, coz not every story is all happy dappy lovey dovey we all know that! Yeah anyway Akuma is really oblivious btw if you noticed the fact that she still hasn't even realized that Sasuke loves her... then again I don't have room to talk, I can never tell when people like me... Flirting? ya no I just instantly think that they are just being nice lol -_- it's ok Akuma we are in the same boat... god i hate boats<p>

-Ja ne


	15. Chapter 15

-grumbles- Curse you fast readers! LOL NHS update mark was reached already for me to put up another chapter... UT is almost there as is the FFJ... NUA has a bit but omfg it had already reached 50hits when I last checked it xD! So knowing my luck, NUA will get updated tomorrow.

†

I walked over to Iruka, handing him the test that I did, he nodded and dismissed me so I could go to all of my teachers. Tsunade had agreed to let me come in after school to do all my tests and such. She surprisingly didn't hunt down Sasuke to kill him, but simply stated that Itachi and Kyuubi better do something about it soon or she will.

I walked through the empty hallways to get to my locker. Today it was only Iruka who had stuff for me to do, while all the other teachers mentioned that due to the midterms, there wasn't much work for me to do. Iruka's class was the only one who hadn't done the midterms yet. He said that the class was going to do it before the winter break. He said I could come in the day before winter break to do my exam, since that was the last day for exams to be turned in.

That's right; it was already halfway through December now. Itachi had come over during the month that I was out of school, giving updates to me and bringing over food for Kyuubi and me. He had helped make the month go by fast, along with a few weeks into December go by. I had nearly forgotten what even happened between Sasuke and me until I had that nightmare last week.

I sighed and reached the lockers that Kyuubi and Itachi shared, opening it and grabbing out some stuff. I looked over to Sasuke's locker then turned, closing the locker behind me. I was going to be alone through most of the winter break. Kyuubi had got hit by a car one day when walking home, causing him to be hospitalized. He was to be released though next week, he was to do the midterm exams, and then he would be going on a trip with Itachi, leaving me completely alone.

Itachi had told me that Mikoto would stop by to check on me, to make sure I was still alive and eating properly. It was true, but ever since Sasuke broke me, my eating pattern went downhill. It became hard for me to eat, and it left me to stay home longer, which became a good reason for Tsunade to say yes to me coming in afterschool. I sighed as I kicked a rock while walking to the apartment building. I wanted to go with Itachi and Kyuubi but I wasn't allowed because of my surgery, it was too dangerous for me.

I remember when they first told me about the trip, I had told them if they were going to New Jersey to bring back a mob to get revenge on Sasuke for me. They had laughed, nearly pissing their pants, and asked how I even knew about things like that. Sometimes it made me wonder who was the older one and smarter one.

I looked up and noticed I had reached the apartment. I quickly unlocked it and entered, locking it again, as I headed to my room. I laid down on my bed, sighing into the pillow. High school definitely was just like I read in those books. Someone should make a horror film based on everyday life in high school; waking up to go there, it's no wonder why people skip.

**†Break†**

I slumped my head against the table, in defeat. Kyuubi and Itachi had left for wherever yesterday, making me realize that I was going to be alone for Christmas this year. Christmas… that was tomorrow. I wonder if there are any shops open; oh wait… they are going to be packed, so maybe someone will come visit to bring something warm to me.

I sighed. Kyuubi had forgotten to mention that we needed more food in the cabinets, and of course because I have this random eating disorder, I don't go looking through to find food. My stomach growled, crying for food for the first time. I pat my stomach "Food will come Mr. tummy wummy…" I sighed again "But… when…" I got up from the table and went to my bedroom, deciding that I could just sleep off my stomachs attempted pleas for food.

**†Break†**

I bolted up, hearing pounding on the front door, as if whoever was behind it was desperate to get in. I shot up from my bed and opened the door to see Police getting ready to break down the door, along with Mikoto off to the side, with Fugaku and Sasuke. Mikoto pushed through the cops and pulled me into a tight hug. "Oh thank god you're ok! Kyuubi was worried when you didn't answer any of his calls last night, then none of his messages. Itachi even tried to get a hold of you but when neither could they contacted me." Her grip tightened as she explained to me the events that happened, while Fugaku apologized to the cops.

"I came by this morning and was calling for you for 3 hours, I went back and got Fugaku who tried to get a response from you, when it hit noon we called the cops, they've been out here for 30 minutes trying to get a response for you. Oh god I thought something happened to you!" I felt the tears fall from Mikoto's eyes, landing on my cheek. She then pulled away and stared at me. "You didn't eat… did you?" I opened my mouth to answer but was dragged into the apartment. She sat me down at the table and began going through the cupboards. "Oh my god you guys have nothing!" she said, turning to me.

"Sasuke, I am going to write you a list, I want you to go out with your father and get food and bring it back here." Sasuke nodded slowly, waiting for the list, before he left with Fugaku. Mikoto sat next to me after the two had left. "He hasn't talked in the past 2 weeks now, just like you. Although… you haven't talked even longer. Itachi had told me about the one comment you had made while Kyuubi was in the hospital, he said that Kyuubi and him were so happy that they couldn't stop laughing." I looked down at the table.

Avoiding Sasuke had been easy… until today. I forgot that when I go to sleep, that if I don't eat even something small, I can sleep through anything due to being lightheaded at the same time. I heard my door click and looked over and saw Fugaku and Sasuke walk in with a few bags in their hands. They placed it on the table and let Mikoto work on putting away the food while she made up breakfast, well now a late lunch.

Mikoto told the men to sit down, telling Sasuke to sit next to me, which he hesitated at first until he did so. She then pulled out plates and placed them in front of us and put eggs, bacon and toast on our plates. We ate in silence, with Mikoto talking every now and then to make sure I was alright. I had left the table 3 times to get sick, which was better than the normal 7 times. "Akuma… I'm proud that you are getting better at eating now, normally you take more trips to the bathroom then that." Sasuke raised his brow at his mother. She turned to him "Oh my… I forgot you didn't know."

"Akuma has an eating disorder; it started up slowly as November ended. That is why I was always coming over here; to make sure Akuma ate something. She still doesn't talk though… but she is slowly talking with a few words now and then Kyuubi told me." I nodded slowly, before I bowed my head, signaling that I was done eating and wished to be excused. "You may be excused Akuma." I stood up, bowing again, then headed for my room. I propped myself against my bed, not really wanting to lay on it. I heard shuffling in my room and cracked my eyes open to see Sasuke staring down at me.

He closed my door and sat next to me, not saying a word as he did so. _"Sasuke has been suffering greatly from the lack of having Akuma around. Kyuubi I don't know how long Sasuke can last, but I know Akuma can last long once she recovers from this random eating disorder."_

I leaned my head against Sasuke's shoulder, causing him to jump slightly before he peered down at me. All I've wanted to hear was Sasuke to vocally tell me he was sorry, not letters, not messages, none of that. But after a month nearly two, I realized that it wasn't going to happen, that Sasuke probably had moved on.

I felt an arm wrap around me and looked up to see that Sasuke was pulling me close to him. We then heard the front door of the house open and closed, causing us to separate and find out what the noise was. As we reached the door we noticed that Mikoto and Fugaku had left us alone, together. I sighed, figuring out that they had planned to do this from the start.

I looked over to Sasuke who stared outside with a blank look. I walked past Sasuke, going into my room, and grabbed a box then came out to Sasuke, who was still at the same spot. I stood in front of him, lifting up his arm, and placed the box into his hand. His gaze shifted down to his hand. I summoned enough power in my weakened state and whispered a faint "Merry Christmas Sasuke."

He slowly opened the box and pulled out the necklace that was inside. I had went and got Sasuke a custom made Uchiha necklace right before my surgery, planning to give it to him when he got home that day he said those words.

He put the box down on the table and put the necklace on before he turned to me. "Akuma…" he said in a faint voice. I looked up at him "I'm….sorry…." he said as tears started to fall from his eyes. I jumped in shock and bolted to him, trying to wipe away the tears. "`Suke not `spose to cry… only me." I stated, puffing out my cheeks.

I looked down at the ground, trying to think of things that Sasuke had done that stopped me from crying. I remembered one way; leaning up and pressing my lips against Sasuke's. His eyes widened before he quickly wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close as he pushed his lips against mine. "God Akuma… it wasn't you who needed me… it was me who needed you. God… I need you Akuma, I can't live without you, please don't leave me like this again." He pulled me closer to him, tightening his hold.

"`Suke…. All I've wanted to hear since that day was a vocalized sorry…. "

**†Break†**

I tightened my hold around Sasuke's neck, not wanting to fall off his back as he took us to our first class of the new Semester. "So you don't like to listen when we tell you to stay away from Sasuke-kun." I turned my head to who was talking and saw Karin. Sasuke turned his head and growled at her "She can stay with me for as long as she pleases, and if I find out you hurt her… let's just say you will have Tsunade, Jiraiya, Itachi, Kyuubi and myself hunting every last one of you down."

I hid my face in Sasuke's back, not wanting to be a part of this fight. Ever since I forgave him and let him stay over for the entire winter break, he has become more protective than before.

Sasuke sighed and entered in our Chemistry class that was with Kakashi, who simply smiled at us. Itachi had class with Jiraiya for first period since he had chemistry last semester, but after that he shared the rest of the classes with us. Sasuke walked over to a work station that was open to fit four people, Hinata, Kyuubi, Sasuke and me. He helped me sit down in a chair then pulled his close to mine and waited for the class to start.

**†Break†**

After Kakashi's long boring opening lecture, I raised my hand asking to use the restroom. He nodded, giving me a pass as I left. I walked into the bathroom and noticed a group of girls, the Uchiha's fan girls might I add. I groaned 'Just can't go through a day where I am alone and safe can I?' I used the bathroom and walked out and noticed that the sink area was empty. 'Odd… I didn't hear them lea—oh' I stared in the mirror and noticed the girls were hiding. I sighed and turned to them.

**†Break†**

I stormed into Kakashi's chemistry class, tossing the bathroom pass on the desk, causing him to turn towards me. "Akuma, what happened?" I growled, crossing my arms, pouting. "Stupid mean fan girls decided to attempt a stealth attack on me… I think I might have broken my fingers though from punching that one…" I stared at my hand. I heard chairs screech across the floor and saw that Kyuubi, Sasuke and Hinata had all bolted to me.

I felt a hand pull my head up, and noticed that Kyuubi was checking the wounds on my head. He sighed "Again with your left eye… what is up with those girls." He turned to Sasuke and glared at him "Tame them bitches boy!" I scratched the back of my head "They were Itachi's too yakno!" they both turned to me. "What?" they said in unison. I snickered but quickly regretted doing so. "Owie… "

Kakashi sighed and wrote up a slip and handed me one and gestured to Kyuubi and Hinata to sit down, stopping Sasuke and telling him to go with me to the nurse. Sasuke lifted me up and took me to the nurse, mumbling to himself.

Sasuke opened the door to see some of his fan girls getting treated by the nurse, who turned to Akuma. Sasuke hesitated before the nurse stated simply "Go to Tsunade to get her treated." Before the girls had a chance to see who was at the door, Sasuke quickly closed it and stormed off to Tsunade.

Slamming open the door to Tsunade's office, Sasuke walked in and stared at Tsunade. She looked up and saw the blood coming from my head. She instantly stood up and began checking my wounds "It's only been a few minutes in the new semester and she's already getting attacked…" Tsunade grumbled. I held up my hand for her to examine. "Now how did this happen." I snickered slightly.

"I was tired of them coming to attack me so I fought back! Then I remembered they were all like she-hulks and… yeah but! They are all in the nurse's office right now whining about how 'some demonic bitch broke my nail'" Tsunade grinned and ruffled my hair. "At least this time you fought back, though it's against school rules, I didn't see it happen so, it never happened." She said, winking at me.

She dressed my wounds then checked my eyes again. "Great… soon you won't be able to see out of your left eye if this continues." Tsunade bandaged up my left eye and my forehead then looked over to Sasuke. "Sasuke… you are now to go wherever Akuma goes. I will inform your teachers. Now you may head back to class and…. Akuma, thank you for telling me who took advantage over the handicapped girl." I pouted at being called handicapped but nodded.

Sasuke leaned down and pulled me on his back again, taking me back to Kakashi's class. I couldn't help but love how Sasuke carried me everywhere. I felt safe when I was on his back, which was also nice and warm and comfy. Sasuke had found out that I enjoyed being carried when I had fallen and injured my knee; he had carried me to his room. I was so comfy that I had fallen asleep from feeling so relaxed, which Mikoto said was the first time she had seen me so calm and peaceful.

We walked into the class to Kakashi hanging up the phone. He looked over to us and nodded, telling us that we could sit down.

Sasuke wrapped his arm tightly around my waist during Kakashi's chemistry class, which he only talked about what we would go over then gave us a fun lab to do before the bell rang.

Sasuke pulled me onto his back and looked over to Kyuubi, waiting to be told what the next class was. "Mmm next up is Math so… great… it's with Mizuki boo." Kyuubi grumbled.

-AN-  
>So i found out that all of my "Page breaks" aren't even going through FF which sucks because that means people are possibly getting confused. I might have to go back and like... double enter all the different "time" parts and stuff... bah! anyway<p>

-Ja ne


	16. Chapter 16

Ok so... Trying to update all the stories that haven't been updated in a while, so here is chapter 16 of NHS

†

"UZUMAKI'S WILL YOU BOTH PAY ATTENTION!" my head shot up, glaring at the teacher. I was tired man, why would you wake an injured child from a sleep. I looked over to Kyuubi and saw him snoring away. My eye twitched as I punched him on the head, causing him to shoot up, rubbing the top, while glaring at me. "What the hell Akuma?" I pointed to Mizuki, who was pretty annoyed with us.

I looked over to Sasuke who was sleeping with his eyes open. 'Damn lucky son of a bitch…. Thought ahead and now is pretending he's paying attention but in reality he's asleep. I swear I can only accomplish that when I'm not injured.' I kicked Sasuke in the leg, causing him to stir and stare at me. I glared at him, making him understand why instantly as he smirked.

Mizuki shot us all a glare before he turned around and continued his lesson on god knows what. I pulled out a piece of paper and began folding it, making Kyuubi raise a brow before he smirked and joined me. I lifted up the paper then tossed it, making it fly around the room, while soon after Kyuubi tossed his, hitting Mizuki in the back of the head. I quickly looked down and began writing the notes, pretending that was what I was doing from the start.

I heard something snap and cringed. He broke the poor innocent chalk… poor thing. There was an eerie feeling in the air as Mizuki slowly turned around, a smile on his face. Due to the sound of the snapping chalk, everyone's heads were up and staring at Mizuki who picked up the airplane. He stood up straight, still smiling at us with closed eyes before his hand slammed into a fist, crushing the plane entirely. Most of the class cringed, afraid to know what would happen next.

"Uzumaki Kyuubi, I believe this is yours." Everyone turned to Kyuubi, who was dumbstruck. By the look on his face I could tell he was thinking _How the fuck did he know it was mine?_ He shot up and bowed down, causing everyone, including me, to jump at his sudden movement. "Sorry Mizuki-sensei, I will properly throw out my trash from now on and not interrupt your class." I stared at Kyuubi, mouth gapped open. 'Holy shit he apologized and even bowed.' Then I noticed the look on Kyuubi's face.

My eyes narrowed at him 'That liar!' I turned to Mizuki who nodded in satisfaction, throwing the paper airplane away as the other one hit him on the head. He froze, causing the class to stare in horror. His gaze slowly turned to Kyuubi who still had his head bowed down then looked at me. I quickly held my hands up in defense; as if saying it wasn't me this time. He narrowed his eyes before grabbing the paper airplane from his hair, crumpling it, then tossing it into the trash.

**†Break†**

"How does he believe you in not tossing that airplane but I get picked straight out of the crowd?" I giggled from Sasuke's back as I stuck out my tongue to Kyuubi, who was embarrassed over the situation in math. "Because I seem more like the innocent type than you?" I heard a snort come from Sasuke, causing me to punch him "Watch it Uchiha, I know where you live and all the names of your fan girls." I laughed when I heard him gulp.

"Oh come on you are the one who started the whole airplane thing!" Kyuubi pouted, after throwing his hands in the air.

"What did Kyuubi do this time?" I laughed as Kyuubi groaned and punched Itachi in the arm. "Why does it instantly have to be my entire fault?" Itachi rolled his eyes "Because Akuma looks innocent compared to you." I laughed as Kyuubi glared at him. "Where the hell were you anyway? I saved the seat next to me during math and you never even came in!"

Itachi shuffled through his bag then pulled out papers, giving us each one. "Yeah Tsunade called me to the office and told me what happened to Akuma and then started telling me how we should form together for the talent show that should be coming up soon. Then the conversation changed to how she won tickets for something she wouldn't even go to and found out she wouldn't have been able to use them all up since there was 5 there." I looked down at the paper and laughed.

"I think Tsunade just won't admit that she bought it. She probably got it for us since the past few months have been hell, wouldn't you guys agree?" everyone nodded, including Hinata. "So these tickets are for… the theme park near us, cool I've always wanted to go to one." Kyuubi said I nodded in agreement. Sasuke stopped walking as did Itachi, while Hinata stared at us with her mouth slightly open. "You guys… never have been to one? Seriously?" I looked over to Kyuubi as he looked towards me.

"Is… that a bad thing?" I asked, slightly unsure if I even should have. Itachi turned to Kyuubi and started shaking him. "Where the hell have you two been?" I raised my hand, gaining Itachi's attention, as Kyuubi's body went limp when Itachi stopped shaking him. "Well, for the most part… we didn't really have the money to really go luxury running. With your mom helping us out so much along with Tsunade and Jiraiya, we've been able to keep up with paying for the apartment. So… we are just the normal deprived children that you have known since… way too long."

Itachi let go of Kyuubi, ignoring the thud he heard when Kyuubi hit the ground, and slapped his fist into his palm. "Then we will all see fit that your first time at the theme park is the best there is." Sasuke nodded in agreement while Hinata smiled.

Kyuubi composed himself and got off the ground, nearly dragging Itachi down when he used him to get up then looked over towards Sasuke. "So what is our next class anyway?" I felt Sasuke shift me slightly then looked at a piece of paper. I tightened my hold around him so he could use both his hands on the paper. "Let's see… second was math, third is… Health and First aid with Shizune-sama and Tsunade-sama." I laughed.

"Why did she pull you out of class, Itachi, if she is just going to see us the next one?" Kyuubi slapped his forehead, shaking it. Itachi shrugged while Sasuke offered a theory. "Maybe she didn't want the others to know about the theme park tickets and such?" I glared down at Sasuke and mumbled "Don't be such a smartass teme." He smirked then began walking, after putting the schedule away.

**†Break†**

"So you runts better listen closely and behave." I looked around the class to notice the boys staring at Tsunade's chest, while some cringed in fear. I raised my hand, instantly gaining Tsunade's attention. "Yes brat?" I grinned "I don't think most of the class is paying attention… I can tell the men are quite… distracted." I made gestures, which Tsunade instantly understood.

She punched the ground, causing it to shake, but thankfully not crack, causing the students to instantly cringe in fear. She lifted her hand and began cracking her knuckles as she narrowed her eyes at all the students. "Now that I have your PROPER attention… let's start off with first aid, since we have a little fox in here that already can show reasons for why you need it." I pointed to myself as she nodded.

I slid around the table and made my way to the front where Tsunade pulled out a first aid pack. "Now as you guys see; Akuma is covered in bandages. There are days when…" I toned out Tsunade as she explained reasons you would need a first aid kit, as she began unwrapping some of my bandages. I was currently a perfect example for her to go over since my bandages needed to be changed. She began explaining how to put bandages on properly and showed them how to put them on then explained that the process for an eye injury is different.

She removed the bandages from around my head and checked my left eye before she continued. Once she was done she motioned for me to sit down then began explaining different products that should be in a first aid kit.

I sat down next to Sasuke, who shook his head at me then pushed his notebook over to me so I could jot down what he wrote while he paid attention to Tsunade. I shifted my gaze to Kyuubi, who was drooling on the desk, and quickly nudged him with my elbow, making him shoot up just as Tsunade threw a piece of chalk. I held in my laugh as he rubbed his forehead.

"Thank you Akuma." I smiled at Tsunade before I slid Sasuke his notebook then continued writing the notes, knowing I had an intense glare on me coming from Kyuubi.

**†Break†**

I shot my hands up in the air, nearly making Sasuke loose his balance. "Yay for lunch!" I shouted. I quickly wrapped my arms around Sasuke's neck to make sure I didn't fall off right away. When we entered the café we all froze. It was full of freshmen that we knew; which meant no freedom at all during lunch.

"What the hell…? We were supposed to get the lunch that AVOIDs these guys!" I nodded in agreement. "Great now Akuma, Hinata and me will all get kicked out of the table by rabid fan girls due to the Uchiha's. Lovely, just how I like to spend my lunch, bastards." I sighed, remembering how Sasuke had to eventually stop eating lunch in the café in grade school because of all these girls.

Kyuubi stood up on his tip toes and looked around the café for a free table. "Oh there's one in the far corner, let's go there before it's taken." We all nodded and quickly shoved our way through the crowds of students and made it to the table in one piece. Sasuke placed me down, letting me sit on the bench chair as he slid in next to me. I pulled out the bento boxes and handed them out to everyone.

I bowed my head, holding the chopsticks in my hand in a prayer before I broke them then began eating. "Sasuke-kun! Itachi-senpai!" my head hit the table, followed by everyone else at the table. "Can't we just eat in peace at lunch?" Kyuubi growled out. We turned around to see a group of girls going around the table to sit across from us. We all glared at them, not caring how we came off. They blew off the glares and began their ranting. I groaned then saw the group of boys behind them and grinned, having an idea.

"Oh! Gaara, Neji, Shika, Dog-breath, Lee, Shino! You too Chouji! We are over here!" the boys turned around and noticed the girls and realized what we were doing. Shikamaru walked over "Troublesome… girls, you are in our seats." The girls turned to glare at the boys then saw Gaara's deadly glare. Only one was brave enough to talk "I don't see your names on it!" I grinned "Yeah but their lunches are on it, now beat it." Sasuke said in a grumpy tone.

The girls quickly got up and walked away in a gloomy pattern. The others sat down where the girls once were. I smiled at them "Thanks guys, we would have never of lost them if you guys hadn't of already been looking for seats." They nodded "No problem dickless." My eye twitched as I noticed Sai sitting next to the rest of the guys. I waved my hand, blowing him off "So why haven't we seen you or Sasuke in any of our classes anyway? Even Hinata too."

"They are in sophomore classes with Itachi and me. I'm actually surprised that some of you didn't get into the sophomore classes like those three did. I certainly know that Gaara, Neji, Shino and Shikamaru can easily get into sophomore classes. Sasuke and Akuma could probably be in junior year, but board wouldn't let Akuma go because of that stupid junk in grade school." Kyuubi explained as everyone nodded. I noticed Kiba staring at our bentos, causing me to glare at him while hiding mine.

"Man… your guys' food looks better than what the lunch room gives…" I stuck out my tongue "Yeah because at least it's not mystery meat every day." I ate my chicken and stuck out my tongue. "Aku-chan makes our lunches. Sometimes it's our mother, or both Akuma and our mother. The Uzumaki's live with us sometimes so it's those weeks when Akuma and our mother make lunch together, and it's when Akuma is at the hospital or basically absent that our mother makes lunch." Itachi explained.

"Wow I didn't know Akuma could cook!" I snorted, ignoring Kiba's comment. "Yeah, the dobe has always been a great cook." Everyone stared at Sasuke in shock. "Whoa, Sasuke… you give compliments…" Itachi laughed softly.

"Akuma brings out the best in everyone." Kyuubi said simply, making the others stop eating and then nod in agreement. "That's actually true. I never actually thought about it until you said something. By the way, who the hell are you anyway?" Kyuubi snorted at Kiba's remark. "God I know all of you guys and you don't know us, man what the hell."

He pointed to Itachi. "This is Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother…" he then pointed to himself "And I'm the great amazi—" Itachi punched Kyuubi on the head and said simply "He's Uzumaki Kyuubi." I laughed as Kyuubi gave Itachi a heated glare.

"Wow I didn't know you guys had brothers." We stared at Kiba, causing him to wish he didn't talk so much. "That aside, I feel it is still fit, even though very troublesome, to give introductions ourselves. I'm Shikamaru; going down after me is Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Gaara, Lee, Neji and Sai." Itachi smiled and nodded to each person. "Nice to meet you guys."

**†Break†**

I flicked the football made of paper towards Kyuubi's hands. "This is boring, we have a free period and yet nothing to do. Like seriously how does the teacher forget to bring in stuff for the students that have nothing?" Kyuubi began ranting while Hinata nodded, not really listening as she read a book. Sasuke responded with an 'Hn' as he kept his head on my shoulder, watching us flick the paper around. Itachi sighed in agreement as he stared at the front of the room with boredom.

After nearly getting gang raped by a lot of fan girls, we had finally made it to our last class which we then found out that none of the teachers remembered to bring the small activities. I watched as Iruka-sensei walked near us and sat down at our table. "Hello! I'm glad you are ok this time Akuma; I heard from Kakashi-sama what happened to you this morning when you went to use the restrooms." I put down the paper football and laughed sheepishly. "Yeah… hey Iruka-sensei, are laptops allowed to be brought in for this class? We never actually got any papers saying what can and can't be brought in here."

Iruka leaned back, reaching over to the desk and grabbed his clipboard then leaned towards us again. "Let's see… you can bring…. Games, homework, books…. Yep it says you can bring laptops. And knowing you Akuma, it also says you are allowed to play music, as long as you have headphones to not bother other students." I nodded.

Iruka looked over to a bunch of students fighting and sighed. "Well I better go break that up. Here" He went over to the desk, going through a few drawers before coming back with a bunch of papers. "You guys can have more fun with this stuff than tossing a paper football around." He walked away to break up the fight.

I shot my hands up in the air "Iruka-sensei to the rescue. Let's see there's word searches, Sudoku, coloring stuff, haha a lot of stuff we did when we were little and would always be like 'Man I don't want to do this, this is for little kids'." Kyuubi nodded in agreement then said "Yeah now we are in high school it's like 'Oh man coloring!' or 'Oh man crosswords and word searches YEAH!'" we all laughed as we each grabbed some of the papers and began doing that.

-AN-

So Yeah, I've been having a problem with my eyes and such recently... I can't stop myself from constantly rubbing my eyes so it makes it swell up and burn. I took some medicine a few hours ago so I could try and write some more chapters to my other stories other than NUA, which was hard for me to pull from. I'm like "Come on Midget you can do this, you are taking a break from posting NUA you don't need to try to get the 5 chapters ahead, you are already past it! You have like 10 chapters or so on NUA just sitting there, you don't need to write more to it yet! Go do the stories you've been neglecting, NOW You can do this!" and... then I go and do NUA... Yeah when I get 5 chapters ahead I put up a chapter, normally, recently I have been neglecting to write so when the stories actually reach the mark on the Hit count area (I do marks by the previous chapter's hits) so without having chapters sitting there waiting going "DDD IM READY YOU CAN PUT ME UP NOW:U" it's more like... "YO DDD! WRITE MORE OF ME BITCH YOU ONLY HAVE TWO CHAPTERS REMAINING, YOU NEED TO BE AT 5!" then its a facepalm moment... UT is the one that currently needs all the attention... 3 chapters, only written up to chapter 4 by computer... Yeah that ain't gonna last lol. NHS... was at chapter 18; FFJ was at... Chapter 7...? I can't even remember what I had typed up for it on my PC lol... NUA has like 10-12 chapters just like ":D I'm ready when you are!" while my new fic HSF (Which btw literally means High School Fiction LOL) is written up to... 6? 7? its pretty much near the 5 chapter mark...

Well on another account I realized that my one story, Obsessed Sasuke (OS) ended as a cliffhanger soooo I'm gonna actually continue on that story rather than leaving it at that and closing it like that. A lot were asking me to continue so... Why not? Not like I've ever known when I'm doing too much, considering I'm multi-tasking alot of stories and still can't seem to see that I'm crazy by doing that.

Uh I think that's all for my rant now...

Oh wait no i lied, :D Ohhh Talent show? Yep Tsunade is totally forcing the small group of 5 to do something together. (Surprise? Not really, it's normal to find something like this in any other HS fic right? Idk LOL) NOW I'm done xD

-Ja ne


	17. Chapter 17

Here is the way over due chapter 17 of NHS... LOL Sorry guys! I promise I'll focus on writing more chapters into NHS and FFJ so that they can be updated on time rather than me stalling for a long period of timexD I've just been type crazy on UT and HSF... surprisingly I stopped doing NUA's chapters... _ I should do a few more chapters that way it's good for a while... LOL oh well...

†

"What the hell is that?" I turned around and stared at the confused Itachi. "Clothes?" I answered bluntly. "Well that is obvious but I mean…" Kyuubi snorted "I questioned her too but then found out her drawers were full of different clothes that I had never seen so that means Jiraiya got her more clothes… since Tsunade would just get her girls clothes…"

"So… why that though?" my eye twitched. I don't see what was so wrong with me wearing a black headband around my forehead, which covered my bandages, along with a black long overcoat with my fox jacket on under it along with black chain pants and boots. Under the fox jacket is a red staff shirt with fire print on it and a skull in the front. The headband had a red spiral in the middle of it. The headband itself became precious to me when I found it in my drawers because it was the headband that Jiraiya said that our father always wore.

"The outfit is ok." We all turned to Sasuke who was staring at me with a blank look. "I like it on Aku-chan." I smiled over at Hinata. "See guys, it's not bad! Now let's drop it and go into this park thing already!" I said, pumping my fist into the air.

Sasuke grabbed onto my hand and started pulling me towards the ticket area to hand in our tickets. I stared up at the different rides in excitement. "Oh man… I want to ride them all!" Kyuubi said, also staring at everything in excitement. "Even the little teacups?" we both turned to Itachi. "The who to the what?"

"The little teacups…" he pointed to the left of us, causing us to look then shudder. "Ok let me rephrase that… I want to ride most of them; Happy Itachi?" he smirked and nodded. "Now that Itachi is happy… let's get this fun filled day started!" Kyuubi ran off towards one of the roller coasters. "HEY! WAIT UP MAN!" Itachi shouted, running after Kyuubi as the rest of us followed at a slow pace.

The worker stared at all of us, still having us check our height. I made it over the line by an inch, making me happy. "I don't think it would have mattered if Akuma didn't hit the height chart." Itachi stated, as we walked through the maze to actually hit where the ride was boarding. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you are with two Uchiha's, who are known for short tempers and such." I looked over to Sasuke "Yeah… Sasuke's temper shows more than yours though Itachi." Sasuke turned towards me and gave me a heated glare, while gripping on my hand harder. "Neeee, `Suke why would you grip harder!" I pouted causing him to retract the pressure.

We boarded onto the ride and waited for it to start. "This ride takes pictures? Sweet, we so have to see our expressions!" Kyuubi said, reading the sign on the side of the ride. "Keep hands and legs in the ride at all times." The man said, as he started up the ride. Itachi turned around towards me "Akuma, don't tell Tsunade you were riding roller coasters." I raised my brow "Why?"

"You had your heart surgery, remember? Though she probably knows you would go on the rides anyway even when she says don't." I nodded in agreement. Of course I would do things she tells me not to, it's in my nature.

After the ride we walked over towards the screens and looked for us. "It's on screen 7 guys!" we looked over and looked at our faces. "Wow... Kyuubi has the expression of getting sick, Sasuke has the face of horror, and Hinata is just having her hands in the air and looks like she's laughing…. Akuma has a blank expression as if the ride wasn't anything at all."

"And you have that triumphant smirk because you fucking punched me right before the shot!" Kyuubi growled, punching Itachi in the shoulder. "Ow! I didn't hit you that hard!" Kyuubi glared "I didn't even hit you hard you sissy!"

I shook my head then felt myself falling. I looked up from the ground and noticed that someone had crashed into me. They got up and held out a hand "I'm sorry I did- oh it's you." They retracted their hand "Didn't your mother teach you better, oh wait, that's right she's dead." They walked away, dusting off their shoulder. "Man that felt good." They said, continuing their walk.

"Hey! Wait get back here!" I heard Itachi shout, while Sasuke growled and went to go chase after them. "Drop it guys." I pulled myself up, hiding my face. "But Akuma, she had no right to—"

"Drop it Itachi." Kyuubi said, his face hidden as well. "It's not worth wasting a breath on people that won't listen." We stood in silence for a bit. I sighed then clapped my hands, getting everyone's attention. "Whelp, let's continue the day! That was only one ride guys, let's not waste the day!" I ran off towards another rollercoaster, causing everyone to follow, shouting 'Wait' and 'Damn it Akuma'.

**†Break†**

"So… what rides haven't we done?" Kyuubi asked from the bench behind me. I turned my head on Sasuke's shoulder to stare at Itachi and Kyuubi. "Uh… we did all the roller coasters… some children rides. Hmm the only things I can see that we didn't do were the tunnel of love…. Understandable… and a few of the haunted rides." I glared at Itachi.

"Oh that's right, there's haunted rides here!" Kyuubi grinned, turning to me as he stuck out his tongue. "Oh come on Kyuubi, we both are jumpy with this horror crap!" I growled out. "Yet you face fangirls everyday…" Kyuubi stated.

"Hm… good point." I lifted my head from Sasuke's shoulder, cracking it, then turned around fully on the bench. "What we can do is split up and do whatever then meet back at the food area for a snack then do a few more rides then leave." I stared at Itachi then shrugged. "What we haven't done was those mini games like that dart throwing thing and uh those water gun things." I pointed to a few of the mini game shops.

"We can do the multiplayer ones together after we get a snack, food, whatever." Itachi pointed up to the clock that was positioned at the middle of the park. "We will all meet up again at hmm 4:30, get some food, then we will do more of the stuff together before the park closes." We all nodded.

"Hinata, who would you like to go with, Akuma and Sasuke, or Kyuubi and me?" Hinata looked back and forth before smiling and pointing to Itachi and Kyuubi. "Ohhh adventurous, you probably know we will do any ride." She laughed "I don't get to hang with you two much compared to Akuma and Sasuke." She stated, as Kyuubi and Itachi nodded. "Alrightie then, 4:30 we meet back here." We nodded as we separated from each other.

"So…. What are we going to do?" I asked, following Sasuke. He looked around then stopped. "We can do a few of the stall games." He suggested. I looked around then pointed to the dart game. He nodded, pulling out his wallet and paid for our rounds.

The owner glared at me, pulling out good darts for Sasuke, and bad ones for me. Sasuke swapped darts, throwing them at the balloons, popping five balloons. I picked up the darts and started throwing them, managing to pop four balloons with two darts, instantly making Sasuke jealous. The owner grumbled, pulling down the prizes we wanted. I grinned, knowing he was pissed because I whispered to Sasuke what I wanted, that way nothing could go wrong with it.

We walked away from the darts and began looking around again. "How were you able to pop the balloons like that?" I turned to Sasuke and grinned. "I used to throw knives at a dart board when I was little… they were pairing knifes… I learned if you tilt the object you are throwing just right, that it can hit multiple targets." He stared at me, eyes wide. "You threw knives?" I laughed then pulled Sasuke towards a ball throwing game. "I was only five with nothing to do!"

"5? THAT MAKES IT WORSE!" I laughed more, wiping the tears out of my eyes. Sasuke paid for the balls, then nodded in satisfaction at the workers lack of hatred towards me. She smiled at both of us then moved so we could throw the balls at the jars.

"You know… with how you throw, you could get into the softball team." I glared at Sasuke, snorting "Like I want to be in a team of girls. If I could, I would try out for the baseball team, that way there is NO girls to bother me." Sasuke rolled his eyes, pulling me away from the stand.

We played a few more booth games and did a few rides before we made our way back to the benches. I flopped down against the bench, groaning. "Thank god we are taking a break before it hits 4:30… my legs can use the rest!" I stared up at Sasuke, who was looking around. He turned his gaze onto me. I cocked my head to the side, raising my brow "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, moving close to me. "`Suke?" he smirked as he leaned down, crushing his lips against mine. I felt the heat rush to my face, as I stared at him with wide eyes. It's not that I'm not used to his random kissing… it's more so that he is kissing me in public, where everyone and their mom's can see.

I felt something run against my lips, making me gasp. I then noticed Sasuke had decided to do a whole different type of kiss. I closed my eyes as the sensations finally hit me, making me lean towards Sasuke.

"Aw… so cute… told you `Tachi that if we leave them alone that Sasuke would try to rape my sister." My eyes shot open as I turned over to see the rest of the group watching us. Sasuke groaned, then flopped down next to me, ignoring everyone.

"You guys decide to come meet here early too?" they stared at me for a few before nodding. "Yay! Early food!" I shot up from the bench, then pulled Sasuke up. "Food!" everyone laughed at my actions towards food then started looking for a good place to get food from.

**†Break†**

"What game is Akuma NOT good at?" I laughed as Kyuubi glared at me. I had won prizes from every game so far. "I'm bad at…" I looked around then pointed to the water gun stand. "That." Everyone looked over then smiled "Let's all go against each other." We nodded then walked over, paying for the stand, then sat down.

This time Sasuke had won the mini game. He stared at the prizes, glancing over towards me for a second, then pointed to one of the prizes. I raised my brow before shrugging, not bothering to question why he glanced at me.

"What's next after this?" I asked the others. "Well… the park closes soon so I guess we can just look around as we make our way to the exit, since we are quite a distance in here." I nodded to Itachi, then felt tapping on my shoulder and turned.

I gave Sasuke a questioning look. He smiled, holding out a stuffed fox. "Here." He said, pushing it against my chest, making me grab it, before he walked off towards the rest of the group. I stood there for a few, collecting my thoughts and trying to catch up on what just happened. I shook my head, gripping the fox tightly as I ran over to the group.

"Aw that's cute… Sasuke won you a prize. Itachi, why won't you do that for me?" Itachi gave Kyuubi a look that caused us to laugh.

"SASUKE-KUN!" we all froze as Sasuke got tackled down by a blonde and pink blur. Looking over, we noticed two freshmen were practically raping Sasuke on the ground. Kyuubi narrowed his eyes, walking over, and lifting the girls by their collars. Sasuke got up, growling "Now I remember why I hate coming outside. Everywhere I go, there's a fangirl there, ready to beg for my love in which I do not have for such people like that."

He shot the two girls a glare, then stormed off. "Great… the one time he enjoys a day of peace it gets crushed by you two. I hope you two are happy with yourselves, because I certainly am not satisfied, nor will be any of the other Uchiha's. You are a disgrace to women." Itachi stormed off after Sasuke, leaving us with the two idiots.

"Great, that's two pissed off Uchiha's who finally opened up in public. Now they are probably going to close off all their emotions once again and strive away from people. Great, all that hard work gone to waste because of two fangirls who like to hurt something they like just because it's not you that they like." Kyuubi tossed the two girls and stormed off. Hinata stared over at me, but followed Kyuubi. I stared blankly at the direction everyone walked off to then at the two girls that were staring at the boys, dumbfounded.

I watched as Sakura turned her gaze towards me, making me grip the stuffed fox tightly, and slightly cower behind it. I watched as Sakura got up and walked towards me, hand extending up. I cringed and screamed out "Please don't hurt me!" then ran off in the opposite direction of where everyone went.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Guy's! Stop walking fast please!" I ignored Kyuubi, and continued to storm off the built up steam. "God damn it Uchiha's!" I felt a firm grip on my shoulder, making me jolt back and stare into the angry eyes of Kyuubi. "I know you two are pissed…" he said, glaring at me then Itachi. "but if you hadn't noticed there's only 4 of us here, not 5." I looked around and noticed Kyuubi was right. "Now if you two can put aside your Uchiha attitude and help me find my sister… that would be great." He shoved us away then turned back around, storming off from where we came.

I growled then followed after him, looking through the crowd for the missing dobe. I noticed Sakura and Ino talking off to the side. I stormed over to them and grabbed Sakura by her shirt and pulled her up, glaring at her. "Where is Akuma?" she stared into my eyes with fear, before Ino grabbed onto me. "Sasuke-kun let go!" I glared at her, making her cringe before she glared back.

"Sakura meant no harm to her… Akuma ran off in the opposite direction that you guys walked off to. She screamed when Sakura tried to fix up the mess that happened between us… now can you let go of her?" I glared at the girls, then pushed Sakura away and stormed off towards the other direction.

That idiot ran off in the wrong direction and the park is closing soon. Damn it all to hell.

I looked between stands and through the dying crowds. Trying to find Akuma was easier said than done. I stopped when I heard whimpering. I looked around but saw nothing. I tried to figure out where it was coming from, and began following.

I sighed and bent down, pushing the bangs out of Akuma's face. She was asleep, yet whimpering with tears falling from her eyes. I sighed again, moving the fox doll to where it wouldn't fall from her hands, then picked her up bridal style. I shifted her in my arms before I walked out into the open then looked around for anyone in the group.

I looked up at the clock and sighed. The park closes in 15 minutes, so it would be better for me to just walk to the gates. I nodded to myself and made my way towards the start of the park.

**†Break†**

"Damn it Akuma! I was worried that the fangirls had got you and attacked you and such! Why didn't you follow us?" Akuma cringed at Kyuubi's worried yelling. "Kyuubi, she only made a wrong turn… you can't get mad at her for that, we were walking pretty fast." I offered, knowing that Akuma wouldn't want Kyuubi to know she had a mental breakdown in the middle of the theme park.

He quickly glared at me before turning back to Akuma. "Did you really turn the wrong way?" she stared at Kyuubi before nodding. "I couldn't see any of you guys… I'm short so I couldn't find you through the crowd of tall people." She laughed softly, scratching the back of her head. Kyuubi sighed then nodded, hugging Akuma tightly. "You're lucky that I know you have a hard time back tracking…" he said softly, then pulled back.

"Oh hey guys… remember how Tsunade wanted us to join the talent show?" we nodded to Kyuubi. "What the hell would we do?" he did have a point. We may be a group but what can we really do that would be worth putting in the talent show? I don't think hard core gamers would work as being a talent to be placed in the talent show.

We all stood in silence, thinking of what could possibly even be worth entering into a talent show. "Dancing…. Music… you know… I actually have no clue if even those would be able to be put in it… can it?" Akuma asked, turning towards us. We stared at her "Well… yeah those are normally what you can find in there… but who has instruments? I don't even know if any of us can play instruments or sing. Itachi, can you sing?" Kyuubi asked.

"Hell if I knew!" Kyuubi growled "What good are you?" Itachi snorted "Can you sing?" there was a pregnant silence "Touché…"

-AN-

I am HORRIBLE at theme park mini games... lmfao I only won... maybe two games before... maybe just 1... I know I won 1 because I got a snake from it xD... don't ask... I wanted to scare my mommom(Shes afraid of snakes)... my mom didn't bother stopping me anyway LOL...

Now about the whole Height thing... dude... I haven't grown since I was 7yrs old... I'm lucky I could even get on some of those rides at six flags back in 8th grade... I may be like... 20... (Actually in 1 month and 8 days, its 209AM right now so I'm going by the 20th, I will be 20... You know I am thankful I was a tall 7 yr old... but everyone thinks I'm between 9-12yrs old... Imagine me next year when I can get alcohol... my first drink, I will be carded every 5 seconds...)

xD Everyone in that group had almost forgot about the Talent show that Tsunade is forcing them to do... even I forgot! (No I didn't... I've just been debating On how long they should wait to embarass themselves...)

-Ja ne


	18. Chapter 18

I finally started working on typing up more chapters for NHS so that it could be posted more frequently when it hits its view mark xD I was like "Ok Midget... you gotta do this... you can't avoid it anymore. No more last second typings... get to work!" So heres Chapter 18!

†

"-ow bout you try first?" _slam_ "Fuck you man you try first!" _pound_ "Oh Hell no you do it I am not doing this!" _crash_.

I slowly turned my head and glared at Itachi and Kyuubi. "Stop trying to break the instruments or Kurenai-sensei will hunt us down!" I threw my pillows at both Itachi's and Kyuubi's face. "Cool it!" I watched as the pillows slid down their face slowly, revealing them glaring at me.

"Knock it off you two. Akuma is right and we have to figure out what to do for the talent show or Tsunade will kill us." I nodded to Sasuke. "We have to find out who can sing and what instruments people are good enough at." I looked over to Kyuubi "You first." His mouth gapped open "But…" I glared at him.

He went through some of the instruments, playing them a bit before he landed on the drums. "Well… looks like Kyuubi can do drums… he does a lot of—" I watched as the drum stick hit Itachi in the forehead "Don't you dare try to finish that." I sighed then looked over to Itachi "Your turn." He picked up one of the guitars and began plucking at it. He stopped then lifted a different guitar, playing notes on it. "Itachi is a guitar user… Sasuke?" he pointed next to him. "Guitar."

"So we still need Hinata to get here to find out what she can do… so while we wait, we will try vocals." The boys stared at me, making me raise my brow. "What?" they looked at each other then back at me "You never tried any of the instruments." I stared at them. I watched as Kyuubi winched "Okay this staring is creeping me out…"

"You guys have known me for how long?" they looked at each other, confused. "What does that have to do with anything?" I slammed my head into my hands. "Guys… in grade school… what was one of the activities I was forced into doing?" Kyuubi scratched his head as the other two were lost in thought.

"Aku-chan was in band… she helped out by doing any missing musical role for the group." I turned to the door and sighed a thank you. "Thank god Hinata isn't as dense as you guys." I rubbed my forehead then smiled over to Hinata. "Which weapon was it that they had you play?" Hinata glanced over to the instruments, in thought.

"Well… I was Violin and clarinet." She said, looking back to me. I stared over to the pile and sighed. "Of course the only ones we forget to mention to Kurenai-sensei." Hinata laughed then sat next to me "Were you guys getting ready to do the vocals?" I nodded "Yeah we were but the boys forgot that I used to play instruments for grade school."

†**Break†**

"So… Kyuu's voice is shaky… Itachi sounds like he's going to murder someone as he sings, still good, but scary… Hinata has a soft singing voice… Sasuke has a calm steady voice…"

"And you have yet to sing." I shrugged "I'm only good for being a backup nothing more guys." They all glared at me "You aren't even trying!" I shrugged again "Why try when I know how I am?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over. "Akuma… if you sing… we will have ramen tonight for dinner." I stared at Sasuke "Promise?" he nodded.

I scratched my head and sighed, clearing my throat. I held out my hands towards Itachi, who gave me the headphones and IPod. I put the headphones on my head. "Can I turn this up loud? I'm more nervous than Kyuubi when it comes to anything with other people around." Itachi nodded "Go ahead." I held down the button to put the volume higher, then flipped through the playlist.

I laughed when I saw _Everytime we touch_ on the playlist and shrugged, choosing it. I hit play and waited for the IPod to start up the song. I cleared my throat again then began singing with it, closing my eyes to try to calm myself down.

When I was done, I took off the headset, rubbing my ears. I noticed it was silent as everyone stared at me. "What?" I began feeling uncomfortable with their stares, making me shift uneasily. "Guys…?" I swallowed hard.

"You lying bitch!" I jumped at the sudden outburst, staring at Kyuubi with wide eyes. "You CAN sing!" I cocked my head "Wha…?" I looked over to the others who were agreeing with Kyuubi. "Ehhhhhh? Are you serious?" they all nodded.

I stared at them before everything went black.

**Sasuke's POV**

"That was odd… I've never seen Akuma faint." I nodded in agreement with Kyuubi, as we walked back to their apartment. "Hopefully she can eat this ramen… since we had to bring it to her rather than us going to the food." Kyuubi sighed. I felt a gaze on me and glanced over and saw Kyuubi staring at me. "What?"

"Nothing… just thinking about how much Akuma has changed us all." I raised my brow, causing him to smile. "She changed you the most… you use to be emotionless and think all girls weren't worth the time. Only Itachi could bring out your innocence but after you turned 7 it was like… something changed you for the worse. You met Akuma when you were about to turn 8… I remember that because Itachi invited me over and the only way I would go is if Akuma could."

"_Kyuubi! You came!" I glanced over to the new member that walked into the basement. It was a spiky red-head boy with whiskers on his face. He was wearing black pants and a red hoodie, with a hat that was slightly off his head, facing the side. "Yeah I had to pick up Akuma from Iruka-sensei… he couldn't handle watching her for today."_

_I watched as a girl walked into the basement, looking around in wonder. "Come on in Aku-chan… come meet my little brother." I watched as Itachi grabbed the little girl's hand and brought her over to me. I looked over her with slight interest. She had long blonde hair that was pulled up into two pigtails. At the tip of her hair it turned from blonde into a red. Her eyes were a deep tinge of crimson, with black darkening her eyes. She, too, had whisker like markings on her face that were a little deeper than that on the older boy's face._

_I stared at her outfit. She was wearing baggy boys' pants which were black and she wore a shirt that looked like it was way too big for her, possibly the other boy's shirt. "Sasuke, this is Akuma. This is Kyuubi's little ray of light. Akuma, this is Sasuke, my ray of darkness." I glared at Itachi before snorting at the girl and looking away._

"_Sasuke, that isn't how you treat guests." I snorted again "Girls are just a bunch of leeches. They aren't worth knowing or ever meeting." I turned my head back to the TV and continued to watch whatever was on. "Man Itachi, your brother really has a stick in his ass!" I restrained myself from doing, or saying anything. "I know… Aku-chan, you can sit next to Sasuke and watch TV with him if you want."_

"_Uh… Itachi… you're gonna have to tell Akuma what TV is." I looked away from the TV to see the confused look the girl was giving Itachi. "That's right… I forgot you guys can't afford one of those yet…." I raised my brow. How can someone not be able to afford something like a TV? Are their parent's lazy or something?_

_I watched as Itachi bent down to be eye-level with the girl, smiling. "Aku-chan… A TV is a box that contains moving pictures. It is also called a Television." She nodded slowly as Itachi motioned towards the TV. "This is a TV." She turned her head to the TV and stared at it, before turning back to Itachi. Itachi turned up to the boy "Kyuubi is Akuma still mute?" the boy sighed and nodded. "I'm still trying to find ways to help her too."_

_Itachi turned back to the girl, gave her a hug, and motioned towards the couch, in which I was sitting at. He stood up and began talking to Kyuubi as they waited for the others to arrive. I glanced over to the girl who was staring at the TV with a blank look. I could tell she wasn't interested in what was on. She turned and stared at me with the same blank look, causing me to raise my brow in interest._

"_She's still recovering from the surgery…" I turned my head and looked at the other boys. "How did it go?" I watched the red head shake his head "Botched the treatment, wasted our only money. I don't know what to do Itachi… If I lose Akuma…" I stared down at the girl again who now was staring out the window instead._

"…_Do you… want to play a game?" she turned to me and stared at me. She nodded slowly. I sat up and walked over to the TV, turning it to the screen for video games. "Which game?" she got off the couch and sat next to me, skimming through the collection of games. She pointed at one game for the playstation. I lifted it up, raising my brow at her. I shrugged then placed Spec Ops into the system, handing her a controller, then sat down as I waited for the load up screen to come on._

That's right… it was the fact that she showed no interest in me and was mute that caused me to start giving her attention. "You know… you brought her back from her own world that day." I looked over to Kyuubi, confused. "She was mute and constantly staring off into the distance. You managed to get her to talk that day, shocking the hell out of me, and to laugh and smile as she kicked your ass." I glared at Kyuubi over his choice of words.

"That aside… I was really close to having a mental breakdown due to the possibility of losing the last of my family. She's all I have left and I don't want her hurt or to lose her. As each day goes by I continue to worry about her since your fangirls constantly go after her." He sighed, shifting the bags in his hand.

"I still can't forgive you for anything you have ever said to my sister." He glanced over to me with a heated stare. I looked away, feeling bad over everything I ever did say to her that harmed her.

"_Why would mom or dad have to give them a ride? Why can't their parents?" Itachi turned around and glared at me "Shut up Sasuke." I shook my head "No! Are their parents that lazy? I don't see why WE have to take care of THEM! They are like a bunch of freeloaders." I watched as hurt filled through both of their eyes._

"_Itachi, I think we will walk home." I snorted and crossed my arms. I felt a pressure hit my face and stared in shock at the smaller girl. She had punched me right in the cheek and now was glaring at me. "Don't you ever say bad things about our parents! You are a bastard and I hate you!" she ran out the front door, causing me to stare at her in shock. Kyuubi shook his head, waking himself from his stupor then chased after his sister, calling out her name as he ran down the street._

_I watched as Itachi slowly turned towards me, glaring. "You idiot!" I stared at him confused "What?"_

"_Their parents are dead!"_

"Look Kyuubi… I'm sorry alright…" I stared down at the sidewalk, now nearing the apartment. I felt myself being pulled back. I looked up at Kyuubi who was staring down at me with a hard look.

**Akuma's POV**

I groaned, opening my eyes. I held my head as I sat up and looked around the room to find it empty. I pushed the blankets off and exited my room, going into the kitchen. I walked in to see everyone at the table, pulling out things from bags. Itachi looked over to me and smiled "Oh good… Aku-chan is awake now." I watched as Kyuubi dropped the handles of the bag and bolted over to me, bringing me into a hug.

"DON'T YOU EVER PASS OUT LIKE THAT!" I gave the others a confused look as they laughed. "If you don't want me passing out again… I suggest you stop gripping me like this… I can't breathe." He quickly let go and stared down at me. "Well just like promised, we have ramen, so come on let's go eat." He gripped my hand and pulled me over to the table, placing me down next to him.

Itachi handed out the ramen, then sat himself next to Sasuke, who was very silent. I wanted to ask what was wrong but Kyuubi kept shooting me a look as I'd go to talk to Sasuke. I frowned, then ate my ramen in silence.

After we were done eating, everyone began heading home. I threw out all the empty containers, then cleaned the table. I looked over to Kyuubi who seemed to have been giving Sasuke a silent conversation before the Uchiha's left. I frowned, not even getting a single goodbye from either Uchiha. Kyuubi left the front door then entered into his room, closing the door behind him. My frown deepened at realizing I was being left in the dark.

I entered into my room, closing the door and locking it. I walked around the room, changing into fresh clothes; taking off my PJ's that I had been wearing all day. I grabbed my fox jacket, wallet and shoes, putting on the shoes and Jacket. I walked over to the window and opened it, sliding out of it onto the small walkway there. I slid the window closed, then began walking away.

-AN-

Tsk tsk Akuma... sneaking out of the house, late at night! Mommy Kyuubi (Who is your brother but you swear is a mother hen) will be displeased!

SO... -rubs hands together- Next few chapters... will be in other peoples PoVs! Giving them the spotlight now coz... idk but stuff! LOL

Anyway so Ya when this story hits its view mark i can instantly put up chapter 19... you won't have to wait like an entire month this time! lmfao

Edit: I fixed error ... I didn't notice it right away it was when Sasuke described Akuma's eyes "Deep tinge or crimson" is what it said. LOL and YES I do realize Akuma asked Hinata what WEAPON she used xD lmfao Oh Akuma how we love you

-Ja ne


	19. Chapter 19

I didn't go over this or anything... so there will be errors... And I have a headache right now so I'm not gonna check this right away... any mistakes I will fix in the morning...maybe

†

I opened my eyes to the sound of pounding. I quickly shot up out of the bed, stumbling over my sheets as I ran to the door. I opened it and let Itachi and Sasuke in, closing the door behind them. "Hinata said she couldn't make it today. She called us before we left… um… you should probably change." I stared at Itachi then looked down at my PJ's and ran back into my room. I quickly changed into normal clothes then walked back out.

"Wait… you are up before Akuma?" I slowly turned to Itachi. "…That's right… I answered the door…" I walked back into the hall and knocked on Akuma's door. "Akuma, wake up! The dicks are here!" I heard no response from her room, making me begin to get worried. "Akuma?" I twisted the knob and noticed it was locked. I began pounding again, gaining the others attention.

"What's wrong Kyuubi?" I looked over to Itachi with worry "Akuma isn't answering and the door is locked!" I continued to pound, calling out for Akuma. I heard the front door open and close, but ignored it as I continued to try to get Akuma to answer. I nearly fell as the door opened as I went to knock. I stared at Sasuke confused, then noticed the window was opened.

"I climbed in through the window. She's not here…" I walked in her room and noticed her bed was made and a few items were missing. I stared around in horror, finally realizing that Akuma was indeed not there, and hasn't since possibly last night. I fell down to the floor and stared at her bed, mouth gaped open.

†**Break†**

"We have looked everywhere for her… and yet… we can't even find a single sign of her…" I flopped down on the bench, placing my head into my hands. "Did you guys fight or anything last night?" I shook my head, keeping it in my hands. "Did you say anything to her that might have hurt her?"

My eyes went wide as I dropped my hands. "No… that's the thing… I didn't say anything at all to her." I looked up to the other two "And neither did you two… You guys left without saying anything to her… and I went to bed without saying anything to her… shit…"

"…Well damn then she went missing because of all three of us…" I sighed, getting up and looking around. "She's not even in her usual spots… we've called everyone we knew… god what is there left to do?" I stared over to Itachi who was staring off to the side. "To be honest… I don't know Akuma well enough to know where she would run off to at night. You've lived with her for a long time… I've only known her since she was 6."

I stared down at Sasuke, who didn't seem really interested in being here. He wasn't even trying to find Akuma; he wasn't doing anything to help. I stared down at the ground and sighed. "I'll continue my search for her… you two can go home." I ran away, not giving them a choice.

†**Break†**

I sighed, running a hand through my hair as the rain flattened it against my head. Akuma has been missing for two weeks. The police won't do jack about it even though it has already long passed the amount of hours for a missing person report.

I kicked opened the apartment door, kicking it back closed, then slid down against the door, staring blankly at the ground. I placed me head into my hands, getting lost in my thoughts. Tomorrow marks the third week of Akuma going missing… she hasn't been to school or anything.

I've been avoiding the Uchiha's since the day in the park when I saw the look of disinterest in Sasuke's eyes. It made me realize how much I had fucked up our lives and there was no going back. I curled up into a ball and let out the tears that I had held in through all this pain.

**Itachi's POV**

I stared at Kyuubi during Health class. He wasn't doing well and you could tell, but any attempt at contact with him, he would state he had to go or just avoid me. I sighed and laid my head into my arms, not caring if I'd get in trouble. Kyuubi was practically dead and Akuma has been missing for a month. Sasuke has been silent and seemingly uncaring at what is even going on around him.

I knew Kyuubi had to have said a few words to Sasuke that night, since Sasuke didn't even go near Akuma for dinner nor afterwards. Knowing Kyuubi; he probably worded something wrong, and Sasuke took it the wrong way.

†**Break†**

I stared at Sasuke as we walked home. Our mother said she'd be busy today so wouldn't be able to pick us up after school. I guess that's alright since we need this walk to clear our thoughts. "Sasuke" he glanced over to me slightly before fully facing forward again. "Hn?" I sighed at the lack of communication. "Did Kyuubi say anything to you the night Akuma disappeared?"

I watched as the look in his eyes darkened. "Hn…" he began walking faster. I growled then grabbed his arm, pulling him into an alley. I slammed him against the wall and glared at him. "Don't you dare treat me like this. Now answer my fucking question you little piece of shit." I deepened my glare, growling.

"I don't see why it matters!" he lifted up his leg, slamming it into my stomach, causing me to fall back and hold my stomach. I glared over to him as he got ready to run "It matters because you IGNORED Akuma that night!" I watched as he froze at the end of the alley. "Whatever happened to you needing Akuma? You went downhill when Akuma disappeared out of your life for what a month? Two months? Now you're just walking around parading that you don't give two shits about Akuma and what happened to her!"

"Maybe I don't care then!" I growled, bolting up, aiming a fist at his face.

†**Break†**

"Holy shit what happened to you two?" I smiled softly at Tsunade. Sasuke snorted then looked away, not even bothering to answer Tsunade. "We had a simple fight is all." Tsunade raised her brow, then crossed her arms. "What could be worth fighting between you two?"

"Akuma." I noticed a gaze on me and turned and saw Kyuubi's blank gaze on me. He stared at me then gave a soft smile "You look… like shit… Itachi." I stared at him then smiled "And you look like a shitty zombie, maybe we can form the shit club and talk about shit with all that shit happening with shit or any shit that looks like shit." I watched as the color came back into Kyuubi's face as he laughed. I glanced over to Tsunade who was smiling at seeing Kyuubi giving a reaction.

†**Break†**

"Don't be a fucking pussy!" I glared at Kyuubi "I'm not being a fucking pussy! I just said 'I DON'T WANT TO'!" I glanced over to Sasuke and grinned. "Sasuke says he does though." I pulled Sasuke up onto the platform. "Wait what, what the hell Itachi? I don't want to do thi-" the song started on the machine.

"Too late bro! Sorry you should have spoke up sooner!" I laughed as Sasuke glared at me, then turned back to the screen. I looked around the rest of the arcade. It was dead still since most kids have afterschool activities. Today just happened to be a sports game at the school, so everyone went. Of course not us and definitely not Hinata.

I sat down on the floor as I watched the two jump around on the DDR machine, yelling curses at each other. It made me wonder… was Kyuubi an influence on Akuma or was Akuma an influence on Kyuubi? I smiled at that. I stared at Kyuubi as he laughed at one of Sasuke's remarks.

"_Itachi… I don't know what to do. If I lose Akuma… god I'm afraid to even know what would happen. I don't know what to do and I need all the help I can get." I watched as he ran a shaky hand through his hair. "Kyuubi, even with the failed heart treatment look at her, she seems to be doing great. She talks, she eats, and she tries to castrate my little brother…. She seems to be at her best!" Kyuubi chuckled softly._

"_But she is the only family I have… we have no blood relatives. All we have is Jiraiya who is our god father. I won't be happy though… losing my sunshine, then moving in with a pervert? Who would be happy with that…?" I smiled softly "I don't see how you would lose your ball of sunshine though." He stared up at me, eyes glazed over. "She's been coughing up blood… falling down a lot and sleeping longer than she was before… I'm losing her slowly and I don't even know what I can do to help her!" his head fell. I stared at him in silence as the tears fell from his face._

I glanced over to Sasuke who was glaring at the screen.

"_Itachi, can you go check on your brother?" I looked up from my now empty plate and nodded to my mom. I excused myself, then got up and went up the stairs. I knocked on Sasuke's door before opening it. I saw Sasuke, on the floor, holding a razor against his wrist. My eyes went wide as I bolted in, slamming the door before our mother would see what Sasuke was doing. I grabbed both of his wrists, and held them far apart. "What the hell are you doing Sasuke?"_

_I watched as the tears flooded from his eyes "I can't do it Itachi… I can't live without Akuma… I fucked up… it's not her that needs me… it's me that needs her!" I watched as he turned into my chest and began crying. I grabbed the razor from his hand, disposing of it in my pocket, then wrapped my arms around him. "Is… is Akuma dead..?" I looked down at Sasuke, whose face was still hidden in my chest. "No… she's housebound right now."_

_I watched as he slowly lifted his head and stared up at me. "What do I do Itachi? I don't know what to do… if I lose Akuma… my world will spiral out of control and I will probably revert back to being emotionless… What do I do?" I gripped onto him as he began crying again._

I stared down at the ground. Both of them had asked me what they should do… and what did I say? Nothing… I said absolutely nothing and just held them as they cried. What can I do? I don't know what to do anymore… because there is nothing I can do to help. In this world… if you pay people they will care about what you want… but that wasn't even the case for Akuma. All they said, after Kyuubi left, was that they won't search for demons and won't help demons.

Akuma was everything to us… and now she is gone. Tsunade still expected us to do the talent show… but how can we when this is the first day we spent together since Akuma's disappearance. An entire month of Akuma being missing… what do we do…?

I stared up at Kyuubi and Sasuke, who was getting off the DDR Machine. I stared back down and sighed. After a month… the person missing is presumed dead… does that mean even Akuma is too…? "Hey… Shitface, I'm hungry." I stared at Kyuubi "What did you just call me?" he smirked "Shitface, got a problem with it?" I narrowed my gaze as I dived at him.

I began tickling him in all the spots I knew before he screamed uncle. I got off him then helped him up. I heard growling and stared at Kyuubi. "I guess you are hungry…" there was two more sets of growls. "And apparently we are too." I smiled softly at Kyuubi before we walked over to the food court.

We looked around at the choices given to us. "Since when did this mall have a Philly Steak thing?" I glanced over to one of the choices and raised my brow. "They did say they were adding a few more eateries to this place… I guess that was one of them. Wanna see what they got?" Kyuubi nodded.

Kyuubi walked up to the guy "Excuse me… when did this place get here?" the guy turned around and smiled at Kyuubi, causing Kyuubi to falter slightly. "Well… we started moving everything in here in December… we opened once in January but had to close back down so now we are reopened again. We reopened last week." Kyuubi turned to me and smiled.

"Ne… what does this place give then?" the man smiled again and laughed. "Well what our main product is, is Cheesesteak." We stared at him in confusion. "I didn't really expect anyone to know what that was, that's why I wanted to build one in this mall. There are many different forms of cheesesteak, and they are all popular in the East coast of the States."

"Ohhh that does explain something then." Kyuubi stated before turning to me. "Yo Itachi, wanna try this?" I shrugged then looked down at Sasuke who also shrugged. The man laughed and rung up three orders of the Philly cheese steak. He turned to the other worker and said something in English to him then turned to us.

"That will be… 50yen." I dropped my wallet and stared at the man. He smiled at us, indifferent from our reaction to the amount. I picked up my wallet and handed him the amount he asked for then gave him a funny look. "Why so low on the price?" the man laughed. "You three total me to four costumers. You guys even asked me questions and were actually willing to try. But Hey… American money converted into Japanese money already leaves me rich." He shrugged, placing the money into the register.

We stared at him confused as he laughed. "50yen is about .62 cents in America. The normal amount that I make people pay is 7$ in the states only because that is what is partially considered cheap there. Well its 7$ for three orders." He pulled out a paper, writing down the numbers then held it up. "7$ converted into yen is roughly 562 to 563 yen. That's quite a lot if you think about it. Then again a lot of things here cost a lot of yen."

The other man walked up with three plates. He said something to the other man, who only laughed. He grabbed the plates and handed us each one. "Tell us what you think before you leave. We are curious to how much people enjoy it." We nodded before sitting down.

"I like that place already." Kyuubi stated, causing us to stare at him. "No one lets me order food… someone normally has to order for me, remember?" I nodded, remembering how I was always the one who ended up getting his order.

We ate with a few verbal fights then ideas of places to go. Before long we were walking back to our respective houses.

"Oh you two are back now!" I looked up at my mom and smiled. "So how is Kyuubi?" I sighed "He was more active than he normally is but… he is still far from the world and faking his joy." She frowned then nodded before looking between Sasuke and me. "Valentines day is coming up…" we both groaned causing her to laugh. "I take it you two wanna skip this year's V-day too?" I glanced down then back at my mom and shook my head.

"I wanna go so Kyuubi has someone other than his own thoughts." I looked over to Sasuke who just shrugged then walked to his room. "SASUKE SAYS HE WANTS TO GO TOO." I heard a few curses coming from upstairs. "I DIDN'T SAY SUCH THINGS!" I heard his door open and slam close.

"That means he does want to go." I said smiling at our mother who laughed.

-AN-

AKUMA WHYYYYYYYYYYYY -cries- WHERE DID YOU GO AND WHY DID YOU LEAVE US? -shakes Akuma's body- WHYYYYYYYYYY?

Alright yeah so... I remember I got a headache trying to do that whole... converting money stuff... that is harder than you think... well for me since I was sleeping while doing the mathxD No really, I actually had my eyes partially open ... the paper had stuff about muffins with a bee having its mouth wide open trying to eat the word muffin and the number 7 had eyes... I shoulda took a picture of it and put it on DA before I threw it outxD

-Ja ne


	20. Chapter 20

Ehhhhhhhh Coz I'm not so Mean I'll post up 20... lmfao... that... and coz I don't want people all like ";-; Kuuuu-chan?" lol ah... Sorry! Story! (Oh and I didn't look over this chapter)

†

"I'm afraid to even try to get my books out of our locker…" I shrugged Kyuubi off and walked over to mine, opening it. I quickly moved to the side as a bunch of letters fell out along with some chocolates. "You know… you'd think that your fangirls would know that you hate chocolates." Kyuubi mumbled. I shrugged; thankful Tsunade knew to have a trashcan ready for us.

I picked up all the letters and threw them into the trashcan. I then proceeded to grab the rest of the letters out from the locker and threw those out. I watched as Kyuubi kicked his locker and all the letters come falling out and landing on him, completely covering him. We could hear the faint sound of Kyuubi calling for help.

We picked up all the letters, throwing them out, then helped Kyuubi up. "Maybe you shouldn't have opened our locker like that Kyuubi." He glared at Itachi then helped pull out the rest of the letters. I grabbed onto a box, nearly throwing it out until I noticed that it was a bento box. I looked over to the other two who was also holding bento boxes. "There's one here for Hinata too…" we glanced around nervously then placed them back in our lockers.

†**Break†**

"In your locker you say?" we nodded at Hinata who stared at the bento we handed her. She opened up hers and pulled out a paper, opening it as she read. She looked down at all the food in the bento then turned to us. We shrugged then did the same with ours, opening it up and looking at what was inside. I picked up the paper that was on the foil, protecting the food from any contamination from the paper itself, then stared at the food.

Tomatoes were formed into the outline of a heart while there was mini omusubi with okaka that formed the inside of the heart. On outside was teriyaki chicken that formed the background. I opened up the letter _Happy Valentine's Day, If you don't want to acknowledge me or talk to me whatever, just eat the food. –Your worst nightmare._

I stared over to the others who were just as confused as I was. "Should we… trust the food? We don't really know who it is from…" I sighed, pulling out the chopsticks that were in the lid, then peeled away the foil. "Well… I'm hungry… so… I'm going to eat it." I nudged took a piece of the chicken with the chopsticks and ate it. I froze causing the others to stare at me. "What's wrong Sasuke? Is everything ok?"

I swallowed and stared at the others. "This tastes… just like Akuma's cooking." I watched as the others went pale in the face, and quickly took a bite from their bentos. They too began to feel horrified and shivered. "It's EXACTLY like Akuma's cooking…"

†**Break†**

"No, you don't understand! For an entire week we have been getting those bentos and all of them tastes like Akuma's cooking!" Tsunade sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Will you shut up you brat… god damn."

"But Tsunade… I want to see the tapes… see who is putting these boxes in our lockers." Tsunade groaned and shook her head. "You know I can't do that plus… the tapes show no one going near your locker." We stared at each other in horror. "Yo…you're joking right?" she shook her head and sighed, pulling out a tape, placing it into the small TV. "This is between us boys." We nodded as she hit play, explained the times of each recorded clip she showed us.

It was true… no one had gone near our locker except us. On Valentine's Day all we saw was girls with love notes, no one with bentos. I know one thing I was going to have tonight…

**Tsunade's POV**

I stared at the three sleep deprived boys and sighed. They were afraid to fall asleep; afraid that the ghost of Akuma would come out and get them. I sighed, throwing chalk at each of their heads, making them wake up more before they dozed off again. I shook my head then sat in my chair, facing towards the chalkboard.

The bell rang, causing the students to shuffling out of the room fast. I turned in the chair and stood up, quickly stopping the small group. "I need your help after school today. Hinata already tried to help me last night but we needed more. Today Hinata has a family event so I need the extra hands." They nodded slowly before leaving.

†**Break†**

"Neeee Baa-chan where are you taking us?" I shot a glare back at Kyuubi before turning into an apartment complex. I walked up the stairs and around the building before reaching a room, then knocked. The door opened, revealing a red head boy giving me a blank expression.

"Ah Gaara-san, is it alright for us to come in?" he turned around, peering inside, before turning back to me and moving out of the way. I motioned the boys to follow as I entered the apartment, looking around.

**Sasuke's POV**

I watched as Tsunade stormed towards a room, going inside. There was calm talking before yelling between Tsunade and a familiar voice. I looked over to Gaara, who was now moving out of the way. I looked over towards the room again and noticed Tsunade trying to pull someone out of the room.

"No! I was sleepinggggg Baa-chan you so mean!" I stared over to the room with a blank look, face going pale. I glanced up at Itachi and Kyuubi and noticed they too were pale. I watched as Tsunade stumbled backwards, with another blonde falling right on her, bringing the blonde blur out of the room they were in.

I stared in shock at the blond that was dusting herself off. She looked over to us and stared. "Oh hi guys." I felt a breeze go by then noticed Kyuubi had punched Akuma on the head, then hugged her. "It's been over a fucking month and all you have to say is 'Oh hi guys'? Jesus Christ Akuma! I thought you were dead and… god damn it…" I watched as Akuma pat Kyuubi on the back. "Why did you disappear for so long…?" she stopped her actions with her hand then stared at the ground.

"The day I passed out, no one made a single communication with me when I needed it. I figured I was just getting in the way since Sasuke didn't want to be near me anymore… You, Kyuubi, I believed got into a fight with Sasuke too… no one said anything to me and just left me in the kitchen, lost and confused." She pulled herself away from Kyuubi, gaze never leaving the ground.

"I was devastated and didn't know what to do so I did the first thing that came to mind… grabbed my wallet and left through my window. Originally I had planned to only visit Iruka-sensei and talk to him to clear my thoughts… but I ended up passing out halfway there. When I woke up I was in the hospital… Gaara had found me and took me straight to the hospital." I turned my gaze to Gaara who just shrugged.

"Tsunade took care of me whenever she could sneak out of school. After a while, Temari volunteered to take care of me, so I was moved into here to stay. I actually fully recovered a few days ago but still wanted to make everyone their bentos for Valentine's Day…." She scratched her head, giving us a sad smile.

"It wasn't in my intentions to be gone for so long… but I didn't want you guys to know what happened… Hinata found out last night from her father and rushed over to Tsunade who brought her here to try and convince me to tell you guys what happened." She sighed then stared at us with a blank look. "I lost a lot of blood it seems… so I spent a good amount of my time in the hospital getting donated blood along with side treatments for a few diseases that I apparently had. I haven't passed out since the treatment so it works, but I sleep more since I'm still recovering in a sense."

"Jeez… you make Kyuubi have a mental break down… Sasuke become Sasuke…" I glared over to Itachi who shrugged me off. "And made me feel at a loss and useless. Akuma… Kyuubi and myself were worried sick… hell you missed the huge fight Sasuke and I had that dealt with you." I snorted and looked away.

"Sasuke… I don't know how he feels since he hasn't shown any of his emotions since coming back from that food run the night you disappeared." I glared at the poor wall in front of me as I ignored Itachi. Was I worried about Akuma? Nah why would I worry about someone I cared so much for, suddenly disappearing for a whole month? That's just silly!

"_If your breath so much as hurts her… expect something far worse than fangirls."_

"So… Sasuke… got anything to say?" I glared over to Itachi before turning back to the wall.

"_Leave Akuma… and she will be left unharmed."_

"Hn…" I tried to appear unamused though all I wanted to do was run up to her and hold her close. I gripped my hands into a fist in frustration. I heard a growl and turned to the source only to see anger in Itachi's eyes. He grabbed onto my shirt and dragged me outside, away from the apartment room. When we reached a secluded area, he slammed me against a wall, causing me to lose all the air in my lungs.

"What the hell is your major mount function? Akuma shows up after a month of being missing and you don't even care?" I felt my head jerk to the right, as Itachi's fist had connected with my cheek. "The girl you fell in love with is alive… and all you have to say is an 'Hn'?" I felt my eyes sting as I kept my gaze to the right, not wanting to look Itachi in the eyes.

"You make me sick… to call yourself an Uchiha… you are a dis… Sasuke?" I felt Itachi force me to face him. I didn't care "Sasuke… so you do have emotions…" I watched as he lifted his hand and wiped away the tears on my face. I didn't care anymore, didn't care if people saw me break down, didn't care about anything. I gripped onto Itachi and cried into his chest, all my frustration and anger falling from my eyes. I heard Itachi sigh as he began rubbing circles in my back to try to calm me down.

"I don't want…." I tried to form my words as I pulled back, wiping my eyes. "Hm?" Itachi stared at me. "I… don't want Akuma hurt…" I looked down, feeling the pressure in my eyes again. "What happened Sasuke?" I lifted my hand, and gripped my hair in frustration. "Karin… she… she walked up to me and said… if I leaved Akuma… kept my distance… all that… they would leave her unharmed…" I stared up at Itachi, who had a frown on his face.

"I don't want Akuma hurt… if she sustains anymore damage to her eyes… Tsunade said she would go blind. I don't want Akuma to suffer that…" I felt arms around me and looked back up to see Itachi holding me tightly. "Akuma is a strong girl… look she just recovered from whatever she had and she still sat there and made a joke to go 'Oh hi' after a month of being missing." I stared into Itachi's chest then nodded.

"Plus… Akuma does know self defense… she just refuses to harm people. I found out the reason why she nearly broke her hand that one day from a fight in the bathroom was because she protected a girl that just walked in, from getting injured." I gave Itachi a confused look as he laughed. "The girl came up to me, at first I thought she was a fangirl, but she said she wanted me to thank Akuma for saving her. That's when I forced the truth out of her…"

I pulled back; wiping my eyes of any stray tears then stared up at Itachi. "Okay… I believe in Akuma and her will power." I started to walk towards the apartment. "Sasuke." I stopped and turned to Itachi, confused. "You know how you said if Akuma sustains anymore damage to her one eye that she'd go blind?" I nodded, turning fully around to face him.

He scratched his head and gave me a stern look. "The truth is… Akuma actually is partially blind."

-AN-

xD I'm sorry everyone! I know Akuma appeared dead and all in the last chapter... it was a build up for the characters... silly bastages need a fright :D Lol... I went missing from school for mmm... i think 3 months no one actually noticed until the day I came back lol... people thought I was dead because of how long I was gone.

:O Whats this? Akuma is partially blind? Uh-da-ohz (Hey I'm partially blind too lol... I won't deny it... it's probably why my eyes are gray -shrugs-)

Oh brotherly love...

-Ja ne


	21. Chapter 21

I didn't go over this... I haven't slept yet... And I have no clue why I didn't post this up earlier Like I promised... I don't remember going out... -stares off into the distance-..did I go out... Well I did like 4hrs ago... for food but... uh... hm... was that actually 3hrs ago... well thats not important...

ah fk it lol storeh

†

I kept my gaze on Akuma as we walked back to their apartment. From every movement she made every action she did… I couldn't tell if what Itachi said was true. I shifted through my memories, trying to find any that proved what Itachi said was true. I sighed when I couldn't find any that supported Itachi.

Was he just pulling a joke on me then?

†**Break†**

"Alright… You runts know not to drink and drive… well we have these silly glasses here… We want to see who can walk in a straight line with them on." I stared at Tsunade like she had three heads. Knowing this woman… she probably did.

She began walking around the room, handing out the goggles. She watched each person walk and would classify them as either being extremely drunk or slightly buzzed. Most…. Were extremely drunk.

I grabbed the glasses from Kyuubi, who got told he was a mild drunk, then put them on. I held my head as I stared through the goggles. How the hell did this woman expect us to walk with this? I began walking, thinking I was going in a straight line.

"Sasuke is drunk… just past the buzzed part." I frowned, taking off the goggles and tossing them to Itachi. He crashed into a table at the start but then walked the path of a buzzed man. He handed Akuma the goggles then sat on the table with Kyuubi and myself.

Akuma put the goggles on then started to walk. We stared at her in horror as she walked a clean straight path. "Akuma is extremely sober." Everyone in the class went silent as they turned to Akuma. She lifted up her goggles and stared around the room then shrugged, taking them off and handing them to Tsunade as she sat down.

We stared at her, still sitting on the table. "What?" she said calmly as she returned our stare. "How the…" she smiled then stared back to the front of the class.

"_The truth is… Akuma actually is partially blind."_

I frowned as it hit me like a brick. All those times Akuma walked with her eyes closed, not needing them opened as she walked. Damn it why didn't I realize it then? I jumped off the table and took my seat, eyeing Akuma slightly.

"_Dobe if you don't open your eyes, you're going to crash into someone." I growled out to Akuma as she walked ahead of me. She turned her head; eyes still closed "No I won't." I growled again. "Yes you will dobe."_

_She smiled faintly as she swiftly dodged someone "Trust me Sasuke… no I won't" I gawked at her excellent evasive skill._

I punched Akuma on the head, causing her to glare at me. "What was that for teme?" I glared at her "For cheating!" she stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms, pouting.

†**Break†**

"So how did you get all your absents passed since you were gone a month?" Akuma grinned as she scratched her head. "Tsunade knows Kyuubi and me personally… she knew where I was, as did Gaara." I glared lightly over to Gaara, who continued to eat his lunch in silence, knowing people were staring at him.

"Oh yea Akuma." We were all broken out of our stare from Gaara to look at Shikamaru. "I got what you asked me for." He pulled out a paper, sliding it over to Akuma, who grabbed the paper, peering at it, then grinned. "Thank you Shika!"

"So troublesome…" he yawned in response. I glanced over to Akuma who stuffed the paper into her pocket, grinning like a mad-man.

Judging by how she was acting, I knew none of us would learn of what was on the paper. I glanced over to Shikamaru who just shrugged at me.

**Akuma's POV**

I walked through the hallway, looking around. According to what was on the paper I was nearing my first destination. I spotted the numbers I wanted and walked over, tapping on the locker to make it open. I pulled out some of the makeup and opened it. I pulled up a bottle that was in my pocket then began my work.

Once I was done I closed up everything and grinned to myself. "1 down…" I began walking to the next set of lockers. "Oh Kyuubi… you'd be so proud of me if you knew what I was doing…."

†**Break†**

"Akuma! There you are! I had been looking for you all over the place!" I looked up from the book I was reading, biting down on my onigiri. "Oh, sorry Kyuu-chan I forgot to tell you where I would be!" I laughed, scratching the back of my head. Kyuubi groaned as he sat down next to me. I lifted up the platter of Onigiri, offering some to him. He smiled; grabbing one then took a bite out of it before holding it in his hands as he stared ahead.

"This spot has a great view… it's no wonder Tsunade said you'd be up here." I smiled softly "Yeah…" I heard Kyuubi sigh, then looked over to him. "Itachi told his brother…" I stared at him confused. "Huh?"

"Itachi told Sasuke about your sight…" I frowned but then remembered when Sasuke had hit me on the head, calling me a cheater. "Akuma… what am I going to do with you?" I rubbed my chin then laughed.

"Protect me for the next few weeks…" I felt his gaze on me causing me to laugh more. "You'll find out soon enough…"

He stared at me a few more minutes before sighing. "I should tell Sasuke and Itachi that I found you…" I glanced over to him.

"There you two are." I turned around and smiled at Itachi and Sasuke. "When we couldn't find Kyuubi, we went and asked Tsunade… god it was like going in circles!" I laughed at Itachi's explanation then stared over to Sasuke.

"Wow… this has a nice view up here…" I looked over, staring out over Konoha from the building roof. "I just said that!" Kyuubi shouted, breaking the peace we had. "Way to go… breaking the only peaceful moment we've had in months!" I listened as the two began fighting.

I placed the book and the onigiri down, then jumped on top of Kyuubi and Itachi. "I wanna join I wanna join!" I said laughing. I looked over to Sasuke and motioned for him to join in. He stared at us like we were crazy before tossing his bag down then jumping in.

†**Break†**

"How did you four end up like that?" we stared at Iruka as he yelled at us. "I see nothing wrong with us!" I stated, giggling. Kyuubi frowned but then nodded "Hey if Akuma doesn't see anything wrong, then we don't!"

"THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS!" Iruka shouted out at us. I mumbled over to Kyuubi "Someone's got PMS…"

"AKUMA!" I grinned as I scratched the back of my head. "Yes Iruka-sensei?" I put up my innocent front. He stared at me before growling "You win for now… but I want you four to change! I'm making dinner since I'm here." We groaned as we walked away from the kitchen.

"Does he really expect us to have anything to change into?" Sasuke said as we walked into the hallway between Kyuubi's room and mine. "I don't know but man what I would pay to see you wearing a dress…." I laughed as Sasuke stared at me in horror. "I don't have any dresses! God!" I walked into my room then filed through all the drawers, pulling out clothes for Sasuke.

"There! Black shirt, baggy black pants. Don't complain because I don't trust you with any of my other clothes." He snorted as I laughed, pulling out a set of clothes for myself. "Do you think your mom could mend all our clothes that got destroyed in our rough-housing?" Sasuke glanced over to me in thought. "Probably… I don't think it will be that hard for her… hmm" he trailed off before pulling off his shirt.

I turned my head back to the dressers and quickly changed. When I turned around, Sasuke had just finished zipping the pants. "I wonder how Kyuubi and Itachi are doing with this changing clothes factor… there was quite a bit of pounding…"

Sasuke nodded with me as we walked over to Kyuubi's room. I opened the door slightly to see Itachi on top of Kyuubi, holding him down. "OH MY GOD KYUUBI!" both boys turned to the door, turning bright red. "HOLY SHIT AKUMA IT IS NOT WHAT YOU THINK GOD DAMN IT ITACHI!"

I bolted out of the hall, knowing Sasuke was following me. We made it outside, into the alley of the apartment complex then started to laugh. "Shit man that was perfect timing on our part." I laughed, holding my stomach. "Would have been better if we got a picture!" I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Akuma." I looked over to Sasuke who was holding up a camera. "It appears the camera my mom got me does come in handy." He flicked it on, showing the position we got Itachi and Kyuubi in. "PERFECT!" I started laughing again.

I felt my chin being gripped, causing me to slow down on my laughing. I stared up at Sasuke, who was smirking. "I got another picture." I raised my brow, confused. He pulled me close then started kissing me. I heard a click as he smiled in my lips then pulled away. He looked at the picture then smiled over to me.

"I'd have to say… picture perfect." He started walking back inside the apartment, leaving me there in my awestruck state.

†**Break†**

We ate in silence, afraid of Iruka's anger. Kakashi had come over, without warning, and pestered Iruka the whole time while making dinner. When Iruka had stated for Kakashi to go wash his hands, Kakashi had simply smiled and said "I'll wash my hands with you, my little dolphin." This caused Iruka to nearly break the wall in our apartment, by throwing Kakashi.

We Uzumaki's may be troublemakers… but there was no way we wanted to spend any more time in a hospital. I heard a whimper from behind me, making me mouth out an 'I'm Sorry' to Kakashi. I felt bad for the guy, I mean come on he just got hulked into the wall man.

I glanced over to Sasuke who was peering over his shoulder at Kakashi. He turned his gaze towards me then back to his food.

"So… how has classes been?" we all froze, scared to answer the crazed dolphin. We twitched when his smile faltered at our silence. "I-it has been g-great!" Kyuubi quickly answered.

"Oh that's good then… I hear you guys joined the talent show." We froze again. "I'd like to be excused Iruka-sensei." He looked over to me then nodded. "Me too if possible sir." I stared over to Sasuke as Iruka eyed him with caution before nodding.

Itachi and Kyuubi were about to excuse themselves until they noticed the evil glint in Iruka's eyes. I walked away, mouthing an 'I'm sorry' to Kyuubi, who looked like a defeated fox with his ears far down. Itachi on the other hand looked like a cat with a very fluffed out tail along with being a stiff peg.

I opened my door, letting Sasuke walk in before I slammed it, leaning my back against the door, sliding down it. "Oh-my-fucking-god-that-was-the-scariest-shit-ever." I sad fast causing Sasuke to blink then nod.

"Worse than my mom… and you saw how she gets…." I shuddered, remembering Mikoto's 'Knife' collection. They were fucking great katana's woman! It's like 'Oh my this knife it too dull let me get a spare…' next thing you know it you got a housewife wielding a great katana on some poor defenseless dish.

"I wonder if Kakashi-sensei will ever recover…" I rubbed my chin. "You know perverts… they recover fast. That and it's Kakashi…" I stared at Sasuke and giggled. "Ya your right… that man has gone through the oddest injuries and still made it to school to teach."

I watched as Sasuke walked over and slid down next to me. "Ne `Suke… what the hell is a girlfriend anyway?" I watched as Sasuke froze then stared at me. "You don't know what a girlfriend is?" I shook my head "No but I always hear your fangirls state they are your girlfriend… is that another way to say stalkers? Or stalker rapists?"

"No….and if they used that term for such a thing…" he trailed off. "Do you know what a boyfriend is then?" I shook my head. "Do you know what love is…?" I rubbed my chin…. "RAMEN!" I felt my head jerk forwards. "I didn't ask what you loved I asked do you know what it is." I stared blankly before I turned to Sasuke.

"I…don't know?" he stared at me for several seconds then sighed. "So you are a noob to romance." I punched Sasuke in the shoulder and growled "I have no clue what that means but you said noob and I know what that means!"

He rubbed his shoulder before glaring at me. "Cool it! God… I don't even know how to explain all this… it's just something you pick up as you get older." He stared off before he faced me again.

"Alright uh… sometimes a boyfriend and a girlfriend can get married… probably what happened with my mom and dad…" he sighed.

"Fuck… Akuma" I cocked my head to the side. "I want to be your boyfriend and I want you to be my girlfriend."

-AN-

You know what... I was really close to going on google or to some dictionary and searching up girlfriend/boyfriend... lmfao -points at self- :D clueless to love...and to what a bf/gf is apparently too. However... -wavy arms- Sasuke being blunt to Akuma... dun dun dun!... You know what I'm gonna go google Bf/GF... -slides away-

-Ja ne


	22. Chapter 22

Alright... So yeah Googling Girlfriend/Boyfriend still leaves me clueless xD I really did google it... and looked in a dictionary... xD nothing explains it! UGH! Glad I'm not the only one though who doesn't really know what a boyfriend/girlfriend is xD

†_  
><em>

_I opened it up and read the paper._ Akuma I'm sorry I didn't mean wha_-__ no I couldn't read what Sasuke said, not yet. He broke me bad; I was in a lot of pain and I needed time to heal. I tossed the paper into my desk and began working on my homework that I would have Kyuubi turn in for me._

I looked over the desk by my bed then walked over to it, pulling out the slightly crumpled paper. I uncrumpled the paper than began reading it.

_Akuma, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said; I didn't mean any of it. I feel like a total asshole for what I said. While you've been in the hospital, Sakura has been constantly nagging me along with some other fangirls. Karin said something to me that had me stressed enough and I just happened to snap on you._

_I'm having an emotional conflict over my own feelings. It's sad how I can't vocally tell you this, isn't it? Then again… would we really feel safe saying anything with Kyuubi and Itachi around? That aside… Akuma, I love you and I know I do… I can't push those feelings away no matter how many times people try to make me do so._

_What I really wanted to say to you… well more of ask… was if you would be my girlfriend. I guess trying to ask that now after I fucked up my own words to you… well would be quite frankly, fucked up. Akuma… I'm sorry…_

I glanced over to Sasuke, who was staring at my laptop's screensaver with interest. I still, sadly, didn't know what a boyfriend or a girlfriend was… like is it some kind of disease? Or is there a hidden meaning behind the words 'Girlfriend' and 'Boyfriend'. I guess I won't know… considering Sasuke doesn't know how to explain it to me.

I remember calling Itachi Kyuubi's boyfriend… but was that the same thing? Why had Kyuubi blushed and yelled at me to get out that night though… I scratched my head as I tried to figure out why. A boyfriend is a male friend right? But wait no that makes no sense in a way… because why would some girls ask boys to be their boyfriend if they were friends… I gripped my hair in frustration.

Love… I will never fucking understand that word! I heard my door swing open, quickly gaining my attention. "You…" I raised my brow at Kyuubi as he stormed in, Itachi right behind him, he slammed the door shut. "BITCH!" I held my hands up in defense. "What the hell did I do?" Kyuubi glared at me as he stormed over.

"You mother fucking BITCH!" I was confused as Kyuubi put an arm on each shoulder than began shaking me. "You left us all alone with a whimpering Kakashi and a sadistic Iruka!" I glared at Kyuubi as I was still being shook by the angry boy. "Yo! You should be pissed at Sasuke too! He left the table when I did! Hell Iruka knows my stomach can't take in too much therefore I was allowed to leave before you guys so niya!"

Kyuubi dropped me, making me grunt in displeasure, as he stormed over to Sasuke who jumped off my bed and hid behind Itachi. "Come on now Sasuke, don't pussy out behind your brother!" I rubbed my forehead before getting an idea.

"Hey Kyuubi… what's a boyfriend and a girlfriend?" I watched as Kyuubi turned around slowly, face filled with horror. "Wh…what did you just ask?" I pouted "I asked what a boyfriend and a girlfriend was!" he quickly turned to Itachi who shrugged.

"How the hell are we going to explain this to her?" Kyuubi slightly whispered to Itachi, who raised a brow. "Excuse me… We? Ha that mess is all yours." Kyuubi growled, then pulled Itachi into a fight. Sasuke skillfully evaded the fight on the floor, quickly jumping back on my bed and hiding next to me.

"Am I EVER going to learn what those words mean…." I mumbled to myself.

†**Break†**

I held in my laughter as we ate our lunch. "Is it just me or… does a lot of the girls look different in the faces now?" Gaara asked as he looked at each girl.

"Hey Akuma… when you said you'd need more body guards…." I glanced over to Kyuubi and grinned. "Akuma… I fucking love you." He stated, making everyone else at the table very confused. It wasn't long before one of the girls walked up, slamming my head into the table. I was thankful that I had just moved my food upon hearing heels.

"You bitch! You did this didn't you?" I stared at the table top "How can I see something when you have my face so far into the table?" I felt the pressure leave, allowing me to look up to see Karin with a bloated face.

"I see nothing different than normal… oh wait! You used different eye shadow than normal!" I watched the girl glare at me. "Don't play stupid Uzumaki. You did this didn't you?" I scratched my head "You sure you aren't just allergic to the makeup… you are really over reacting you know." I stated causing her to grow even angrier.

"If you really think I did something to your junk fine, but I think you should talk to Tsunade to check over the videos first." The girl froze, suddenly remembering the cameras that were always on. "Fine and I will prove how much of a fucking liar you are Uzumaki. I hope you like jail because I'm suing your ass with those tapes as proof!" she stormed out of the lunch room as I turned to everyone.

"I think the new makeup did a good job on her, what do you say?" I heard Kyuubi burst into a laughing fit, leaning against Itachi who tried to stay composed. "So wait… Akuma did you do something or not?" I looked around then leaned forward "Uzumaki's are known for mischief…" the group looked between each other before turning back to me.

"Then shouldn't you be afraid about finding you on the tape?" I shook my head "Nope because… I know when they switch the tapes; there is roughly a 5-10 minute time frame when the camera is down for film change." I laughed at their shocked expressions.

"How the hell do you even learn these things?" I turned to Neji and smiled "Well… Tsunade takes care of us and all…" I trailed off, letting them figure out on their own. "I had Gaara put the bentos into our lockers on Valentine's Day… told him what times to put it in so he could avoid the concerned looks and such." Gaara nodded as he continued to eat his lunch.

"So… that was the beginning of the Uzumaki bounce back." Everyone turned to Kyuubi, confused. "What do you mean older dickless?" Kyuubi glared at Sai. "There is a chain of pranks we do… I wonder what else Akuma has in mind…" he stared at me as I grinned deviously. "Oh… wouldn't you like to know hehehe."

**Sasuke's POV**

I strolled down the hallway, towards my locker. Everyone was already outside in the car waiting for me, so I tried to hurry through the halls to also avoid fangirls.

"-snt in the videos! What do we do?" I stopped walking, then peered down the one hall to see a group of girls around Karin. "It has to be her! We can't tamper with the videos though… because Tsunade already looked over them and knows for a fact that Akuma wasn't in there…" Karin leaned against the wall, in thought.

"We couldn't even place the blame on Akuma for that fight in the bathroom… damn Ino for walking into the bathroom when she did!" I blinked at the familiar name.

"_Plus… Akuma does know self defense… she just refuses to harm people. I found out the reason why she nearly broke her hand that one day from a fight in the bathroom was because she protected a girl that just walked in, from getting injured."_

So Akuma had protected Ino, a girl who previously harmed Akuma… So could that possibly mean that Sakura was really trying to make things better since Akuma protected her friend? I glanced down the hall again towards Karin.

_I walked down the halls, coming back from the men's bathroom. I stopped when I noticed a red head standing in front of my path. "Sasuke-kun…" I narrowed my eyes at her. "My name is Karin." She began. "I don't want to hear it." I started to walk by her but felt her grip my wrist, stopping me in my walk. "Leave Akuma… and she will be left unharmed." I growled, pulling my wrist from her hand. "Beat it Karin." She smirked "I would love to beat Akuma…" I growled in frustration. "Don't you even think about touching Akuma."_

"_Then leave her. You already saw the handy work that can be done to her." I glared at her as the images of each carving passed through my mind. I turned around and stormed off back to Iruka's class. Akuma may be in the hospital now for treatment… but would she really get injured upon returning to school? I glanced back over my shoulder to see Karin smirking, as if knowing that I was worrying about Akuma's safety._

I looked away, staring out the windows in front of me. "-ve heart surgery?" I froze upon hearing 'heart surgery'. I glanced back down the hall to see Karin looking at one of the girls shocked. "You are right, she did. Now I know something we can do…" Karin smirked as she walked away, leaving the other girls to look at each other.

I turned back, glaring at the ground. There was a huge number of things that Karin could do to Akuma that involved her heart… What could she be thinking about doing though? I looked down the hall once more and noticed it was now empty, allowing me to go down the hall to my locker. I stopped when I heard giggling and looked down the hall where my locker was.

I noticed some of the girls that were around Karin right there, doing stuff to Akuma's things. I narrowed my eyes as I walked over "What do you girls want?" they dropped everything and turned to me in shock. "S-Sasuke-kun!" they said in unison.

"You are annoying… get out of my sight." They all nodded, saying a sorry as they ran off, leaving everything on the floor behind them. I picked up the books from the floor, making sure that nothing was done to them, before placing them into the locker again. I pulled my bag off my back then grabbed Akuma's stuff along with mine, placing them into my bag before I zipped it. I slammed the locker closed then began walking, only to kick a bottle.

I stared down at the bottle, frowning. I lifted up the bottle and read over the product title before reading the back for the warnings. My frown deepened as I sent a glare down the hall to where the girls retreated.

"So… the war has begun has it?"

†**Break†**

"Sasuke what the hell took you so long?" I tossed my bag into the back and sat down next to Akuma, slamming the car door. I completely ignored Kyuubi's smartass remark, choosing to glare out the window.

"Sasuke hun, is everything ok?" I glanced up to my mom, who was looking at me through the mirror. I stared right into her eyes seeing the look of 'No matter what you say I know something is wrong and you WILL tell me or the knife collection will be dusted off…' I debated whither to say something or not then gave a hard look to my mother.

"Akuma's life is in danger." I stated after a long silence.

-AN-

Yeah So I quickly finished typing up this chapter... I didn't even know I was late on updating this one... I probably thought I had put this up, when in reality the story I recently updated was... -stares blankly-... oh god... o_o I think the only story I even updated recently was only my NUA story LOL wow... god I feel bad then SORRY!

xD This is what happens when you undertake many stories at 1 time... I still gotta get up the rest of the chapters for UT... they've all been fixed up I think... I should take another benadryl... that stuff seriously knocked me out into a good sleep... though apparently I had no memory of all those times I woke up when my mom talked to me xD Apparently I was actually responsive too lol...

Ohhhh A chain of events from the Uzumaki's? What could Akuma have in store:O? Wait... Akuma's life is in danger? I wonder what that bottle was... maybe it was... gRAPE juice... hehehe... ~is actually half asleep as she is doing the AN~

I don't remember if I spell checked this but... Weeeeeeee~!

-Ja ne


	23. Chapter 23

I'm back! (I hope) I wasn't neglecting my stories I promise lol My internet wasn't stable when I had planned to update all my stories. When it started to get stable again I became almost fully blind in my left eye (Now it's just swollen and really itchy) Anyway... onto the story

†

My eye twitched as I stared at the boys. I understood trying to protect me but… shit they were pushing it. "Guys shouldn't you be worried more about other things than playing bodyguard?" I asked, irritated. "And what would we have to worry about other than you?" Kyuubi growled out.

"Maybe the Talent show in which we still have NOTHING on!" I hissed out to him. "We would like you to be alive FOR the Talent show, Akuma." Itachi stated. "Seriously guys… I'm fine." Sasuke glared over to me. "No you aren't."

"I have self defense! I can take care of myself you know." I glared at him. "Yeah and they know you have past heart surgery that was done a few months ago." I froze. There was a huge variety of things that could be done to someone like that.

"Fine whatever but… we are in public… and you guys are all around me and you guys know I'm claustiphobic…" I trailed off as one of the people in the town glared over to me. I watched as the boys finally broke out of the 'protect Akuma from all sides' positions then joined me in walking like normal human beings.

"So what is phase 2 and 3 Akuma?" I glanced back to Kyuubi and smiled. "Oh they are currently happening…"

"Shit you set up the phases fast!" I laughed, crossing my arms. "So how many phases are there?" Itachi asked. "Sometimes there are 5 phases in an Uzumaki bounce back." I nodded to Kyuubi. "Yeah and this time… because it's females… you target what girls love… Make up, dresses, stuff like that." I stated, making sure I didn't say it too loud.

"Alright so… you are going to have to let us in on this one. Now… shall we head back to our house for the whole talent show gathering?" we nodded with Itachi before heading back to the Uchiha home.

†**Break†**

I sat down at the lunch table, looking around to make sure I was ok. Was I scared out of my mind right now? …Of course. Kyuubi was apparently sick a few days ago and… as he claims… he didn't even know that, so he got Sasuke and Itachi sick with him.

I was the only one healthy enough to enter school; much to Kyuubi's demise. The board had stated that I was absent too much already and needed to attend, sick or not. I already knew why that was decided… according to what Shikamaru told me, one of the girl's has a parent in the 'PTA' or whatever that is… which apparently can speak with the board.

Fucking school… I don't even understand how things run around here anymore.

I looked up and noticed a few girls sitting around me. "Uh… Hi." I said quietly. They each looked at each other before I noticed Sakura and Ino being a part of the group at the table.

Suddenly I was bombarded with questions about the Uchiha brothers along with some about my own brother. I stared at them in shock before I found myself cornered by their questions.

"I don't think she can answer us if we all bombard her like this…" one girl said, noticing how I was slowly cowering from their questions. "Ah! You're right!" each girl slowly backed away from me, as Ino helped me up from my cornered position.

"I hear Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun and Kyuubi-kun are all sick… is that true?" I nodded slowly. "Maybe we can make them something to make them get better soon!" one girl spoke up quickly, making some girls giggle at the thought of doing that.

Was I confused?

No fucking duh.

I felt something lean on me and glanced over to see Ino leaning over to me as she went to whisper in my ear. "I heard about the things another group of girls plan on doing to you. We are the only ones who are against the deep harm on you so with us here while the boys gone…" she trailed off, letting me understand what she was getting at.

The girls that surrounded me were all willing to protect me from Karin's crew of demented retards… I mean… fangirls.

I nodded slowly to Ino who pulled away, smiling. "Wow Akuma! Your bento looks nice, who made it? Did your mom?" I quickly went pale, as a frown graced my face. I knew that not many from my generation knew… but it still hurt. "Ah… no…" I stated as I looked down.

"I make my bento along with Itachi's, Sasuke's, Kyuubi's and Hinata's…" It became silent as I stared at my own lunch. "So… you know what they like?" I looked up and nodded. "Pretty much… I guess."

I was suddenly recornered by questions from the girls. The questioned varied from favorite foods, to least favorite to asking me to get pictures of the boys… to naked pictures…

Fangirls… they can be a creepy batch of girls. I mentally agreed with myself as Ino shooed the girls away from me once again.

"I don't know about you girls but I would like to know maybe a little about Akuma." Ino stated as two other girls agreed. "Uh… ask away… well… one at a time then I guess." I stated; knowing I shouldn't say ask away because they will do just that… all at once.

"When is your birthday?" one girl asked "Uh… October 10th…" I watched as she slumped on the table "Aw we missed it!" I smiled softly "Well… that's the thing about birthdays… they come once a year; you can't entirely miss it." I saw the girls face light up again.

"Favorite animal?" I smiled to the girl next to her "Foxes."

"Foxes? That's… hmmm" I stared at the girl as she tried to think of something but ended up shrugging. "What's your favorite color?"

"Uh… Black Red Orange… I guess."

"Favorite food?"

"Ramen."

"Least favorite food?"

"Vegetables!"

The questions went on until the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. "You are an… interesting person Akuma." I smiled softly to Ino who was walking beside me to my last class. "Hey Ino, thank you for taking me to my last class and staying with me at lunch." She shook her head and smiled.

"You protected me from getting hurt a few months ago… so I'm glad that I can help you back." I smiled as I remembered the events in the bathroom. "I am able to hold my own but… Karin knows about my surgery." I stated, which Ino nodded.

"Yeah… there are some girls who weren't at the lunch table with us today because they are actually trying to get information on what Karin has in store for you." I nodded to Ino then turned to the door to the class. I stopped then glanced to Ino "Why are you guys willing to go this far for me anyway?" I asked.

"Well… we still may be 'fangirls' of the boys you sit with… but after seeing how happy Sasuke-kun can get near you… the attention he gave you… some of us realized that his eyes has always been set on you from the beginning." I stared at Ino confused. "Wouldn't that make you guys jealous though?" she shrugged "Well some of us know that we are only 'fangirls'… not truly in love with the target of our fan filled moments… see… I really like Shikamaru… Sakura thinks she likes Sasuke-kun but even I know she's been looking at other people." I nodded slowly.

"I'm just hoping Shikamaru will get off his lazy ass and ask me out! Or to be his girlfriend… lazy bastard… I'll probably have to be the one to go and ask him to be my boyfriend." I stared at Ino as a question crossed my mind.

"Hey Ino… what is a boyfriend and a girlfriend?" she stared at me, mouth wide open. "You don't know what that is?" I shook my head as she laughed. "Why do you want to know?" I scratched my head "Well… Sasuke mentioned that he wanted me to be his girlfriend and to be my boyfriend… he wasn't able to explain it to me… and Kyuubi freaked out when I asked him."

I crossed my arms "I sorta don't know what it is considering… I walked into Kyuubi's room and had stated that Itachi was Kyuubi's boyfriend but… argh it is way too confusing for me to even understand or figure out on my own." I heard laughing again and looked up at Ino.

"You are clueless to love and it is so cute!" I stared at Ino "Wha…" she smiled; opening her mouth to say something but stopped when the warning bell went off. "Darn… I have to get to class now. I may be able to get into your free period class since mine is basically the same deal, just different teacher." I nodded slowly as Ino took off down the hall.

I entered the room and sat down in my normal seat, blank expression still plastered on my face. My thoughts were jumbled to say the least.

Girls talk to Akuma.  
>Girls leave Akuma unharmed.<br>Akuma returns the talking to the girls.  
>Girls are happy.<br>Girls are willing to protect Akuma.  
>Girls are trying to learn about Akuma.<br>Girls want to be with Akuma.  
>Akuma is confused.<p>

"What…the…fuck."

†**Break†**

I stared around the parking lot and sighed when I noticed most of the cars were gone. That meant that most of the girls went home due to the cheerleading practice being canceled. I am not sure if that is good news or bad news for me.

I shrugged then began walking in the direction of my apartment. "Akuma wait up!" I stopped and turned around to see Ino running up next to me. "I'm so glad you didn't leave yet!" she said, smiling at me. I stared at her confused. "I had to help some of the cheerleading girls put stuff away since it was canceled. We had pulled everything out for NO reason!"

I stared at her as she began ranting in anger as we began walking. "Anyway… did we ever give a proper introduction?" she asked, catching me off guard. "Uh... well… actually I don't remember." I said, laughing softly.

"Ah! Well no matter! We can re-introduce ourselves then. Hi I am Yamanaka Ino." I stared at her then held out my hand "I am Uzumaki Akuma!" she looked at my hand and smiled, shaking it.

"Hey Akuma do you like dresses?" I shuddered, making Ino laugh. "Take that as a no… if Sakura knew; she would drag you to all these stores and get you all these girl clothes."

"You are saying you won't?" she shrugged then gave me an evil grin "You know what… forget I asked…" she laughed. "I know I can't change you… that was sorta proven already." I heard the sadness in her voice, causing me to frown.

"Hey… what happened at the beginning of the year is in the past. That was last year, this is a brand new year; don't worry about it." She stared at me then nodded. "Thanks Akuma…" I smiled softly at her. "Where do you live anyway?" she asked.

I scratched my head then pointed towards the area a little further out of the way than most homes were. "Are you serious?" I turned to her and nodded. "My dad always says that place is dangerous! No wonder you are built strong." I smiled again "You make it sound as if I'm—"

"AKUMA!" I stopped walking and turned around to see who called me. "That's odd." I heard Ino say. "…Yeah… let's quickly get to my place… you can call your dad to pick you up from there." She nodded as we quickened our pace to the apartments.

I quickly unlocked the door, pulling Ino in and then bolted in myself, slamming the door shut and locking it. "Akuma is that you?" I heard come from the hallway.

"Yes and you better be clothed." I stated as I pulled myself from the door. "Hey… I may be sick but I can remember how to dress!"

I heard Ino giggle as Kyuubi went on. "Yeah yeah yeah… hey where is the phone?"

"Why do you need the phone?" I slapped my head against my hand "Because Ino needs a ride home…" in a flash I saw Kyuubi's head peak out from the hallway, making Ino giggle more.

"Damn it! Why didn't you say something!" I watched as Kyuubi bolted away, hearing his room door slam. I looked down at Ino "…Well judging by what he just did… he was only in his boxers…"

"Is he really that bad…?" I laughed "He is SLOWLY making Itachi do the same thing… his stupidity is rubbing off onto Itachi… poor guy."

"I HEARD THAT!" I watched Kyuubi storm out, fixing his shirt over his head as he held out the phone in his other hand. "Why was it in your room?" I asked, causing Kyuubi's face to turn red. "Shut up Akuma… just shut up." I grabbed the phone from Kyuubi and handed it to Ino.

"So what brings us this guest?" Kyuubi asked as he pulled a mask on to cover his mouth. "Well…" I glanced over to Ino who nodded to me as she dialed her number. "While we were walking home we heard someone call my name. When we turned around there was no one there. And I do mean NO ONE."

"Oh so you are saying you guys bolted out of there like sissies." I stared at Kyuubi who stared at me as though he won something. "No… Kyuubi… remember how there are girls out to get revenge on me?" he nodded.

"Now if you hear someone call for you… would you go towards the unknown caller that you can't find or continue walking?" he stared at me then glared. "Is this a trick question?"

I groaned as Ino laughed. She quickly answered whatever she was asked then hung up the phone. "My dad says he won't be able to pick me up for another hour or two…" she said, sighing. I looked over to Kyuubi, who in return shrugged.

"We don't actually see anything wrong with you waiting it out here… Uh Kyuubi is there any dangerous things around that we should know about?" he glared at me before snorting "No…. Mikoto cooked…" I smiled "Good… I don't want an unknown 'hamburger' waking me in my sleep again." Ino stared at me in confusion, which I gave her the 'Don't ask' look.

"Oh there is one thing I should warn you about." I looked over to Kyuubi who simply stood up then walked to the hallway. "…Is the warning not to go in the hallway?" I asked myself as I stood up. I glanced over to Ino who then stood up with me and followed me.

"Okay what is this warning I should be receiving?" I asked Kyuubi who opened my door. I peered into my room and noticed someone in my bed.

"Seriously…?" he nodded "Yeah… Mikoto couldn't wake him up… that or she didn't actually have the heart to wake him up." I groaned as Ino stared at us.

"Is `Tachi here too?" Kyuubi pointed to his room "He actually drifted off to sleep an hour before you two got here." I nodded to Kyuubi then turned to Ino. "Well it looks like you have a chance to meet your fandom?"

I motioned for Ino to go into my room, which she instantly did and nearly squealed when she saw Sasuke sleeping peacefully on my bed… hugging my stuffed fox. That bastard.

I closed my bedroom door then placed my bookbag onto the ground by the bed. I stared at Sasuke then shook my head, getting up onto the bed. I glanced down to make sure I didn't wake him at the sudden movement.

"So… the Uchiha's come over your place?" I nodded to Ino who grinned. "That's pretty cool… Have you been to theirs?" I nodded again "Numerous times… the first few times I went there though I never met Sasuke… it wasn't until Itachi's birthday that I met him haha." I laughed a little, scratching my head.

"Do you guys have sleep over's?" I nodded "Where do you sleep since you are the female?" I stared blankly before I felt my cheeks go red. "My room." I turned my gaze down to see Sasuke staring up at me with his one eye, while the other was closed.

"Ah! Sorry Sasuke-kun… I hope we didn't wake you!" I watched Sasuke pull himself up, as he shook his head at Ino. "I was already half awake when Kyuubi was shouting in the hall when you came home." He stated before his gaze landed on me.

"You two would make such a cute couple…" Ino stated, making me confused. "Eh… what is a couple? Oh yeah! What is a boyfriend and a girlfriend?" Ino stared at me before looking over to Sasuke.

I looked over to Sasuke; whose face was completely red. "Ah… Sasuke are you ok?" I held up the back of my hand to his forehead, checking his temperature. "Hmm…not so hot but you are flushed…" I felt Sasuke grab my hand, making me stare at him in his eyes.

My heart skipped a beat as I stared into his slightly glazed onyx orbs.

"Awwwww" I quickly turned my gaze to Ino who was now at the end of the bed, resting her elbows on the bottom of the bed, head rested on her hands as she stared up at us.

Sasuke quickly released my hand and turned away. I blinked, confused. "Eh…." I groaned then ran my hands through my hair in frustration. "This is so confusing!"

"Aw but Akuma!" I looked up at Ino who was smiling "It looks like you love Sasuke-kun too!"

-AN-

Alright first I will do my rant about the chapter... I am confused with myself actually... I have no problems with Ino... and truely hate Sakura. I guess its because Ino didn't really have a chance to be an annoying fangirl like Sakura did... nah... that can't be why... I guess I like Ino more because of her personality... she isn't actually annoying but is strong in a sense. Idk its really confusing me lol. But anyway... I wanted Ino to start showing up again in the story... and well this happened to be the chapter that she can in.

Alright now to the lateness...

This story hasn't been updated since July 10th... well that was due to the fact that I was going to a convention and when I had thought I updated this... I really didn't... and my efforts to update this was forgotten. When I got back from the convention I was asked to update NUA... it took me a while because I was so darn tired I actually fell asleep too haha well anyway... I had promised to update all the stories the following day but that never happened. While we were gone for a few days, my dad had decided he wanted to "Test" our computers... yea he tested them alright... he broke the splinter for the router and did something to our computers... mine has been running slow since we came back and I can't figure out what he did to my poor Thor(Yes... my PC is named Thor...)

So pretty much after having to wait til we had the right amount of money we got a new splinter... it didn't start working right away though which is when we found out that not only did he break the splinter but he also broke something inside the router... well now the router started behaving on its own... it still turns the internet off at random but its not as bad as it was before... trust me... we were only on for a minute every two hours... yeah... that bad... internet would be down for 2 hrs... you would have 1 min when it was up to do something then bam... down for 2hrs again...

It took me so damn long to even put up a journal onto deviantart to be random... xD I typed up a lot of it while the internet was down just so I could post it up... just like the two pictures I put up lol... But yeah... I'm back now! And hopefully my internet is too!

-Ja ne


	24. Chapter 24

Hello guys, I know it has been a while. Nothing has been going right for the past few months. First it went from being unable to pay bills due to father being a big money spender and lending money out to others without telling us. Then it went to being unable to pay for foods to eat due to the same reason as the bills. Then it went to my father being hospitalized due to Congestive heart failure... which things went downhill from there. He had to get 2 different surgeries...

He keeps drinking a lot of beer and eats a lot of fast foods, it eventually led to the Congestive heart failure, causing him to need a Bypass surgery... during that time my brother came home from Japan to try and help out and be there for my father since Heart surgery is very dangerous. During that time, his family was giving us a hard time for not updating every hour on the hour about him, and not letting them visit when that wasn't us, that was the nurses.

After all that... my dad went all stupid and left the hospital early, then got readdmited into the hospital the day before my brother left for Japan again. Might I add this all happened from September 28th until roughly the first or second week of November...

On the first of November I had a job interview... I went to it, I was pretty early... asked where to go for the interview coz I was told to go to the service desk for the interview by the woman on the phone... The person told me to go to the back of the store through these doors... so I did, I asked another person, they led me in another direction, then I kept trying to call out to the woman in the one office, she blew me off until another worker who knew her name told her I was there for an interview... she complained that I was 40mins late (Note: it hadn't even been 40mins yet, because I had left the store raging when it was 12:30) So I was led all around because of their workers causing me to be late and not get the job. I have a weak voice when I talk to people I don't know, and to make it worse, that day I happened to have lost my voice way early in the morning and had managed to get a little of it back right before I left for the interview.

Now the first Tuesday in December I have to go to a meeting at the Ambulance hall so they can re-look over my old forms for it to be updated for me to start running once again with them. They will put me on pay duty when I am done my EMT courses in January/February.

The only good thing that came out of the past few months was in September, Sage finally realized all my feelings and that towards him and he asked me to be his Girlfriend. For the first time, my mom actually likes someone I know too!... Then again my last 2 relationships were already a known failure that I was unable to escape and got lucky twice when they managed to end themselves (THANK GOD).

Now for the story Warning:

**Warning: _The following story may seem real random and more out of character than anything. You may consider it a filler, but some of this stuff is apart of the story that will be later valued in later chapters. _Thank you.**

On to the story:

**†**

I sighed as I continued to toss a ball into the air, as I laid flat on the couch. I had been kicked out of my own room for reasons I didn't even know. Ino had randomly clapped her hands, grabbed me, then pushed me out of my own room and called out to Kyuubi and Itachi.

They had been talking in my room for well over an hour and even Ino's dad wasn't here to pick her up yet. With her freedom in my room and her father not here yet…. Lord only knows what she has plotted so far.

I glanced to the side then sighed. All this just because I wanted to know what a boyfriend and a girlfriend was.

I caught the ball then sat up, resting my arms on my thighs as I stared at the ball. There was a familiar feeling tugging at me as I sat here all alone. I shook my head quickly, trying to get rid of the thoughts before they came to me.

I heard a knock on the door and stood up.

**Sasuke's POV**

"That is odd…" I glanced over to Kyuubi, who was staring towards the direction of the main door to the apartment. "What's wrong?" Itachi asked as he too turned his gaze in the same direction. "There was a knock on the door about 15 minutes ago but Akuma didn't bother to come in here or anything." I quickly stood up and exited the door.

I looked down both ends of the hallway before making it into the main room where the door was left wide open, no Akuma in sight. My eyes went wide as I slowly began to freak out. I jumped towards the main door and looked around outside. There was no sight of Akuma.

"…Ky…KYUUBI!" I shouted, turning towards the apartment again. "GUYS! AKUMA IS GONE!" I heard loud and fast shuffling as everyone stumbled into the main room. They all stared out the door that was wide open before Itachi's eyes landed on my face. I knew I was pale… I knew I was panicked. I didn't care that anyone knew either.

I looked over to Ino who held up the apartment's phone to her ear. "Dad? Did you ever come to the Uzumaki household?" I watched as she frowned before looking up at us and shook her head. "Akuma…. She may have just been kidnapped." We watched Ino quickly end the call then started dialing other numbers as she called each fangirl friend she knew.

"Itachi, call Hinata and inform her we need her help along with the Hyuuga household." Itachi nodded to Kyuubi as he pulled out his cell phone and began his calling to people. "Sasuke" I looked over to Kyuubi "I'll call mom and dad…. Dad will get the police force in this too." I stated as Kyuubi nodded.

I pulled out my phone and called my dad who didn't answer. I frowned then called my mom. There was still no answer. "Guys…" I watched everyone turn to me "…Our parents aren't answering."

"Did you try the house phone?" I shook my head to Itachi before calling it up only to get the answering machine. "This isn't normal… they answer their phones with ease…. And they are really good at keeping their phones charged…."

"Ok…. Itachi, you go to the compound and check on your family, Sasuke you are with me, Ino you get your squad of fangirls and scour the south region of Konoha. Itachi send Hinata a text and tell her she has north end. Sasuke we are checking this region." We all nodded to Kyuubi as he finished the orders.

I rushed into Akuma's bedroom, grabbing a few items and tossed it into her backpack in which I tossed over my shoulder. "Ok runt." I glanced over to Kyuubi "Did you grab the first aid kit just in case?" I nodded to him before exiting out of Akuma's room. "Hopefully we won't have to use it…." I heard Kyuubi whisper as we rushed out of the apartment.

We rushed around, looking in every out cove in the western half of Konoha. "Damn it…" I heard Kyuubi growl out in a low whisper as we neared the end of our searching area. I watched as Kyuubi slowly began to break down, falling to the ground as he gripped his hair. I frowned then pulled out my phone.

I skimmed down the list before reaching a name. "Gaara…. Yes this is Sasuke… We need your help…. If you can gather people up…. Akuma went missing." I listened to Gaara as he told everyone to shut up then quickly told them the news. "Gaara, since you live close to a Police station…." I heard Gaara state an understanding before we hung up.

"Kyuubi… we now have everyone Akuma knows helping out…. Let's continue on. This time… let's knock on peoples doors and ask them if they have seen Akuma." Kyuubi looked up at me then nodded, standing up to his full height.

**Akuma's POV**

I stared at the people before me, giving them a disinterested look. It looked to be like a small group of idiots that had come to my apartment just to get me. They didn't seem interested in me fully but the one seemed interested in money that he was about to obtain.

I heard a laugh, causing me to look off to the entrance of the place to see Karin walking in. I rolled my eyes as I stared at the bindings that were on me. "Thank you for getting her for us…" I heard Karin say to the group who grinned them moved away from me.

I watched as the two negotiated, making me roll my eyes. I closed my eyes as I shifted my hands out of the bindings. If I had learned anything about these people, it was that the blonde was an idiot at tying people up.

I stood up, kicking the rope away from me, as I crossed my arms and stared at the two groups. "Right I would love to stay but…. I have homework I have to do." I grinned as the two groups stared at me in shock. "How did she break out of my bindings?" I rolled my eyes as I walked towards the door. I stopped when I saw something wiz past me. "I don't think you will be leaving anytime soon."

I turned my head slowly and stared at Karin who in return glared at me as she held a gun in her shaking hands. I could tell that was the first time she held a gun due to her shaking.

"If you guys want your revenge…. Capture her!" I stared at the group that nodded then came running towards me. I narrowed my eyes as I kicked a few into the wall then punched a few. "Hey I thought you said she was defenseless!" I heard the blond shout before I grinned and kicked him in his privates. "I'm not defenseless…. I just don't hit people that wear glasses."

I watched as Karin got angry then started yelling at the men on the ground. "What are you doing? Get up and get her!" I narrowed my eyes as I bolted out the door. I looked around and groaned when I realized I was in the abandoned part of Konoha.

I looked around before I saw all the danger signs for these parts. It looked like even if I got out safely I would need to be hospitalized due to the poison in the air. That explains why they all had masks on…. Damn them.

I quickly stopped and stared up at one of the buildings. It was swaying back and forth. I could hear the cracking of the material holding the building together. I turned around and noticed the group coming after me. I growled then began running again only to stop and stare up at the building, as I heard a loud snap.

I turned around and noticed Karin staring up in shock at the building. I narrowed my eyes as I grabbed her arm and bolted out of the area the building was falling at. I slipped as I reached the end, causing me to slide against the partial cement and wooded part of the walking area.

I groaned as the ground shook, causing the scrapes I just received to become more painful. "Why did you…. Save me?" I looked over to Karin who had the gun in front of her knees as she stared at me in shock. "I don't care who you are…. No one deserves to die." I stated as I stood up. "HEY! Is everyone okay over there!" I shouted to the others.

"We are all good!" I heard someone shout back, as I sighed with relief. I heard shuffling, causing me to look down to see Karin pulling out a mask. She stood up then placed it over my nose and mouth, putting the strings on my ears.

I stared at her in confusion as she looked away, pointing to the exit. I followed her hand then nodded to her as I walked out of the abandoned area.

†**Break†**

I sighed as I had finally made it to the first bench in the past 30 minutes of walking. It was strange to say the least… Karin letting me go with the few injuries I had rather than trying to kill me. I smiled softly as I remembered the shock that graced her face when I stated that no one deserved to die.

I stared down at all the scrapes and sighed. The instant these cuts had opened, they had became contaminated and poisoned my blood. I stared at my shoulder and sighed. Even though Karin was shaking with the gun due it being her first time… she still managed to hit me.

I sighed once more then stood up and looked around. I still didn't know where I was but I knew if I continued walking in the direction I was, I would reach familiar grounds. I continued walking before I heard shouting then looked over to my right to see a group of fangirls calling out to me. I looked to my other side to see the Hyuuga family then to a little ahead of me to see Kyuubi and Sasuke.

I slowly walked up behind Kyuubi and Sasuke "Guys…. Can you take me to the hospital; I sorta got hurt in the abandoned part of Konoha and well…. I'm pretty much contaminated." I watched the two quickly turn. "AKUMA!" I watched as Kyuubi went to hug me, which I dodged. "I said I was pretty much contaminated …. God!" I watched as Kyuubi rubbed his nose, due to falling to the ground.

Sasuke nodded over to me "Hospital for you then… poison is something we can't take care of." I nodded to Sasuke as Kyuubi shouted to the other groups. I looked over once more to Sasuke who started walking. I quickly ran up towards him and walked with him. "I'm sorry Sasuke…" I stated, causing Sasuke to look over to me.

"You will have to tell us what happened and why you were at the abandoned part of Konoha…." I nodded to Sasuke. "I will don't worry… I just want to get treated first… you know… `cause poison can kill someone." He nodded, hiding the worry he had as we continued to walk.

"I guess it is a good and convenient thing that the hospital is a few blocks down from here, right?" I watched as Sasuke nodded. I stopped walking as I felt a sudden wave of lightheaded-ness hit me. "Akuma?" I shook my head to Sasuke as I quickly ran to the nearest trashcan, emptying my stomach into it.

"Akuma… are you alright?" I held my hand up before I fell against the wall that was near the trashcan. "I'm sorry `Suke… I breathed in too much of the air there before I was given the mask…." I tossed the mask off to the side as I groaned.

"Aku… the hospital is right there… you can do this." I watched as Sasuke held out one of his hands, and noticed a surgical glove covering it. "Heh… you brought a first aid kit with you I see." He nodded as he pulled me up and lead me the rest of the way to the hospital.

We reached inside to see Itachi standing in the waiting room, his head in his hands. Sasuke stared at him before quickly turning to the nurse and telling them what he knew about my current condition. Before long, I found myself seeing black as I heard people calling out my name.

Damn that poison… damn it…

-AN-

Most of this chapter was planned out on a paper, my original written chapter got curropted though so I had to try and re-write it to what I could remember... Which let me tell you... I couldn't remember much LOL. But for the most part I got the general gist of what I wanted to write for this chapter.

If Chapter 25 is on my PC I will upload it in a few hours, if it is not ... just like my other stories (Except NUA46, which I know for a fact is on my PC since I just did a spell check on it coz it kept saying I spelled a word wrong when it was right) you will have to wait a week roughly for the chapter to be updated... I don't have my disc drive anywhere near me to pull it off there and edit it.

-Ja ne


	25. Chapter 25

Hey everyone it has been a while and I'm sorry about that... a lot has been going on with my life. My health just went down hill after the New Year, we don't know why either. I had blood work done a few days ago and will be going to see a Cardiologist on Feb 2nd to see if they can find anything wrong with me along with seeing if the kevlar in my heart needs to be replaced. Because all my symptoms along with my heart Palpitations are showing signs that there is something wrong with me. So I wanted to get these Chapters rewritten to what I could remember... since I lost the stupid disc drive in the end (which has me pissed a little). What took my so long to even try to write chapters after New Years was mainly the fact that I have been sleeping for 16-20 hours every day and it has gotten so hard to force myself to stay awake. So I end up passing out when I force myself to stay awake for too long.

So without further a-do... Here is the chapter to what I could remember best at the time. It may sound "BS"d so I am sorry.

**†**

My eyes shot open, only to once again be closed. I groaned mumbling incoherent things about bright lights. I once again opened my eyes, this time at a slower pace.

I glanced around the room. 'Ok… beeping… that would be the heart monitor…' I glanced up to see that everything was still blurry no matter how close it was. I sighed, closing my eyes once more. I let the noises in the room echo in my ears. I knew I was alive due to the machine beeping next to me.

I sighed then opened my eyes once more, this time seeing things a little more clearly. I looked down at myself and noticed I was covered with heated blankets, possibly meaning that during my sleep my condition had gotten worse.

I slid my legs up from under the three layers of the heated sheets, then hung them on the side of the bed. I grabbed onto my IV then stood up, using the IV for support as I moved around the room.

I could tell I was in a section for poison treatment, due to all the different gadgets in the room. I nodded at each gadget then went for the door, grabbing a mask from the box. I slipped it on then entered the hallway, looking around to see nurses laughing with each other and doctors hitting on the nurses.

I rolled my eyes then strolled down the halls, not really knowing where I was going. I stopped at a room, hearing constant yelling between a group of people. I rolled my eyes, thinking it was due to someone being an idiot on what they did but then stopped. I turned my head back to the door.

"Probably could get in trouble…" I mumbled, grabbing the handle to the door then opened it. I strolled in, closing the door behind me. I made it closer to the group then froze at a familiar mop of red hair.

"I don't give a rats ass, damn it! You should be in the other room watching over her! This is not your concern, she is!"

"This is TOO my concern! You know full well that we are all like a family in a way!"

"A boy who doesn't know where he stands in life, with neither a mother nor a father and a sister who was mute and suffers so many health issues. Only friends you two even have would be hm… maybe just that Hinata girl if we weren't bond by that damn sponsorship!"

"I know where the hell I stand in my life, it's you who doesn't! And my sister suffers so many damn health issues because of what happens to her! I bet she doesn't wish any of this on her! Unlike you who plays Mr. Pretty boy with your younger brother."

"Hey what the hell Kyuubi I didn't say shit about you!"

"And Akuma didn't say shit about Itachi, but yet he still says it about her."

I strolled in closer, stopping at the curtains before them, looking over to see Fugaku all bandaged up in the bed, with a monitor hooked up to him.

"God damn it! Akuma is over in critical, mom is on temporary breathing support and dad is in a slight coma… why do we have to fight? Shouldn't we be working together or something? Not at each other's throats?"

There was silence between the three boys, making me deem it worthy to walk in.

"I don't think I'm in critical anymore…" I said when I walked up behind Kyuubi, who quickly turned.

"Akuma? What are you doing out of your bed? Not too long ago… the doctor had told us you were in critical and wouldn't wake up…" I stared down at myself then back at Kyuubi.

"Well that explains the heated blankets… so I was right to assume that my condition got worse."

"And it is still bad." I turned around to see a doctor at the door, holding a clipboard to his side as he stared at me. "You should still be in bed as a matter of fact." He motioned to the nurses, who walked in and started to grab me.

"Hold on sir… I want to know what happened to my sponsors… apparently one is in a slight coma; the other is on breathing support… I want to know what happened." I looked over to the others.

Itachi sighed, sitting down in the chair closest to him. "Akuma… during the time that we were at your house, and you were in school… someone had snuck into the Uchiha compound. We don't know all the details but… whoever snuck in, had brutally attacked most of the Uchiha family… right now… we have been dwindled down to… Sasuke, myself… and if mother and father live… just us four. It scares me because… the time of the attack was announced to be a little after mother called us to make sure we didn't need anything…"

"The only ones who can tell us who attacked them… are in some form of critical condition." I stared at Itachi before closing my eyes.

'So they were roughly attacked around the time that I was leaving school…' I opened my eyes slowly, remembering the woman voice that had screamed out "Akuma" that was as clear as day to both Ino and myself.

I shuddered. _Thinking back to it… it did sound like Mikoto… a lot like her…_ I glanced over to Mikoto. _Does that mean… that she tried to get a hold of me…?_

"Now that you have some clue to what happened to your sponsors…. We would like you to go back to critical. You shouldn't have even been able to move."

"Yeah… don't underestimate my sister…"

"I will remember that Mr. Uzumaki." The doctor nodded, as the nurses grabbed onto me and started dragging me out the door. I glanced over to my shoulder and stared back at Itachi whose head hung low, as Sasuke patted his shoulder.

†**Break†**

_I looked around the field of flowers, as I continued to walk through them. As I walked deeper, the flowers would become tainted with blood. If I turned back, there was simply darkness behind me, only leading me forward._

"_Akuma." I looked around again, hearing a voice calling out for me. It was a dry voice, but it caught my attention. As I got closer, the voice got louder, but yet there seemed to be no end to the field._

_When I lost hope, I found myself at a little shack in the field. Curious, I walked up to the porch and began knocking. Once again I heard my named called out, but this time from within the shack. I gulped, then reached for the handle to the door and opened it._

"_Hello?" I called out, walking into the shack. Immediately, the door closed, causing me to jump and try to open the door. I frowned as I looked down to the bottom of the door and noticed blood seeping in from the outside. "End of the line?" I questioned myself._

"_Akuma…" I heard the voice again, but closer. I turned from the door and walked around the shack. From the outside it looked small, but from within, it was like a mansion. I reached a room tainted in darkness. I debated on entering the darkness. "Akuma…" I jumped at how close the voice was. It was in this room, I knew it. I reached my hand out to the side of the wall, and flicked a switch that I found on the wall._

_Instantly the room was filled with light, and two bodies of people. Both covered in a deadly amount of blood. I fell to my knees as tears filled my eyes. It was Mikoto and Fugaku. I could tell even through the blood stains._

_I stared at Mikoto's body… she had her eyes opened and her mouth moved… but nothing came out when it moved._

_I looked over to Fugaku, whose eyes were wide open, but completely glazed over. There was blood on his head signaling blunt force trauma. "M…Mikoto-sama… Fugaku-sama…" I whimpered out as I stared at them._

"_AKUMA!"_

I shot up quickly in the bed, out of breath. I could feel the sweat sliding down my face. I could hear voices of people but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

I whimpered as I gripped onto my head, curling up into a ball.

_You're next Uzumaki… I will do you in like I did your mother and father in._

I gripped my head more, feeling my own nails scrape along my skull. I wanted the images to go away, all the voices. I just wanted it all to end.

And just like that, it ended. I blinked my eyes, pulling my arms down, then noticed Sasuke holding onto me telling me everything was ok. He was telling me that I was suffering a fever due to all the poison that was invading my body.

†**Break†**

"I just can't shake off the images though…" I said to the boys in the room, as I pushed the food around on the dish the nurses brought in for me.

"You keep saying you can't shake the images off… but what were the images?" I glanced over to Kyuubi and sighed. "Mikoto and Fugaku… both in a pile of blood… soaked in it… both their eyes open… Fugaku suffering blunt force trauma… and Mikoto's mouth moving to say something… before that all I heard was 'Akuma' when I was walking around… and right before I woke up… I heard her voice scream out in a bloody scream… 'Akuma'… just like the scream of my name I heard when me and Ino were walking home."

I looked up and noticed Itachi's eyes wide as he stared at me. "What?" I asked as he stood up from the chair. "What you just described… that was exactly how I walked into the living room area of the Uchiha home… fathers eyes were..."

"Glazed?" he nodded, staring at me. "That is… pretty creepy" Kyuubi said, staring at me. "But..." I glanced over to Sasuke. "They say in near death experiences… that things like this could happen."

"But Sasuke… she heard Mikoto's scream when she was walking home… was Akuma at a near death situation then?"

"No…" he glanced over to me "Akuma is partially blind right?" Kyuubi nodded "They say your other senses are increased when you lose one sense. Maybe Akuma's hearing is better than ours… maybe her sixth sense is better? You don't know what sense is enhanced."

"Sasuke is right Kyuubi… Akuma has nearly died how many times? Just look at the stay here so far from this poisoning… even though she woke up, to the doctor's surprise, she is still in critical. Which means…"

"She may have more dreams like this?" Itachi nodded.

"Great… now I am looking forward to falling asleep… thanks guys…" I mumbled, sighing as I pushed my dish of mystery meat away. "And now I am no longer hungry…_though the mystery food here along would make anyone lose their appetite._"

"Well Akuma… what sucks for you is… you have to get a lot of bed rest." I groaned then glared at Itachi.

"Hey…" I glanced over to Kyuubi "Since you will have free time… how about coming up with something for the talent show?"

"Hm Kyuubi is right… we still had nothing… and considering how you will be here for a while… how about you entertain yourself with that?"

I glanced between the two boys and growled "Sure, burden me with all this and leave me without any help!" the two laughed then came over and hugged me.

"Sorry Aku… but we have to go…" I sighed, knowing full well that there was classes they had to attend. "Right right…" the two left, leaving just Sasuke and myself.

He glanced down at me and smiled "Hey Akuma…" I looked up to him, confused. He leaned down, giving me a hug then walked over to the door then looked over his shoulder "You are beautiful no matter what." He walked out the door, leaving me confused.

-AN-

Sorry it's taking me forever to update these stories... I'ma check the reviews now for this one to see if theres anything to be answered... do do do...

**BEASTBITTER:** You request, and will receive~ I will use it

Sorry to everyone for leaving the story at the intense part, but here you go now!

-Ja ne


	26. Chapter 26

Alright guys I've been in a good mood lately... so... I have a question for everyone... -glances over to Akuma-

**Akuma:** Daemon would like to know what was YOUR favorite part from any of her stories you have read. (If you have read more than one, you can still state your favorite scene from each story!)

Now... the reason I want to know?

**Akuma:** Daemon will more than likely draw some of those scenes out to thank the people who has been reading her stories!

Now there is also one more thing I would like to bring up -changes gaze to Kyuubi-

**Kyuubi: Fuck off**

Okay... moody demon doesn't want to ask it for me... who does?

**Tenten: **I will!

Sasuke it is.

**Sasuke: **Hn... Daemon is holding a Poll for her story "Fuckinglongassnameintherain"

**Akuma: **Sasuke...

**Sasuke:** Whatever... "Fainarufantajinrain" or in a simple... less... headache way to say it. "FFJ". The poll is asking weither there shall be a Lemon between me and Akuma or not. Daemon explains everything at the bottom Author Note in FFJ Chapter 19.

That's not all though Sasuke...

**Sasuke:** Tch... She cannot update FFJ until there is a sufficient amount of votes in. Right now she only has 1 person going "YES!" Is that all? I was a little busy when you called me.

Not busy enough.

But yes guys, I need some votes in for FFJ and a lemon, the same thing will more than likely happen to this story and my others but at the moment, where I managed to write this up to is not near any parts that would be a great time for a Lemon. So for those that do read FFJ, can you please put in a vote, either through a PM, through Review or through the Poll I put up on my Profile.

Now... that... that is out of the way, you may proceed to the story.

**†**

I stared at the door, Sasuke's words before he had left the day before, continued to play through my mind. What was he trying to get at?

I glanced over to the mirror on the wall where the masks and gloves were. I stared at my reflection and frowned. All I could see in the mirror was a pale female covered in bruises and bandages. "What is there beautiful about this…?" I stared down at my hands.

"_So why do you hate hospitals then?" I stared over to the raven haired boy and rolled my eyes. "I'm allowed teme…"_

"_Seriously… there has to be a reason." I laughed softly "The reason is stupid... even you would agree." The boy was silent, only staring at me. "Every time I come out of that hospital… girls always put me down… I know I'm not a looker, I don't care. I'm me, no matter what is on the inside, or what is on the outside. Shouldn't what be considered beautiful, be what is on the inside?"_

I laughed softly "That asshole…" I smiled. "He waited years to answer that… didn't he?" I glanced over to the pamphlet on the table next to me. "Think of something for the talent show eh…" I grabbed the pamphlet then grabbed the pen and started scribbling on the paper.

"Beautiful…" I wrote at the top of the page.

†**Break†**

"I don't want to wake her though… The doctor had said she didn't sleep the entire time we were gone… that this was the first time she drifted off."

"Hey guys look at this."

"She did listen to us… I was only joking when I suggested it…"

"This doesn't sound like anything we would sing…"

I shifted in the bed slightly, trying to open my eyes. I found myself unable to move nor able to open my eyes. 'Damn heated blankets…' I hissed at the thought of the heated blankets weighing me down.

"Hn…" I felt something cold touch my forehead. "What's wrong Sasuke?"

There was a sigh close to me "Akuma tried moving… wanted to see if it was due to another fever."

"Well?" I felt the cold touch move from my forehead to my cheek. "She doesn't have a fever… but she is warm, it may be this heated blanket."

I felt half the weight on my upper body disappear, allowing me to breath steady. "Look… her breathing isn't gaspy."

"That is good then… Kyuubi can you tell the doctor that the blankets are crushing Akuma?" I heard shuffling. "I'm going with Kyuubi… he may get lost."

"HEY!"

"Alright, I will stay with Akuma then." I heard the door click, signaling that Kyuubi and Itachi had left the room.

There was a long sigh "Akuma… I don't want to lose you… if I lost you my mother and father… I don't know what I would do. I just got you back, if I lost you yet again…" he fell silent before I felt something soft touch my lips. It then disappeared, only letting me feel a warm breath hitting my lips.

"I wasn't able to protect you from Karin… and I wasn't able to protect my family… You got poisoned and started falling into random comas which don't seem to be lasting long on you…. Which don't get me wrong… I'm happy they don't but… I wish you weren't in the hospital."

I felt Sasuke's hand caress my cheek. Then I felt his breath against my ear "Akuma… I love you so much… I wish there was a way I could explain what a girlfriend was to you properly… so you can finally tell me yes or to tell me off…" I felt a sigh against my ear before he lightly kissed my cheek.

"Alright I will just take them off but don't forget, she is in critical so she will be going cold a lot." I heard the door creak open. "I understand that sir but my sister wasn't breathing under the blankets properly."

"I can understand that Mr. Uzumaki but we aren't trying to harm her in any way." I felt some of the weight lifted off my chest, making me gasp as I was suddenly able to breathe better.

"I am keeping the heated blanket on her feet. It would be better for her if they stayed." I heard walking then the door closing.

"That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be." I heard Kyuubi say before he sighed "Though it still did sound like the doctors have something against me and Akuma."

"He did take the blankets off her Kyuubi so you have to give him some credit if they have something against you."

"This is true… but… you know …"

"Yes Kyuubi I do but still. Look, you and me should go grab something to eat, I'm sure Sasuke has things handled here."

"Get me something to snack on at least." I heard Sasuke say from my side. "Alright little brother… we will be back soon."

"Don't try to rape my sister while she's asleep." I heard a loud noise then heard Kyuubi whimper. I laughed inwardly knowing that Kyuubi just got hit in the head for his comment.

†**Break†**

I heard a sigh to my side, causing me to slightly open my one eye to see where the noise came from. I smiled at seeing Sasuke sleeping on the chair right next to the bed.

I leaned up in the bed, quickly wincing at the IV's in my arm. "Stupid IV…" I mumbled, situating myself before I sat up fully to look at Sasuke. I smiled again seeing snacks laid out next to Sasuke a long with a note. I could make out the squiggly line of Itachi's name and a small heart.

I scooted over to the side of the bed then bent my head to the side to see Sasuke's face. He didn't have the normal disgruntled look he normally did but instead it was a more peaceful look (with a side of murder).

I giggled softly, causing Sasuke to mumble and scrunch his face up. I stared at him in horror before he settled down again, making me sigh in relief.

I held my hand against my chest, closing my eyes as I tried to calm my racing heart from nearly waking Sasuke.

I heard a snort, causing me to quickly open my eyes to see Sasuke staring at me. "Jesus!" I screamed, falling backwards on the bed. "Well if you didn't sigh so loud maybe I'd still be asleep!" he said.

"Your sigh woke me first!" he snorted, but kept a smirk on his face. "So then what were you planning… as I saw you were leaning in front of me." He looked around "But yet I see nothing that would spark you to do such a thing."

"Jerk! I was trying to see what Itachi had to say!" I pointed over to the piece of paper that was left on the table near Sasuke. He glanced over then back to me "That doesn't explain you peering at my face with such a look." I stared at him.

"The hell…. Were you awake the whole time?" he smirked again, standing up from the chair. "So what if I was? I wasn't going to stop you unless you had planned to leave the room." He sat on the bed, next to me.

"Now was that letter really the reason you were staring at me?" I frowned, looking away from him. "I am interested in the letter… but this was also the first time I saw you with a peaceful look upon your face in such a long time…" I felt a hand on my chin, forcing me to look in the direction Sasuke was at.

"I didn't say you weren't allowed to view me, you know I like getting a blush out of you as much as I can." I stared at him before glancing off to the side.

"_I wish there was a way I could explain what a girlfriend was to you properly… so you can finally tell me yes or to tell me off…"_

I glanced back to Sasuke who was now leaning towards the letter left by Itachi along with the snacks. He leaned back and began reading the paper. "Hn… looks like Itachi managed to convince Kyuubi to go to the mall with him to get something to eat rather than eating at the café here." Sasuke stated, stuffing the letter in his pocket.

"Least that bastard could have done was woke me and told me… maybe I wanted something from there?" he sighed before looking down at what Itachi left him.

"Seriously Itachi? Cookies? Do you really think I like sweets? Damn that jackass!" he groaned, putting the cookies down, rubbing his forehead. I shook my head, reaching over for the cookies. "Don't waste them teme, at least give me them." He watched me as I reached over him for the cookies.

"Don't be so flirtatious my little fox." I glanced up at him confused. "Wha?" I blinked. "Nothing." He said, smirking. He reached over to the package of cookies then held it out of my reach. "Though I now see some fun in these cookies…" I raised my brow before slapping him in the back of the head. "Pervert!"

He began laughing "It took you that long?" I glared at him "Just gimme the cookies and I'll forgive your prude ass!" he raised his brow "Nah I think I'll keep them."

"Teme! You don't even like sweets!" I lunged at him, knowing full well that I still had all the IV's connected to me. "Now now little fox… you are in the hospital, not a play pen."

"I don't care! You don't like cookies so I don't see why you want them so bad!" I pouted, turning away from him. "If it can cause a raise out of you…" he began saying, slowly leaning on me as his arms wrapped around my waist. "then I like them…" I stared up at Sasuke to see a playful smirk on his face.

"You're an asshole you know that?" he nodded "I try." I rolled my eyes "Yeah and you don't even have to try hard."

**Itachi's POV**

I opened up the door to Akuma's room. I smiled at seeing Akuma sleeping peacefully against my little brother as he too slept peacefully, having a grip around Akuma. I glanced down at Akuma's lap to see the cookies I left behind then shook my head. 'He could have done so much with those cookies…' I glanced out of the room over to Kyuubi who was passed out on the bench.

"I'm not carrying them both home…" I mumbled walking over to Kyuubi and kicked him in the head. "Yo baka, wake up." I smiled as Kyuubi shot up, rubbing his face "The hell Itachi?" he shouted through clenched teeth.

"I'm not carrying you and my brother home, carry your own dead weight." I walked into the room then leaned down to Sasuke's ear. "Sasuke… we should go." I said. I listened to him grumbled as he turned his view towards me. "I would let you stay but we still have school to attend. And you know Akuma wouldn't like the thought of you missing school." He stared at me before sighing.

I leaned back and watched him lift up Akuma, then slid out from under her, placing her back down on the bed. "Gather your stuff… I'll be in the hall taming a beast." I walked out of the hallway, then turned to close the door to see Sasuke kissing Akuma's cheek.

I shook my head. 'Doesn't he remember that she is still considered contaminated?'

-AN-

I do hope some of you do read my AN's since some of my questions do determine the amount of time until the next chapter us uploaded. Right now I am working on typing up the chapters to each of my story (Except FFJ because I can't type anymore than I have reached, not until enough votes are put in). I planned out typing out about 5-8 chapters to each story. NHS currently is written up to Chapter 31(Higher than I had planned). Next up to be written is HSF to Chapter 25 then NUA to chapter 55 and last but not least, UT to Chapter 15. And because UT is my story that has the most amount of words per chapter... It will take a while for me to get it to Chapter 15. (So used to short chapters to work with to where I will add cliff hangers... UT is the one story where that is practically IMPOSSIBLE!)

I wanted to make sure you guys knew my chapter plans and why it may take a bit before the stories are updated. Valentines day is coming up too! I have yet to draw up my V-day card for my bf! oh lord! ahhh And I need to send out the box for him too arghhh and V-day is on tuesdayyyy!

-Ja ne! ~Runs away to make card for BF~


	27. Chapter 27

It's actually kind of funny to see that I'm loosing people reading my stories... Normally NUA is at 90 Hits by now... its not even there... and I even lost people who put favs and alerts on my stories lol... Now I know my RL probs are really causing probs to my stories if I'm loosing viewers.

Anyway... Don't worry about FFJ votes nor the telling me of fav scene anymore, I realized no one really reads the AN's anymore.

**†**

I stared at Sasuke then looked back over to Itachi. "Yeah… Tsunade had a long chat with Sasuke about touching contaminated people…" he trailed off as Sasuke huffed and faced away.

"So she forced him to wear a surgical mask?" Itachi nodded "Yeah… Hinata said she would stop by later. I'm going to our parent's room to check on them. Sasuke…" he turned to Sasuke who only glanced over to Itachi. "Don't do anything that Tsunade will … 'teach' you about later for." He shuddered then nodded to Itachi.

He shook his head then nodded to me exiting the room. He stopped at the door then glanced over to me. "I almost forgot to say… Kyuubi won't be by until later too. Tsunade is having Hinata and Kyuubi doing stuff for her at the school." I nodded to Itachi.

I turned my gaze over to Sasuke after Itachi left. "You do know… the doctor cleared me of being contaminated long before you sat in bed with me right?" he turned around, facing me then sighed. "Yeah try explaining that to Tsunade. She hasn't been getting updates from the hospital so she thinks you are still in critical condition and in a coma."

I raised my brow "I should probably call her then sometime…." I shook my head and sighed "The fact that she can't get in here herself probably has her frustrated enough that she may be taking it out on you and the others."

"Possibly… she has also been nagging us about the stupid talent show." I nodded to Sasuke "She told us we need to put our act in to Kurenai by the end of this week."

"Oh…" I said, glancing over to the pamphlet. "What did you tell her?"

"Well we told her that with you in the hospital and all that has been going on we haven't been able to think of any-"

"AKUMA!" Sasuke was cut off by a blonde blob shouting as it jumped onto the bed and glomped me. "I-Ino?" I stared at the girl confused. "I'm sorry it took me so long to come and visit you!"

"It's…. ok?" I said, giving her a look. "I found out too late from the other girls of Karin's plans. The girl that knew about it happened to be sick from school and when she found out you were attacked, she felt so bad!"

"I… don't actually care." Ino leaned back, giving me a funny look. "What do you mean?"

"I just don't care." I said, laughing as I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. "I mean I brought it upon myself on what happened, I knew eventually something was bound to happen." She stared at me before sighing.

"This probably wouldn't have happened though if we didn't kick you out of your own room though…" she trailed off. I glanced over to Sasuke who was raising his brow. "I think it would have still happened… Kyuubi doesn't like answering doors when he is sick… he normally prefers to become a vegetable on his bed."

"Eh…" she sat fully up. "But still Akuma! I had told you that there was a group of girls trying to find out Karin's plans… to protect you… and you still got hurt in the end."

I laughed, throwing her off guard. "After playing with her makeup set and making her face puff out like it did… it was bound to happen, really."

"Well… okay… if you say so." She glanced over to the clock on the wall and sighed. "My dad is waiting outside for me so I have to go. I hope to see you at school soon!" she hopped off the bed then waved to us before bolting out the room.

We stared at the door in silence. "That was…" I started.

"Odd." Sasuke finished for me as we nodded in agreement. "Now… what were we talking about?" I asked Sasuke who stared on in silence. "…You don't remember either do you?" he shook his head before we both started laughing.

†**Break†**

"Yes… that time will be fine to come in… thank you." I hung up the phone just as Kyuubi barged in the hospital room. "Akuma! I talked with the doctor!" I nodded slowly to Kyuubi. "He said you got maybe 5 more days in here!" I nodded again.

"Kyuubi… I'm in the hospital… you were in school… I hear these things before you." I watched his glory quickly fade. "Fine! See if I tell you anything!" he stormed out of the room.

I stared at the door before he stormed back in the room. "Forgot I came to visit you." He grumbled under his breath as he flopped down in the chair near the door.

"If you came to visit me… why aren't you acting like a visitor then?" he stared at me before he groaned. "I didn't know what to say to you… so I decided just to come in and say what the doctor told us…" I nodded before smiling. "You can go to the Uchiha's room and stay with Itachi you know." He stared at me before sighing.

"You are my little sister though." I nodded "Yes and you get to see me every day now go to Itachi." He stared at me before nodding. He got up from his chair and left the room, leaving me all alone.

I sighed, letting my smile fall from my face as I was once again alone in my room. I knew that Sasuke was in his parent's room since they had made some improvement in their treatment. Fugaku had come to long enough to tell the doctors to 'get the fuck off my wife' when they were treating her out of critical.

With them making some progress both Itachi and Sasuke would be with them to show their support.

I rolled over to my side, staring at the wall as I let my thoughts consume me. It was normal for someone to want to be alone right? I lowered my gaze, knowing full well that I didn't want to be alone but I didn't want to keep people from others.

"_I see you are awake Ms. Uzumaki." I looked up at the nurse and smiled. She nodded to me, not returning the smile. "Both Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Fugaku have improved in their health situation." I nodded "Really? That's great!" I said, happy over their recovery._

"_You shouldn't be keeping Sasuke from his parents… he sees you more than his own parents." I stopped smiling then stared at the nurse. "He… doesn't see them more than me?" she snorted, tugging on my IV as she finished changing the bags._

"_Don't play stupid Uzumaki… you have always kept people from doing what they really wanted." I gazed down at my hands, ignoring the throbbing pain in my arm from the IV. "I didn't mean to…" I said but only received a snort before the nurse left the room._

_I lifted my hands to my face, as I buried my head in them, crying. "I… I didn't mean to keep people…" I trailed off as it got harder to talk._

I glanced over to the door, hearing people talking from outside it. At hearing the familiar voices I quickly closed my eyes and steadied my breathing to pretend I was asleep.

I heard the door click open and tried to keep my appearance up. "Oh looks like she is asleep already…"

"Maybe that will do her some good. She needs to catch up on her sleep before she starts going to classes again."

"You're right…"

I heard the door click close then footsteps going down the hall as the voices faded. I opened my one eye and looked around the room then sighed when I saw no one inside.

"I don't want to hold anyone back anymore…" I lifted up the blanket and covered my head as I truly drifted off to sleep.

-AN-

Going to go through my stories soon and edit them all slowly. I will try to update every now and then since I can no longer go by hit count for my stories, since at the rate the stories are going for hit count... NUA wouldn't get updated until March and UT wouldn't get updated until April... that's sad...

-Ja ne


	28. Chapter 28

I kinda... fell asleep when I was going to put this up. I don't even remember falling asleep, I just woke up about 5-7mins ago and I found myself covered by a blanket while i was on my bean bag. My keyboard was on my chair while my mouse was dangling off the chair. It was... odd... Slept for sooo long D: I musta been worn out or something...

Anyway this is an early update coz I wrote 10 too many chapters to this story... Kinda... was supposed to be working on UT... but had this sudden idea, brought up NHS, and wrote it all out until I reached a point that I won't forget.

†

"She hasn't spoken since before she left the hospital…"

"Has she at least made any motion towards you?"

"No… she just stays in her room or sits on the sofa and stares on."

I turned a page in the book that was in my lap as Itachi and Kyuubi talked out in the hallway near my room.

"Do you think Sasuke said anything to Akuma?"

"No… Sasuke didn't get to visit Akuma because of our mother's and father's recovery."

"Then I don't know what is causing her to be like this…"

"Maybe she is just worn out from the hospital? Don't give it too much thought; I'm sure it'll pass."

"If you say so…"

I glanced over to the door before returning to my book. 'It won't… don't worry…' I turned another page in the book before sighing and putting it away. I looked around the room for anything that would entertain me but found nothing. 'I guess… I could bask in my thoughts?'

I shook my head at that 'Or I could just finish the homework I didn't.' I reached over to the floor to grab my backpack only to fall down. "Owie…"

"Akuma are you alright?" I looked up as Kyuubi and Itachi barged into my room. I stared at them before grabbing my bookbag and bringing it onto the bed with me; pulling out my school books than began working.

I could feel the stares on me before Kyuubi sighed and shoved Itachi out of the room, closing the door.

"See… she doesn't even answer small questions…"

"Like I said, I'm sure it will pass."

†**Break†**

"What do you mean that you can't accept an act from us?"

"It's just as I said boys… our talent show was filled up. One more person came to me before Friday and that filled us up."

"But… Kurenai-sensei I thought you said you would wait for us to give you our act." I glanced over to Kurenai who returned the gaze to me before she shook her head. "I said I would wait unless I got another group in since we were only 1 group from being filled."

I looked ahead then decided to go to the lockers to get my books without the boys. I walked away, making sure the boys didn't see me disappear from them.

I reached the lockers, putting in the locker code then opened it up to see a small paper slide out. '…Fan-mail…' I lifted it up and went to put it in the locker but stopped. I raised my brow at the elegant handwriting on the paper that said 'Akuma'.

I held it in both hands, staring at it. I looked down both ends of the halls before I closed the locker. I opened up the envelope to see a necklace inside with a small note. I pulled out the necklace and noticed the true diamonds in the necklace of an angel sitting on a moon. I placed it back into the envelope then pulled out the letter.

_Dear child,_

_We never got to meet… oh how I wish I could be there for you as you grow up. You're brother better be taking good care of you! You two were too young… This necklace… it is something that I wish I could give to you myself but… judging by the fact that you have obtained this letter… it means I could not._

_I hope this necklace will let you know that you are loved… and always will be. That you have a place in life. Stay healthy… and out of trouble._

_Love…_

_Someone who misses you and your brother so much._

I stared at the letter before folding it up and placing it in the envelope. I opened the locker once again, placing my backpack into the locker. I smiled softly then pulled out the necklace, putting it on, then placed the envelope into my bag before I grabbed my books then closed the locker.

†**Break†**

I sighed as I felt someone's stare on me, causing me to look over to Kyuubi. "That necklace…" he said softly before shaking his head, causing Itachi to give Kyuubi a funny look.

"Don't you guys feel that it is odd that Kurenai didn't keep our chance in the talent show?" Kyuubi asked, breaking the conversation that would have started with the necklace.

"Not really… we were told by Tsunade that Kurenai was only accepting until Friday… so it was bound to happen if another group came along." Itachi said, as he continued to give Kyuubi a look.

"Yeah but… it's like she promised that she would keep it for us…" Kyuubi sighed, leaning his head on the table.

"Did you seriously want to do the talent show to begin with?" Itachi asked. "Well kind of… it is an Uzumaki thing to try and get attention from people…"

"Except your sister… she's more to herself than a shouting idiot who only wants attention." Kyuubi quickly lifted his head and glared at Itachi. "I'm not an idiot!"

"Right… you are just a dumbass…" I rolled my eyes, before returning my gaze on my laptop.

I heard Sasuke sigh, making me glance over to him only to see him staring at me. "Itachi… are you SURE that Akuma's silence will pass? It's now making me go crazy." Sasuke said, as he continued to stare at me.

"Maybe if you keep staring at her she will crack." Itachi said, then returned to his fight with Kyuubi.

I continued to stare at Sasuke, watching his eyebrow twitch as he stared at me. "It's like you two are doing a staring contest…" Hinata said, giggling a little before she turned to Itachi and Kyuubi to tell them to calm down so they wouldn't be kicked out.

I continued to stare at Sasuke until the bell rang signaling the end of school. I closed my laptop and put it into my bag then walked out, not even waiting for the others. I reached my locker and went to open it only to have a hand slam next to me.

I followed the hand to see Karin glaring at me. "I hear you got out of the hospital a few days ago." I stared at Karin then nodded slowly. "But you were contaminated…" I nodded again, glancing over to the locker.

"I want to say thank you for helping me but… this doesn't change my feelings towards you." I nodded once again. "The hell… are you trying to get on my nerves? You continually nod but aren't responding with words!"

"Hey if you can get her to talk, congrats to you. Other than that Karin, back off my sister." I looked over to Kyuubi to see him crossing his arms as he glared at Karin. "What do you mean?"

"She hasn't spoken one word in well over a week. Not to family, doctors, nothing. Now can you get your hand off our locker so we can get out of here? Itachi and Sasuke need to go somewhere today so you shouldn't hold them up."

She quickly removed her arm then glared at me before storming off down the halls. I glanced back to the locker before I decided to just walk away. "Hey! Akuma wait! What about your… book bag…" I continued to walk out the doors, knowing full well that Kyuubi would bring my bag home with him.

†**Break†**

I rolled over in bed and sighed, nuzzling my pillow. It was silent in the apartment… too silent. This meant that Kyuubi didn't bother coming home after school but instead went with Sasuke and Itachi. I smiled softly 'Good… this means I'm finally getting out of their hair and letting them move on.'

I opened one eye and glanced over to the clock and read the time. '2:34A.M.? Did I really sleep for that long?' I got up from my bed then went into the hall, peering into Kyuubi's room to see it empty; confirming my suspicion about him going with the Uchiha's.

I walked into the kitchen and reached into the fridge, pulling out a bottle of milk. I closed the fridge then walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a cup ramen. I waited silently for the kettle to finish heating before I poured it into the cup then sat the cup of ramen on the table.

'Where are the chopsticks…?' I looked around the kitchen before I noticed a note on the floor. I picked it up and sighed, peering over to the fridge to see that Kyuubi had stopped off but didn't stick the magnet on the paper all the way.

_Akuma,_

_Under an agreement… I felt that you wanted some time away from Itachi, Sasuke, and me. So I will be staying with them for the weekend. So you have the apartment all to yourself. Don't forget to eat and don't answer the door either. Unless it's Tsunade… wait… you wouldn't know if it is Tsunade… why didn't I just erase that stuff… Uh… right…_

_See you in school after the weekend. – Kyuubi_

'Good… he can now enjoy himself and not be held back by me.' I sadly smiled at the paper before I threw it in the trash, grabbing my ramen and the milk I pulled out.

-AN-

It's funny... if you help a bully they thank you but sometimes don't stop their bullying on you. Now... since I have a decent amount of chapters on this story, I might make it get updated more often; Like how manga chapters come out once a week. I will have to give it more thought before I put it into action though, since I will have to think of a good day to put it up. Originally I updated stories during the weekend since a lot of people were off work and school, might make it updated Thursday Nights, Friday Mornings or if I'm late, Saturdays.

-Ja ne うん


	29. Chapter 29

Okay so... This is nearing the Talent show that took how many chapters to get to? Under request I was asked to do Beautiful by Christina Aguilera. I have never really done a Song inside a fanfic so it won't obviously be great. However I might change the second song.

†

"Do you really think it was alright to leave Akuma in the apartment all alone for the week?" Itachi asked Kyuubi, who sighed. "You told me that it might be better to do that." He shook his head "No I said… it might be better to let her be for a bit, not leave her all alone."

"Maybe she does need the room from us though Itachi. She is always around us three boys… Hinata rarely is around… Don't you think that she would get bored of seeing us every day?" Kyuubi said.

"I think I understand where Kyuubi is coming from. But even I don't like the idea of leaving Akuma all alone… she JUST got out of the hospital…" I trailed off.

"Sasuke." I looked over to Itachi. "The only reason you are more worried about Akuma than Kyuubi is because of your feelings towards her." I nodded slowly. "What I'm concerned about was her sudden change of mood." Kyuubi said, pulling up the pillow he had in his hands, closer to his chest.

"She was all happy and cheery and glad to see she had visitors… then the next day she tells me that I can stay with you two in your parent's room. Then whenever we would visit her she'd stay silent then go fall off to sleep."

"Kyuubi is right… that sudden change of mood is odd." I nodded with Itachi. "But… obviously with her being so quiet she won't tell us what happened either." I nodded again.

"Maybe something was said to her and it has her thinking?" I suggested making the two look at each other. "If it was something mean said to her she probably would go very silent… but if it was some form of motivation she'd have a determined look…" Kyuubi said.

"I guess… all we really can do is wait." I said, not even liking my own words. "Yeah… that is all we can do…"

†**Break†**

"Even though we weren't picked to do the talent show like Tsunade wanted us to be… maybe we can still go and watch?" Itachi said, sitting down at the table with a platter and a drink. "I can't go… I have to do things tonight." Hinata said sadly.

"I had asked Akuma and she shook her head… so it would only be us three to go." I nodded to Itachi who sighed. "Well I don't know about you two but… I need a break from visiting the hospital every day."

"Yeah… it's nice to know that those two are making a recovery but… you are right about needing a break."

I nodded in agreement. "So tonight… we go to the Talent show then?" Itachi asked, receiving a nod from both Kyuubi and myself. "Good… I was going to drag you two if you said no."

"HEY!" I shook my head as the two began to fight again. I looked over to see Hinata getting up from her seat. "I have to go guys, or I will be late. Thank you for letting me come with you to the mall." We nodded to Hinata as she took off.

"We should probably finish spending our time here then head back to the compound and shower and change to go to the Talent show."

"Yeah... I feel slimy from running here." Kyuubi said, pulling at his shirt. "For one… I told you not to run here. Not just that but… if you took a shower more often MAYBE you wouldn't feel that way." I groaned as the two started to butt heads again.

I got up from the table then threw out my trash. "Maybe we should leave now then if you ever want to make it to the talent show then." I said, instantly breaking them up from their small fight.

†**Break†**

I sighed as I took my seat in the front of the auditorium. "Why did we have to sit in the front?" I asked, annoyance in my voice. "Kyuubi is blind and there are fangirls in the back." Itachi simply stated, pushing me to move down more before he sat down.

"It doesn't matter where we sit though… the damn girls will move up here and try to talk to us the entire time." I growled out.

"Just shut up and take the leisure from not going to the hospital today." Itachi said, glaring at me. I huffed then crossed my arms in annoyance.

I knew I had agreed to come here out of my own free will; but in reality I wanted to see Akuma before we had come to here. Kyuubi had stated bluntly that it was best to leave her alone since she already stated she didn't want to go, that if we went there she would think we were trying to force her.

I sighed, letting the worry take over me. I was scared for her wellbeing. She was left all alone in an apartment to feed herself. My thoughts instantly flashed back to when Akuma didn't eat all that much and would sleep more often. I shook my head then stared up at the closed curtains on the stage.

'I can't worry about Akuma… I'm supposed to be relaxing…'

I lifted up my feet and set them onto the bars in front of the first row, just like Kyuubi and Itachi had. "So when does this start?" I asked, trying to get my mind off Akuma.

"Soon…" Itachi said, staring down the curtains, as if he was trying to set them on fire with his eyes.

"Alright everyone… settle down." I looked to the side to see Tsunade on the stage trying to get everyone to quiet down. "EVERYONE SHUT YOUR MOUTHS." Instantly everyone in the audience went silent. "Good… now we will be beginning the talent show. First up is Kiba and Akamaru." She nodded to the curtains, which opened up to show Kiba and Akamaru.

I rolled my eyes as Kiba showed off his tricks with Akamaru, getting a lot of girls to go "AW!" 'This… is a talent show?' I thought groaning mentally.

After Kiba was done, both him and his mutt did a bow before the curtains closed. "Next is Sakura and Ino!" Tsunade said, not getting up from her seat.

The curtains opened up to Sakura and Ino in cheerleading outfits. They began shouting a cheerleading routine before they started singing. I cringed at hearing their voices as they first started. 'Dear god… are they running nails down a chalkboard?'

As they continued to sing I noticed that the girls were looking at me. 'Great… they were dedicating this song to me. Lovely' I rolled my eyes. "Itachi… wake me up when the act is worth it." I said closing my eyes.

†**Break†**

"Alright it is intermission time everyone. There are drinks and snacks provided outside the auditorium. If I find a single piece of trash left in here tonight though… you all will know the consequences." I rolled my eyes, looking over to Itachi. "We staying here?" he nodded then looked to Kyuubi "Get us drinks and a snack." Itachi said.

"Yeah yeah yeah… I lost the bet I know jeez." He got up from the chair and walked out. "How much longer is the talent show going to go on for?" I asked Itachi.

"Well we did half of the acts already… so after the 15 minute intermission… I would say maybe… an hour or two?" I groaned then nodded.

Not too long after, Kyuubi returned with drinks and snacks, handing them to us before he repositioned his legs onto the bars again. "I heard the teachers talking… they said that they were saving the good acts for this intermission." Kyuubi said, opening his drink, before he chugged half of it down.

"Yeah but you know how their opinion is against ours." Kyuubi nodded "Yeah but… even some students that were here when the people in the talent show were setting up, even said the best ones were saved for the second part."

"I hope you are right, I don't know how much more of this I can take." I said, knowing full well that I was grumpy.

"Brother… relax… what you could be doing is mocking their performance in your mind." I stared at Itachi. "So that is what has been keeping you entertained…" he smirked then nodded "Yes… can even fill in your own stuff as they do their acts." He looked back to the curtains.

"You should try it so you can loosen up."

I stared up at the curtains and sighed. 'He's right… I do need to loosen up.'

-AN-

Looking at the calendar... My stories that I have a lot of chapters written up to... if I updated once a week, will currently take me to June's week of 10th~16th. Now... What I might do is have the chapters updated on certain days. So because I updated HSF on Tuesday, every Tuesday will be HSF update. I updated NHS today too but I will make that every Wednesday. NUA will be every Friday, UT... not a popular story, so it will be updated every Monday... because I hate Mondays!

So now I have a new updating system on my stories, it no longer is updated via Hits. That was only my last resort so I could get chapters written up. So I hope everyone enjoys the new update times. It will be just like Chapters to Mangas/Episodes to Anime, being updated once a week. On holidays it is possible for special stories, and at random there may be specials on the chapters (Who knows?)

-Ja ne!


	30. Chapter 30

Alright... uh... Yeah everything I have to say will be at the end but first...

**Celestialfae**: Yeah that all is coming up soon. Think you start learning everything after Chapter 32. It might be Chapter 33 however I do know it is not 31.

†

I watched the acts with little to no interest, but still attempted to loosen up like Itachi had wanted me to. 'So damn hard to do that when most of these acts are still annoying…' I sighed, watching as Neji dodged more projectiles that were shot at him by TenTen.

I sighed as they bowed and the curtains closed. "We are now nearing the end of the talent show…" I sighed with relief "Thank god…" I could tell Itachi rolled his eyes at my comment but ignored it.

I sighed when I heard music start up. 'Great… another singer.' I looked at the stage to see that it was dark but the words _Don't look at me._ Were spoken out by whoever was in the darkness.

There was humming as the song continued in before the person started singing, making the lights slowly fade out from its darkness to show a girl looking down. She was wearing baggy pants, which had chains falling down from it. She wore a sleeveless t-shirt which matched her pants. On the sleeveless T was a spiral printed on it, making me raise my brow. I looked over to the side to see a girl with purple hair playing the piano. She wore a simple purple skirt with a white dress shirt. In her hair was a white flower.

_Every day is so wonderful_

_And suddenly… it's hard to breath_

_Now and then I get insecure_

_From all the pain, feel so ashamed._

The girl slowly looked up at the crowd, making my eyes go wide. "Akuma?" I heard Itachi, Kyuubi and myself gasp out in shock.

_I am beautiful no matter what they say_

_Words can't bring me down_

_I am beautiful in every single way_

_Yes, words can't bring me down, oh nooo_

_So don't you bring me down… today_

She began humming as she shook her head, letting her long blonde hair sway with her motion. I stared in awe at her bangs forming around her face. The red ends giving her face more life than it did before. I peered into her face and noticed that she didn't try to hide any of her cuts or scars, making me smile slightly.

_To all your friends… you're delirious_

_So consumed… in all your doom_

_Tryin' hard to fill the emptiness, the piece is goneee_

_Left the puzzle undone, ain't that the way it is?_

I watched as her gaze landed on me, letting me see the built up sadness that filled her entire being. I could feel the tightness in my chest as it felt as though someone was gripping my heart, ready to pull it out. "Akuma…" I said softly, hearing my own sadness at just saying her name.

'_Cause you are beautiful no matter what they sayyy_

_Words can't bring you down, no nooo_

'_Cause you are beautiful in every single way_

_Yes, words can't bring you down, oh nooo_

_So don't you bring me down today_

I smiled softly as her voice slowly picked up.

_I glanced back down at Akuma and smiled, remembering what Akuma had said during grade school about hospitals. "Hey Akuma…" she looked up at me, confusion plastered on her face. I leaned down, hugging her before I walked over to the door. I peered over my shoulder, back at her "You are beautiful no matter what." I walked out the door, smiling._

'Was this song something she wanted to do alone?' I glanced back over to the girl on the piano and smiled, seeing that it was Hinata. 'So now we know what she had to do tonight.'

_(No matter what we do) No matter what we do_

_(No matter what we say) No matter what we say_

_(We're the song that's outta tune) Yeahhhhh _

_(Full of beautiful mistakes) Oh yeahhh_

I smiled as Hinata sung with Akuma, helping her.

_(And everywhere we go) And everywhere we go_

_(The sun will always shine) The sun will always, always shineee!_

_(But tomorrow we might awake on the other side)_

I looked around me to see people swaying with the music. 'See Akuma… people do enjoy the stuff you do.'

'_Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say_

_Yes, words won't bring us down, oh nooo_

_We are beautiful in every single way_

_Yes, words can't bring us down, oh nooo_

_So don't you bring me down… today_

The music began to get slower as Akuma peered down at the ground. I frowned when I noticed a single tear drop sliding down her cheek.

_Don't you bring me down… todayyyy_

_Don't you bring me down… mmm todayyyy_

The single tear fell from her cheek and hit the stage as she bowed her head. The music ended, as people began cheering and clapping.

"See Sasuke… coming to the Talent show wasn't so bad." I glared at Itachi. "Shut up."

"Now settle down everyone. Itachi, Kyuubi and Sasuke come on the stage and join Akuma." We quickly shot Tsunade a look. "What?" we stared at each other. "NOW!" she shouted causing us to quickly get up and go on the stage. The curtains closed as Hinata walked over to us.

"The reason Kurenai didn't take anything from you guys was because Akuma had called her and requested that she visit the hospital for Akuma to put in our acts. She didn't want you guys to know and Kurenai said she would state the spot was filled." We nodded as Hinata explained what happened.

"Now why were we called to come back here?" Kyuubi asked, looking around. "I guess that is where I come in." Itachi said, sighing. "The reason I wanted to come tonight was for all of us to do an act together. Hinata didn't tell me about Akuma's act but told me that she would convince Akuma to do an act tonight… which is why she declined coming to the talent show with us." Itachi looked over to Hinata.

"You almost had me concerned that you couldn't do an act… because you had said you couldn't come but then I thought 'Maybe she is going to prepare the last show for us.'" Hinata smiled. "I promised Akuma to help her do an act…"

"Okay this is all lovely but what the hell are we going to do for the final act?" Kyuubi said, the anxiety showing in his face. "We are going to wing it." Itachi said, throwing Kyuubi drum sticks. "What?"

Itachi ignored Kyuubi then handed me a guitar before he went over and grabbed an instrument for himself. I looked over to Hinata who pulled out an electrical keyboard. "Sasuke." I looked back to Itachi "You will be the main singer… think of something." My eyes widened as the pressure hit me.

"WHAT?" he glared at me before he took his stance. I looked over to Akuma, who only stood at the other microphone in silence.

"Now… this is an act by Itachi, Akuma, Kyuubi, Hinata and Sasuke. They did not have a song planned so bear with them for a few." I could hear Tsunade say before she peered in the back to us.

"Are you guys ready yet?" she asked. I peered back to Itachi who was fixing the keyboard for Hinata. "Just about… okay the keyboard is set up." he walked over to his instrument, then nodded to Tsunade. I gulped as I faced forward.

Note to self: Kill Itachi later.

Tsunade announced that we were ready then the curtains began to open. I could feel the sweat sliding down my face as the crowd came to view. 'How the hell did Akuma manage?'

-AN-

So yeah... Song fics? I am no where near good at them... but I did it anyway since I was requested to do this song. "Beautiful" by Christine Aguilera(Requested by BEASTBITTER). I do hope everyone likes this new update method I am doing.

****Story Update days:**  
>Monday: Uzumaki Twins(UT)<br>Tuesday: HS Fikushon(HSF)  
>Wednesday: Not another HS Fic(NHS)<br>Thursday: -Not Available at this time-  
>Friday: NamikazeUzumaki Akuma(NUA)<br>Saturday: **Story Special Day(Not Weekly! Happens at random!)**  
>Sunday: <strong>-Fainarufantajionrain(FFJ)[Will be taken off Hold soon! I decided to make the max votes 10 rather than 20. So far it is looking like a Lemon!]<strong>**

UT was not updated this week however it will be updated next week. I still have to write more of its chapters so that story will not be updated as frequently yet. FFJ is still on hold but, like I said, it will be taken off soon. I will be writing its chapters again to the end.

-Ja ne うん


	31. Chapter 31

So I changed the song I had originally used before to Hot n Cold by Katy Perry... Why? Well it matches the relationship of Naruto and Sasuke so well! Think about it~

†

'It can't be that hard to come up with a song can it?' I thought glancing over to Akuma. 'She came up with that song while in the hospital due to a few words I said to her.' I paused then sighed. 'No time to have stage fright…'

Behind me, I could hear the instruments starting. Next to me I heard Akuma do a form of humming, catching my attention. The beat of the music started off like an indie slow touch then the beat got faster and more techno.

I sighed, shaking my arms as I tried to relax. 'I'm the main singer… I got to do this.' I glanced over to Akuma then back towards Itachi. I could see the look in his eyes before he mouthed the words 'Let Akuma lead then.'

Akuma turned towards me before an emotion passed through her eyes before she shifted the mic to face me.

_You… change your mind _Akuma pointed up to her head.

_Like a girl changes clothes_ she tugged on her shirt.

_Yeah you, PMS _She held her hands out to her sides as she stressed the word 'PMS'

_Like a bitch_

_I would know _She pointed to herself as she leaned forward a little.

I raised my brow at her before moving my mic to face her.

_And you over think_ she lifted both her arms up to her head, using her fingers to point at the temple.

_Always speak_

_Cryptically_ she held out her hand as she said stressed the word.

_I should know_

_That you're no good for me_ she shook her head as she sighed.

I glanced back at Itachi who smiled at both Akuma and me. I raised my brow at him before an idea came through my mind. 'A battle song?' I turned to my mic as the beat of the music changed.

_Cause__** you're hot **_I sang, possibly overwriting what Akuma had planned before.

_then you're cold_ Akuma moved her arms as if shivering when she sang out 'you're cold'

_You're __**yes**_ I nodded to her as I sang out the yes.

_then you're no_ She shook her head as if acting out me.

_You're __**in**_ I pointed towards me.

_then you're out_ Akuma motioned out towards the crowd with both hands, as if suggesting I go 'out'.

_You're __**up**_ I pointed up. I could see Akuma rolling her eyes at that.

_Then you're down_ She pointed down to the ground with emphasis.

_You're **wrong**_

_When it's right_

_It's **black**_

_And it's white_

_**We fight,** we break up_

_**We kiss, **we make up_

_(You) You don't really want to stay, _ Hinata joined in as the small chorus for Akuma.

_**No**_

_**(But you)**__ But you don't really want to go-o _I felt a smile tug on my mouth as Kyuubi and Itachi did a small chorus too.

_**You're hot**_

_Then you're cold_

_**You're yes**_

_Then you're no_

_**You're in**_

_Then you're out_

_**You're up**_

_Then you're down_

She crossed her arms as she looked away as the beat changed after our small chorus. I watched as a small smile began forming on Akuma's face.

_We used to be_

_Just like twins_ She reached towards me, her two fingers extended. I let her grab my two fingers.

_So in sync _she let our hands fall as I shook my head.

_The same energy_

_Now's a dead battery_ I couldn't help myself but to smile and nearly laugh at that.

_Used to laugh 'bout nothing_

_Now you're plain… boring _I gave her an off look as she dropped her hands, motioning to me as being boring.

_I should know that_

_You're not gonna chaaannnge_ She sang, shaking her head as it appeared that she was going to cry.

_**Cause you're hot**_

_Then you're cold_

_**You're yes**_

_Then you're no_

_**You're in**_

_Then you're out_

_**You're up**_

_Then you're down_

_**You're wrong**_

_When it's right_

_**It's black**_

_And it's white_

_**We fight,**_

_We break up_

_**We kiss,**_

_We make up_

_(You) You don't really want to stay,_

_**No**_

_**(But you)**__ But you don't really want to go-o_

_**You're hot**_

_Then you're cold_

_**You're yes**_

_Then you're no_

_**You're in**_

_Then you're out_

_**You're up**_

_Then you're down_

We stared at each other as our arms were crossed over our chests. It felt as though we were fighting, saying each other had flaws, but we weren't really fighting. If anything if Akuma was being serious, she was fucking right.

I moved closer to Akuma as I began singing again.

_Someone call the doctor_ I reached over for Akuma and placed my hand on her forehead.

_Got a case of a love bi-polar_ She swat my hand down as I looked away to shake my head while I sang.

_Stuck on a roller coaster_

_Can't get of this riiiddeee_

Akuma stared at me before singing in a soft voice.

_You change your mind_

_Like a girl changes clothes…_

I leaned over to her to kiss her, only to be pushed away by her hand.

_**Cause you're hot**_

_Then you're cold_

_**You're yes**_

_Then you're no_

_**You're in**_

_Then you're out_

_**You're up**_

_Then you're down_

_**You're wrong**_

_When it's right_

_**It's black**_

_And it's white_

_**We fight,**_

_We break up_

_**We kiss,**_

_We make up_

_**You're hot**_

_Then you're cold_

_**You're yes**_

_Then you're no_

_**You're in**_

_Then you're out_

_**You're up**_

_Then you're down_

_**You're wrong**_

_When it's right_

_**It's black**_

_And it's white_

_**We fight,**_

_We break up_

_**We kiss,**_

_We make up_

_(You) You don't really want to stay,_

_**No**_

_**(But you)**__ But you don't really want to go-o_

_**You're hot**_

_Then you're cold_ She held her arms to her as if shivering.

_**You're yes**_ I nodded to her.

_Then you're no_ She shook her head.

_**You're in**_ I motioned in towards me.

_Then you're out _She motioned outward.

_**You're up **_I pointed upward.

_Then you're down, down… _ She sang the end as she pointed her hands downward.

I grabbed her hand, pulling her against me as I crushed my lips against hers. Gasps could be heard in the crowd while others were clapping when the beat of the music ended.

I leaned back from Akuma and smirked at her dumbstruck look. "I say… that was a better ending to the song." I said softly, leaning my head against hers, staring at her in the eyes. Darkness consumed us as the curtains closed.

My smile grew wider when I heard Kyuubi shouting murder while my brother held him down. "UCHIHA!" I turned to Tsunade as she stormed over to me, grabbing my shirt. "This talent show is NOT about how to kiss someone!"

"But if it's his talent then why can't he show it at a talent show?" Itachi asked. Tsunade slowly turned to Itachi, giving him a hard look.

**Kyuubi's POV**

I stretched my arms out into the air as I walked down the streets of Konoha. "Damn Itachi… 'Because I'm the great and powerful Uchiha Itachi, I cannot leave your apartment to get my personal needs' BAH!" I could feel people staring at me as I walked by them.

'God damn… even through all these years these damn people still see us as a plague. Will these people ever grow the hell up?' I stopped in front of a store and sighed. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the list Itachi gave me.

"_Just to make sure you don't get lost, here is a map… and because of your pea of a brain, here is the list of what you need. Take this pen and cross it off as you get the items. And if you forget anything…"_

I rolled my eyes as I opened the door to the store and entered. Immediately all eyes were upon me. 'Just act natural Kyuubi…' I grabbed a cart from my right then began the hunt for each item. 'It seems kind of eerie in here…' I glanced around me to try and figure out why.

'No one is staring at me… they are just shopping… but why… why do I have this horrible feeling?' I shrugged it off as I pulled the list up. 'So… he wants me to buy ingredients for him to make food… if he wanted this why didn't he get it himself? Stupid idiot… I bet he only left it to me so he could run off to his parents… wait that means he left Akuma alone!'

I heard a click and turned around. 'What the hell was that?' I took my grip off the cart and walked towards the end of the aisle and peered around.

"I said; put the money in the bag you old fool!" My eyes went wide at seeing a person in all black, holding a gun to the cashier's head. 'Shit! What a great time for me to go shopping!' I began to move backwards but stopped.

'Wait… the cashier doesn't understand him because he's deaf… damn it!' I gripped on the shelf near me as I peered at the robber. I glanced to the other side to see a woman holding her baby as another man had a gun to her head, yelling at her.

'She's Korean… so she doesn't understand us much… damn it! Why did Itachi have to like the international food market?' I gripped my hand into a fist and sighed, moving back before the robbers could see me.

'I can't just leave them…' I looked behind me to see a woman on the floor freaking out. 'She's an elder… this rush could put her into cardiac arrest…' I walked over to the woman, making sure I didn't make any noise then put my hand on the woman's shoulder.

She looked up to me, as she slightly became more relaxed. 'Good… she looks like she will understand me.' I leaned close to her then began whispering. "In the back of the store… behind a shelf that is near aisle 7… there is a door. It is always unlocked, and behind it is a phone… if you stay to the right then go behind the shelves you will be able to get to the door without being noticed." She nodded as I helped her up. She looked both ways before she made her way towards the back of the store.

I turned to the front of the store and sighed. 'Well… I got the calling the police problem out of the way… now… to try and save those two.' I looked over at the aisle I was down. 'Canned goods eh? I can use this to my advantage.'

I carefully grabbed several cans off the shelf then walked to the end of the aisle. 'Women and children first.' I lifted up a can in my throwing arm then threw it, hitting the one guy smack dab in the back of his head. He fell down limp at the woman's feet. She quickly looked up and spotted me.

I could see her mouthing out a 'Thank you' in her language. I nodded as I pointed towards the back of the store and nodded for her to go that way. She held onto her child as she quietly slid across the floor, heading towards the back of the store.

I lifted another can from my other arm then peered to the other side. 'Damn it… he moved… now if I threw this I would have to come out of hiding.' I stared at the fear in the deaf mans eyes. 'What would Akuma do…?'

I stared at the can in my hand before turning my gaze at the person yelling at the cashier. I looked up at the ceiling then tossed the can. I watched as it landed near the robber, making him turn. "What the hell?" he bent over, grabbing the can then looked around. "Where did this come from…?"

He held up his gun again as he began going against the aisle, checking them. 'Shit I didn't expect him to do that.' I quickly turned around then ran to the end of the aisle, turning to hide between the aisles. I could hear the robber as he went down each aisle until he stopped. I heard him curse at realizing his friend's body limp on the ground due to a can.

'Who would have thought that shopping would be dangerous?'

-AN-

Not much to say but yay updates? For a while there I almost freaked out thinking I didn't update the stories on the right day... even though I have an alarm that tells me... lol oh well! Until next week!

-Ja ne


	32. Chapter 32

Wedddddnesddaayyy lol I'm sooo tired ~drifts into sleep land~

**Note from April 26th: I am Currently going through all my currently posted stories and checking spelling mistakes, missing information and everything of that category. I am working on the chapter that are still in the "Doc Manager" Area so I do not have to worry about them after I remove them. This will allow me to update the current chapters to stories that I have already checked. This does not effect when stories are updated at all.**

**Thank You.**

†

"What's wrong Itachi?" I stopped pacing the room and stared at Sasuke. "Kyuubi should have come home before us…"

"Considering it is now midnight… yes." Akuma said as she walked towards her room, leaving both Sasuke and me in silence. "You'd think she'd be more worried than I am…" I said, putting my hands in my pant pockets.

"She is… she just hides it better than you." Sasuke said, crossing his legs as he leaned back on the couch. Before I could say anything, my phone began to ring. I lifted it up, answering it. "Hello?" I listened to the voice on the other end.

I turned to Sasuke, a frown upon my face. "It appears… we are going back to the hospital. Go get Akuma, she should come with…" he nodded, getting up to get the girl from her room.

†**Break†**

We walked into the crowded emergency room. "How are we going to get past all these people just to get upstairs?" Sasuke asked in defeat. "Well… not all these people are here to visit, they are here for treatment."

I looked over the batch of people that were sitting in the chairs. There was an elderly woman who appeared to have no form of injury on her. Next to her was the Korean family that had moved here nearly a year ago. They too had no injury.

"This is… odd." I said out loud, gaining both Akuma's and Sasuke's attention. "What do you mean?" Sasuke asked. "Some of these people… they don't even appear to be injured in any way…" Sasuke nodded, after noticing the group in the one corner of the emergency room.

"Ah! Uchiha-san!" I turned to the voice to see a nurse staring at us. She was holding a clipboard with her clothes all wrinkled. 'I can certainly tell it's been a rough night for them…' I nodded to her as we walked up to her.

"Did you guys come here to see Uzumaki?" we stared at her with confusion. "No… the hospital did call me stating that a family member went into criti...cal…" I trailed off. "Oh god…" I quickly looked back to the people in the waiting room.

'All those people… they go to the store…' I turned back to the nurse. "How long ago…?"

"They brought him in a few hours ago… had him in surgery for a few hours… he went into critical condition but he became stable about 10 minutes ago." I nodded. "Would you like to see him?" I glanced over to Akuma, who was staring at us with confusion.

"Yes, if you would please show us to his room." She nodded then led us to the elevator, then to the room. We walked into a room to see Kyuubi all bandaged up with IV's on his body and a breathing mask over his mouth.

"K-KYUUBI!" Akuma ran over to the bed quickly, slumping herself over his body. "What do you think happened that put him in this condition?" Sasuke asked. I looked over to him and sighed.

"Well… he went and played hero, getting himself injured." I turned to the door to see our father standing there, arms crossed, with crutches under his armpits. "F-father?" he gripped onto the crutches then entered the room fully.

"I'm the one that had the hospital call you over his condition. One of the officers that went to the scene had came and told me everything he knew. He got the witness report off of the elderly woman, since the others that were there either didn't see what happened or just couldn't answer him." I nodded as I glanced over to Kyuubi.

"Yes, the boy did a brave thing." My father turned around to see a doctor walking in with a clipboard in his hand. "Kurama was definitely a brave boy, to do what he did." I stared at the doctor. 'Kurama?' I looked over to Sasuke to see him giving the same look before he glanced up to me.

"He kept consciousness until he knew that everyone that was in the shop was alright before he passed out from blood loss." I glanced over to Kyuubi, frowning. The doctor walked over, checking Kyuubi before glancing down at Akuma.

"I see… you are his sister… you two definitely do look like your parents." The doctor nodded to our father before he walked out. I looked over to my father as he kept silent. "Father… why did he refer to Kyuubi as Kurama?" he stayed silent as he stared out into the hall of the hospital.

"Even with all the records I read every day… I myself do not know… the hospital of course will; they have the birth records of most of the people in this town." I frowned then nodded.

"I am going back to my room… your mother is asleep. You do not need to see us before you leave." I nodded before bowing to our father. I turned to the bed in which Kyuubi resided in. I walked up behind Akuma and patted her on the shoulder.

"Akuma… don't worry about your brother… he will pull through, he always manages to." She looked up at me before staring down at the floor of the hospital room.

†**Break†**

I sighed as I leaned back into the chair near Kyuubi's bed. He turned his head to me, opening his one eye. "Just you?" I nodded then sighed. "Sasuke is distracting Akuma from this… she was too depressed when we came last night." I stared at him as he nodded.

"I do have a question for you…" he looked over to me. "What the hell happened?" he laughed. "Well apparently during my train of thought of you leaving Akuma home alone… robbers had came into the store. They had a gun to the deaf guy's head and a gun to the Korean woman's head. I managed to get the elderly woman behind me to go to the back of the store to call the police." I nodded, leaning my head on the palm of my hand as I listened to him.

"After that… I realized I couldn't do nothing and leave those people there… so I grabbed cans from the aisle, knocked out the one guy with a can then threw a can to the other guy, causing him to go look down each aisle. Well… I didn't know there were three robbers, because I only saw the two. So when I was hiding behind the middle area of the two aisles… the third guy had just walked out from the office and saw me." He groaned, remembering what happened.

"All I could think was 'What would Akuma do in this situation?' But nothing came to mind… I wasn't near anything that would give me good defense. I used the remaining cans I had to knock out the robber that held the gun to the cashier's head; of course… he managed to fire his gun at me, skimming my right shoulder."

"Why did you think 'What would Akuma do in this situation?'?" he stared over to me and sighed. "Normally I can get myself out of situations… but the ones I couldn't get out of, Akuma got me out of…"

"I see…" he nodded then leaned back again. "The possibility of dying never crossed my mind either… funny too… they have guns and the only thing that crossed my mind was the dangers of shopping." He began laughing before he stopped again.

"Just like I can't think of a day without having my sister… I know she would die on the inside just like I would at just the thought of being without each other." I nodded as emotions filled his eyes.

"After all… through all these years… it has always been just Akuma and me… we went from living on the streets to finding an empty place to getting our own place…" I stared at Kyuubi in shock. "You… lived on the streets?" he looked over to me. From the look in his eyes alone, I could tell it was true.

-AN-

OH OH OH! You are getting to the part of the Uzumaki's Past! OHHHHH~ lol (I didn't read the chapter, I just saw the last line and was like ;D Trolololol Past is coming up) Anyways! To my beanbag to sleep!

**As of April 26th, I have started working on my stories to edit them properly. I have found many mistakes still left behind and plan to edit them. Sorry for all the spelling mistakes even up to this point, I will work on fixing them. Thank you for those that understand.**

-Ja ne


	33. Chapter 33

Ugh I have the hugest headache ever... hurts so much... as does my knee, which is black and blue from slipping in the bathroom when trying to avoid something that was on the floor... yippie...

**Note from April 26th: I am Currently going through all my currently posted stories and checking spelling mistakes, missing information and everything of that category. I am working on the chapter that are still in the "Doc Manager" Area so I do not have to worry about them after I remove them. This will allow me to update the current chapters to stories that I have already checked. This does not effect when stories are updated at all.**

**Thank You.**

†

I stared at the shocked expression on Itachi's face. "Yes… we used to be street orphans. We tried to avoid stealing food, or anything in general though. Whatever we found in the trash is what we took. We knew it wasn't good for us but… it was the only thing we could do."

"Why didn't I know any of this?" Itachi asked, an indescribable tone in his voice. "We believed the past was better to be in the past." He sighed, nodding. "I guess that is true… but through all these years…" I nodded.

"Akuma and myself… we took shelter out in the area which is now considered contaminated… I know the village blames us partially for it becoming contaminated too."

"Kyuubi…" I nodded to Itachi as his voice became stern. "Why did the doctor call you Kurama?" my eyes went wide before I turned away. "Because Kurama would be my name… I haven't heard that name in so long…"

"Why don't you go by it then?" I stared up at Itachi. "I guess… over the years… Kyuubi came to replace it." He raised his brow at me before crossing his arms over his chest. "No more holding back anything Kyuubi… no… Kurama… as someone who has known you for so many years, and a friend, I should know."

"I guess… I should go from the start then?" he nodded.

"_Alright Aku-chan… well since this is your first time coming out here with me… I have to lay down some rules." I stared at the little girl before me. Her eyes were as wide as the ocean, and as bright as the sky. She hugged the beaten up stuffed fox tightly in her arms as she nodded to me._

"_We are not thieves… we do not steal from people, stores or any of that stuff. At night, we go through the trash bins and search for what we need. I found the West District of Konoha to be the best spot to hunt for necessities. As long as we stay far from that building over there." I pointed over to the old nuclear power plant. "We will be fine. The restaurants will have food… and the clothing stores will have clothes."_

_Akuma nodded as she cradled the stuffed fox. "Alright then… we will start with the clothes." She nodded as she followed me through the quiet streets. We reached the first clothes store, going to the trash bins in the back. I jumped up, opening one side of the trash bin then peered inside._

"_Nothing here to wear… but there is blankets…" I reached inside and pulled out the one blanket. I folded it up then placed it down next to Akuma. "Now you try." She nodded as she walked over to the trash bin. She stared up then turned to me._

_I nodded to her, making her begin to climb up to sit on the closed flap of the trash bin. She peered inside, still keeping the stuffed fox close to her. "Ah!" I heard her say, gaining my attention. She reached inside then pulled out some clothes. I smiled when they were the right size for us and nodded to her. "Good job! Now we have stuff to wear this winter." She smiled. I grabbed the clothes, placing them onto the blanket, then helped Akuma get down._

"_Now… food." She nodded, following me as we went down a few blocks to a few restaurants. We looked through the trash for anything we could eat, even if it was small. "Alright Akuma, let's head back." She looked up to me and nodded. I lifted up the blanket that held the clothes she found along with some of the food we found._

_We reached an abandoned building, looking around, before we entered inside. We climbed to the top of the building then placed down what we got. "Alright Akuma… let's get changed into these new clothes." She nodded before staring blankly._

"_Hand me Kyuubi, I promise I will protect him while you go change." She stared down at the fox before handing me it, then grabbing the clothes. She quickly changed then grabbed Kyuubi from my hands and held it close to her chest. I quickly changed into the new set of clothes. We ate what we found before we cuddled with each other. I grabbed the new blanket, pulling it up over us, before moving Akuma closer._

'_Maybe tomorrow will be different for us…' I smiled at Akuma as she slept against my chest._

"So you two were against stealing…" I nodded to Itachi. "I told Akuma that stealing was bad… that we were not bad. I had always wanted things to be different for us, so every day while she was still asleep I would try and find someone that would pay me to do work… but in the west district… no one would."

"The West District…" Itachi said, looking off to the side. "Yes Itachi… it was the original place of the Uchiha compound." He quickly turned to me. "Why did you two stay there then?" I frowned. "Because… even if we were poor, I still wanted Akuma to have some good things… what better place than somewhere owned by a famous clan?"

"I see… that is understandable…" I sighed "But… even the Uchiha clan had a partial glare on us. Two homeless kids… not even of Uchiha blood… wandering the streets of the mighty Uchiha clan…" I lifted my hand to my head, as I leaned my head into it.

"They didn't complain though… we weren't stealing from them… they knew that. We were found once going through the trash at night… the officer on duty stared at us then continued walking. He said he didn't have the heart to stop us."

"You said that the fox Akuma had was named Kyuubi right?" I nodded. "I will get to that…"

"_Alright… you can say it Akuma… Ku-ra-ma!" she stared at me, opening her mouth before closing it again. "Just repeat what I say. Kurrrr raaahhh mmaahh." She cocked her head to the side, then cradled the fox closer._

"_It's alright Akuma… you still have time to try and say my name. Now… let's head to the park!" I smiled at her as she jumped up with excitement._

_We walked to the park to find a few kids playing at it. "Don't go with strangers, if someone talks to you, just be yourself." She nodded as she ran over to the sandbox. I sat down at the closest bench as I watched her._

"_Oh my… a young boy who is sitting on the bench rather than playing?" I looked up at the voice to see a woman smiling at me. "You should go play and have some fun too!" she continued to smile at me before she walked by me to push a boy that was on the swing set. The two were laughing. 'Family…' I thought, frowning as I looked over to Akuma._

_A boy around the same height as Akuma walked over to her and held out a hand. "Hello, my name is Sasuke. Would you like to play with me?" I watched the boy as he talked to Akuma. Akuma stared up at him, slight fear coursing through her body, causing her to tighten her grip on the fox._

"_Hey Sasuke!" I looked over to where the voice came from to see the boy that was on the swing originally, walking over to the box. "Mom says it's lunch time, let's go." I watched the boy pout. "But `Tachiiii!" the older boy shook his head. "How about I race you to mom?" instantly the boy's eyes lit up as he ran before the older boy said go._

_I looked over to Akuma who was running to me. "It's okay Akuma… you did well. Do you want to go home?" she nodded. I grabbed her hand, leading us out of the park._

"_I don't know about you… but I'm glad we no longer sleep in the park." I looked down at Akuma as she smiled up at me._

_I felt Akuma push into me, causing confusion to cross my face. I looked over to see someone running off with the stuffed fox. 'N-no!'_

-AN-

So yeah as you can see... tis be time of the Uzumaki's past! You will slowly understand why everyone hates them~!

Not much to say sooooo

**As of April 26th, I have started working on my stories to edit them properly. I have found many mistakes still left behind and plan to edit them. Sorry for all the spelling mistakes even up to this point, I will work on fixing them. Thank you for those that understand.**

-Ja ne


	34. Chapter 34

Man... this ALMOST didn't get put up... I was like "I'm forgetting to do something... what am I forgetting to do...?" and I forgot that 3 hours ago my phone went off... since I was too busy covering my head with a fox pillow... lol... had 2 pillows... my head was laying on the pillow that has a pillow case of a half nakied Edward Elric;) while I had the fox pillow covering my head to block the sound of my alarm clocks that I can't seem to change to time for nor make it stop...

But Alas! I remembered before it was too late! lol...

**Note from April 26th: I am Currently going through all my currently posted stories and checking spelling mistakes, missing information and everything of that category. I am working on the chapter that are still in the "Doc Manager" Area so I do not have to worry about them after I remove them. This will allow me to update the current chapters to stories that I have already checked. This does not effect when stories are updated at all.**

**Thank You.**

†

_I bolted after the person, not wanting Akuma to lose something so special to her. "Hey! Stop! Give me back the fox!" I shouted. The person who stole the fox turned around, causing a loose string from the fox to grip onto the railing before it flew down into the bank of water that lead up to the old nuclear plant._

"_No!" I jumped the railing, sliding down the slope until I reached the water. I jumped into the water then swam with the current, chasing after the fox. "Kyuu-nii-chan!" I heard a shout, causing me to look up to see Akuma sliding down the slope. "Akuma get back over the railing!" I shouted. She stared at me, tears flooding from her eyes._

"_Kyuubi needs to get out of the water!" I nodded to her "I know! I'm getting him now!" she shook her head as she pointed to me, tears falling all around her. "I talking about big brother Kyuubi!" I stared at her. 'I'm… Kyuubi?'_

"_I will save Kyuubi-fox too Akuma, just get back up over the railing!" she shook her head again. "Please Akuma!" I could hear her sniffles. "Just trust your big brother!" I smiled at her before swimming harder towards the fox. 'I got to reach it before it goes inside the plant…' I reached out towards the fox, reaching out to grab it. 'Still too far!' I swam more, reaching out once again, this time grabbing a hold of the fox. 'Thank god.' I looked ahead._

"_Oh no!" I slammed right into the bars that lead into the nuclear plant. "Ow…"_

"_Kyuubi!" I looked up to see my sister in the water, coming closer to me. She made small screams as she got closer. I quickly grabbed onto her before she was pulled in between the bars. "I told you to go over the rail!" she gripped onto my chest, shaking._

"_Oh my lord there is kids in the water!"_

"_Someone quickly get them before they are pulled into the plant!"_

_I watched as several adults came down the slope. They made their way towards us. "Give me your hand!" the one elder man shouted. I held out my sister "Take her first!" the man stared at me before grabbing Akuma, who screamed and began struggling._

_The man turned back to me and reached out to me. "Grab my hand kid!" I reached out towards him but felt myself pushed closer against the bars. I hissed out in pain until I noticed the necklace around my neck snap and follow the current into the plant. "My necklace!" I quickly tried to grab it but found myself pulled by the collar of my shirt._

'_No… the necklace Akuma made me…' the feeling of my heart breaking took over, as I let myself be pulled away. I knew the adults were yelling at us, that Akuma was crying, but my mind was on the necklace._

†_**Break†**_

"_Everyone, we need to evacuate this area!" I stared up at the elder shouting near us. "There was something that went into the plant that caused the systems to over ride! We don't know when the radiation will leak out but you need to get out fast!" I watched as everyone gasped and began running home to grab their things._

_I stared down at Akuma, who was cuddling her fox in her one arm, while her hand was in mine. I smiled at her "We got everything we need."_

_We watched the adults pack their cars fast before moving out. "We should get a move on it… the cars seem to be heading that way… so that must be where another part is." Akuma nodded up to me. We began walking, avoiding the cars that sped past us._

_We walked for what seemed like hours before we reached busy streets of another area. 'This must be central Konoha…' I looked around before I heard a loud explosion, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look around. I turned around to see the lid of one of the plants coming down from the air._

"_The old nuclear plant exploded!"_

"_What could have caused it?"_

"_Oh my god I hope everyone got out safely!"_

_I watched the adults begin to go into a frenzy. "Everyone calm down!" Everyone turned to the officer, who was the one that informed the people in the west district of the plant._

"_Everyone was already evacuated. Something got into the plant and caused it to go haywire. It isn't much radiation only that area is affected. We advise that you avoid going into that district. With the current amount of radiation leaking, it could cause some problems. It is possible that in a few years that it will go down."_

_The adults began gathering around the officer as he explained the situation. I glanced around before pulling Akuma with me to find a new home. 'I can't keep Akuma outside… I know for a fact that the radiation started to leak out when we got to walking… only those that were in those cars were protected.' I stared down at Akuma._

'_If only our parents didn't ditch us after Akuma was born…' I frowned then shook my head. "Hey you runts, watch where you are going." I looked up to see a woman with an overgrown chest. "I'm sorry, please forgive us." I began to walk around the woman but was grabbed by my shirt._

_I looked up at the woman as she bent down. "I see you do have manners… come with me." I stared at her with confusion but decided to follow her. After going through many back alleys she stopped at a school. "Come with me inside, I promise I will not do harm to you." I looked down at Akuma and nodded._

_We followed the woman through the halls until we reached a room marked 'Office' the woman told us to wait outside before she entered. We could hear small talking before an elder walked out and smiled down at us._

"_My my… would you two like to attend this school?" My eyes went wide before I frowned. "I'm sorry Mr. we don't have any money to pay…" The elder continued to smile at us. "That is fine children… Kurama, Akuma, you two may attend this school."_

"_Wait sir, how do you know my name?" I asked. He bent down to my level and smiled. "Your parents were great people."_

"_If they were great, why did they leave us?" I asked, sudden anger rising. The elder laughed, throwing me off guard. "Those scars that you two have on your bodies… take them as proof that your parents were heroes to this entire village. They saved you… and everyone else. They loved you both." I stared at the elder before his gaze landed on Akuma._

"_That stuffed fox you have there… that was your mothers… it was a gift from your father, he gave it to her when they were really young… she then passed it onto you Kurama which I see you gave to Akuma." I nodded, glancing at the stuffed fox._

"_Hello Akuma… how are you?" she quickly hid behind me. "Big brother Kyuubi tell me no talk to stranger…" she gripped onto my arm._

"_Kyuubi…?" the elder stared towards me before smiling. "I can see why she calls you that." The elder stood up then went into his office. "Come in and get your uniforms, Tsunade, that woman who brought you here, will provide you with a place to stay." I stared up at the woman with shock._

"_N-no! We are fine! R-Really!" the elder came out, holding the uniforms. "I will not take no as an answer… you two… we have been trying to find you two for years…"_

"_Why?" I asked, feeling that no one truly did search for us. "Because, you two feel like a family to me. Even if we are not blood related, it is still like that. We want to make up the time you were missing… to get you two the stuff you need."_

"_We were doing fine on our own!" I quickly held my head, feeling a pain pulsating from it. I looked up to see the woman named Tsunade holding her fist up, with annoyed veins popping on her forehead. "Please Kyuubi… accept the offer, at least for your sister." I looked behind me at Akuma._

'_It is true… a warmer place would be better for her to live in…' I looked up at the elder. "Alright… but Akuma and I can still do fine on our own! So we don't need any elders watching us as we grow up!"_

_The man laughed as he nodded to Tsunade. "Then come here every day of the week. Tsunade will provide you with your own apartment. You do not need to worry about the payments. There will be another person who will stop by every now and then, his name is Jiraiya. He means no harm." I nodded as I grabbed the uniforms from the elder._

"_Welcome to Konoha Elementary."_

-AN-

I didn't read over this... my mind is set to go through my stories that are already posted and fix them up... I was going to start off with UT because it has the least amount of chapters... but because of where I am at in HSF... I need to do HSF first, while taking notes on it so I don't forget the key factors to it again. (I swear, every huge headache I get, I forget something...) After that, it will be FFJ because I forgot how Akuma looks in that story (Since it was being 'neglected' to see if people wanted it to be a Lemon... which it is going to be...)

For some reason I haven't been focusing on my stories... but instead have been typing out all my story ideas... Sad part is... There isn't enough days in the week to post all of those lol. YnK(Yogen no ko) has surprisingly become popular... which I didn't expect 140 hit on it in under a day... I wonder if it is because most of the stories that involves one of the teammates being a child is normally a Sasuke munchkin story... -shrugs- I'm not gonna complain lol... Instead... I want food... but... I'm comfy...

**As of April 26th, I have started working on my stories to edit them properly. I have found many mistakes still left behind and plan to edit them. Sorry for all the spelling mistakes even up to this point, I will work on fixing them. Thank you for those that understand.**

-Ja ne


	35. Chapter 35

I got ADD with watching Naruto Shippuden Blood Prison... haha..ha...ha... Sorry... ^^;

**Note from April 26th: I am Currently going through all my currently posted stories and checking spelling mistakes, missing information and everything of that category. I am working on the chapter that are still in the "Doc Manager" Area so I do not have to worry about them after I remove them. This will allow me to update the current chapters to stories that I have already checked. This does not effect when stories are updated at all.**

**Thank You.**

†

_I stared down at Akuma as she panted in her sleep. 'This isn't normal…' I took my hand off her forehead then exited her room. 'I need to ask Tsunade for help… she was the best medic in the world… maybe she can help Aku…'_

_I peered back towards Akuma's room then nodded. 'For Akuma.' I grabbed onto a coat then exited the apartment. 'I hope she is still in Konoha…' I walked down the streets looking all over for the big chest woman._

"_Hmmmm? Kyuubi? What are you doing out here so early?" I looked up to see Jiraiya staring at me. "Jiraiya… there's something wrong with Akuma… I need to find Tsunade… can you help me?" he nodded as he lead the way to Tsunade's place. He knocked on the door and was greeted by a woman with short black hair._

"_Jiraiya-sama?" she asked, confused. "I need to see Tsunade, is she in?" she nodded, moving away so we could enter. She closed the door then led us through the halls until we reached a room that reeked of sake._

"_Tsunade-sama… you have some visitors." We walked into the room just as Tsunade lifted her head from the desk. "Kyuubi? What brings you here?" she stared at me with concern. "It's Akuma…there's something wrong with her and I don't know what…"_

"_Where is she?" she asked, getting out of the chair. "She's sleeping in her bed at the moment…" she nodded then grabbed a small first aid kit. "Let's go see what is wrong with your sister then."_

_Instead of walking back to the apartment, the woman named Shizune drove us. I unlocked the door to the apartment then lead them to Akuma's room. Tsunade pulled out small items from the bag then began listening to Akuma's heart._

"_There appears to be something wrong with her heart. I think it is best we take her to the hospital." I stared at Tsunade with fear. "Don't worry… we will pay for the treatment." I shook my head. "No! I… have some money I have been saving up. I was going to use it to pay back you guys… but Akuma's health comes first!"_

_The adults in the room stared at me then sighed. "Kyuubi, the cost of the surgery would be too much…" I shook my head again. "I've been saving up everything since you gave us this place to stay in… I want to pay for her surgery! I'm her big brother after all! She calls me the name of the fox she loves so much… the fox that she always considered her guardian… I want to be able to take care of her!"_

_The adults turned to each other before Jiraiya sighed. "Alright… we will take your sister in… you gather the money then." I nodded as I bolted out of the room while Tsunade was directing Jiraiya out of the apartment, who was holding Akuma._

_I ran into my room then bent down to look under the bed. I crawled under it then banged lightly on the wall, making a piece fall out. I pulled out a small shoebox, closing the wall again. I crawled out from under the bed, sitting on top of it. I opened the box to see all the money I had collected during the two years that we were here. "I'll have to make a little more… then it should be enough!" I nodded, closing the box._

_I hid the box in my desk then bolted out of the apartment. 'Hopefully someone has something they can let me do and pay me for…' I looked around the market area to see if anyone needed any help. "Oh Kyuubi, you have good timing!" I turned around to see an older gentleman waving to me._

"_Could you help me? The supplies people left all the boxes outside rather than bringing it in themselves." I nodded as I bolted over to him. "You know where they go right?"_

"_Yes sir!" he laughed at my anxiousness. "I must know, what has you so hyper today?" I stopped walking next to the man and stared up at him. "Well sir… my sister, Akuma, was taken to the hospital by Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama… I pleaded for them to let me pay for her surgery and they agreed!"_

"_Oh my… surgery?" I nodded. "So you are doing your normally monthly run around on money making early?" I nodded once again. "Yes sir… I feel that I may be a little short on being able to pay for her whole surgery. So I'm going to be running around to everyone to see who needs help… if I get paid or not."_

"_Well… I can pay you for the help… depending on how well you do and how fast you do it, will be how much you get. You just have to promise me one thing." I stared up at him with confusion. "That you and Akuma come by here sometime and have some ramen… haven't seen you two in a while."_

"_That is a promise we can keep!" I said as I hurried to the back to bring the stuff in. I gripped onto one of the boxes, lifting it up. 'This is heavier than normal…' I grunted as I began moving. I reached the back door, attempting to open it. My eyes went wide as I felt the weight shift in the box, making it begin to fall._

"_Woah!" I looked too my side to see a boy near my age holding the other end of the box. "Ah! I'm sorry!" I said, quickly grabbing the other end of the box. "It's fine… I heard odd noises coming from back here so I decided to see what it could be."_

_I laughed "I'm helping the shop owner bring in his supplies! They are heavier than normal though… so I wasn't expecting the weight of the box to give out on me…"_

"_If you open the door and put something there to keep it open, you could carry it all in one go." the boy said, his onyx eyes staring straight at me. "Yeah… I wasn't thinking… I was just more focused on doing this then finding more people to help to make some money."_

"_What do you need money for?" he asked, leaning over to open the door for me. "My sister's surgery." I said as I nodded to him. "Oh? Why are you paying for it?" I glanced over my shoulder as I placed the box down in the normal spot the stuff went._

"_Well… I am her older brother so… I feel that it is my place to do it, not Jiraiya-sama or Tsunade-sama or even Hiruzen-sama…" The boy stared at me before a shocked expression took his face. "I see… Would you like any help then…?"_

"_Oh I'm Kyuubi, Uzumaki Kyuubi." I said smiling at him. "I'm Uchiha Itachi." I nodded to him as he held the door for me as I brought in the boxes. "Do you go to school Kyuubi?"_

"_Ah yeah, I'm attending Hiruzen-sama's school."_

"_So am I." he stated. "Really? That is cool… I don't recall seeing you around though…" I said, bringing another box. "We are actually in the same class… I'm the one who is surrounded by hordes of girls against my will."_

"_Ohh! That's why I don't remember seeing you around! Because you got a fangirl barrier that blocks the view of unworthy eyes!" he began laughing. "You know Uzumaki… you're alright. I thought you were just a complete airhead."_

"_Whaaa? I only am an airhead if it makes Akuma laugh!"_

"_Akuma?" he asked confused. I stared at him. Then it hit me, I never told him my sister's name. "Oh! Sorry Akuma is my little sister."_

"_Devil? Why was she given that name?" I laughed. "What I was told was when she was born she had these deep crimson maroon colored eyes. I've only seen it once so I know it is possibly true."_

"_That… sounds… normal." I turned to him and smiled. "My sister… she is what pushes me to go on living each day."_

"_My little brother is like that to me too then… but he'd be my little ray of darkness if you consider Akuma your ray of light." I laughed "Why would he be a ray of darkness?"_

"_If he takes after our mother rather than father…" he trailed off before shuddering._

-AN-

Yay for even more flashbacks which I didn't read yet to fix... working on so much... Mouse doesn't work right anymore! Not fair!

**As of April 26th, I have started working on my stories to edit them properly. I have found many mistakes still left behind and plan to edit them. Sorry for all the spelling mistakes even up to this point, I will work on fixing them. Thank you for those that understand.**

-Ja ne


	36. Chapter 36

A change of culture! I be eating tacos! They are yummy...

**This chapter was edited before being posted up.**

**†  
><strong>

"_It's those children that came from the West district…"_

"_I hear it was because of them that the nuclear plant went haywire."_

"_They say a necklace of some sort tore through the components."_

"_You are right… and the only kids that were in the water before this happened were those two."_

"_Because of those two a lot of the Uchiha clan died from radiation poisoning… they didn't even know they had breathed it in."_

"_Damn those children."_

_I ignored the group of nurses as I walked by, holding Akuma's hand. "We are going to visit Itachi." She stared up at me confused. "You remember him right? You went over his house a few times and he visited you twice."_

_She nodded slowly as she let me lead her out of the hospital. 'Today is Itachi's birthday so maybe Akuma can meet some friends there…' I glanced over to her as we walked to the Uchiha's home. 'She probably rather be resting in her bed again… since we had to travel to the hospital for her 'check up'… but Itachi said that she could come to his birthday party…'_

_I stopped walking when I reached a certain home. "I think this is the right place…" I said, leading Akuma up to the door with me. I knocked on it then waited. Instantly I was greeted with the raven haired boy. "Kyuubi! You came!" Itachi said loudly, with joy._

_I laughed and nodded, glancing over to Akuma as she stared up at me, gripping onto my hand tightly. We walked into the basement, which instantly I noticed a younger version of Itachi sitting on the couch, staring at me._

"_Yeah I had to pick up Akuma from Iruka-sensei… he couldn't handle watching her for today." 'Nor taking her to the hospital…' I finished what I was saying in thought. Akuma stared up at me, wondering why I didn't tell Itachi the truth._

"_Come on in Aku-chan… come meet my little brother." Itachi said, smiling at Akuma, who let him take her hand to lead her to his little brother. I watched the younger boy looking up and down at Akuma's clothes and her features._

"_Sasuke, this is Akuma. This is Kyuubi's little ray of light. Akuma, this is Sasuke, my ray of darkness." I nearly laughed as Sasuke glared up at Itachi, but the laugh went away when he snorted at Akuma and looked away. "Sasuke, that isn't how you treat guests." He once again snorted. Then spoke up "Girls are just a bunch of leeches. They aren't worth knowing or ever meeting."_

_He turned his head back to the TV, watching it with little interest."Man Itachi, your brother really has a stick in his ass!" I said, trying to lighten the mood. "I know… Aku-chan, you can sit next to Sasuke and watch TV with him if you want."_

_I glanced over to Akuma who was staring up at Itachi, confusion plastered all over her face. "Uh… Itachi… you're gonna have to tell Akuma what TV is." Sasuke looked away from the TV, to Akuma. "That's right… I forgot you guys can't afford one of those yet…" Itachi said, while Sasuke raised his brow._

_Itachi bent down before Akuma to be eye-level with her, while smiling. "Aku-chan… A TV is a box that contains moving pictures. It is also called a Television." She nodded slowly to Itachi, while Itachi pointed over to the TV. "This is a TV." She followed his arm, staring at the TV, before turning back to Itachi._

_Itachi looked up at me "Kyuubi is Akuma still mute?" I sighed then nodded. "I'm still trying to find ways to help her too." I watched as Itachi gave Akuma a hug then led her to the couch to sit down. 'She only talked that one day at the nuclear plant… the first and last time…'_

_Itachi stood up and motioned for me to follow him. "I can see something is bothering you Kyuubi." I sighed. "I guess I'm still no good at hiding things…" I crossed my arms, looking down. "She's still recovering from the surgery…"_

"_How did it go?" I shook my head, knowing that Itachi wasn't there to hear all the information from the doctors after his last visit. "Botched the treatment, wasted our only money. I don't know what to do Itachi… if I lose Akuma…" I stared down at the ground, trying to avoid the tears from falling. "Iruka didn't have the heart to take Akuma to the hospital for a checkup… that's why I have her… we learned that they purposely botched the surgery."_

"_Damn it… What are you going to do now?" he asked, concern in his voice. "I… I don't know anymore… I saved all that money up over the years to pay back Jiraiya, Tsunade and Hiruzen for all they did for us…" he sighed, as we both turned our gaze to Akuma._

"_When she came in here, it was like it was her first time in here all over again." I nodded to Itachi, making him give me a look. "Doctors overdosed her to keep her asleep… she couldn't remember how to hold chopsticks, nor a fork or knife… she can't remember how to do a lot of things and it appears her memories have grown faint."_

_I frowned as I stared at her as she played with Sasuke on the game system. 'She will never remember my real name…'_

_I glanced off to the side to see a few people walking in. "Hey, don't you guys know how to knock?" Itachi said, crossing his arms. "We thought about it…un…" I stared at the boy with blonde hair._

"_Ah yes… Deidara, this is Kyuubi and the girl on the sofa is his little sister Akuma. Kyuubi this is Deidara, my friend that has an addiction to art and fireworks." I nodded as Itachi introduced everyone._

†_**Break†**_

"_Hey Kyuubi, Akuma wait." We turned around from the door and stared at Itachi. "Let me ask my mom or dad if they can give you a ride back home." I smiled at Itachi. "That would be nice."_

"_Why would mom or dad have to give them a ride? Why can't their parents?" a frown appeared on my face as Itachi glared at Sasuke. "Shut up Sasuke." He shook his head "No! Are their parents that lazy? I don't see why WE have to take care of THEM! They are like a bunch of freeloaders." I felt a stab of pain cross through me._

"_Itachi, I think we will walk home." I turned to walk out the door but felt a hand missing from mine. I turned around; hearing a loud sickening like noise. Turning around I saw Akuma's hand in a fist at her side. 'Akuma…. Just punched Sasuke…. Holy…' I stared up at Itachi who was staring down at Akuma in shock._

"_Don't you ever say bad things about our parents! You are a bastard and I hate you!" I stared in shock at hearing my sister's voice once again. I felt a wind go past me but didn't immediately register that Akuma had bolted out the door. I shook my head then pushed the door open calling out to Akuma._

_Behind me I could hear Itachi and Sasuke talking._

"_You idiot!"_

"_What?"_

"_Their parents are dead!"_

_I frowned, looking back. 'He figured that all on his own from first meeting me.' I shook my head and chased after Akuma. I found her not too far away, curled up in a ball with tears falling from her eyes._

"_Akuma…" I wrapped my arms around her. "It…it hurts…" she said. Instantly I knew she was talking about her heart. "It's alright Akuma… Sasuke doesn't know about us… Itachi told him nothing." She stared up at me, trying to wipe away the tears in her eyes._

"_You don't have to like everyone you meet, but you can give them all a chance. Everyone deserves a chance right? Even us." She nodded up to me. 'So from now on… we won't be freeloaders… so Tsunade and Jiraiya no longer need to take care of us.'_

_I grabbed Akuma's hand then led us home. "I'm sure your guardian fox is waiting for you to return home! He missed you during your stay at Iruka-sensei's place." She stared up at me. "D-Did he try to find me?" I nodded "Oh most definitely! I told him that I would bring you back to him so he could continue to protect you!" she smiled, gripping my hand tightly._

-AN-

I hate the anesthesia that they used for my heart surgery when I was little... They had to overdose me twice on it to try and put me to sleep... first time I was awake during the whole process and I could feel the pain... It was like "Could you give me the pain killers instead!" then I ended up waking up during my heart surgery... ugh... I ended up losing quite a good bit of my general memories. I swear, because of being OD'd on the anesthesia... I now have short term memory... I conclude this because of how many times I got put at the max level for anesthesia...

I couldn't remember how to hold a fork, or how to cut with a knife. I couldn't remember the simple things like jump rope or those hoola hoop things... My cousins made fun of me because of it... eh... nothing I can do though, those memories are long gone... as is any memory from before that operation... Half the time I can't remember what I did 5mins after doing it.

I still don't know how to hold a knife and fork properly... and I hold the chopsticks (sorta) wrong... `Tachi tried to teach me how to use a fork and knife but I still hold the fork as if I am going to murder someone... Least I know how to use a spoon... right?

**This chapter has been edited for any spelling mistakes that could have been left over from using Word.**

-Ja ne


	37. Chapter 37

Fixing this up atm(Tuesday) so I don't waste time tomorrow editing the grammar/spelling mistakes. Granted I will probably still miss some since I am mad tired. CURSE YOU JURY DUTY!

**This story was edited before being updated.**

†

_I stared at the group of adults that were before me. "So you are the older Uzumaki right?" I stared at them with my eyes narrowed. "What of it?"_

"_We have been waiting for the day to know who caused the nuclear plant to have its melt down." I watched as the group pulled out objects from behind their backs. "If you don't mind I need to get home to tend to a very sick girl." I said, glaring at them._

"_Don't worry, we have a group at your apartment… tending to her right now." They laughed. "Bastards…"_

†_**Break†**_

_I bolted into the apartment and looked around to see everything tossed around and in pieces. 'Shit the guy wasn't lying!' I ignored my injuries as I bolted around the debris and went straight for Akuma's room. I looked around to see little destruction done in her room._

_I looked over to the bed to see Akuma fast asleep. I quickly checked her for any injury and sighed with relief. I looked down at the floor, after feeling myself kick something. My eyes went wide when I saw the fox that Akuma held so dear to her, torn into pieces, all over the floor._

'_I can't let her see this!' I bent down and quickly picked up all the pieces then bolted into my room, going under the bed to the little compartment in the wall. I placed the torn fox into the wall then closed it. 'What can I tell her…?' I frowned as that thought finally crossed my mind._

_I shook my head and walked into Akuma's room to see her stirring awake. "Kyuu…?" she stared up at me with glazed eyes. "Yes it's me, Akuma… our place got hit by thugs… so it is in total ruin. But your guardian fox chased out those bad guys and is now in pursuing them."_

"_Will he be back?" I crossed my arms and nodded. "He will, but he said he needed to make sure you will be safe so he entrusted me with the duty until he got back." She nodded then grabbed onto me. "Then Kyuu-nii-chan can be my guardian fox!" I smiled down at her._

_She pulled away then looked up at me. "Why is Kyuu hurt?" I stared down at myself and laughed. "Well I went to help Kyuubi but I ended up slipping and getting hurt. Worst to fight in the rain I tell you!" she nodded slowly before smiling. "You wouldn't be a real fighter if you didn't come back with some injury!" she said smiling._

I stared at Itachi as he leaned back in the hospital chair. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything before. It's just…"

"You were protecting your baby sister, I understand." He said, nodding to me. "So… she named you after the fox… rather than calling you Kurama." He turned to face me fully. "Do you still have that fox?" I stared at him with confusion.

"Yes… it is still in the same place as before." He nodded, standing up. "Since my mother is awake now… I will bring her the pieces of that fox… I'm sure she can mend it back to its original form."

"I think… she forgot about Kyuubi by now… She doesn't even remember my name. Nor did she remember ever living in the west district for a while." He stared down at me and sighed. "You guys were young though, I'm surprised you even remember anything."

"Don't underestimate me Uchiha." I narrowed my gaze then sighed. "That necklace Akuma is wearing…" he stared over at me again.

_I giggled as the shiny object dangled down from above me. I reached up and grabbed it, causing the thing I was on to shake with noise coming out. "Kurama seems to like your necklace dear." A noise came from my side. I looked up at the thing and was instantly met with this bright color at the top._

"_Does Kurama like mommy's necklace?" I stared back up to the thing that was holding me. 'Mommy?' I giggled again as I reached up to the strands that hung around this mommy person._

"The necklace was our mothers…" I stated, gaining a look from Itachi. "How do you know this?" I smiled softly. "I still remember the time that my mother held me in her arms…" he stared at me "So… you remember your parents more than Akuma?"

I nodded. "I was only a year old when Akuma was born. We were both born at the same hour but a year apart. I actually still remember that night too, the night Akuma was born and I was left behind with Akuma."

"Wait… you remember?" I sighed. "It kind of is hard to forget the night that your parents left you forever." I stared up at him, frowning. "What happened then?"

"Why does it matter?" I asked instantly. "Well for one I am your friend and even I am curious to what happened the night of Akuma's birth." I sighed, looking away.

"_Look at that Kurama! You have a baby sister!" I stared at the baby in my mother's arms. She had the same color hair growing out of her head as our father, but had tints of our mother's hair too. Her eyes were this deep red color, which faded into a black._

"_Akuma." I heard my mother say as she stared down at the baby. "Namikaze Naruto Akuma. That is your name." she smiled down at the baby as it stared up at our mother. "Look at that Kurama… Namikaze Naruto Kurama and Namikaze Naruto Akuma… it fits you both… to be born on the same day just a year apart."_

"_Mi-Minato sir!" My father turned around to the door, showing someone out of breath. I stared up at my father, whose eyes were narrowed. "Minato?" I heard my mother say. "Stay here with Kurama and Akuma." He said, placing me down with my mother._

_He walked out of the room to talk with the person that ran in. I looked over to my baby sister to see her staring at me. I reached over, putting my hand on hers. She instantly giggled then gripped my hand, causing me to smile._

"_My my… you two get along so well." I looked over to see a man in a corner, wearing a completely black outfit. "Who are you?" I heard my mother ask, pulling both Akuma and me closer to her. "Kushina… I've come here for something." He bolted over, pulling both Akuma and me from other mother's arms. Instantly Akuma started to cry while I cried out 'Mommy'._

"_Give them back to me!" she shouted, pulling herself out of the bed, gripping onto her IV poll. "Kushina!" I looked over to see my father running in. "Dadddyyy" I cried reaching out to him. In an instant I found myself in my father's arms while he tried to get Akuma._

_The man smirked then jumped up onto the window sill, going outside. "D-damn it!" I was placed into my mother's arms. "Ku!" I reached out towards the window, gaining both my parents attention. "We'll get your sister back, don't worry." My father said, smiling as he bolted out after the man._

"_K-Kushina! Is everything alright?" A man bolted in with white hair. "Jiraiya! Akuma has been stolen from us… they almost got Kurama too!" his face became serious as he looked around. "Where is Minato?"_

"_He chased after the man… Jiraiya, can you look over Kurama for me…" I watched his gaze land on me before he looked up. "He looks…"_

"_Yes… the man somehow hurt him… please take him to a nurse or doctor so they can stop the bleeding." I looked up to my mother. 'Bleeding…'_

_I felt myself lifted off of my mother by the man. I looked over to my mother who got up from the bed, grabbing her clothes. "Don't you think you are getting up too soon Kushina?"_

"_It is a mother's job to make sure the children are safe!" she slid on her shoes and stared up at Jiraiya. "Kurama got hurt… I plan to give that jerk who did this a piece of my mind-ttebane!" she bolted out of the room, leaving me with the man._

"_Aku!" I cried out, gaining the man's attention. "You want your sister huh?" I nodded up to the man as he placed me down in the bed my mother was just in. "I'm sure your parents will get her back… now let's get that little cut on your arm treated." I nodded to him as he went out to get someone._

"_Round 2…" I turned around then screamed as I was grabbed._

__-AN-

Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! I think... is it? -stares- sad... I just went over the story, editing for spelling mistakes... and I already forget what happened in the story... sign of not having enough sleep... bleh lol

Other than that... been helping pinksamurai with her stories grammar and such... Been helping her on the "Kurama in Naruto!" story. If you want to read her stories too, she is one of my very frequent reviewers.

Another side note that I MUST state because I am getting on my last nerve over this. **Naruko is a fandom made name created for the Sexy Jutsu form of Naruto, I.E. the Female Naruto. It is not a required name for people to use. Just like Sasuko is the fandom made name for the female Sasuke. It is not a must, it is simply a fan made name just like my use of Akuma being the female Naruto. The Akuma in my Naruto stories is NOT my OC(Original Character). Do not tell me that just because I refuse to use the fandom made name for the female Naruto, that all my stories are about an OC with Sasuke.**

I am tired of people saying that crap to me. Because I don't use Naruko as the name, I have been told to delete my stories; to take them down, to take the pairings down. To make it worse, these people who tell me this don't even read my stories to know that Akuma is truly just a name for the female Naruto. They would have known, reading any of the story, that the Characters name is Uzumaki Naruto Akuma. That the character gets called Akuma AND Naruto.

**This story was edited for spelling mistakes and such.**

-Ja ne


	38. Chapter 38

Do do do... got a dentist appointment on Wednesday so I am editing this the night before then posting this after I take my shower.

**Edited the night before.**

**†  
><strong>

_I gripped onto Akuma as she cried in my arms. We didn't know where we were but I knew we weren't near our parents at all._

"_Give them back to us!" the man that stood near us turned around. "Ah Minato… Kushina… to see you both here."_

"_Why did you take our children?" My father asked, eyes narrowed. "The children of Namikaze Minato… Uzumaki Kushina…"_

"_Cut the crap!" My mother shouted. My father glanced over to her before he bolted towards the man in black, while my mother ran over to us. She reached us and wrapped her arms around us. "KUSHINA!" There was a loud bang, causing my mother to turn around._

_My father gripped the object in the other man's hand then fired it up at the man. The man staggered back before growling and bolting out, not before stopping at the entrance to where we were at. He lifted his shirt and pulled out another object just like the other, aiming it above where we were. He fired it off, causing something above us to go weak. He fired it once more before bolting out._

"_Kurama! Akuma!" I heard my father shout as he bolted over to us._

_I felt pain in my cheeks as I stared up at the sight before me. An object that was above us had fallen down; its sharp ends impaled both our parents as they tried their best to shield our bodies._

_I tried to move my head to look over to Akuma but found myself unable to, as the pain only increased with movement. "Why did you… do that Kushina… you… could have stayed with the children…"_

"_It's a mother's job… to make sure the father can do his job right…" she said laughing. I felt something wet hit my cheek, and slide down it. I looked up at my mother as she had her arms spread out around me and possibly Akuma. Behind her, was our father as he smiled down at us._

"_Minato! Kushina!" I heard the voice of the man named Jiraiya, shout. A group of people came charging in as they all teamed up to pull whatever fell down, off of us. A group grabbed onto Akuma and me while another set grabbed onto our parents._

"_Kurama… take care of your sister for us…" I heard my mother say as she was laid onto something. I looked over to my sister who had deep gashes all over her frail body._

"_We will see you soon son." My father said, with a faint smile._

"But… they never did see you did they…" I shook my head at Itachi. "No… we were left in a hospital room together, waiting and waiting."

"Those scars you guys have though… they should have healed though." I looked over to Itachi and shook my head. "No… I found out that the man had taken us to the Nuclear power plant… the chemicals in whatever fell on us, was injected into those wounds. It has prevented them from healing ever since."

"Akuma… must have had more chemicals in her then." I nodded "Yes… but because we became orphans… I did the only thing I could think of. I took her with me to an area I thought we would be safe at. I found out that it was the nuclear plant we were stolen to… because when I walked in there to try and escape the rain, I saw the huge object on the floor with dried blood on it. The floor was also covered in blood."

"So after the incident… the nuclear plant closed down… I wonder how that man got through that fence though…" I looked over to Itachi. "There was a hole in the fence, that is how. I found it when I tried to get out of the rain."

"Yes… your bodies were injected with a chemical… the fact that you two rejected its normal traits…" I looked over to the door to see Jiraiya leaning on the door frame. "How long have you been here?" I asked, raising my brow.

"Long enough to know that you do remember how your parents died." I frowned "So they didn't ditch us." He shook his head, walking in. "The chemicals that entered their blood along with the huge injury… it was too much for their bodies to handle. We were surprised that they lasted to the hospital. Before your mother died, she wrote a letter and placed the necklace in it and put it into an envelope. She handed it to me and told me to give it to Akuma when I thought the time was right."

"They asked me to take care of Akuma… that they would see us soon… why did they say that if they knew they weren't going to make it?" Jiraiya sighed, pulling a seat closer to the bed. "They didn't mean for it to be a broken promise. But they also didn't want you two to see your parents die before you…"

I glanced off to the side. "When I woke up after being in critical… I remember seeing them standing by my bedside, smiling down at me saying 'You did well.' But… I didn't know if I was just seeing things…"

"Akuma told me that same thing." I looked over to Jiraiya. "What?" he nodded "When she woke up after critical she said she saw two people at her bed. One was a woman with long red hair and the other was a man with spiky blonde hair. She said they muttered something to her but she couldn't make it out."

"They say when you are in a near death moment… that you can hear and see the dead. This doesn't always happen to everyone though." Itachi said, crossing his arms in the chair. "Well… I'm going to stop off at your apartment… Kurama… and get Kyuubi for my mom. It will give her something to do while she is in here healing." I nodded to Itachi as he left the room.

"Kyuubi… I remember that stuffed fox. Your father won it for your mother when they were younger… I was wondering where it went after all these years." I glanced over to Jiraiya "He went to pursue the people that did harm to our apartment when Akuma and I were little." He raised his brow before he turned around to see Akuma behind us, with a confused look.

"Kyuubi…?" Her hand went up to her chin as she closed her eyes in thought. I frowned instantly. Sasuke walked in, crossing his arms. "I'm curious about this stuffed fox named Kyuubi that is pursuing these evil people or whatever." Sasuke said, staring at me.

"A… Fox named after you?" Akuma asked, looking at me. I could feel my face twitching, but I forced it to not go into a deeper frown. 'More like I was named after the fox…' I thought to myself.

I could see it in Akuma's eyes, she did not remember anything. The times I took care of her, the fox she adored so much and named me after, the time in west district, everything… it was all gone from her mind.

"Oh… I see that Uzumaki has a lot of visitors." We all turned to see a nurse walking in. "If you would all excuse me and leave the room real quick for me to check up on Uzumaki, I would appreciate it." I watched as she gave Akuma a look in which Akuma quickly cowered away and ducked out of the room.

I narrowed my eyes at her as everyone left the room. Jiraiya looked back at me before closing the door behind him.

"You…" I said, glaring at her. "Hmm?" she said in a light sing song voice. She reached over to my IV tube, switching the bag for a new one. "What the hell did you say to my sister?" She raised her brow at me before putting her hand down right on one of my wounds.

I grit my teeth as she slowly applied pressure to it. "I only told her the truth." I narrowed my gaze through the pain. "And what the hell was that?"

"Oh… that she was keeping people from doing what they really wanted." I lifted my arm and gripped her wrist. "You bitch! My sister is everything to me! She never has kept anyone from doing what they wanted! How can someone with a frail body keep others from doing things?" I could feel the nurse trying to pull her arm out of my grasp.

"I took care of my sister for the past 16 years, I know her better than you ever will!"

-AN-

Dun dun dun... Kurama is pissed... And I am tired! YAY Nothing new...

**Story was edited for spelling mistakes and grammer.**

-Ja ne


	39. Chapter 39

**Edited Already.**

**†  
><strong>

I turned to the door at hearing screaming from within the room. "What the hell is going on in there?" Sasuke asked, glancing to the door. Jiraiya walked over and opened the door a little so the words could be heard.

"And what the hell was that?" I heard Kyuubi shout out, through what sounded like gritted teeth. I looked over to my side to see Kyuubi's doctor walking up at hearing shouts.

"Oh… that she was keeping people from doing what they really wanted." My eyes went wide as my heart sunk. "What the hell is going on in there?" the doctor asked. "Apparently your nurse said something to—"

"You bitch! My sister is everything to me! She never has kept anyone from doing what they wanted! How can someone with a frail body keep others from doing things?" I quickly looked up into the room.

"I took care of my sister for the past 16 years, I know her better than you ever will!"

"We better stop Uzumaki from suffering too much stress, he could reopen his wounds." The doctor said, reaching for the door.

"I took care of my sister all on my own! I don't need some nurse telling my sister that she is a liability and I sure as hell don't need a nurse pushing down on my god damn injuries because she hates us Uzumaki's!" The doctor's eyes went wide, before he turned back towards me.

"Your sister should have died that day!" I heard the nurse shout. "She didn't and I'm happy she didn't!" Kyuubi shouted in return.

"Are we going to stop them…?" Sasuke asked, looking at us. "It appears that Mr. Uzumaki has stuff he needs to get off his chest." The doctor said, pulling his hand off the handle.

"Your sister is a walking poison, Uzumaki! And you know it! All those markings on her body that tinged into a deep maroon near black color… those are because of those chemicals! She could poison everyone!"

"She is no poison! If there was a poison, it would be you. My sister was born unhealthy! But before the doctors could even find out that she even had a heart problem, a man stole her from the hospital, from our parents! Whatever that man wanted I don't know but apparently both Akuma and me were worth something to that person, enough to kill our parents!"

"He knew she was a poison that is why!"

"SHE DIDN'T GET POISONED UNTIL THE STUPID THING IN THE NUCLEAR PLANT IN THE WEST DISTRICT FELL ON OUR FAMILY!"

"West….district…?" I stared at the door.

"_I found the West District of Konoha to be the best spot to hunt for necessities. As long as we stay far from that building over there." I watched as Kyuubi pointed over to the old nuclear power plant. "We will be fine."_

"West…" I found myself falling as everything went black.

"_I will save Kyuubi-fox too Akuma, just get back up over the railing!"_

"_Just trust your big brother!"_

†**Break†**

I groaned, grabbing my head as I leaned up in the bed. "Oh you're awake now." I looked over to my side to see Kyuubi smiling over at me. "What happened?" I asked, staring at him. "You blacked out in the hall, so they brought in another bed to put you on so I could keep watch of you." I nodded slowly.

"Sasuke will be right back if you are wondering. The doctor pulled him out a while ago to talk to him." I nodded again. "Akuma." I looked over to him fully. "What that nurse said to you… she had no right. I hope I can get my baby sister back, the one that joked around with us and talked more than three words."

I looked away from him, to the outside. "Weren't you and Sasuke going to hang out of the hospital today anyway?" I stayed silent as I continued to stare out the window.

"Akuma… you remember when you asked me about what a boyfriend and a girlfriend was?" I turned to face him. "I didn't have an answer for you then… it was just something that you had a feeling you'd know. I kept trying to find words for what a boyfriend and a girlfriend was… but it was so hard to think of."

He sighed, staring down at his hands. "Because it isn't always a boyfriend and a girlfriend that is together, that is just an automatic assumption to what a couple is. It could be two boyfriends or two girlfriends that are in a relationship. For comical reasons I will give an example… Sakura and Ino could be a couple. They have these little fights and pet names for each other. They are always together and know each other the best. Or if that is not a good enough comical pairing… Gaara and Lee could be a couple. Gaara is the only one who could calm Lee in his youth speak. And Lee is able to make Gaara have other feelings from Lee being annoying from said youth speak."

"So… it's someone you can stand…?" I asked, slightly confused. "Well… not always… complete opposites can attract. You and me, we are little balls of energy, always smiling when in pain. While Itachi and Sasuke are too pride filled to always show their emotions. They are like the darkness and we are like the light. Look at us though, even through that we all get along pretty damn well." I nodded slowly.

"But… I still don't understand…" I said, looking down at the sheets that covered me. "Well… a boyfriend, according to what I read one time in a dictionary… is either a male friend or a male lover. A male companion, if you understand what that means. It can be used as a romantic and, or sexual relationship between a male. It isn't a long term thing though, since if it goes further it can be husband or partner or something. If it doesn't it is just an ex-boyfriend." I stared at him, slowly starting to understand.

"I know back in the day people would be like 'I'm going to hang with my girlfriends' and that was more meaning, a female friend of a non-romantic or non-sexual relationship. Just a female friend. So I sort of think it can be used like that for men, I don't know… but I believe a boyfriend is your male soul-mate… the person you want to be with and spend your life with for as long as you live."

I turned all the way to Kyuubi as he sat up in the hospital bed. "This person is the one person who can make you feel different. Could be in the sense of him making your heart skip a beat or your hands get sweaty around him."

"What is a girlfriend then?" I asked. He nodded, crossing his arms. "A girlfriend would be a female lover or a female friend… it pretty much is the female side of what a boyfriend is. However… to a man, if a girl accepts to be his girlfriend, it is considered a milestone for very young men. A girlfriend can become a wife or partner if used in a romantic sense. But like I said… it isn't always with a boy that a girlfriend can be with, it could be another girl. Just like a boyfriend can be with another boy. So that one person you have feelings towards, who makes you feel different from everyone else… that I believe is the person you love."

I nodded "So why did Sasuke ask me then?" Kyuubi sighed, letting his hands fall to his sides. "That, my dear sister, would be hard for me to explain. Only Sasuke himself would be able to tell you why he wants you." He turned and faced me, giving a stern look.

"There is one thing I never want you to become though." I cocked my head to the side. "What would that be?"

"A friend with benefits… that is someone who is a friend of the other, they are more like a tool to the other person in my personal perspective. There is no love between the two, if anything the love may be one-sided."

"So… never be a tool." I nodded "Now Akuma… I do have a question for you." I raised my brow.

"I want to know your feelings towards Sasuke."

-AN-

Blah! Yeah that's all I gotta say lol

**Rage! I mean... Edited.**

-Ja ne


	40. Chapter 40

I'm like... typing this all up at 3 AM... while I am half asleep... Yeah... Go me... Again... hahaha

†

I held the handle of the door, as I stared at it in shock. 'Why did Kyuubi ask Akuma that?' I stood there, biting my lip in debate on either entering or to wait for Akuma's answer.

"I… I don't know." I heard Akuma stutter out. "No Akuma, I'm sure you do know. We know how you feel towards Sasuke but Sasuke doesn't and you apparently don't either."

"What… what do you mean?" she asked, confusion in her voice. "Akuma, both Itachi and myself have been able to see how you two have acted towards each other over the years. You told Sasuke when you were little that you hate him. After that it appeared that you two were in every class together. After a while your hatred on him only was because of the girls. You blamed him for his fan girls being annoying during classes. To shut them up you always did something stupid, and it made everyone think you were stupid… but you didn't do it for yourself, you did it for them to leave Sasuke alone."

I lowered my gaze as I remembered all the times that Akuma had saved me from the fangirls from doing silly and stupid things. It was the main thing that drew me towards her, the way she didn't like being near me, the way she fought with me… the way she showed no interest.

It all made me fall for her, because she was different. She may not have noticed but she still considered me a friend even when she shouted that we were rivals.

"Come High school, things seem to change… you two didn't seem to be at each other's throat like you always were during grade school. It was the first thing Itachi pointed out to me… It was like… Sasuke had become more relaxed around you, possibly due to the original fangirls not being around him. Then… there was all the times Sasuke kissed you. You never pushed him away nor resisted him, did you?"

"N…No…" I heard her stutter. For some reason, her stuttering had caused a smile to grace my face. It was true though, every kiss I gave her, she didn't push me away, she didn't fight. In the end, she would always be staring in embarrassment or zone out from the kiss. I loved it though, every kiss I got from her, every blush I gained from her. It was the time that she wasn't sad, but embarrassed. It made me know that somewhere inside her was some feelings towards me, whither it was good or bad I did not know.

I looked to my side to see Itachi standing next to me, with a stuffed fox in his hand. I looked up to him with a raised brow. He leaned down to my ear then whispered in it. "This is the fox named Kyuubi… there is a long story behind this and that of the two Uzumaki's we know. For starters… Kyuubi's real name is Kurama… but he has been called Kyuubi since Akuma called him the name of this fox. Akuma doesn't remember Kurama's name, and Kurama doesn't believe she ever will."

He leaned back, holding up the fox. I could see that there was mending done in spots on the stuffed fox. "The fox was torn to pieces when Kurama found it after he got home from taking the damage of people's hatred… Kurama told Akuma the first thing he could think of, and the only thing he knew that Akuma would believe… that Kyuubi, the fox, had pursued the people that did harm to their apartment… and said he had to make sure that Akuma was safe, so he left the protection in Kurama's hands… I went and got the pieces of the fox for mom to mend up…" Itachi whispered to me.

"So you plan to give it to her?" I whispered back, which he nodded. "Their story… it is sad but sweet… kind of makes me jealous that the two ended up the way they did even through everything." I nodded to Itachi then looked over to the door. "You missed all the commotion when a nurse that took care of Akuma went in and took care of Kyuubi… Akuma is in the bed next to Kyuubi because she blacked out."

He nodded to me before raising his brow. "Why are you still out here then?" I looked up at him and sighed. "I guess I'm too scared to walk in on Kyuubi asking Akuma her feelings towards me." I watched my brother hold his hand to his mouth as he muffled his laugh. "Thanks for the support… jackass…" I looked away and sighed.

"Akuma we all know you do have feelings for him, you just got to admit it to yourself. Hell admit it to Sasuke… it has been something he has been trying to know for months now. Any other man would have walked away by the unvoiced feelings… they would have found another but look… Sasuke is still here, making sure you are safe and everything. Maybe sneaking in those damn kisses from you every now and then though you two aren't a couple… but he still stayed with you."

"I know that! I just… don't know…"

"What do you feel when around him Akuma? Tell me that then." I glanced over to Itachi as he positioned himself against the wall.

"I don't know… he aggravates me?" I frowned. "Well if he does that, then why haven't you two fought since you made it to high school?"

"I don't know feelings… I don't understand them… at first… he aggravated me… then he started to make my heart do flips… I would always get all these odd feelings…"

"That sounds more and more like love to me than him aggravating you." Kyuubi said in a soft tone. "Is it love or a crush though?" I heard Akuma ask.

I gripped onto the handle of the door then walked in. The two looked over to me before peering behind me to Itachi. "Oh hey you two, what brings you back here so soon?" Kyuubi asked, turning his body to face towards us.

"Well I stumbled upon a fox that said he couldn't find his way home." I turned to Itachi as he lifted up the stuffed fox. "He says his name is Kyuubi and is the guardian fox of someone named Akuma." I glanced over to Akuma, whose eyes became glazed over. Itachi walked in towards Akuma, holding the fox out towards her.

"Look Akuma! It took Kyuubi-fox 8 years, but he is finally home!" I watched as Akuma's eyes darkened as she paled. "Guys…" both Itachi and Kyuubi turned towards me. They followed my gaze back to Akuma, who was staring on with dark glazed eyes.

"I don't think she remembers Kyuubi…" Itachi said, placing the stuffed toy into Akuma's arms. "I don't know… I only know that she did gain short term memory after her first surgery… the second surgery only made it worse." I glanced over to Kyuubi as he gripped onto the blanket.

"Kyuubi." He looked up to Itachi, who was staring at him with a serious face. "Do you want Sasuke to know your story, both of your stories I mean…" Kyuubi glanced over towards me then sighed. "I will tell him only if you want it to be told to him."

"I don't see why not… hell it might help Sasuke understand a few things about why we are who we are." Itachi nodded then walked over to me, grabbing my arm. "We will come by tomorrow before school to see if Akuma can be discharged… after that we will be back after school." I felt myself being dragged out of the room by Itachi, as he led us to the car.

"Sasuke… it is going to be a long night… and a very long story." I stared at Itachi as a small emotion played in his dark eyes. I frowned, knowing that if it was something that was affecting Itachi this much, must mean their story is something I would never expect.

-AN-

So thing is I went to read all the changes that the site will be doing... I am no longer able to do "Lemons" in stories because now the site is going to remove all stories with "Lemons" in it. Not just that but did I seriously hear that all "M" Rated stories are going to be deleted?

I guess that means I have to PG every story I have though... cursing is the game of all these characters. Yakno for years they have sat here and let Lemons and M rated stories go through... but now they want to delete them all? Lovely... Why the sudden delete motivation? Makes no sense...

They now add this whole Cover BS... Problem is, not everyone on this dmn site can draw. So now not only is the story being judged, but the picture you used is too. That's so great... considering my picture is probably of Ciel Phantomhive(Which I drew back in January) or my random Yaoi drawing of Sasuke and Naruto... that wasn't even given any effort... Either way both end up being misleading because the stories are not about Ciel Phantomhive nor are they the Yaoi pairing fully, but the Hentai side of that Yaoi pairing(Aka Genderbender)

Not just that but towards the end of this month I highly doubt I will be able to update my stories. I will be with `Tachi for the week, in which she is only bringing me home for a few minutes to feed the demons and all that.

There is way too much on my platter right now... to make it worse I didn't finish HSF for this month because of everything going on... le sigh... Internet isn't helping either...

So many complaints... only one author note to complain in... unless I update Naruto no Bunshin(NnB) today too... /shrug

-Ja ne


	41. Chapter 41

I am fixing up the AN a few hours before I put it up... gonna put it up a little earlier than normal since I won't be near my PC for a while.

I sort of don't feel like reading either... blame the allergies... and me spending 30 minutes reading Japanese and Spanish at the same time... -whimpers-.  
>(Was playing Final Fantasy XI again haha)<p>

†

I sighed as I rolled over, gripping the soft object in my hands closer to me. It felt oddly familiar… the fabric, the scent… it all felt familiar. I opened my one eye as I glanced down to the fox. I didn't understand the feeling it gave me… the feeling of being safe.

Could such an object like this make me feel safety? Was it really possible? I gripped onto the fox tighter, bringing it closer to my chest. I closed my eye again, letting the calm feeling wash over me. I felt so relaxed, more relaxed than normal.

I felt something move over me, causing me to turn and look up to see Kyuubi walking back to his bed to lay down. I glanced down and noticed that he had pulled up the blankets on me. I frowned as Kyuubi sat down in his bed with a forlorn look.

I turned away from Kyuubi, to face outside the window. I glanced up into the night sky as the moonlight washed over my body.

"_My sister is everything to me!"_

"_I took care of my sister for the past 16 years"_

"_I took care of my sister all on my own!"_

'Why… why don't I remember this…? I always remember Jiraiya and Tsunade coming over… but I don't remember anything else… why?' I grit my teeth lightly as the aggravation started to overcome me. I stopped and stared at the moon.

The memories that hit me before I blacked out, I knew they had to be my history… why else would it seem so realistic? I lowered my gaze then rolled over to face Kyuubi. I could see him sitting on his bed, staring down at his feet as he held his legs to his chest.

"Kyuubi…" he jumped and looked over to me. "Y-Yes Akuma?" he asked. I stared at him for a few before sighing. "Why…don't I remember anything?" his eyes went wide before he turned away.

"It is a huge belief we had… that because of the botched surgery and them overdosing you to keep you asleep… it actually went straight to your head and started to make you sleep away your memories… you couldn't remember how to do anything nor how to eat."

"So… I don't remember West District because of that?" he stared at me with wide eyes. "We lived there right…? You me and this stuffed fox right?" he nodded. "Yes… after you were born I was told to take care of you… I was young as were you… And stupid I guess… instead of waiting in the hospital, I carried you out with me without being caught. I still don't know how I managed to do that… I was only a year old. Granted I had been walking for 3 months before you were born… but I was able to carry you." He glanced off to the side.

"Well… didn't Tsunade say that I was born underweight?" Kyuubi nodded "Yeah… but at that time I just thought I was strong. I had took us all the way to the home we would have been living in if our parents were alive… grabbed the fox out of the crib, which you instantly grabbed onto. After that I had found that stroller and put you in it. I had grabbed some things I thought would be important…"

"A baby genius?" I said, laughing softly as he smiled. "I guess… but I realized that a toy truck was NOT a necessity a little too late." He said laughing. "But… I don't know what had me take you out of the home and into the West District… we lived on the street for the longest time… living in the park whenever it rained we would sleep inside the slide because it blocked the rain for the most part." I stared at Kyuubi once again.

He turned his gaze towards me then sighed. "Akuma… do you remember who I am… at all?" I raised my brow at him. "You are my older brother Kyuubi… why?" he sighed, looking away. "Yes I am your older brother… but not Kyuubi… the fox is Kyuubi." I stared down at the fox.

"_Alright… you can say it Akuma… Ku-ra-ma!" I stared at my brother, opening my mouth to say something before closing it once again. "Just repeat what I say. Kurrrr raaahhh mmaahh." I cocked my head to the side, cradling the fox in my arms closer._

"_It's alright Akuma… you still have time to try and say my name."_

I gripped tightly on the fox, frowning. "Don't worry Akuma… as long as you know who you are, it is fine." I watched as Kyuubi put on a fake smile on his face before he pretended to yawn. "Well… I'm sleepy so I'm going to go back to sleep. Night Akuma." He grabbed his blanket then covered himself.

I could smell salt filling the air. I could tell that Kyuubi was crying but didn't want me to know. "Night… Nii-chan…" I rolled over, facing back towards the window to stare at the sky again. I closed my eyes, drifting off into the dream world again.

†**Break†**

I looked around me as I walked through what seemed like a deserted town. I could hear children laughing and adults talking, but I could see neither. It was as if the entire town died but was still there at the same time.

I turned into a building, not knowing how I got there to begin with. I looked around inside only to see a spike like object half rusted with what looked like a pile of really dried old blood on the object itself and on random spots on the floor.

I shook my head, thinking it was only an oil like stain since it wasn't possible for old blood to be in a spot… was it? I laughed to myself as I walked closer towards the spike like object, unsure what it really was.

I glanced over to a broken table to see dried blood on it. "So you got the necklace." I jumped and turned around, lifting my arms in a defensive position. My eyes went wide at seeing two glowing lights behind me. "W-who are you and w-what are you?" I asked, backing up into the broken table.

"It's alright…" I watched as the two lights took shape into two different people. One was a woman, who had been speaking to me, that had long red hair and a dull blue tinted eye color. The light next to her changed into a man with spiky blonde hair that was long like Kyuubi's. His eyes were also a blue color, but weren't dull.

"You… you two came to me when I was in the hospital… who are you?" I asked. They peered towards each other before smiling at me. "I'm sorry we couldn't be there for you… but to see that you are alive… that must mean your big brother is doing his part to take care of you."

I lowered my arms as I stared at them. "If… you know Kyuubi took care of me… then you must be…" I stared at them before a single tear fell from my eyes.

"Kyuubi…? That's the name of my…"

"Fox…" I said as the woman nodded. "Minato here… won Kyuubi at a festival for me when we were little… Funny enough… the festival was held on October 10th, celebrating the fox spirits in our land. We were so young then…" I watched as a smile graced her face while the man with blond hair wrapped his arms around the woman.

"You two… were both born on October 10th…" I nodded before raising my brow. "Wait… why are you here… talking to me?" They both looked at each other before turning back to me.

"We technically died here… in this place. Even though we made it to the hospital, the one you and your brother are currently in…" I glanced around the room before turning to them again. "So I am still in the hospital… but then why am I here?" I motioned to the room.

"That is hard to explain." I looked at the man as he finally spoke. "In a sense… you could say you have been partially dead… the entire time you grew up." I staggered backwards, as my shocked gaze stayed on them.

"Wh…what do you mean? I remember Kyuubi did say something about poison in my system or whatever… but I don't understand."

"That is why we are here to talk to you Akuma."

-AN-

Akuma is dreaming... before people beat me up and shoot me. And no I didn't read this chapter. Too lazy to understand English right now.

This is the only story(I think) that I didn't state this: I always seem to have people telling me I have grammar mistakes all over the place or something like that... So I want to bold this information real quick to why that is so. **Guys, I speak and type more Japanese than I do English. There will, obviously, be a lot of Grammar and spelling mistakes in my stories because of this. Please don't complain about it, since you don't know what language I speak the most. At least I am being nice enough to type a story in English rather than a language that you possibly have to use a translator for, IF you did give that much effort for something.**

Mmm I might not be able to update NHS at the end of this month, since I won't be home. I am sorry about that too, saying that ahead of time.

Oh and, that ordeal with the reason why Akuma possibly lost her memory is based off a true story with me. I lost most of my memories from being overdosed twice with the anesthesia to keep me asleep(I was resisting it even at a high dosage for a 7 year old.)

-Ja ne


	42. Chapter 42

My entire body is sore... and I did nothing to- wait! Bah! I just remembered that Tachi and me were playing volleyball... "volleyball" yesterday...? The day before yesterday...? I don't even know what today is haha...

†

I opened my eye slowly to see Sasuke peering down at me with a small smile on his face. I slowly sat up, gaining attention from the other people in the room. "It appears that sleeping beauty woke up." I glanced over to the person that spoke.

"Mikoto-sama! Fugaku-sama!" I said as excitement took over me. "Oh come on now hun, we told you before you didn't need to be so formal with us."

"So you are able to move around on your own now?" I asked as I sat cross legged on the hospital bed. Mikoto nodded with a small smile on her face. "They said that we were in a condition that we could leave the hospital and recover at home."

"I bet all of you must be happy about that." I said, gesturing to the whole Uchiha family. "Yes we are… we just hope you two get better so you can get out too and get back to your teenaged life."

"Ugh… teenaged life? Can I either A. go back to being a little kid or B. grow up so I can skip these damn years." I heard Mikoto laugh at Kyuubi's comment. "Aw but Kyuuuuu-chan~ don't you want to spend your teenage years with you wittle ol sista?" he stared at me with an off look.

"I'm offended!" I said, faking tears as I looked away. "Yep… you two are Uzumaki kids…" I stared at Itachi as he shook his head laughing. "What is that supposed to mean asshole?" Kyuubi said, trying to start a fight with Itachi.

"It means stop being a dumbass and get better dork." I smiled at the slight gentle tone Itachi gave to Kyuubi. "So did you guys just come back from school?" they nodded to me. "So I actually slept all the way until now?" Sasuke nodded as he sat on the bed with me.

"Surprisingly the doctor isn't going to charge us for that either." I stared at Kyuubi. "Seriously?" he nodded "I think it is in compensation for what the nurse did to our family."

"That would be a good reason for them to do that." Fugaku said, crossing his arms over his chest. "It is not a nurse's place to judge a family that she does not know. She can pretend she knows you and what you have been through, but it doesn't mean she actually does."

"Personally it would make me feel better if she was fired… but that is just me and I know Akuma wouldn't like that someone lost their job over their own arrogance."

"I'm sure they need the job…" I mumbled to myself. "It appears we do not have a disagreement from Akuma." Sasuke stated. I punched his arm, glaring at him. "Teme!"

"Hn. Usuratonkachi."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU—"

"Sounds like you guys are doing better." The doctor said, smiling as he entered the room. "The test results came in for both of you." He said, motioning to Kyuubi and me. "Test results?" I asked, not knowing I had even received a test.

"Yes, your brother asked if you could receive several tests to make sure you are healthy." I nodded, glancing over to Kyuubi who stayed silent. "We will start with your test results." He said, facing Kyuubi as he lifted a sheet on his clipboard.

"You seem to be recovering well considering the damage you sustained from that robbery. There is very little trace of radiation in you. It doesn't seem life threatening as it seems to have been cleaning on your lungs over the years. That can easily be treated with some medication. Other than that, you are clean and healthy."

"That's good." Kyuubi said, nodding to the doctor. "Now… for Akuma." He said, walking over to me. "I can see that the patch on your heart is well done as no bubbles passed through it during a test. You have a dangerous amount of radiation collecting in several spots in your body. It should have killed you a long time ago but it seems that your body has grown a resistance to the radiation. I'm sure I don't have to say where this radiation is collecting." I shook my head.

"No… I know it is collecting up in all these scars that are fading black as the years go by." He nodded "Yes but you do not have to worry… compared to the last time we did a test on you… it appears that some of the radiation is withdrawing from inside you."

The doctor put his clipboard down on the table, then sighed, throwing us all off. "I have to say… I am surprised at how you two have gotten this far…"

"What do you mean?" Kyuubi asked. "I was the doctor that delivered both of you… ha I still remember when I delivered you Mr. Uzumaki… it was my first time in the pregnancy ward. After I left the room I passed right out."

"I don't think most men could stay on their feet after a woman gives birth." Mikoto said, giggling. "Fugaku passed right out when Itachi was born. We couldn't help but laugh over that."

"Ah that is right, and when Sasuke was born he passed out again, only to hit his head against the bed side." Mikoto giggled again as Fugaku turned away, obviously embarrassed.

"Ah but Minato… he was a strong man. I was surprised to see him standing on his feet when both of his children were born."

"I'm kind of lost here… why was this brought up?" Kyuubi asked, looking around the room. "Well… from when Akuma was born… to now, I am surprised at how you two managed without parents and with knowing what had happened to you the day of Akuma's birth." He glanced over to me then smiled. "Well… minus Akuma since she was just a new born she wouldn't recall anything."

"You mean the nuclear plant that Kyuubi and me were kidnapped to when we were little?" instantly everyone in the room stared at me. "That place is still covered in our blood… Kyuubi's, mine, mama's and papa's blood… it is everywhere in there."

"How do you…?" Kyuubi asked, staring at me as emotions played in his eyes. "Ano… Mama and Papa told me last night." Everyone stared at each other before turning back to me. "What?"

"Last night you went into critical which is why Kyuubi wanted you to have a test done too." Itachi said, a tinge of worry in his voice. I frowned "…That's why… they only come to me when I'm in critical. They said something about me being partially dead as I grew up… I don't understand what that meant."

"I think it was the radiation they were getting at." Sasuke suggested. "No duh…" I mumbled, gaining a stare from Sasuke. "Maybe it was also the fact that you had a heart condition after being exposed to that radiation." I stared at the doctor, blinking my eyes.

"Taji, the nurse that examined you when you were a baby, didn't find anything wrong with you. But as the time passed by your heart seemed to grow weaker and weaker. You would be considered dying outside the medical field if you think about it."

I nodded then sighed, getting another stare from Sasuke. He leaned over and whispered in my ear. "They told you more than just that…didn't they?" I glanced over to Sasuke but said nothing.

-AN-

I half heartedly read this chapter. I'm tired... and I swear I will murder all allergies because mine keep waking me at the same time everyday... plus it's been making me have dreams of zombies... The heck? To make it even stranger... It's not me that is in the dream but instead, its Sasuke and female Naruto... of course getting called Akuma... but... the heck? haha

-Ja ne


	43. Chapter 43

As promised... I deleted the temporary chapter and am putting this up on July 4th. I am so tired though... past 2 days have been way too long for me... to make it worse my allergies are all like "Lulz" to me...

†

"Itachi… are you sure we should be out here?" I glanced around the deserted side of Konoha. "Just keep your mask on." Itachi said as he walked towards the old nuclear plant. "Why are we out here?"

"I want to confirm something…" I stared at Itachi's back before deciding I wouldn't get a real answer. We slipped under the gate then made our way inside. "Akuma was right… it is clear that no one came in here after the death of their parents…"

Before us was a spiked object, that was completely rusted away. "That… is a drill… what is it doing out here?" I stared at Itachi as his brows ferried in his thoughts. "What do you mean?"

"The spiked drill should be near the reactor… not out here… this is the main control area… how would it have gotten over here to begin with?" he looked around the room.

"You kids shouldn't be out here." We quickly turned to the voice to see an elder standing at the doorway with a light in their hand. "You shouldn't be either sir… this area is contaminated… why would you come in this area without a mask?"

"It is contaminated for some… but not for me. As a matter of fact… you two look familiar… you must be Fugaku's kids." I glanced over to Itachi. "Why are you out here sir?" Itachi asked, not responding to the man's earlier comment.

"I live in this area, you see."

"I can't believe that… this area has been deserted for many many years. It was forced into being closed after this plant contaminated the region…" The man kept his smile at us, with closed eyes.

"This area isn't so deserted… it is filled with many spirits that died here. Because I know my time is near… I live here; in the area I was born."

"Then… you would know everything that happened in this area right?" the elder nodded to us. "Yes, you are right… I used to be a worker here, when this plant first opened. The plant wasn't perfect… seeing as it had to be closed down… when they were going to transfer the nuclear items in here… things went wrong."

"The death of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, right?" The elder nodded. "That was the first event that happened… it was very tragic. It's a disgrace that they kept the drill here over the years… the drill covered with the blood of their entire family. I felt bad for them all… to lose their children even after risking their lives."

I glanced over to Itachi, who gave me an off look. "You mean Uzumaki Kurama and Uzumaki Akuma right?"

"Yes… those two. Uzumaki Kurama… named after the legendary fox demon of ancient tales. And Uzumaki Akuma… named after the Uchiha clan's guardian. They should have been named Namikaze but because of that man who took them… they were immediately named as Uzumaki on their gravestones."

"Are… you sure that Uzumaki Kurama and Uzumaki Akuma are dead?" the elder nodded. "They had 4 body bags that they brought out that day… two bags that were rolled up to the height of little babies, and two adults."

"Are you certain?" Itachi asked. I could hear disbelief in his voice. "Yes… there is no forgetting that day."

"Then what caused this nuclear plant to go haywire?" the elder dug through his pant pocket and pulled out a small object. "This did…" in his hand was a small necklace that was rusted and damaged. "It appears that it was in the water for so long… that a change in the pressure under the water caused it to go within the plant."

"I see… thank you for everything." The elder nodded to Itachi. "Oh… young man." We turned to the elder, stopping our stroll to leave the area. "Take this necklace with you… can you leave it at the Uzumaki grave for me? I could never bring myself to take it there…"

Itachi nodded, grabbing the necklace from the elder. "Thank you." We quickly left the region, wasting no time to get back into central Konoha. "Something is fishy." Itachi said, pulling the mask off his face as he threw it out.

"Let's go to the graveyard." I nodded to Itachi, pulling off my mask as I threw it away. "Do you know which graveyard we should go to?" Itachi stood in silence before walking off. I followed him as we dodged the traffic of shoppers.

"Half of that man's story matches most of what Kurama said… but… Kurama is alive… not dead." Itachi said out loud, lost in his thoughts. We stopped outside of one of the cemeteries. "This is the cemetery for important people… Minato was important to this entire nation… and Kushina was too. They will more than likely be buried here." I nodded as we entered.

We greeted the priest who stood watch over the cemetery. We didn't bother to ask him about the Uzumaki's since we knew there would be some suspicion on us.

After walking for hours, we decided to sit down and take a break. "I don't think they are here Itachi…"

"They are." I stared at Itachi, whose gaze was out in the distance. I followed his gaze to see the familiar names of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato.

"Figures… they would get an area secluded from all the other graves." We stood up and walked over to them. "A joint stone for those two…"

"Namikaze Minato: A man loved by all. A father, a husband, and a great friend to all."

"Uzumaki Kushina: A strong woman, a mother, a wife, and hair that blazes like her will of fire."

I glanced over to two graves that were near them. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out a cloth then wiped the gravestones.

"Uzumaki Kurama… The child of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato… a year of life that impacted everyone who knew him."

"Uzumaki Akuma… Grabbed by the angels at a young age… never seeing life as god took her away from this cruel world just hours of her being here."

I stared at Itachi in silence. "Why… Why are there graves here for those two? They are flesh and blood! Right…?" Itachi turned to me, true fear present in his eyes. "I'm sure that there is an explanation for this… there just has to be…" I watched as Itachi's hands gripped tightly in a fist.

"There is no way that the people we have grown up with… are ghosts… nor fakes! There is just no way…" I watched as Itachi gripped onto his hair as his eyes shook violently, staring at Kurama's gravestone, as tears slowly fell from his eyes.

I turned my gaze towards the gravestones of the family we once thought we knew so well. I could hear Itachi ranting in disbelief. It felt strange… I didn't feel shaken up over this, but Itachi was horrified. Why? Why though?

I glanced at Itachi, frowning. Was Kurama that close to Itachi? Was the Uzumaki's that important to Itachi that even the thought of them not being truly alive, scared him so? My gaze landed back onto the gravestones as I stared at the years that were printed on them.

-AN-

I am going to be real busy for the remainder of this month... I will be working on my two cosplays that I have for Otakon(Yes I am talking about the event that takes place in Baltimore, Maryland.) Not just that but I will be working on fixing stuff on Chapters that have yet to be put up... in other words, I am going to be fixing my sleep type where I BSd the chapter so hard that it is all just cuinceidental things happening. To add onto that I will be mass typing my stories too... since at this current time, Uzumaki Twins, HS Fikushon, Yogen no Ko, Naruto no Bunshin... are not all ready to be published for this month. After I finish typing out those chapters I then have to work on all the chapters for the month of August.

I was very very bored when I was at `Tachi's place... only Pinksamurai sent me a message... and that was closer to the time that I was coming home /cry. I was hawking my phone the whole time, waiting for an envelope to appear on it saying "New private message" ; ;... I even checked my Deviantart like crazy...

Heh, oh well I guess... the only semi-good news is I am back to put up chapters... heh

-Ja ne

P.S. For all the Americans out there; since I know it is July 4th, Happy Independence day. Party hard(?) haha [I'm a history geek so...]


	44. Chapter 44

**There is a poll up on my profile for what you guys want for the Saturday Special (Which is on July 21st) Every month I will be doing a poll just like that for every Special Saturday.  
><strong>

**†**

We stared in silence at both Kurama and Akuma, as they slept peacefully in their respective hospital beds. There was no way that they were dead, there couldn't be, if they had all these hospital equipment hooked up to them.

Itachi walked over to Kurama, shaking him lightly. Kurama opened his eyes then smiled at Itachi. "I thought you said you weren't coming here today… so what brings you here?"

"We have questions…" Itachi said; voice shaky still from seeing the gravestones. "Eh…? Alright then."

"Why are there gravestones for you and Akuma?" Kurama's brow rose before he shrugged. "I actually wouldn't know that Itachi… I ditched this area fast with Akuma… it may be possible that the hospital thought I was dead."

"No… we had someone tell us that they brought out 4 body bags at the nuclear plant…" Itachi pulled out the necklace and showed it to Kyuubi. "Hey that's…" he grabbed the necklace from Itachi's hand, staring down at it lovingly. "Akuma made me this from items she found… it is so rusty though… it must have been under the water for a long time before people actually went and pulled it out." He looked up at Itachi.

"It was retrieved immediately… why would it be that rusted?" Kurama stared at Itachi before turning to face the sleeping Akuma. "I wonder… if the chemicals immediately spread and caused the necklace to rust faster than…"

"That doesn't explain the 4 body bags the night your parents were murdered." Kurama faced Itachi. "I don't think they were murdered… though… that guy did shoot that gun up at the drill…"

"Ano… what are you guys talking about-ttebayo?" we looked over to Akuma to see her yawning as she sat up, hugging the stuffed fox. "Akuma… if you came across the graves of people you know that you talk to everyday… what would you immediately think?"

She raised her brow before smiling. "I would think that they 'died' for their safety to go into hiding again… well… then again that is because I have a wild imagination… the only other option is imposters though right? But these days… no one would take up a name of a dead person, that would be stupid."

We stared at Akuma in silence. "What do you mean by… 'died for their safety'?" Itachi asked. "You know… like if someone is put into a witness protection program? They are giving a whole new identity and are relocated… the old them is pretty much dead orrr! If someone fakes their death, then flees with another name."

I glanced up at Itachi, who fell silent. 'Itachi…'

**Itachi's POV**

I growled in frustration as I continued pulling out newspaper pages, looking for the right date. "I know dad has them somewhere in here!" I continued looking at the dates of each newspaper before finding several marked around Akuma's birth date.

"Ahhah!" I pulled the newspapers out then sat down in the chair. I read the papers then frowned. "…Father took out the page that had the information about what happened." I tossed the papers on the desk before deciding it was useless to research from useless newspapers.

I left the house, heading toward the only people that would know the information I was after. I knocked on the door to a small apartment as I looked around. "Eh… Itachi? What are you doing here?" I stared up at the white haired man. "Jiraiya… I have questions." He nodded, moving aside to let me in.

He closed the door then faced me. "Why are there graves for Akuma and Kurama?" a frown appeared on his face before he sighed.

"There was a double purpose to that…" I raised my brow. "What?" Jiraiya led me into a room, where we sat down.

"Whoever took Akuma and Kurama ditched the scene before finding out if those two lived… because those two disappeared from the hospital, we all agreed to consider them dead. But when we heard stories about two orphans in the Uchiha district…we knew they were alive. We feared, though, if that man would try to steal those two again."

"Do you know who did it?" Jiraiya shook his head. "Minato… Kushina… and Akuma, those three are the only ones who can answer that."

"But Akuma…" he nodded. "Yes I know… she doesn't remember anything. That was a part of that persons plan… he snuck into that operating room that day, botching Akuma's surgery… but because he was wearing a surgical mask… no one knew his face."

"So… the man ended up finding out that those two were alive?" Jiraiya nodded. "They came after your parents…" my eyes went wide in shock. "He knew that your parents were hiding the two…"

"W-what?" he nodded. "Mikoto and Fugaku did everything they could to make sure no one would ever find Akuma and Kurama… they even debated on taking them in, changing their names from Uzumaki to Uchiha." I frowned. "But… if it was someone of Uchiha blood, they would instantly know that it was Minato's children."

"Jiraiya… why would someone want Kurama and Akuma?" he stared up at me, frowning. "For one… they are Minato's child… even Kushina… Minato had a lot of enemies because of his line of work… and Kushina had enemies because of her not being of Konoha birth… she was forced to live here years ago; called out by another Uzumaki elder. But the only other reason I can think of…" he rubbed his chin in thought.

"It might be that those two were prodigies… When Kurama was born… he was instantly attracted to that necklace that Akuma is wearing… after hearing Minato say 'You like mommy's necklace don't you' or something around there… he started saying 'mommy'… Akuma… at 2 years of age… was already speaking full sentences and understood everything that was said to her."

"Why them? There are many prodigies out there. So why them?" I asked. "They are two prodigies, without any parents, that survived a dangerous level of radiation being in their system. Their memory span even reaches to their own time of birth… though Akuma lost all her memories due to what that man did to her in her first surgery."

"I have a question Jiraiya… why would they come directly for my parents?"

"Mikoto and Fugaku knew where Kurama and Akuma were the entire time… they watched over the two as best as they could, without the two knowing. They knew that Akuma and Kurama went through the trash to find things… so Fugaku, being an officer, was able to get around before those two would stroll for things… and place things into trashcans for those two to take. They didn't tell us though, that they knew where Minato's children were… because they feared who to trust. When everyone was relocated here after that nuclear plant exploded… they lost track of the two. Tsunade found them though, covered in dirt and small cuts. It was clear that they had walked the whole way to central Konoha. Tsunade recognized them instantly."

"How did she recognize them… if they were gone for two years?" Jiraiya smiled. "This area is limited on how many people have red hair… The Uchiha clan is recognized by their black hair and black eyes… the Uzumaki clan is recognized by their red hair… anyone with red hair that you find… is actually an Uzumaki."

-AN-

So I was actually asked a good question... And I don't have to put this in my other stories ANs anymore since NHS is being updated woo! haha

Let me quote their comment. **"Hello I would like to ask a question? Why is that fem naru fanfiction writers choose her to be coupled with Sasuke like so often. I was hoping as a writer of one of the longest such fics you could provide some insight as to why this often occurs. I understand that you can probably only speak as to why you personaly did it but that might be the insight I need as to find the answer. Thank you for your time."**

My Answer: Well you see, a lot of people have preferences towards that couple. Mainly due to the fact on how the two act towards each other compared to how Naruto acts with let's say, Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru etc etc etc. Naruto was getting stronger FOR Sasuke, to bring him back home. Naruto and Sasuke have kissed 2-3 times(Believe it is 2 times) and the first kiss is referenced when Kyuubi and Naruto get along(Finally.) Naruto treats Gaara as a close friend, like family. Naruto wasn't around most of the other characters for long, like he was with Sasuke. Naruto has a "Bring Sasuke Home" obsession. But that isn't all though. It seems more hinted towards Sasuke and Naruto than anything else... I will silently point to one of the Shippuden endings with the whole "Sasuke x Naruto" picture, in which Yes, Kishimoto DOES know that can reference a pairing. He has surprisingly been supportive of such a pairing, mentioning something about a "Love circle" if I am correct.

But you see, for the main majority of people... they just like those two characters together. Some people may be like "No! Sasuke doesn't belong with Naruto! He is too much of a emoatic prick! He is never there for Naruto... now Gaara..." And yes I have had people say this to me haha. This is how I see it in a real world sense: Sasuke went to go pursue a career that would definitely throw him into jail if he continued on with it. Naruto wants to save him; so he continues to hunt down Sasuke. Loosing Sasuke slowly eats away at Naruto, which causes him to become obsessed with finding and saving Sasuke, even if it costs him his life. (And before anyone fights me, Naruto IS in fact obsessed with finding Sasuke... If you mention Sasuke's name, Naruto suddenly bounces back...)

For me, I saw this pairing to be possible when Sasuke treated Naruto differently from the others. You don't see Sasuke wasting his breath on Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, or any other male on the rookie team. Along with that, Sasuke doesn't like the girls that he grew up with. Back then, boys(or girls) would pick on the person that they actually like. Well... now that is considered Bullying... because kids these days DON'T get disciplined by their parents...

-Ja ne


	45. Chapter 45

Sorry for the delay guys... at least it is still Wednesday for some people in the world... right? Haha... ah... I'm horrible... I'm gonna go cry in a corner now because this is late... wahhh

(I didn't have internet)

†

I walked down the halls of the hospital; thoughts of what Jiraiya said, going through my mind. 'I wonder if Kurama even knows about himself.' I sighed, knowing full well that those two wouldn't have had time to learn anything of their family.

"_The Uzumaki clan is a near extinct clan… they are known best for living long and having a strong will… years ago… when Kushina was here… during a war we had between the other areas that surround us… the Uzumaki clan was a target. Survivors fled the area and went into hiding… right now, even at this point… the only area that will accept Uzumaki blood… is Konoha."_

I stopped walking and looked over to see Karin talking to one of the nurses. 'What is she doing here?' I stared at her red hair then frowned. 'Oh hell…' I quickly went through the halls until I reached the room for Kurama and Akuma.

"I SAID LET GO OF ME!" My eyes went wide in shock as I heard fear in Akuma's scream. I went to open the door, but found it locked. 'Oh hell no.' I turned to the side then slammed myself into the door, instantly getting it to open.

I bolted in to see a man wearing a doctor's uniform, trying to pull Akuma with him to god knows where. "What the hell are you doing to her?" The man jumped at my voice and turned around. His mouth was covered by a surgical mask while his eyes were covered with glasses.

"We need to do a checkup but she is refusing treatment." He said. I narrowed my gaze. "She doesn't need a checkup… who the hell are you?" He stayed silent as he stared at me; grip still tight on Akuma's arm.

"What the hell is all the commotion over here?" I looked behind me to see Sasuke and a doctor storming in. "What the hell? Who the hell are you? Let go of my patient and get the hell out of my hospital." The man continued to hold Akuma's arm as she was crying, possibly due to his hard grip.

"I said… get the fuck out of my god damn hospital." I heard more footsteps from behind, then turned around to see security and my father coming in. "Security… escort that man out and make sure he never gets back in."

"Hm… it looks like it is time for me to go." He pushed Akuma down then bolted out the window, causing us all to run over to look for him. I quickly bolted over to Akuma, who was now shaking like crazy. "Are you alright Akuma?" She pointed over to Kurama.

"That man hurt Kyuu! He isn't moving!" We all turned to Kurama to see foam forming in his mouth. "God damn it! NURSE!" The doctor shouted, as a group of nurses charged in. They grabbed Kyuubi's bed and quickly dragged him out of the room.

"Itachi… did you see who that man was?" I stared over to my father. "No… but… I know he is the man that tried to kidnap Akuma and Kurama before…" My father nodded, then turned to the security to talk to them.

"Wh-where are they taking Kyuu? Kyuu!" I watched as Akuma tried to get out of the hospital bed to get to Kurama. I nodded over to Sasuke, which he immediately went over to Akuma to calm her down. I glanced over to the doorway to see Karin standing there, a frown on her face as she stared in. 'She must have heard the commotion…'

"P-please don't take my big brother away from me again!" I quickly turned to Akuma. 'She… she can't see us.' I stared into her glazed eyes as she continued to scream for Kurama. 'Her mind is in the past… she can't see us…'

I turned away from Akuma and exited the room. "Itachi-kun…" I glanced over to Karin, who kept glancing into the room. "What happened…?"

"A man that previously tried to kidnap Kyuubi and Akuma came back… he put a drug into Kyuubi's system to keep him quiet as he tried to kidnap Akuma. I do suggest… that you too, try to keep yourself from being caught." She gave me a funny look. "What do you mean?"

"Your red hair… you are from the Uzumaki clan, just like those two. So far… we only know that man to go after those that are left of the Uzumaki clan. You may have hurt Akuma many times… but if Akuma knew all this, even she would warn you too."

I turned away, down towards where the doctors and nurses took Kurama. "If Kurama doesn't make it… I fear the worst may befall Akuma…"

"Itachi-kun… Akuma has shouted 'again' for them taking Kyuubi… why?" I turned back towards Karin; who had a true feeling of concern written all over her face. "I see… you were here to visit Akuma… but the instant Kyuubi saw you… he didn't give you a chance."

"Ah… n-no! No way!" I stared at her flushed face before she became serious again. "I had heard that Akuma was in the hospital again… I came in to see if she was injured by anyone in my group…"

"No… something happened a few days ago while she was visiting Kyuubi. She passed out, so the hospital took her under their wing. She was supposed to come home with us today… but with her current mental state… I wonder if it is possible…"

"What do you mean?"

"She can't see us… nor can she hear us. Her eyes are looking past us… not at us. Now… if you would excuse me… I need to talk to the doctor for Akuma and Kyuubi…" she nodded to me as she once again returned to staring into the room.

I walked down the hall towards the operating room and stood outside. "Itachi." I glanced over to see Mrs. Haruno staring at me. "You are curious about your friend, yes?" I nodded as she motioned for me to enter the surgery overseeing room.

"They managed to get him before he went into critical… we need someone though who can donate blood to him… We can't use his sister's blood because the radiation in her is too strong. It would only cause damage to him."

I stared down at the surgery, as they continued to yell for bags of blood. "I have AB blood… would that help in any way?" I asked, facing the nurse. "When was the last time you donated?" I glanced over to her "Does it matter? I'm offering my blood to save my friend, take it." She stared at me before walking out and entering the room below, wearing a mask.

She mumbled words to the doctor, who stared up at me and nodded. I could hear him shouting for another table to be brought in.

"Itachi." I turned to the door to see a nurse nodding to me as she motioned for me to follow. "We will ask one more time… are you sure? The doctor has Jiraiya on speed dial… he has the same blood type as Kurama…."

"I said take my blood and I meant it. I won't second guess myself if it means I can save my friend." The nurse nodded, bringing me into the room. They had me lay down on the table before they began getting the transfusion items set up on me.

I stared at Kurama, who only appeared to be asleep in all this mess. "You best as hell pull through, dobe." I said, directly to Kurama.

-AN-

YES ITACHI CALLS KYUUBI DOBE! Only because I said he can... plus... in this story... it is like habit yakno? Itachi is Sasuke's older brother... Sasuke looked up to Itachi... Kyuubi is related to Akuma/Naruto... Why am I explaining this? No one questioned me because they didn't read it yet... I make no sense... I have a cane... (Like that makes more sense pshhhh)

**_POLL ENDS TOMORROW(Well Tomorrow for those in the America region...); PLEASE VOTE! [This poll ends on Thursday, July 19th at 12:00AM EST/Friday, July 20th 1:00PM JST/Thursday, July 19th 9:00PM PST]_**

**On July 19th; The poll for Special Saturday July 21st will end. A new poll will be put up for Special Saturday August 18th. Please put in your votes on my profile! Don't miss out on either chance!**

-Ja ne


	46. Chapter 46

In a rush to put this up! Bahhhhhhhh -runs away-

†

I stared up at Itachi, as he held an icepack to his head. "Do I want to know?" He held up his hand, then opened his eyes. "Nurses didn't warn me of anything… I got up… lost balance… went head first into the supplies table…"

I held down my laugh as Itachi explained what happened. "How is Akuma?" I glanced back towards the room. "Well… she is fast asleep. She was given the ok to be released today." Itachi nodded, sitting down next to me.

"How is Kyuubi?" I watched as a faint smile formed on his face. "He pulled through… damn Uzumaki's are strong." I smiled with him before joining him on the floor. "Ne… is it just me… or have we become more… 'lively' since these two came into our lives?"

"Yeah… because of those two…. Father wasn't as hard on us. You could tell he had really high respect for their parents." I nodded in agreement. "I heard you talking to Karin earlier…" He stared over at me.

"I highly doubt that she will stop all her acts on Akuma… even when she now knows that they are of blood relation to an extent." He said, pulling the ice off his head.

"If their mother had a high rank in the Uzumaki home… then there would be reason for her to come for Akuma's blood… you know… trying to rank up and all that." Itachi nodded.

"Considering their mother moved here before the Uzumaki's became a target… that shows she had some rank. But you know… I don't think Karin knew that she was of Uzumaki blood until I told her. She might try to find out on her own…" I nodded.

"Ah… this is where you two are." We looked up to see Kurama's doctor smiling down at us. "Kurama made a full recovery… he seems to be even healthier than he was after we fixed him up from those bullet wounds."

"That's great." Itachi said, sighing with relief. "Do you think that getting Itachi's blood caused it to dominate over the infected blood in Kyuubi's blood stream?" I asked, getting a blink then a stare from the doctor.

"Yes… actually… that is why I came to seek you two… it appears that the contaminated blood that flowed through his veins was being attacked by Itachi's blood."

"Would the same thing work with Akuma?" Itachi asked, glancing over to me. "Well… we aren't sure… we are thinking of taking a few blood samples from Akuma and testing it out…" I held up my arm. "Use my blood. I share the same blood type as Itachi."

"Haruno-sama… I know you get off soon, but before you do can you take blood samples from Uzumaki Akuma and Sasuke-kun." The nurse nodded to the doctor as she changed her route, possibly to get the items she needed.

"Just wait inside the Uzumaki's room. I'm sure Haruno-sama will be back soon. I need to go finish up some paper work now." We nodded to the doctor before he walked off. "You know… I keep forgetting to ask for his name."

I laughed at Itachi "So do I… get so used to knowing everyone's names that you never remember to look for their names."

"His name is Sekka." We both jumped and turned to see Gaara walking up. "How do you know?"

"He lived in Suna before… then he moved to Konoha to get more teachings in for the medic area when he was offered a position here."

"How do you know all this?" Gaara stood in silence before he shook his head. "Word spread fast in Suna… Ryokan, who is his pupil, always talked about Sekka."

"Sekka apparently helped deliver us when we were born… but from what I heard was that Akuma was delivered by two women… Taji and Biwako."

"Yes." We turned to see Haruno smiling at us. "Sekka-sama was the youngest doctor to come to this hospital… Lady Biwako and Taji-chan delivered Akuma with Sekka. Sekka always said that, that was his favorite delivery because it had some heartfelt touch to it. He said that even Lady Biwako had felt the moment."

"Isn't Lady Biwako the wife of Hiruzen-sama?" Haruno nodded. "Now… let us head inside the room so I can get these blood samples." We nodded, entering the room to see Akuma staring out the window with the fox in her tight grasp.

"Akuma-chan…" she turned and faced Haruno, smiling. "Haruno-chan!" she nearly fell out of the bed, trying to tackle the nurse.

"Does Akuma know… that she is Sakura's mother…?" I heard Itachi whisper in my ear. I glanced up at him then shrugged. "I need to take some blood samples from you…" I walked over to Akuma's bed and joined her on it, confusing her. "Oh… I'm also taking blood samples from Sasuke too."

"Oki…" she held up her arm, ready for her blood to be taken. I waited until Haruno was done with Akuma to lift my arm. I peered away, not wanting Akuma to tease me over my hidden fear of needles.

"There… all done. You two are free to leave the hospital now." We both nodded before she left the room, taking the tubes with her. "I guess all that is left is for small paperwork to be filled out then we can leave."

I nodded to Itachi before glancing over to Akuma. "Akuma… do you want us to stay over your place or would you like to stay over ours?" she looked up at me before smiling. "Can Kyuu-chan stay with us?" she held up the fox with a cute smile on her face.

"Yes… yes he can." Itachi answered, patting Akuma on the head. I stared at Akuma in silence. 'First… she doesn't remember the fox… now… it's as though she never lost memory of it.'

"Ah! Panda-chan!" I watched as Akuma jumped out of the bed and tackled Gaara. 'Panda…chan?' I looked over to Itachi who gave me the same look.

"Nicknames eh?" Itachi asked, leaning down to Akuma, who grinned. "Is Crow-chan jelly?" she asked, giggling. "Crow?" I stared at Itachi.

"Mhmm! You remind me of those black birdies!" Itachi pointed over to me. "Then what is he, hm?"

"Duckbutt!" she said, all too happy. "I think I prefer Sasuke…" I walked out of the room as Itachi started to laugh. 'She is suddenly being more childish… why?' I glanced into the room before ignoring the thought.

I walked up to the desk, waiting for a nurse. "May I help you?" the one nurse asked, as she walked up to the small nurse station. "Yes… I would like the discharge papers for Uzumaki Akuma so they can be filled out." The nurse nodded then went to the computer and began typing.

"I'm sorry… we don't have any Uzumaki Akuma in our database." I blinked, then fully faced the desk. "What?"

"Can you tell me what doctor had her please and if possible, which nurse she was under care from?" the nurse glanced up at me. "Sekka is their doctor… he just finished an operation on Uzumaki Kurama… and no nurse was in charge of Akuma but nurse Haruno was in charge of doing blood samples for Akuma and myself."

The nurse nodded as she rolled over to the phone then began dialing numbers. I felt a hand on my shoulder, causing me to look up. "After the discharge papers?" I nodded before sighing. "They said Uzumaki Akuma doesn't exist in their database."

-AN-

RUNNING RUNNING RUNNING! BAhhhhhhhhAHh so much to do so little time to do it before I leave bah! sdjfklsdjfklhg I blame me falling asleep when I was packing! GAH!

PLEASE VOTE FOR AUGUSTS SATURDAY SPECIAL!

-Ja ne! See you guys after Monday! klsdjfkldsjflksgj


	47. Chapter 47

So guys... I'm actually thinking of taking a month break from posting up stories. I have once again fallen behind on the stories and am in dire need of a break. So I think I might not update in August, but do the Saturday special still since I put up a poll for it... maybe not but if not August, I am not updating at all in September. It would only be for a month so I can sit there, get my stories back rolling, maybe get FFJ out of being put on hold for like what, a year?

I would be doing the following during that month:

Typing enough chapters to the currently published stories for them to be updated through at least two months worth of time.  
>Going back through EVERY story and fixing all translation mistakes PLUS errors caused by the writing program I used. {Sorry guys... it is hard for me to translate some words since I'm not as fluent as everyone else might be, but at least I don't have grammar problems every 5 seconds, right?}<br>Getting some stories that are not published yet, to a decent chapter to be published.

So we are talking 16 published stories to go through, and most of those stories have massloads of chapters... I need a break just to do them without adding more burdens to my already burdened amount, yakno?

†

"I'm sorry… it appears that I can't put a patch through to either Haruno or Sekka…" the nurse said, placing the phone down.

"You said Uzumaki Akuma isn't in the database right?" The nurse nodded to Itachi. "How about Uzumaki Kurama?" The nurse began typing on the computer again before she shook her head. "No Uzumaki Kurama either."

"How about Namikaze?" Both Itachi and the nurse looked over to me. "The doctor knew who Akuma and Kurama were so… it is possible they both were placed down as Namikaze Kurama and Namikaze Akuma." The nurse nodded to me before typing again.

"Ah yes… it appears we do have a Namikaze Kurama and a Namikaze Akuma. It appears Kurama is out of the sick ward and will be possibly discharged in a day or two." The nurse smiled up at us before she handed us papers that were just printed out.

"Have Akuma fill out those forms. When she is done, bring the papers back to me and you are free to go." we nodded before taking the papers. I pulled a pen out of my pocket then walked up to Akuma. "Akuma… we have to fill out these papers. So let's sit down and do this real quick." She nodded to me before following me to the seats.

**Akuma's POV**

"Do you want to fill out the paper or would you like if one of us filled it out?" I glanced up to the gentle voice and grinned. "You!" I held my grip around the fox.

"Name…"

"Namikaze Akuma!" I rocked on the chair. "Date of birth…" I stuck my tongue out. "If you know me… couldn't you fill out the easy stuff-ttebayo?"

"I could just leave this all to you for you to fill out." I frowned immediately. "But… I can't see the paper-ttebayo…" it fell silent around me before I heard a light curse come from Sasuke.

"Can't believe I forgot… Akuma… can you even see where my hand is?"

"You're holding your hand up?" I reached out, until my hand collided with an arm. "Your sight is grey, I would assume?"

"Mm…" I nodded to where I heard Itachi's voice. "How could it have gotten worse when you were here?" I heard Gaara say. "Akuma… that man… did he do anything to you?" I glanced back to where Itachi's voice came from.

"He had a needle in his hand… but… I can't remember if it was from before or after injecting Kuku-chan." I hugged the fox tighter. "I'll be right back then." I heard Sasuke get up and walk off. "Can we still have a sleepover-ttebayo?"

"Yes we can Akuma… Sasuke is just going to see if the doctor has something for you to take." I smiled. "When will I see Kuku-chan again?"

"Kuku-chan would be…?" I stared blankly in Itachi's direction. "Kuku-chan-ttebayo… big brother…"

"Kyuubi?" I shook my head. "Not fox-chan!"

"Kur…ama?" I nodded, smiling. "Akuma… how long have you known Kurama's name?" I cocked my head to the side, in thought. "Since he tried to help me pronounce it… I had hard time doing so though-ttebayo…"

"You know… you've been calling Kurama, Kyuubi for years…" I frowned. "I don't… remember anything…" I stared down to what I assumed was the ground. "What don't you remember?"

"You… Sasuke…. Myself." I heard something fall, causing me to look in the direction. It was silent all around, making me unsure to what had just happened.

"Let's go." I finally heard Sasuke's voice. "Yeah… the paper is all filled out." Itachi responded.

**Sasuke's POV**

I glanced down at Akuma's sleeping form. _"I don't… remember anything…"_

"_What don't you remember?"_

"_You… Sasuke… Myself."_

I grit my teeth. 'How does she not remember us… yet trust us?' I stared at her. 'Was everything we've done within the past few months… done for nothing?' I went to slam my hand down on the bed but stopped.

"`Suke… no…" I blinked, peering up to Akuma. It was clear she was having a nightmare, as her forehead was covered in sweat. I could see the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "No… don't go… to Orochi…maru…"

"_What?" Akuma's jaw dropped, as she stared at me in shock. "I said… I'm thinking of going to get some learning from Orochimaru. They say he is a prodigy and can teach a certain group of people."_

"_Why would you do that?" she asked, leaning back. "Because I want to be better at what I do. I won't get anywhere with how I am."_

"_But…" I watched as several emotions passed through her eyes. "What about Sakura-chan?" I watched her quickly cover her mouth. Images of the radioactive fangirl with bubblegum hair came to mind. "I'm not with Sakura… I don't plan to be. I only have one target of interest, and she still hasn't answered me." I stared directly at Akuma._

"_Eh… but… wouldn't schooling under Orochimaru's watch… mean that you can't be with anyone you know… and miss all your normal classes?" I nodded to her, crossing my arms. She had completely avoided the previous comment._

"_But… I don't…"_

"If she can't remember us… then why does she remember that…?" I asked out loud. "Because she is afraid of being alone." I looked up to see Itachi in the doorway. "The hospital just called." I raised my brow.

"They said mother and father are ready for release. Father said that he would like to have his release date the same day as Kurama's, since they fear that if they leave the hospital, Kurama would be attacked again. Mother said we are in charge of Akuma." He glanced over to Akuma, frowning.

"They fear that something fishy happened for the release statements to be changed from Uzumaki to Namikaze. Sekka said he wasn't the one who had them listed as that. He said he listed them as Uzumaki."

"So someone came in and replaced them in the system… but who would do that?" Itachi sighed, sitting down next to me on Akuma's bed. "That man who attacked the two… that is the only conclusion I have come up with."

"Nothing is making sense these days… as we get further into this school year, more and more happens to the two. It's driving me crazy… is this normal for teenagers?" Itachi laughed before shaking his head. "No… normal is having fights with your parents, thinking they are restricting you of everything when they are only trying to protect you. Hanging with friends all the time, and gaining new ones too. If you are cool, hot or whatever… you'd be popular with everyone."

"I think I want to skip the teenage years completely." I groaned out. "You just have to face it for two more years…"

"Says the one who has been getting colleges asking for him since we were in grade school!" I glared at Itachi. "I declined them though, didn't I?"

"Yeah but… if you hadn't… how often would we see each other… and would we be here today… still sitting with the Uzumakis? You'd be so far away… it would kill mother and father. Heh I'd have to get some serious studying just to catch up to you and beat you."

"Now now… we are brothers, not rivals." I grinned up to Itachi. "Sorry, rivalry is in the job description for the younger brother." He rolled his eyes before glancing back to Akuma.

"We would still have met Kurama and Akuma… but Akuma wouldn't have been here today if Kurama didn't meet us. It's not because we all paid for Akuma to get a real surgery… no… it is because we gave Kurama the will when he needed it most. He puts up a mask of being stupid and clumsy… but when you have no one there for you for most of your life… you do that for attention. In his case… he mainly did it because he loved his sister's laugh and smile. But after she lost most of her memories and started gaining new ones, since she was in grade school. Her attitude changed greatly."

"I can't imagine a day without Akuma being there…" I smiled down at Akuma, who was once again sleeping peacefully as she hugged Kyuubi. "Neither can Kurama…"

-AN-

So I am back from Otakon. I had a blast with my boyfriend!(Sage) I put like two pictures on deviantart of it(I use the same username for everything.) And, for everyone who follows me... I made a tumblr just for you guys and those that may follow me on deviantart! I'm like... "What can I use that people might use?" then I just happened to come across tumblr and was like "This might work!" but, if you guys think that tumblr isn't good enough for updates, tell me which things you think I should make an account for.

So now you can follow me on Deviantart under "DaemonDeDevil"  
>Or on Tumblr under "DaemonDeDevil"<p>

I will admit I don't know many sites that is best for updating but... just tell me a site, I will make it and the username will be "DaemonDeDevil" (Or if I have to make that 'Facebook' thing I will put "Daemon DeDevil")

So for now, I will finish the stories of this month which is UT and HSF... if you see stories updated in August that means I chose to put stories on hold in September.

Loves you guys, and if you guys went to Otakon and saw a Ciel Phantomhive with a Sebastian Michaelis that were a couple, holding hands... that was me and my boyfriend(Maybe?) if you aren't sure, I do have two pictures up... which might increase since I am stealing pictures from other peoples phones haha!

-Ja ne!


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

Starting from now on all my chapters will be having the above information. Anything that is said by me that is new will be above the '†'

The bottom author note will also state a repeat of the same thing, so anything said by me again will be directly under my '-AN-'

The reason I am starting to do this is because of the people that failed to read the disclaimer, warnings or anything like that.

I have come to realize that my chapters always appear as '1 line sentences' though I know it is mainly because my monitor is very wide, but it causes problems coz it makes the story seem to be of less quality. I don't want to make my stories too big per chapter, but it does appear that practically nothing is going on. For now I am uncertain on what to do to fix this issue, since my minimal word limit per chapter is 1.2k while my maximum for certain stories is 1.5k (Uzumaki Twins minimal is 2k)

If I put too much into a paragraph, it appears to be 'BS'd and I don't want that at all. I will, in the end, have to rewrite this story so there is a possibility of different events or more information that would be added.

What do you guys think? Should I rewrite my stories and add more information into it to make it longer or should I rewrite it and keep it close to what I already have? If I rewrite it and add more to the story than what it already has, it might mean you would have to re-read the story.

For now I will continue to upload chapters until a decision of what to do has been made.

Instead of coming back in October like I said I would, I came back with a few stories that were overflowing with chapters compared to all my other stories. It just so happened, that the 3 stories I came back with were my 'popular' stories which gets more hits than anything within each week before a new chapter is put up.

I drew up a reference towards the NnB Naruto/Akuma in which I will be scanning and posting up on my Deviantart and on my Facebook page that I created for you guys. {Though I am still trying to figure out how to use it… When I was trying to fix up my information I somehow changed it to Italian so I was like 'oh god oh god I will pretend you are Spanish for the 30 minutes it will take me to find the language thing to change you back to Japanese' It… took me an hour… because I never scrolled down far enough haha! I had to literally ask someone where to change the language…

Thank you to everyone that decided to stay with me during my 2 month break… And I'm sorry to the few that left me because I gave a warning about pausing updates for two months lol

†

I kept hearing these voices… they were calling out to me. Each time I ran closer to the voice, it would only get further away from me. I didn't know where I was…. Did I just die? Was this the payment I received for the wrongs I committed?

Every time I tried to move… it felt like something would grip at me and pull me right back into place. It was dark… cold… this couldn't be hell. I heard hell was hot… at least in hell; I wouldn't need to worry about freezing to death… I would just need to worry about becoming a Rice Krispies Treat for the big man himself.

That… just made me more scared.

Fuck.

I began struggling, trying to break free from the grips of darkness. The voices became louder and slightly frantic. Where the voices worried that I would escape? Yeah well they best as hell worry coz there is no way I am staying in this 'Uchiha haven'; no way in hell!

"Uzumaki-san! Please calm down!" Wait… I stopped struggling completely. Okay now I feel like a complete idiot. I have to give my apologies to these people when I'm capable…

I mentally hit my head again a mental wall before groaning. When I was last awake, I was in the hospital… where the hell else could I be? Then again… before I reached this darkness it felt as though something was eating away at me. When I stared down at my skin it was bubbling… as if I had some form of acid in my system.

I've only heard Itachi's voice during all of that… he was telling me I better pull through… it made me wonder what happened. Hell, I could tell that half the blood in my system wasn't even mine but my body was still trying to mix it. It actually hurt though, when the other blood went into my heart, my heart would do a heavier beat and cause pain in m chest.

My assumption is that it is the blood of an Uchiha… because those bastards are heartless.

"Kurama…" Speak of the devil. His voice echoed through the darkness but it was directly next to me. I looked around, completely forgetting that I was stuck in my subconscious.

"Kurama… your sister is getting better. Her memories are all over the place but it hasn't stopped her from trusting Sasuke and me." Itachi fell silent. I could feel slight warmth touching my arm. Itachi must be really affected by this… ever since he met me; he was burdened with everything about me.

I lifted my other arm as I reached over to where I felt the warmth, and placed my hand on it. I heard a gasp, signaling that I actually was able to move my body on my own.

"You… you damn dobe…" I couldn't help but smile. Itachi was calling me the pet name Sasuke had for Akuma. To test how much control I had over myself, I tried to speak back. "Don't…. call me… that…. Teme…."

Oh hey, I had better control than I thought. But now for some reason my throat hurt… oh… I forgot about the tubes. Man I am skilled!

I felt something move on my face, causing a sudden rush of cold air to hit my eyes. Wait… were my eyes… covered? Because now everything in this darkness had a red tint… like the tint you receive when your eyes are closed.

I slowly opened my eyes only to close them due to the sudden light. "Damn it… how long have you been awake?" I lifted my hand and covered my eyes. "Good question… I was stuck in a dark cold area for a while wondering if I was alive or dead…" I opened my eyes again, this time not as blinded by the light.

"Kurama… you've been in a coma for nearly 3 months… tomorrow would have marked the third month. They were already asking if we wanted them to pull your support plug." I stared at Itachi in shock. "They were going to pull your plug tomorrow… but they started to question if they should because of the fighting you did earlier."

"Oh… so that was just all today? Well maybe when they put a coma patient in a bed, they shouldn't put bindings on their arms!" I huffed as I glared at the bindings that hung loosely on the bed sides. "Yeah, I said that too, so every time I came in here I would undo them."

"Hey Itachi…" He nodded to me. "I want ramen."

**Sasuke's POV**

"Akuma…" I rubbed my forehead with my hand as I avoided hitting my head on the gate. "It's only a theme park… stop being a baby." I glanced over to the side to see Akuma peeking out from behind the brick wall. "Akuma… you said 'it's hot!' so I took you to a damn water park… what part of 'water theme park' did you not get?"

"Theme park…" she mumbled. I groaned as I hit my head against the gate. The workers slowly backed away from me, not sure of what I would do to the people around me.

I think I preferred Akuma when she was the other way; before she lost her memories from after her surgery, and gaining her memories from when she was a little kid. She never even spoke when she was a kid! Well, except for when I provoked her…

"Akuma, I promise you will love it… now please, for the love of all things holy, come out from behind that pillar and join me." She stared at me for a while before slowly coming out. I quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her to the ticket line. Before Akuma could run away, bracelets were slapped on our hands and we were motioned to enter the park.

"Now you can't leave." I said as I made sure we were far from the gate as possible. I slowly turned around to Akuma. "Did… you even listen to me about wearing a bathing suit?" I flicked at her shirt. She huffed then pouted, crossing her arms as she looked away.

My eyebrow twitched. "Do you at least know your size…?" I grabbed her hand before she could answer and dragged her to the souvenir shop; knowing full well that they sold all things that involve you getting wet. It is, after all, a water park.

After spending 30 minutes on trying to convince her to wear a bikini, possibly for my own sick pleasure, we found one her size and had her change in the closest restroom.

I stuffed her dry clothes into my backpack as Akuma strolled ahead of me, looking around at the rides. While Akuma was looking around, quite a lot of men were looking around at Akuma's figure. It was possibly something I should have taken into consideration while we were purchasing her bathing suit.

Akuma didn't like the bathing suit, not sure why, but I knew I liked it. It was a tie dye like bathing suit mixed with black and red. It kind of looked like Akuma was just wearing a bra and underwear rather than a bathing suit. But while trying to find a bathing suit, she was looking for orange…

Thank god they had none and had one the colors related to the Uchiha family. I should just steal her bathing suit one day and sew the Uchiha crest on her lower bathing suit to say 'this ass is mine.'

Then again, Kurama would come for MY ass… I don't think I want that…

You know what… thinking now, I realized that he will still come for my ass mainly because of what I have his sister wearing… note to self, when or if we take pictures, I better have Akuma put her jacket on… or something!

Oh god I am sooo screwed.

-AN-

So hey guys, I have been posting on Facebook a lot since that seems to be the ONLY thing I seem to understand out of all my accounts… well I decided to make Update Calendars for my stories. Well because some people kept telling me that they wanted to learn Japanese, each of the calendar (Blanks) I put up, have a small bit of Japanese you can learn. I did this since I will probably start writing Japanese on my calendars at some point… out of Habit…

I'm lonely! Lol No really I am, I haven't seen anyone add me on any of the stuff and this is after people kept asking me to make Facebook and all that… I wonder if I made my stuff for no reason…

Hey guys! I created an email for my readers if they wanted to contact me! {Just incase, since I don't know what this site blocks, I will put spaces}  
>daemondedevil hotmail .co .jp<p>

You can email me anything… like questions or stuff like that; I don't care just no trolling. That email isn't my main email, but if require my main email for fast replies or emergency reasons just send me a PM or whatever on here or any of my accounts that I created for you guys.

I missed you all so much and I missed some of those reviews that always had me laughing! It made me want to come back sooner, but my stories weren't even ready for the original time I wanted to come back!

On a side note; I have placed up a poll on my profile. The poll is to determine what story I should upload next so please vote. Since things are starting to run smoother now, I can get around to updating more. (Granted I still don't have a job, but that won't be an issue soon.)

Okay, my current poll results towards the next story to be put up are small on votes:  
>Echo 「５<p>

Hikari o Mite 「４

Caged「３」  
>Kagaku-gijutsu 「２」<br>My little Fairy 「２

To be a NEET 「１

Perfect 「１

Can Miracles Happen? 「１

Uzumaki no Hime 「１

Gamer Life 「０」

I only had 7 people vote so far haha! It's a multiple choice, so if you are interested in seeing more than one of those fanfics put up, go ahead and put in a vote for up to 4(Since there is 10).

On October 20th I will probably be placing one of the most voted fanfics onto this site, so get your votes in! So far it is looking like **Echo** will be the new fanfic that will be placed onto the site for October 20th!

P.S. I have been slowly replacing chapters in the stories while my internet was still up. Most of the short stories has been rewritten, though there are a few that still need to be fixed up. If I remember correctly, I did replaced chapter 1 of NUA the other day… it is slightly longer and not as jumpy as it was previously.

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

Hey guys… So I put up the October Story Update calendar on my Facebook page and on my Deviantart. I find it funny that a bunch of people begged me to make a Facebook page to keep track of my stories and everything, but no one has added me yet lol. However, on my Facebook I created for you guys, I put Japanese information towards learning the Months, Days and numbers in each Blank Calendar version I have up.

I did this because I remembered that there were people that wanted to learn Japanese and I figured the easy way to start was through something like that. I know I should have the hiragana with that kanji but I was just too lazy… haha… yeah… So instead when I put up the newer calendars they will give the hiragana lol

†

"A theme park huh?" I nodded to Kurama as he slurped up more of the ramen that I brought to him. "What caused him to do that?" I shrugged. "I guess Sasuke wanted to get Akuma out of the apartment. The only time she left it while you were hospitalized in a coma, was for school. It's summer now and our classes don't start for a while."

"Oh… it's summer break already? Man… that means that I don't get to see much of that for long…" Kurama groaned as he leaned his head back. "Well at least Akuma gets to enjoy the summer break."

"They went to a water park." I stated. I looked up to see Kurama slowly turning to me with a demonic look in his eyes. "They went… WHERE!" Oh right… Kurama is overly protective of his sister. Something like a water park means that there would be boys trying to grope Akuma because of her body.

"Now now Kurama… if you strain yourself, you will be in here longer." I hit him on his head with my rolled up newspaper that I was going to take to my father. He glared at me before sighing. "Itachi…" I stared at the serious look on his face as he turned to face me.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Akuma… will you please pick a ride already." I was growing annoyed and tired. For the past two hours of walking around here; girls were hitting on me. CONSTANTLY. I was running thin on nerves and Akuma wasn't helping with the fact that she hasn't even picked a single ride for us to go on yet.

Realization suddenly struck me as I noticed the slight fear in her eyes. Akuma was afraid of water. I never really noticed because those swim classes were naturally only extended to those who could wear a swimsuit. Akuma never had a swimsuit so she was never able to participate in that class; but it was excused because it was known that she had no parents to get her the required outfit.

Being in High School, the swim class is optional. Akuma did what I did and chose art as the replacement towards the swim class. I never had a chance to realize that she was afraid of the water. It should have dawned on me instantly due to what Itachi told me about Kurama's and Akuma's childhood.

Being in a heavy current like she was, losing almost both her brother and her stuffed fox… and not being able to swim… That would place a trauma on the mind of anyone who suffered it. And here I was, trying to make her go on rides at a water park.

"Akuma…" She quickly looked over to me and put on a fake smile as she pretended to act excited. "Listen…" I motioned for her to come closer before pulling us away from others.

"I will make an agreement with you… you try at least one ride and if you don't like it we will just do the small park events that don't deal with you having to go through water." She stayed silent. "We will only continue if you want to. After we are done here, no matter if you go on rides or not, we will go get your heart attack in a cup."

She puffed out her cheeks as she crossed her arms. "Ramen isn't a heart attack!" I rolled my eyes. "Have you ever read the nutrition facts on the back?" She didn't answer, telling me full well that she has read it and knows that her favorite food in the world has over 1.2k sodium in it. That is why it is a heart attack in a cup…

"Either way, we will get some of that after we are done here… do we have an agreement?" She seemed to contemplate what I said. She soon nodded, grabbing my hand as she finally started to drag me towards rides instead of dragging me into endless 'hm's.

"Alright… this one is a rollercoaster. You are in the cart at all times and all it does is goes through water. The cart will keep you above the water at all times so there is no possible way of drowning." I turned to Akuma as she squeezed my hand. "I will be sitting next to you so all is fine." She nodded as I pulled her into the line.

The line moved fast, allowing us to get into the cart. I dragged Akuma to the middle section; knowing that if we stayed in the front, she would freak out like crazy, and in the back she would get the full effect of the ride. The middle felt the safest for someone who was afraid of water.

I pulled Akuma with me into the cart and helped her buckle herself down completely. I could tell she was second guessing herself but only stayed because of our agreement. I kissed her on the cheek, not caring if we were in a relationship or not for me to do that. "Calm down… you can hold onto my hand during this ride. You already know I am a mighty good swimmer."

Instantly I felt her hand grip onto mine, causing me to smile. I heard a buzz, causing Akuma to jump. I rubbed my thumb on the back of her hand to calm her down.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will now begin the ride. Please keep your hands and legs in the car at all times. Loss of appendages is not on us but your stupidity to listen to us. Don't be troublesome and listen." I blinked then looked over to see a familiar face operating the microphone. Shikamaru… how the hell did he keep his job if he stated such things?

"SHIKAMARU! YOU IDIOT!" Ino? I turned around to see Ino in the back car, shaking her fist at Shikamaru who simply yarned as he pressed the button. "Ma'am, you will lose that arm if you continue to keep it out of the car."

"And you will lose your third leg if you keep that up!" I turned to Akuma to see her chuckling softly. The outburst between people we knew caused her nerves to calm down. I would have to thank Shikamaru later for being bad at his job in a good way.

If that made any sense.

"The ride will now begin."

I heard a click then felt the car move back before it began going at a slow pace. Akuma seemed fine as she looked around when we reached out of the building. I could see the slight horror she had when she looked down. "Akuma, the number one rule about roller coasters is to never look down."

I knew she knew that; she was a roller coaster fanatic. But her eyes were stuck on the water below us. "Akuma… just keep good thoughts on your mind." She looked over to me before peering down at the floor of the cart.

"Good thoughts… like… Kurama, Sasuke and Itachi hanging with me? Us playing around and stuff?" I nodded to her. She stayed silent as the ride had us climb higher and higher into the sky.

I forgot to tell her that we will be going at a very fast pace down into the water.

Oops…

-AN-

THERE MIGHT BE A SPECIAL FIC POSTED LATER IN THE DAY FOR THOSE LIVING CURRENTLY IN THE 10/10/12 TIME ZONE. [It's already 10/11/12 for some.]

Please forgive me for any Japanese in any future chapters or edited chapters! Don't fret! I will translate any Japanese that I put in my story! Also don't fret about that one either on if it is properly translated… my Japanese to English translating has gotten better! But my sleep typing has not! Haha…

So hey guys, I have been posting on Facebook a lot since that seems to be the ONLY thing I seem to understand out of all my accounts… well I decided to make Update Calendars for my stories. Well because some people kept telling me that they wanted to learn Japanese, each of the calendar (Blanks) I put up, have a small bit of Japanese you can learn. I did this since I will probably start writing Japanese on my calendars at some point… out of Habit…

I know I stated this above but, I normally like to talk about that stuff down here. Well anyway, I created a November Calendar with a drawing of Jiraiya since his birthday is in November. Now… I need to make a December Calendar soooo there are a few choices of who I could draw to be the header of the calendar.

**These are my choices:****  
>Zouri<br>Dan  
>Kidoumaru<br>Oboro  
>Madam Shizimi<br>Uchiha Madara ****「１」****  
>Inari<br>Hinata  
>Konohamaru <strong>**「１」**

**If you want to vote who you want as the December Header, go right ahead!**

October – Naruto  
>November – Jiraiya<br>December - ?  
>January – Gaara<br>February – Obito  
>March - ? [Mixed between doing the Yondaime Kazekage or attempting Sakura… will do a vote for this later]<br>April - ?  
>May - ?<br>June - ? [Torn between Itachi and Mikoto]  
>July – Sasuke<br>August - ?  
>September – Kakashi<p>

When it becomes a new year, the months change… for example: This year October was Naruto and November was Jiraiya… next year October would be (Randomly picking an October char here) Asuma and November would be (once again randomly picking) Sasori. If I do a vote, I will still include a character I have previously done… and just redraw them differently than I did before… like maybe this year I will do all my drawings on my hand and next year I will do drawings on the paper and the following year it would be colored art? Who knows!

I'm lonely! Lol No really I am, I haven't seen anyone add me on any of the stuff and this is after people kept asking me to make Facebook and all that… I wonder if I made my stuff for no reason… NOW I ADD THIS: I have 1 friend on Facebook yay! Though… to be honest, if you have a fanfiction account, I have no clue who you are but thank you so much! You made me happy!

_Okay, my current poll results towards the next story to be put up are small on votes:  
>Echo: <em>_**「７」**__  
>Hikari o Mite: <em>_**「６」**__  
>Caged: <em>_**「４」**__  
>Kagaku-gijutsu: <em>_**「２」**__  
>My Little Fairy: <em>_**「２」**__**  
><strong>__Perfect: __**「２」**__**  
><strong>__Uzumaki no Hime: __**「２」**__**  
><strong>__Can Miracles Happen?: __**「２」**__  
>To be a NEET: <em>_**「１」**__  
>Gamer Life: <em>_**「０」**_

_I only had __９ __people vote so far haha! It's a multiple choice, so if you are interested in seeing more than one of those fanfics put up, go ahead and put in a vote for up to 4(Since there is 10)._

_On October 20__th__ I will probably be placing one of the most voted fanfics onto this site, so get your votes in! So far it is looking like __**Echo**__ will be the new fanfic that will be placed onto the site for October 20__th__!_

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

_**Hey guys, I have an email specifically created for all of you if you want to send me questions, concerns or just chat. This is not my main email, but I do still respond fast with that compared to my PMs or stuff like that. If it is very important that you need my main email for something, send me a PM or email me with the email I created for you.**_

_**daemondedevil hotmail .co .jp**_

_**Please do not troll this email. It was created purely for the people that truly wanted to talk to me faster than what anything else could provide.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

Hey guys! Miss me? Maybe? Well I missed you none the less! I've been missing for quite a while and I DON'T like that. I mean, I was all set for a great start of the year and all… Story chapters all typed up… Christmas stuff ready to be put up… and everything. The problem? For some reason my internet connection has grown very weak.

Normally I can have several things biting at the internet being up… but now it's pretty much impossible to open up two tabs on the internet when I go to do things. Unlucky me… when I go to put stories up into the document manager, it opens it up in another tab(sometimes I'm lucky and it stays in the same tab)… but those unlucky times is when I lose internet on my computer. I think my adapter is finally going on me… or the internet really sucks in this house… probably both. Though it tends to be me who loses the internet before everyone and half the time I'm the only one without internet.

Proof in that is when my 360 has internet still while my PC says there is no connection. Oh joy! … I shall let you read this chapter then I will rant more at the bottom…. Coz I can, it is my story after all D:!

†

"Akuma! I said I was sorry!" I chased after Akuma as she stormed through the theme park. Not only was she soaked, but she was pissed. Why was she pissed? Because I told her everything about the ride… except the part where we would go very fast into the huge pool of water. Hey… it's been a while since I was out here, you can't really blame me, right?

You know what; this may play better on my side… An angry girl in a bikini walking away from me… I have a full view of her ass—wait what the hell am I thinking? Kurama will still kick my ass for this! "Akuma!" I sped up before tackling the girl while making sure she didn't get hurt from that tackle.

"Listen… Some of these rides have changed so I'm no expert on what these rides could hold… an-" I fell silent as Akuma's arms wrapped tightly around my chest. Shit… she was crying. I wrapped my arms around her as I lifted her up and pulled her away from the flock of people that would just walk right over us if we stayed where we were.

"Alright Akuma… you win… no more water, alright? We will go get changed and get something to eat… your choice." I lifted up her head and wiped the tears out of her eyes. "There is no need to cry." She nodded as she leaned back and wiped her eyes with her arm. I grabbed her hand then led her to the restrooms for her to change her clothes while I did the same thing in the men's room.

When I finished changing, I found Akuma standing not that far away from where I would come out. She was fidgeting as she looked around, possibly trying to find me. I wasn't sure if she thought I was already out and that she lost me or if something happened that set her off to be like this. Either way, I wasn't going to leave her like this. "I'm over here, Akuma." She quickly looked over and saw me. I smiled at her before walking up to her and nodding.

"So where did you want to go to eat?" I asked as I braced myself to eat a meal of endless salt content. "I heard that… there was this new place near here… I think I want to try it." I nodded slowly to her. I never heard of any new places nearby so I guess this round, I had to follow her. "Do you at least know where it is located?" I watched as she stumbled around through her clothes then pulled out a piece of paper. "We exit from here… and go right and follow that for two sections before crossing the street… it's apparently somewhere over there."

I nodded to her. She must have asked for directions to the place while I was changing. Though I wonder how the hell she changed so fast when she was soaking wet from that ride.

"Before you ask…" I began as I glanced down at Akuma as we began walking. "I am paying." She nodded up to me before looking around us as she began fidgeting again. I knew what I was going to ask over lunch… I just sure as hell hope that she would answer me.

**Kurama's POV**

"She has a trauma from water?" I nodded to Itachi as I took a bite out of the rice ball that he brought to me. "That sure does explain a lot then." I gave Itachi a funny look as he smirked. "She didn't like to go play in the pool when you two came over… that set off some flags though we did push them off, thinking it was just a little girl's phase going into the teens."

"Nah… she refuses to go near water… you should have seen the effort I put into her just taking a shower!" I sighed as I remembered all the scratches I had covering my arms from her fighting me as I tried to force her into the bathtub. That was the moment in life where I really believed that she was related to foxes and not humans.

"Maybe now that she is older, that fear is gone." Itachi offered; knowing that I was worried about Akuma going to a water theme park. It wasn't so much the possibility of her being in a skimpy outfit that worried me… but her going through another moment where she would black out… by that point, she is scared of anyone and everyone. It's easy to notice, actually.

"I wouldn't worry for long anyway Kyuubi." I glanced over to Itachi as he smiled. "By now, Sasuke would have her far from the water park and getting her something to eat. He already planned out how he wanted to spend the day…" Itachi held up his phone to me and showed me a message that showed times and what they would do at that time. It was close to the time that Sasuke marked off as 'lunch.'

"If anything went wrong, he would call me. So you shouldn't worry so much." I sighed as I leaned against the palm of my hand. "That isn't what I worry about. The last time Akuma went to a water park… well… things didn't go as planned. Jiraiya got hospitalized and Akuma was in a comatose like stage."

"…Wasn't that…" I glanced over to Itachi and nodded. "Yeah… that would be why I am worried. Especially because your brother is there. He was the cause once… he can be the cause the second time." Itachi fell silent before peering away.

"School field trips suck…"

"Yeah…."

**Sasuke's POV**

I watched Akuma carefully as she stumbled in her walking. She didn't seem like her normal self anymore… and it worried me. What could I do? Was this actually the outcome of forcing her to go through a ride that held her number 1 fear? Maybe I really wasn't cut out to be her boyfriend, not even a friend for that matter.

Yet, Akuma did stay by my side the whole time while she gripped my sleeve tightly. That, I knew for a fact, was normal when Akuma was scared or shy. It was something she tried to prevent herself from doing for the longest time but I happened to be the first person she has ever done it to.

Every damn field trip we went on… we happened to be partners and had to stick together the whole time. During that 'whole time'… she was either overly excited or hiding behind something and saying she was looking for something when asked. Walking through the house of horrors that one year… led to this girl to cling to my sleeve as she mumbled things about ghosts.

That… was the one moment where I thought she was girly though later I realized that it was because of Kyuubi's stories he told during Halloween, that she was afraid of mainly ghosts. I was thankful that Itachi never went out of the way to scare the hell out of me like Kyuubi did to Akuma.

"Ne…" I peered over to Akuma to see her shaking more. "You alright?" I asked as I went to go touch her. She instantly flinched away. I was suddenly reminded of one of the worst field trips that I had ever been on. All that went through my mind was an 'oh shit' as I realized that it was the same scenario… with the same person.

Well damn.

-AN-

I know I have been receiving quite a few messages on my lateness of updates… I'm truly sorry for this. If I had a stable connection, I would gladly publish chapters like twice a day or something… but considering the times that it's up… yeah, my computer hates me. Things will only get worse when I get a job… more fun, right?

This internet is causing me so many problems… at least while I can't do anything that I want to, I have been able to type up my stories more and even caught up on some manga and anime that I have been neglecting due to always being focused on these stories… What? Sometimes writers need a break too! I just… happen to be forced on this break thanks to my lousy internet. If only I could get my laptop up and running again… THEN there would be no delays because my laptop never lost internet connection. It died because it decided to stop charging. No clue what is up with that but, meh… computer guy says it can't be fixed… and of course said guy never gave me a receipt to give the company to get my laptop replaced while it was still under the warranty.

I'm really tired but I do want to try and get at least NUA80 and NHS50 up before I pass out… UT33 is on a gigastick that I leant out and am still waiting to get back… or else that would be put up too… and I don't think you guys would like me going from UT32 to UT34 LOL!

Alright… off to type up the AN for those chapters… and I will try and get my giga stick back while I am out today. So when I come back, if I have internet, I will immediately fix up the AN and put it up. (Is the thing really called a gigastick? When I bought it… I don't remember it actually saying that….)

I just want to make this one comment.

Recently people have, well, complained(for lack of better word) about the short chapters. Well you see, I do this because there are people who can barely read 500 words but love reading. My boyfriend happens to be one of those people who can't read a lot of words. He's never watched Naruto, but he reads all my stories. It takes him over 4 hours to read 1 chapter.

He isn't retarded or anything. He is a very smart individual. His problem is just something he was born with that prevents him from enjoying the little things. Even I can't sit for a long period of time to read. Mine isn't some health problem from birth though, mine was caused due to all the anesthesia during the major surgeries I had growing up. It messed with my ability to process thoughts and to hold memories. You ask me how my childhood was, I would have to tell you by what Koh told me.

So please, in exchange for the short chapters, please enjoy the frequent updates (Which once the internet is steady, I'm going to spam update because I love you guys.)

Thanks to everyone that has stayed with me so far! You guys give me a reason to continue writing even when I've given up hope.

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

Alright sorry for the delay on this… not sure how this one wasn't updated. I actually went through the process and hit the 'post chapter' button before exiting the browser…. I didn't notice that it wasn't updated until today, when I was gonna add YnK and NUA(Since I was busy on Friday… yakno… dealing with my boyfriend….)

I slept most of yesterday, due to a cold I got(Yippie) and then instantly went to the hotel my bf was staying at… eventually, it led to him hitting me in the nose and causing it to bleed. The instant I got home, I kept holding my head to try and stop the bleeding. It took a while, but the bleeding stopped.

Then… I woke up to my pillow being covered in blood… apparently while I was asleep, my nose chose to bleed again.

†

What was I supposed to do? Every time this ever happened… naturally, I was the cause. Does that mean that this time around, I was once again the cause? I was worried… not so much for my safety as I was worried if Akuma would be alright.

"_I really don't understand why you keep following me." I growled out as I stormed into the fun house; or more of stormed around trying to find the exit... "Did you forget we were put together as buddies for this trip?" Akuma growled out. I turned around to say a… not very pleasant remark only to see her fidgeting as she looked around. I thought we walked into a house of mirrors… but instead found that we were in a house with those creepy dolls giving us looks._

_The figurines were just staring at us with those looks of hatred and torment. I could imagine the thoughts going through Akuma's head, considering how people looked at her. These dolls made it worse… "You didn't have to follow me in here." I stated as I placed my hand on my hips. "We may be partners at this park… but there is no reason for you to stay with me. Nothing goes right when you're around-" I stopped what I was saying as I realized the look in Akuma's eyes._

"_I… I didn't mean to say that I uh…" I frowned as Akuma took off. "Wait! You know you don't like this stu—AKUMA!" I shouted, not even finishing my statement. I bolted off after Akuma. I was instantly met with Jiraiya who was looking around. "Where's your partner?" he asked as he looked around me. "I was just chasing her…." I pointed in the general direction I saw the end of her hair. Jiraiya glanced behind me. "Don't tell me…" he said slowly. "She followed me in and…" I cut myself off as I heard a scream in the distance._

_Without a word, we took off. It didn't take us long to find where that scream came from when we noticed a group of people gathered around a rail, looking down. We pushed our way through the crowds… well, Jiraiya did, I just walked between the people with ease thanks to my size. Peering down, we could see Akuma caught in the catch net from the roller coaster that was being remodeled. I glanced around until I noticed where the nets hooked up at. Running over, I went over the railing then slid down until I reached Akuma._

_I assessed the situation quickly then helped her pull herself free. "How did you even get down here?" I asked; probably in a tone I shouldn't have used. My ears twitched while I felt an off feeling from behind me. I turned around to see a dangerous part of the old coaster fall down, cutting through part of the net. I quickly grabbed onto Akuma and pulled her away. I heard another snap from above, causing me to peer up to see the piece speeding down right at us. "D-damn!" I said as I went to move. I blinked as I noticed myself falling straight down into the water, not too long after hearing Akuma say 'not like this.'_

_As the ice cold water bit at my skin; I could hear screams and shouts of 'oh my god' coming from above. I quickly surfaced the water, only to feel something hit my forehead and slide down it. I lifted my hand, running my finger over that spot and held my hand before me. I frowned as the red tinted liquid ran down my fingers. Wait… red… I peered up instantly. I couldn't see anything from here, causing me to become frustrated. The shouting and screams did not end, however. Realization struck me when I noticed that Akuma wasn't in the water with me. I instantly fell into instinct as I shouted out for Akuma at the top of my lungs._

_It seemed like forever before I was pulled from the water. The first thing I did was look around for Akuma when I reached the emergency vehicles. She wasn't here… does that mean that she was still on the net? I turned around, getting ready to go back to the scene… only to stop instantly when my eyes landed on a stretcher. My eyes grew wide before I looked away; holding down my stomach contents. I guess it was true that things like this easily upset my stomach._

_There, on the stretcher, was Jiraiya. He wasn't in his best condition, you could say… the stretcher that was once white, was now painted with a deep shade of red. You could hear the panic in the medic's voices as they shouted back and forth while trying to get the stretcher into the ambulance. I peered back; expecting another stretcher with Akuma on it but didn't see any. I quickly ran to those medics before they took off. "Where is the girl that was with him?" I asked quickly. They stared at me before the one nodded. "She was already taken to the hospital." I frowned._

"_You're the boy that fell in the water right?" I nodded to them. I thought it was obvious due to my soaked clothes. "Get in so you can be checked at the hospital." I blinked. They were giving me an excuse to jump in? Was it because I was obviously not family? I nodded, getting into the ambulance. The whole trip to the hospital, the two medics did their thing. All I could do was listen, as I tried to keep my gaze off Jiraiya. The instant we reached the hospital, the medics pulled Jiraiya out and brought him into the entrance of the emergency room. The driver helped them then returned to get me and brought me inside._

_A nurse quickly greeted me, pulling me into the back room, where you could hear so much going on. It varied from people shouting about wanting to leave, to people crying about something the doctor told them, to doctors and nurses running frantically. We passed by a closed curtain; where a black haired woman came out sighing as she mumbles something under her breath. I could barely make it out, but it sounded like 'Tsunade won't like this.' I stopped walking, gaining the nurse's attention. I ignored her as I bolted over to the doctor. "E-excuse me!" I practically shouted._

_The woman turned to face me, with a smile present on her face. "Yes?" she asked. "D… do you know where Akuma is?" The woman seemed taken aback by my question. "P…please? I need to know that she is alright…." I trailed off, as the guilt of what I said hit me like a thousand bricks. The nurse growled as she reached me and grabbed my arm. The doctor held up her hand with a smile. "It's alright… I'll look after the boy." she said as she waved the nurse away. After the nurse let go of my wrist, the doctor nodded for me to follow her. We returned to the curtain that she was just at not too long ago and entered._

_I instantly frowned. "A…Akuma?"_

-AN-

You know… I wrote this chapter a long time ago… and I still don't know what I was trying to do here. I mean, most of my chapters were written when I was falling asleep so…. Maybe this is one of those cases… Anyway… onto 'important' matters… in which I just copy and pasted this AN from Uzumaki Twins…

I have a lot of untitled stories that I would like to put up… but, I was never good at Chapter names and Book titles… So, I might let people toss some suggestions at me. I'll pick my top favorites and do a final vote for titles… for starters, we will do the first Story that should get it's title…

**Story Title Vote:**

This story takes place in the 'future', meaning that there is no Ninja or samurai or any of that in this story. There are, however, people that are animals and then people who are just humans. Here is a quick summary of the story(Which will mainly be in Sasuke's perspective.): The world in the past was lost, or so people thought. Every once in a while, someone from the 'past' wakes up from a sleep capsule and joins those already living their life in the newly build Konoha, which was previously destroyed during the time when sleep capsules were first used. The past threatens those in the present as each member wakes up. The biggest danger was the humanoids; or so people thought. One day, a special 'humanoid' woke up from their deep sleep. The problem is… they weren't truly from the past and they never had a past to begin with. This special humanoid; could they be a threat? Or are they the savior of those in the present?

Entertain me! Give me any title ideas you can think of with that small summary! Pleaseeeeee! I'll try to update stories faster if people give ideas! (Yeah… low blow, right? Haha)

I have one comment so far related to a title… Thank you **DarkDragonesFlyEveryWhere** for your suggestion and being the first to suggest.

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

I had a phone interview for a job on Tuesday… I am hoping it went well since I desperately need a job. My friend was working when I was called up to set up a phone interview. She was like "I KNEW IT WAS YOU!"

I really hope I can get this job, so that she will keep to her word… and we could hang after work or talk or something.

Oh on a side note: **This chapter will confuse the HELL out of you.**

†

"_She is in a coma. She may not hear you, but feel free to talk with her." The doctor said, moving away. I stared at Akuma. She barely looked as though she was even alive. She didn't have any major injuries to her, just a few scratches on her face. She was pale as a ghost though, making me want to believe that she had a major injury hidden or something._

"_Akuma…" I said again, not really sure what I would say to someone bound by sleep._

"Sasuke…" I blinked as I stared down at Akuma. She was clinging to me with worry in her eyes. I stared at her, confused. Was I misled by her actions? Was I imagining everything? I wasn't sure what was going on anymore. "Let's just get something to eat." I said, grabbing Akuma's hand as I dragged her to get food. During the whole time we ate, I watched Akuma carefully to see if she would slip up and act the same as before. It never happened. Things were starting to become awkward now, and even Akuma's actions were starting to change.

I was starting to believe that the one that was having all these problems wasn't Akuma, but instead me. I once heard someone call out to me as I was walking, but there was no one around. I would every now and then feel something brush against my face, but there was nothing around. It couldn't be a ghost, considering I didn't know anyone that was dead. My parents were alive, Itachi was alive, and hell, even Akuma and Kyuubi were alive.

I can no longer find myself brushing these things off as just a paranormal thing. I stood up, gaining Akuma's attention. I leaned over the table, leaning close to Akuma. "Tell me something about you." She did a double take. "What?" I narrowed my gaze. "Tell me something about you that I don't know." She went to answer, but stopped. I looked away before looking back. "Better yet… tell me… if you know about anything that happened when I was 4 years old? Anything that happened at a park?"

"You mean the fact that you slip and fell into…" I help up my hand to Akuma. Nothing in this world was real. This Akuma wasn't real; anything that happened to these two weren't real. I created these events in my mind. I wasn't in denial nor was I being delusional. I walked out of the 'store' without being chased by anyone. No one chased me to pay a bill, and Akuma didn't run after me to ask me what the hell was going on. I wondered exactly what was real and what wasn't. How long had I been in such a state? If I think 'move forward' I do just that. If I try to do it like normal, I don't move.

For something like this to happen, that meant only one thing. I was in a coma, and I never knew about it. If I thought about it… I only actually heard most of my memories, I never saw them. I mean, the memory I have of Akuma being in a Coma? What could have really taken place was this.

"Sasuke is in a coma. He may not hear you, but feel free to talk with him." followed by some movement before a voice spoke up. "A coma… huh?"

That actually sounded close to what I imagined as a flashback. Because of this, I wanted to test it. Instead of thinking movement, I tried moving my hand to touch my face. It wasn't long before I felt something hit my face. I could feel something, but my hand wasn't moving at all from what I could see, and I had nothing near my face. I was stuck inside a dream?

**Real Itachi's POV**

I watched in shock as Sasuke's hand touched his face. I wanted to call out to the doctors to tell them that Sasuke was moving again, but I was already told before that it was spasms of the muscles. I didn't believe that, but that was because I would try and help Sasuke keep his body from forming improperly. I made sure that every part of his body was moved from its previous position. I even forced him to his side, that way his back wouldn't form any bruises.

"Hey Sasuke… It's Itachi again…" I said, gripping the hand that he moved to his face. "Classes went horrible today… my classmate, Deidara, blew up our science project… He complained about my 'art' and said art was an explosion… and that was exactly what he did… turn my art into an explosion. I haven't heard much from Kisame since he transferred schools a month ago." I said, remembering my partner in crime. We would have little fights, or in other words he would bitch about me, and I would make a smart remark that would send him off the deep end. He ended up transferring schools in order to get a career in arcane life. He was always interested in sea animals, I just never expected him to take up a career in it like he wanted to.

"I visited our parent's graves today. I gave them your blessings. I just wish you could visit their graves with me. I refuse to back down and quit on you still… I managed to stop the nurses from pulling your plugs out again today. They complain about not having space in the hospital for someone in a coma… they won't release you to me because our house isn't properly equipped to take care of you. The hospital isn't willing to provide the needed items for me to take you home. I don't quite understand what is so hard about it… they do it for all the other relatives of a coma patient." I sighed, rubbing my thumb against Sasuke's hand.

"Ita…" I quickly looked up at Sasuke. There was no way in hell you could say that was a muscle reflex. I stood up, hovering over Sasuke. I could see his muscles twitching, as if he was trying to move on his own, rather than him having any muscle spasms. All I could do was laugh as my eyes filled with tears. I lifted my arm, using it to wipe away the tears.

I waited 11 years to see my brother make this much movement. "Uchiha-sama, is everything alright?" I turned around to the nurse. "Ita…" I turned back around as Sasuke let out the same noise as before. The nurse bolted out, shouting for any doctor to come to the room. I stared at Sasuke with a smile.

"Keep pressing on little brother… fight the battles that I couldn't win… and make it out of this mess with such strength. I will wait for you, no matter how long it takes before you wake up… just fight… Just keep fighting." I brushed my hand against his cheek before a doctor came rushing in with a group of nurses. If Sasuke was to prove he was worth keeping here, now was the time to prove it. Now was the time…

-AN-

Some of you are probably like "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Well… I actually forgot to leave a warning about there being a plot twister… But as Sasuke goes on, you notice that things start to speed up and go out of whack? That would be Sasuke's mind finally kicking in and crumbling his dream universe. I know not many will like this chapter… but I know a while back I said I found the perfect ending for this story, that was also good for another story(HS Fikushon)…

When I get the chance, I will be rewriting this story completely, so this chapter will be fixed up a little. I know people will be asking how Sasuke could be in a Coma and we still see the other characters perspectives… I explain that I think the next chapter or the chapter after that.

P.S. I'm writing this Author Note the day before I update, so I can put it into the document manager for me to simply post if my electricity is out.

**I have a poll up; please leave a vote.**

So I should give a heads up… If I actually get this job, I will have to try and work updating stories in between work shifts. Don't worry guys… I normally somehow mess up my chances for a job, so it is highly unlikely that I will get this job. I fixed up my schedule and set up days to type up a certain amount of chapters to each story… I almost have them all back to where they were before my computer wiped them.

I have a lot of untitled stories that I would like to put up… but, I was never good at Chapter names and Book titles… So, I might let people toss some suggestions at me. I'll pick my top favorites and do a final vote for titles… for starters; we will do the first Story that should get its title…

**Story Title Vote:**

This story takes place in the 'future', meaning that there is no Ninja or samurai or any of that in this story. There are, however, people that are animals and then people who are just humans. Here is a quick summary of the story(Which will mainly be in Sasuke's perspective.): The world in the past was lost, or so people thought. Every once in a while, someone from the 'past' wakes up from a sleep capsule and joins those already living their life in the newly build Konoha, which was previously destroyed during the time when sleep capsules were first used. The past threatens those in the present as each member wakes up. The biggest danger was the humanoids; or so people thought. One day, a special 'humanoid' woke up from their deep sleep. The problem is… they weren't truly from the past and they never had a past to begin with. This special humanoid; could they be a threat? Or are they the savior of those in the present?

Entertain me! Give me any title ideas you can think of with that small summary! Pleaseeeeee! I'll try to update stories faster if people give ideas! (Yeah… low blow, right? Haha)

I have two suggestions so far. I needs mar! Not much of a vote if there are only two… haha. It doesn't have to be Japanese titles, yakno? Yes, I do realize that most of my stories ARE Japanese titles… Those were done because it was better than something like… uh… HS Fikushon = High School Fiction… which would you prefer? Or uh… Yogen no Ko = Child of the Prophecy… pretty much, any title I could think of would be cheesy titles in English or just overused titles.

So Japanese, English… Latin? I don't mind what language… just an idea for a title then there will be a vote between what I think are the best titles. (If you do a different language, leave a translation of the title underneath)

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

"Daemon! Y u so late!" Ah yeah… I was supposed to put Uzumaki Twins and this up on Tuesday… and then I got sick. Fun times, right? Only not. I'm still sick; suffering a fever that just won't go away no matter what I try. I have a splitting headache everyday that dulls down for a short time after I take aspirin.

So it's what? Friday? Saturday? I don't even know… I'm still half asleep even now as I go to do this haha. Anyway… putting up UT, NUA, YnK, HSF, NHS uh… what else… oh wait no, that's it. Not sure when I will update Caged or HoM yet… but they will get a day of the week to be updated. I'm just too tired to review their next chapter to be put up right now… so yeah…

†

It was 11 years ago. We lived in a section of Konoha that is now just unsafe ruins. An unstable nuclear plant had finally given out. People in that area were advised to leave. Families of the workers got the news before the public, giving them a head start to move out; others weren't as lucky. It wasn't long after that the nuclear plant gave out. It exploded sooner than what the workers expected; killing some workers while the toxic fumes filled the sector.

Families were advised to stay inside to prevent breathing in toxics. This event, of course, happened after kids got out of school. I was left with the task to pick up Sasuke from school while our parents finished packing what was left in the house. I was home sick that day; thanks to a flu that was going around. The nuclear plant had exploded as I was on the way home with Sasuke. We got home to the sight of the nuclear plant's roof crushing a section of our home and the family car. Our parents were crushed by the roof, and died due to the internal injuries. The image of our parent's death became a problem for Sasuke.

Knowing the fact that if we didn't stop for that short period of time to help a kitten… we would have been dead with our parents… that put even more pain in Sasuke's mind and heart. For someone as young as Sasuke… it was too much for him. We didn't have much time to mourn our parent's death. There was another explosion, followed by more debris. I tried to tell Sasuke that we needed to get away… but he wasn't completely with me mentally anymore. I remembered seeing something coming at us, and me pushing Sasuke away. The next thing I knew, I woke up in the hospital in central Konoha. I was expected to be in a coma, but instead that turned out to be the case for Sasuke instead.

I had to explain to them what had happened. The doctor concluded that trauma plus the small injury he obtained while breathing in the radiation from the nuclear plant caused Sasuke to fall into a deep coma that would eventually kill him. The doctor stated that if the radiation didn't kill him, then there was someone on our side.

I survived past the time they said the radiation might kill me. Eventually the radiation was fully out of my system and I was allowed to leave the containment area that held both Sasuke and me. However, due to the radiation, my lungs became poor, so I was forced into weekly treatments to make sure my lungs stayed functioning. Sasuke on the other hand, had the toxics out of his system long before when the doctors expected the radiation to kill him in the coma. All the doctors could say was "He's a fighter."

I wanted to say 'no shit doc, tell me something I don't know' but I couldn't since he was being nice and actually looked over Sasuke. I was told that Sasuke would never wake up, that they never had a coma patient wake up. After years went by, I started to believe that… but recently, for the past year, Sasuke has made the most movement in his life. He has moved his hand numerous times along with even his feet. The doctor claimed that it was only muscle spasms due to lack of movement or whatever.

He didn't really expect me to believe that, now did he? My brother was everything to me and he was all I had left. I wasn't willing to see the world without having my brother with me. I didn't have anyone to talk to about what was going on… Deidara would just tell me to blow up the hospital or something. We weren't really close of friends, and Kisame… he moved and still hasn't sent me a letter on his new address and new phone number.

"Itachi." I turned around to see Deidara at the door, grinning. "Nagato told me you would be here." I glared at him before sighing. "Who is that?" Deidara asked as he walked into the room. "My little brother." I stared at Sasuke as Deidara's eyes were the side of dinner plates; staring at me. "You never told me you had a brother!"

"Yes I did… you just never listened. This is my brother, Uchiha Sasuke. He has been in a coma for 11 years now. Sasuke, this is my jackass of a teammate, Deidara." He glared at me before sitting down in the other chair by Sasuke. I stood up, gaining his attention. "I have to go to my lunch treatment, it shouldn't be too long. Can you make sure they don't pull the plug on my brother while I'm gone?" He nodded, allowing me to leave the room without having to bribe him.

"Oh…" I turned towards the nurse as I entered the treatment room. "No one told you that the doctor was out?" I stared at her. "No…" she let out a low laugh as she pushed me out of the room. "The doctor won't be in until later. He might reschedule you for treatment tomorrow." She said as she closed the door on me. "That would have been nice to know when all the nurses and doctors were in Sasuke's room 10 minutes ago…" I grumbled as I stormed down the hall to relieve Deidara of his duty to watch my brother.

"…is why you don't have to worry about Itachi. I got his back. Just you work on waking up and getting better so both of you can live a normal hospital-less life." I heard Deidara say as he talked to my brother. I stood against the wall as I listened in on him. Deidara was talking in an unnaturally calm tone.

"You will be turning 17 soon, wouldn't you? Lucky you… missing all that high school drama. Freshman year you get put into a category… pray that you aren't considered a nerd or an idiot, or else you will be bullied hard. Be a popular kid and you might end up becoming a stuck up jackass. I say, be like Itachi if you ever got into school... you don't have a category, you are popular yet still smart, and you end up being the kindest of everyone around you."

I found him saying all of this to be quite funny considering his rivalry against me since I crushed him at his own game. He trusted his art too much… clay models are nice and all, but people these days prefer hanging pictures on a wall. Sculptures just… well… leave a probability of it breaking over time and it doesn't last forever. He did a sculpture of a spider… and I did a dark painting related to my family. The judges said it had more emotion to it and it won first place compared to Deidara's clay work, which… well… female judges and spiders… you can catch my drift from there. It was his fault for going with a very boyish touch to things, even going as far to make the spider so 'pimped out' that it was ridiculous.

For Deidara to say anything nice about me… well… that just never happened.

-AN-

So… I got Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3… I beat it… and got all 50 achievements… I feel as though I have no life… I never finished the other Naruto games (meaning their achievements, finished the game itself) because of the silly online achievements… Bijuu Naruto… yes… forevers please!

I think I'm overly addicted to foxes… considering the only reason I ever kept track of this anime originally… was because I heard about there being a fox… I only watched and read parts about Naruto going demonic… until Shippuden. I liked that they teach you the history and truth of what happened… I like stuff like that. I have always been a history geek… Anyway! Yeah actually, I have nothing to say… Love you guys.

**I have a poll up; please leave a vote.**

I have a lot of untitled stories that I would like to put up… but, I was never good at Chapter names and Book titles… So, I might let people toss some suggestions at me. I'll pick my top favorites and do a final vote for titles… for starters; we will do the first Story that should get its title…

**Story Title Vote:**

This story takes place in the 'future', meaning that there is no Ninja or samurai or any of that in this story. There are, however, people that are animals and then people who are just humans. Here is a quick summary of the story(Which will mainly be in Sasuke's perspective.): The world in the past was lost, or so people thought. Every once in a while, someone from the 'past' wakes up from a sleep capsule and joins those already living their life in the newly build Konoha, which was previously destroyed during the time when sleep capsules were first used. The past threatens those in the present as each member wakes up. The biggest danger was the humanoids; or so people thought. One day, a special 'humanoid' woke up from their deep sleep. The problem is… they weren't truly from the past and they never had a past to begin with. This special humanoid; could they be a threat? Or are they the savior of those in the present?

Entertain me! Give me any title ideas you can think of with that small summary! Pleaseeeeee! I'll try to update stories faster if people give ideas! (Yeah… low blow, right? Haha)

I have two suggestions so far. I needs mar! Not much of a vote if there are only two… haha. It doesn't have to be Japanese titles, yakno? Yes, I do realize that most of my stories ARE Japanese titles… Those were done because it was better than something like… uh… HS Fikushon = High School Fiction… which would you prefer? Or uh… Yogen no Ko = Child of the Prophecy… pretty much, any title I could think of would be cheesy titles in English or just overused titles.

So Japanese, English… Latin? I don't mind what language… just an idea for a title then there will be a vote between what I think are the best titles. (If you do a different language, leave a translation of the title underneath)

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	54. Chapter 54

When I entered the hospital, I was expecting the normal shouting and rushing that came with it. It was eerie on how calm it was considering the time of day. Then again, what I walked into was also not something that I would see. Why were all the doctors and nurses filling up Sasuke's room? Were they planning to unplug him while I was at work?

The bag in my hand fell as I finally realized why the room became such a gathering place. "S…Sasuke…?" I stared into glazed onyx orbs. In an instant a flash of life passed through as his head turned towards me. I could tell he wanted to say something, but I knew that it was practically impossible for one to speak after being in a coma.

"What… is today…?" Or he could prove to us all, that he was a fighter. A smile broke out on my face as I tried to hold back the tears. "It's June 9th, Sasuke…" He slowly closed his eyes as a small smile formed on his face. "I see, then… Happy Birthday Itachi-nii-chan." My heart twisted. Was this a dream? Was I running on false hopes just because it was my birthday?

"Itachi-sama… I would like to speak to you in the hall." I nodded to the doctor as we left the room while the nurses did their thing. "Your brother pulled through as you expected… but because we think his mind is still that of a 6 year old, we want to run him through some therapy. I have a list of-" I held up my hand, cutting the doctor off. "I know someone who is willing to look after my brother. I'm sure you have heard of Uzumaki Kurama." The frown on the doctor's face reminded me why I hated this hospital so much.

Back when I was getting ready to start college, I had met a red haired man who seemed dense towards everything. At first I thought he was trying to visit a relative, but to find out that he actually worked there and took care of coma patients shocked me. He specialized in radiation and coma patients. However, when he stood up for my brother, he was fired. I was shocked that I was able to meet up with him again when I started off my college studies. He informed me of his name and told me to seek him out if anything came up with Sasuke. Besides his dense and anti-social attitude, he really was someone whom could help you feel better.

"**Hello this is Uzumaki Kurama speaking, how can I—god damn it Konohamaru get off my fucking vintage porn collection you little…"** See, dense as hell and quite the idiot might I add. "Do you normally answer your phone like this when you could possibly have a potential customer on the line?" I asked as I glanced over to see an elder staring at me as if it was my fault for Kurama's outburst. **"Eh…? Don't tell me this is my main man Itachi?"** I let out a sigh.

"**To answer your question, I normally don't have new patients around this time of the year. Normally they die down in May then spring up again around July. So I get the same patients who understand my outburst towards a certain brat who somehow is always under my fucking care…"** I wanted to say that was his own fault but I wanted to actually just get my brother set up for treatment right away. "That being so, there is a reason I called you today."

"**Well considering this isn't your cell phone number, I'm not sure what you possibly could want from me."** It is true that I called him a lot but… he did say he would be a shoulder I can lean on since he understood what I was going through. "Sasuke woke up today… Probably the best birthday gift I ever received. Pushing that aside, Sasuke needs some therapy. Is the offer still there?"

"**OF COURSE! You know how much I love long term sleepers! The mysteries of what was going on in their mind… I enjoy it all! Get him out of that hell hole and bring him to me as soon as you can! I'm free!"** Always taking care of me since that time… I admit I had respect for the guy.

†**Sasuke's POV†**

"Your speech pattern has gone up quite a lot since you were first brought here a month ago. I'm sorry you weren't able to work with the doctor originally like you were supposed to… none of us expected for his adoptive godfather to pass away at such a young age." This girl sure talked a lot. I hated coming here because of her. Though, today it was supposed to be different… I would actually get to meet the doctor.

"This will be the last time I help you, so thank you for trying so hard with me. Wait here, the doctor will be with you soon." I stayed silent, knowing that this normally gave her the hint that I didn't care. I didn't feel bad about doing this; it was on these people that they thought my mind was still at a child's level.

My ear twitched as I heard a click. I turned to the door to see a familiar mop of red hair. "Kyuubi?" This caused the person to turn to me and stare at me. "I have not heard that nickname in ages… only one person called me that." He smiled as he sat down on the desk as he stared over at me. "My name is…"

"Uzumaki Kurama, right?" The shock returned to his face before he let out a laugh. "This is why I love coma patients. Now, despite what you may have been told… I'm not here to do tests on you. What I do is listen to the patient's problems and talk it over with them. I also try to find out what went on while they were in that coma. I'm quite interested in your story, Sasuke-kun…" I stared at him before sapphires flashed in my mind.

"Do you have a younger sister?" I asked. I didn't expect the pain that I saw flash through his eyes like they did. That didn't last long, as a smile appeared on his face as he reached into his lab coat pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a picture. "Yeah… I had a baby sister. Not many people know that… how did you know?" He asked, though his eyes were still on the paper.

"While I was in my coma… I was living life as a high school student. I remembered going to grade school with a blonde haired girl. We had all the same classes, and you were there too so was Itachi. We were going to High School together… Uzumaki Naruto Akuma… that name constantly follows me as I remember seeing sapphires. Right before I woke up, I remember seeing those Sapphires again with that bright smile. She kept saying 'today is a good day, a good day indeed to open those eyes'. I ended up waking up for my brother's birthday. All I could see were those Sapphires holding my brother with her sunshine grin as Itachi told me the day."

Kurama's gaze looked up from the paper. "So… you were living an alternate life in your coma. It is no wonder your speaking skills never fell behind. As expected of a prodigy family… 'Akuma' was a nickname given to my baby sister. I was the only one who ever called her that, just like Kyuubi was the only name she called me." He held the paper out to me, in which I grabbed and stared down to see a very young Kurama holding onto an even younger Naruto. I smiled at the picture as I remembered what went on for the past 11 years. "Where is Naruto now?" I asked as I looked up.

"Naruto… is dead."

-AN-

So I didn't rewrite this chapter yet, mainly because I'm still rewriting the already posted chapters. I just wanted to give my readers something else to know that I'm still alive. NHS is probably the last story I will have done since everyone seems to want YnK done haha. The poll I have up shows YnK with top votes, and FFJ with the second most (which honestly shocked me).

I know I have let down many of you, but to explain myself a bit. I work a job that I never know my hours for… I end up taking someone else's shift in the week. I'm trying to save up for a laptop that I can bring into work to use between theaters… or maybe a better phone. I currently have a phone that won't actually charge… I mean, my phone has been in the charger now for… 7 hours now and it is only at 9%... should I tell you it started at 15%?

I'm tired of always being a letdown to you guys… so I'm trying to work as hard as I can, and cover as many shifts as I can to make enough money for me to be able to provide you guys with the weekly updates I used to do. Despite the pains of rewriting chapters I haven't put up yet… I might try and update when I can, and just give myself more work for later.

I actually wish that I could make money from my stories, but the only people who like my originals are those around me… Uzumaki Twins was partially based off an original story I created a while back, but never perfected. A story about two twins trying to make it in the world, then finding out one of the twins is a clone, before finding a double plot twist where you find out it was the other twin… That all came from that original story. I explained it to a co-worker, who showed interest in the story.

My problem though is a lot of people detest first person stories, despite how many popular ones are out there. (Examples would be the Hunger Games series, Percy Jackson series and many more.) Which reminds me, has anyone seen the Percy Jackson movies? I'm kind of curious on if they are good or not… despite working at a movie theater, I missed the one that was out last month. I would either come in to the end or I would come in to the 3D films, which caused too much of a headache.

This all aside, I would like to thank you guys for staying with me this entire time. I seriously love and respect you guys for waiting for me. I only wished I never left you guys with empty promises.

-Ja ne


End file.
